Luna Extraña
by BellMoon
Summary: "¿Qué va a ser de mí después de esta noche? No tengo ni la más pálida idea… Esta es una peculiar crónica de mi vida en el último año… Quizás haciendo una detallada retrospectiva logre tomar la decisión correcta…" U/A - POV Serena (Fic en pausa hasta nuevo aviso)
1. Capitulo 1

**_Buenas noches gente querida del mio cuore!_**

 ** _Cómo están? Sorprendidxs por mi pronto y repentino regreso? Es probable que así sea… Y si les soy sincera yo misma todavía no puedo creer lo arrebatada que puedo llegar a ser… Porque después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y de esforzarme por contenerme y descansar como lo necesito -tal y como les advertí en muchas ocasiones- finalmente me puse a escribir otra vez y aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva locura en marcha. Lo sé, lo sé, tengo problemitas… Serios problemitas…_**

 ** _Pero en fin, la cosa es que se me dio por arrancar con este nuevo proyecto que si bien no será una historia extraordinaria ni demasiado elaborada, se trata de un POV que vengo pensando hace un tiempito. Tengo muchas ganas de incursionar en este tipo de narración y quiero ver qué sale._**

 ** _Así que estimados y estimadas, lxs invito a leer el UNO en paz y espero que les guste y me cuenten qué les pareció._**

 ** _A continuación les comparto el primer capítulo de "Luna Extraña". Que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajito me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Uno ::_

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Tengo 25 años. Soy la única y consentida hija de los padres más amorosos y maravillosos del mundo. Vivo sola en un modesto y cómodo departamento rentado, tengo un trabajo estable, una vida social relativamente activa - _aunque todavía estoy soltera_ -. Y mis principales pasatiempos son leer novelas románticas - _de ésas muy románticas_ -, coleccionar revistas de diseño, cocinar y reunirme con mis amigos, entre otras cosas.

Últimamente estoy llevando una vida bastante pacífica y hasta algo monótona debo reconocer, lo cual sin dudas me tiene tan tranquila… Porque después de unos cuantos tropiezos y fracasos personales - _de todo tipo, pero sobre todo amorosos_ \- he logrado alcanzar cierta estabilidad y una profunda paz interior - _en muchos sentidos, pero sobre todo amoroso_ -.

Así que he decidido disfrutar de la calma que tras tanto esfuerzo y dolores de cabeza conseguí, sin tener que hacerme más mala sangre por asuntos que no valen la pena, ni desperdiciar más energías en querer alcanzar metas imposibles motivada por desmedidas y absurdas ambiciones. Ya que siempre fui una total pretenciosa y la verdad es que me cansé de vivir insatisfecha. Por eso es que ahora lo que más quiero es sumergirme en lo incierto, no preocuparme por lo que esté por venir, quiero vivir el momento, no planificar más nada, no tener expectativas ni sueños imposibles, no esperar nada de nadie, no tener la necesidad de cambiar ni superarme a mí misma.

Me han dicho en más de una ocasión que mi actitud es muy conformista y francamente admito que es así. Pero soy consciente de que he decidido tomar este rumbo porque ya me cansé de la vida que llevaba, me harté de desilusionarme una y otra vez, de no poder hacer realidad mis propios deseos, de estamparme contra la pared infinidad de veces.

Por lo tanto mi único y principal objetivo es tener una vida lo más sencilla y armoniosa posible, sin mayores altibajos ni contratiempos y ser feliz con cosas simples, viviendo el día a día como se vaya dando, experimentando cada instante como algo totalmente nuevo, sin pensar ni reflexionar demasiado al respecto. Decir a todo que sí sin titubear, porque la vida es una sola y hay que disfrutarla.

Y justamente en eso mismo estoy ahora. Porque hace apenas unos minutos que acabo de recibir la inesperada visita de quien menos me imaginaba en este particular momento de mi vida. Así es, en este preciso instante me encuentro en la cocina de mi departamento y estoy cocinando para él mientras destapa la botella de vino que trajo y sirve en un par de copas.

No hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y no es que nos llevemos mal o algo por el estilo. Pero en cierta medida se me hace un poco raro estar en esta situación algo insólita. Y aunque supuestamente hemos aclarado las cosas entre nosotros, pareciera que ahora mismo la nuestra vuelve a ser una relación cercana y amistosa, al menos así nos estamos tratando desde que llegó.

No me llamó ni me avisó por ningún medio que vendría a verme, lo cual me sorprendió. Simplemente se apareció en mi puerta y me dijo: " _Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿me invitas a cenar?_ ". Yo sólo sonreí y lo dejé pasar. Porque no voy a negarlo, me alegra mucho volver a verlo.

Como sea, no quiero ni me interesa entender demasiado lo que está pasando. Sólo somos dos personas adultas que nos apreciamos y respetamos mutuamente y estamos a punto de compartir una cena preparada por mí. Eso es todo. No hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es disponerme a disfrutar de nuestro reencuentro, nada más.

Así que inspiro profundo, sacudo mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías y vuelvo a concentrarme en la salsa que estoy revolviendo desde hace un rato a fuego lento. Y cuando noto que él se acerca para alcanzarme una copa de vino, lo miro con mi mejor y más desenvuelta sonrisa. —Muchas gracias —le digo con gentileza al recibirla y regreso mi atención a la salsa.

—Huele bien —me dice al acercarse un poco más—, ¿puedo probar?

—¡Claro que no! —lo regaño y lo empujo para alejarlo—. No probarás ni una gota de esta salsa hasta que nos sentemos a la mesa y sirva la cena como corresponde.

Él echa a reír y por supuesto no me hace ni el menor caso. —Vamos, sólo déjame probar un poco —dice mientras mete un pedazo de pan en la cacerola.

—¡Oye! —quiero detenerlo pero no lo logro.

Y él enseguida se lleva el pan a la boca. —¡Está delicioso! —exclama con exageración mientras saborea el bocado.

—Tampoco es para tanto —refunfuño molesta haciéndolo reír otra vez y sigo removiendo la salsa.

—Sí lo es, porque eres una excelente cocinera, ya te lo he dicho antes.

Yo lo miro con incredulidad. —Mejor cállate y déjame cocinar en paz, ¿quieres? —bromeo y también echo a reír.

Siempre me ha impresionado y al mismo tiempo fascinado este extraño modo de empecinarse tanto en ser amable con los demás. Y también puedo darme cuenta una vez más, al estar los dos así, riéndonos, compartiendo este momento tan agradable y distendido, que me siento muy cómoda, que me gusta estar con él, que me alegra volver a verlo.

—Y me da gusto poder probar de nuevo uno de tus exquisitos manjares —continúa adulándome.

—Esto no es un manjar, es una simple salsa para acompañar una simple pasta que ni siquiera amasé yo misma.

—Pero es deliciosa —insiste—, no te menosprecies, cocinas muy bien. Y estoy seguro de que serás una gran esposa.

Yo suelto una carcajada al oír semejante disparate. —¿Yo? ¿Una gran esposa? Por favor, no seas ridículo.

—No estoy siendo ridículo, sólo te estoy haciendo un cumplido.

—A mí eso no me suena a cumplido, sino más bien me haces sentir insultada.

—¿Insultada?

—Sí, porque si piensas que ser una buena esposa significa que debo cocinar bien estás siendo bastante machista al pensar así de una mujer. Además a mí me parece que…

—Eres increíble, Serena —dice muerto de risa—, te enojas con tanta facilidad…

—Por supuesto que me enojo si me dices esas estupideces —protesto—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Acaso mi mal carácter me excluye de la categoría de esposa ideal?

—No, no lo creo. Porque a mí no me molestaría tenerte como esposa.

Suelto una nueva carcajada. —¡Por favor! ¿Crees que alguien como yo podría ser la esposa de alguien como tú? Eso sí que suena gracioso, tú siempre tan bromista —digo con sarcasmo.

—Pero no es una broma, lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.

No puedo dejar de reír, jamás creí que él diría este tipo de cosas. —¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? No te hagas el chistoso.

—Sí, lo digo en serio —me responde con una firmeza en su voz y en su actitud que me descoloca por completo—. Digo que en verdad me gustaría que algún día tú fueras mi esposa.

—Vamos —trato de seguirle el juego - _como si lo fuera_ \- aunque ya no me está causando mucha gracia—, ya deja de bromear, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Ciertamente al verlo tan serio y determinado me empiezo a sentir muy nerviosa, nerviosísima. Los latidos de mi corazón se disparan, se me sube un intenso calor a la cara, mis manos empiezan transpirar y suelto los utensilios con un torpe movimiento. Esto no está pasando, esto realmente no puede estar pasando.

—Es cierto que tienes mal carácter, que eres impaciente, intolerante, testaruda, irritable, caprichosa —ahora su tono de voz es suave y dulce, y se acerca más a mí, lo cual me pone aún más nerviosa—. Pero también eres graciosa, espontánea, sensible, inteligente y muy bonita… —y me sonríe. Me sonríe con tanta ternura… Y su sonrisa es tan hermosa, tan sincera, siempre adoré su sonrisa— Y me gustas mucho, tal y como eres.

—¿Qué… qué… —intento modular alguna palabra, pero me cuesta tanto…— ¿Qué estás… insinuando? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? ¿Por qué…

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Serena —suelta semejante bomba como si nada y creo que voy a desmayarme. Ya no siento mis piernas, esto es demasiado increíble para ser cierto—. Porque estoy fascinado contigo desde el primer momento que te vi. Porque siempre me sorprendes, me haces reír, me haces sentir tan… tan vivo, tan libre… —¿yo? ¿yo le hago sentir todo eso?—. Y en este tiempo que dejamos de vernos he pensado mucho en ti y me di cuenta de que te extraño, que te necesito, que quiero estar contigo.

—Pero… pero… pero… —vuelvo a titubear— Nosotros… Nosotros no… Nosotros habíamos decidido que…

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero. Porque no he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo. Porque mis sentimientos, los que alguna vez intenté transmitirte quizás sin ser lo suficientemente claro, han ido creciendo día a día. Porque jamás sentí por nadie lo que tú me hiciste sentir. Porque me enamoré de ti. Y por eso estoy aquí, por eso volví a buscarte.

Apoyo mis manos sobre la mesa para sostenerme, ya que es tal la conmoción que tengo que estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio. —No sé… No sé qué decir, yo…

—Porque quiero casarme contigo, Serena.

¡Ay, dios mío! ¿Qué está pasando? Me va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento, no puedo creerlo, me está proponiendo matrimonio. ¡De verdad me está proponiendo matrimonio!

Él se arrodilla frente a mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con determinación, con seguridad. Porque está hablando en serio, está hablando muy en serio y yo no puedo creerlo. —Por favor, cásate conmigo, princesa.

¡Oh, por dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me dijo " _Princesa_ "! ¡Quiero gritar! ¡No, quiero correr! ¡No, quiero abrazarlo y decirle que… ¡No, quiero huir! ¡No, quiero… ¡Dios mío, no tengo idea de lo que quiero! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le respondo? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Yo… yo… —balbuceo como idiota con la voz entrecortada y me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando como una hoja. Es que estoy muy nerviosa, muy confundida, no entiendo nada. Porque aunque durante gran parte de mi vida he soñado con este momento, ahora que está sucediendo me siento completamente perdida y desorientada. Creí que lo había superado, que ya no esperaba ni deseaba esto para mí, que mi vida como es ahora es lo suficientemente buena para mí, que yo…

—Por favor, Serena, cásate conmigo —me repite y yo estoy congelada, paralizada, totalmente desconcertada.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo es que cuando menos me lo imagino me viene a pasar algo como esto? ¿Cómo es que mi vida tranquila y perfecta vuelve a ponerse patas para arriba justo ahora?

No quiero recordar. No quiero remover el pasado ni volver atrás. No quiero ceder. No quiero volver a ser la que fui ni sentir lo que sentí.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, cientos de recuerdos y sentimientos que creía perdidos para siempre se imponen de repente en mi mente y mi corazón.

Y vuelvo a recordar. Todo empezó hace un año atrás…

* * *

 ** _Y? Cómo les fue? Qué les pareció esta breve introducción? Espero haber logrado engancharlxs y despertar un poco su interés… Si bien esta vez mi intención es crear una historia bien simple, quiero lograr algo lindo y entretenido de leer, así que me voy a esforzar por conseguirlo._**

 ** _Y quiero decirles que deseo de todo corazón que me acompañen en esta nueva locura y que me tengan mucha paciencia. Yo por mi parte me comprometo a darle continuidad y llegar al final tarde o temprano, demore lo que demore, cueste lo que cueste! :P_**

 ** _Bueno gente, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero regresar pronto con el siguiente capítulo…_**

 ** _Gracias por el aguante de siempre! Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Buenas noches, mis estimadxs lectorxs! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

 ** _Yo aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap de esta nueva locurita mía. Por lo que leí en sus comentarios, creo que he dejado a más de una bien intrigada después del primer cap. Pero la historia recién empieza, hay mucho por contar, así que ténganme paciencia!_**

 ** _Antes de invitarlxs a leer, les comento que el título de este fic pertenece al de una canción del dúo Alejandro y María Laura, de la cual usaré fragmentos de la letra en algunos capítulos a lo largo de la historia. Hoy es el caso. Y a quienes les interese conocer el tema, les recomiendo que lo busquen y escuchen para complementarlo a su lectura. Si lo hacen, cuéntenme qué les pareció!_**

 ** _Bueno gente, ahora sí lxs dejo leer el DOS en paz. Que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Dos ::_

No quiero recordar. No quiero remover el pasado ni volver atrás. No quiero ceder. No quiero volver a ser la que fui ni sentir lo que sentí.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, cientos de recuerdos y sentimientos que creía perdidos para siempre se imponen de repente en mi mente y mi corazón.

Y vuelvo a recordar. Todo empezó hace un año atrás…

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, como lo venía haciendo desde hacía semanas, me había encerrado en mi departamento y me encontraba cómodamente desparramada en el sofá de la sala. No tenía idea de qué hora ni qué día de la semana era. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba envuelta en un par de mullidas cobijas durmiendo plácidamente hasta que unos insoportables ruidos que provenían de la puerta interrumpieron mi tranquilidad y comencé a despertarme.

—Déjenme en paz… —protesté mientras me cubría la cara con un almohadón— Por favor, déjenme sola.

Y tal y como me lo imaginaba que sería, reconocí la estridente voz de una de mis mejores amigas. —¡Serena! ¡Abre esta maldita puerta ahora mismo o Lita lo hará a patadas!

—¡Es cierto, Serena! —ahora Lita se acoplaba a los ruidosos chillidos de Mina—. ¡Si no abres inmediatamente, yo lo haré a los golpes!

—Qué fastidio, ¿por qué hacen tanto escándalo? —protesté otra vez.

De mala gana estiré mi brazo hacia la mesita para buscar mi celular a tientas. Y después de arrojar unas cuantas cosas al suelo, finalmente lo tomé. Pero cuando quise fijarme en la hora me di cuenta de que estaba apagado porque se había quedado sin batería.

—Rayos… —volví a quejarme.

Y comprendí que era muy probable que por eso habían venido hasta aquí, por no lograr comunicarse conmigo por teléfono. Arrojé el celular a un lado refunfuñando entre dientes y al notar que los golpes y gritos de las chicas no cesaban ni un poco, decidí levantarme.

Sin soltar las mantas y andando a paso pesado, casi arrastrando los pies, llegué finalmente a la puerta y abrí. —¡Serena! —exclamó Mina con dramatismo—. ¡Gracias a dios estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —y enseguida saltó sobre mí para abrazarme.

—¿Por qué tienes el celular apagado? —me regañó Lita.

—Batería… descargada… —respondí con dificultad ya que Mina aún no me soltaba y sus abrazos, como siempre, me dejaban sin aire.

—Eres una irresponsable, Serena —siguió Lita—. Hace días que no sabemos nada de ti, no vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más, ¿entendido?

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —me disculpé apenada y cuando Mina por fin se dignó a soltarme, las dos entraron al departamento.

Apenas cerré la puerta Lita fue directo a abrir una de las ventanas. —¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí? Esto parece una covacha.

Por su parte Mina también abría de par en par la puerta corrediza del balcón. —Afuera hace una hermosa tarde de sol, tienes que dejar que entre un poco de aire fresco.

Y cuando volvieron su atención al interior las dos se sobresaltaron al ver el tremendo desorden en que se encontraba la sala. —¡Oh, por dios! —exclamaron horrorizadas.

Yo no les hice ni el menor caso y volví a acostarme en el sofá, dándoles la espalda y cubriéndome con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

—Esto es… ¡un basurero! —dijo Mina.

—Sin dudas, una covacha espantosa —dijo Lita.

Sin darme tiempo a nada las dos se acercaron a mí, me quitaron las mantas de encima y tiraron de mis brazos para obligarme a ponerme de pie. —¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa? —intenté resistirme pero no hubo caso. Casi a rastras comenzaron a llevarme por el pasillo que dirigía a mi habitación.

—Eres un desastre, Serena —ahora era Mina la que me regañaba—. ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a este extremo? No debes tomarte las cosas tan a la tremenda, la vida continúa, tienes que salir adelante —me sermoneaba.

—Es cierto, deprimiéndote y aislándote como lo haces no resolverás nada —agregó Lita—. Tienes que seguir con tu vida, dejar de encerrarte, de venirte a pique de esta forma.

Apenas llegamos a mi cuarto me solté de ellas y me desplomé sobre la cama. —Pero es que ustedes no entienden nada —balbuceé contra la almohada—. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Porque soy la mujer más mediocre y fracasada de la tierra —lloriqueaba acongojada mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y me hacía un ovillito.

—Ay, Serena, ¡eres insufrible! —se quejó Lita al abrir la ventana.

—Ya deja de lamentarte —dijo Mina—. Y no vuelvas a repetir ese discurso autocompasivo de cuarta —se acercó a mí y de nuevo me tomaba de los brazos para hacerme poner de pie—. Vamos, levántate y quítate estos horrendos harapos.

—¡No quiero! —grité enojada y forcejeaba con ella para no moverme de la cama.

—No seas caprichosa, Serena —insistió—. ¡Levántate de una vez!

—¡Dije que no quiero! —grité de nuevo y logré soltarme—. ¡Déjame sola! ¡Déjame en paz! —y volvía a abrazarme con más fuerza a la almohada.

—Lita, por favor, ayúdame —suplicó Mina.

—Ven aquí, mocosa insolente —Lita consiguió levantarme a la fuerza, me cargó sobre su espalda y empezó a encaminarse hacia el baño.

—¡Suéltame! —yo intentaba resistirme—. ¡Suéltame, Lita! ¡Déjame en el suelo ahora mismo o voy a gritar!

—Pero si ya estás gritando.

—¡Suéltame, Lita! —yo seguía forcejeando—. ¡En serio te lo digo! ¡Me estás haciendo enojar!

—De acuerdo, te soltaré —accedió. Y apenas entramos al baño abrió la mampara, me arrojó al suelo y enseguida abrió la ducha, haciendo que el agua helada comenzara a caerme encima.

Mina estaba muerta de risa presenciando tan ridícula escena. Yo no podía levantarme porque cada vez que lo intentaba me resbalaba y volvía a caer. —¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —le reproché a Lita—. ¡Mi pijama! —exclamé nerviosa y empecé a quitarme la ropa—. ¡Mi pijama se está empapando!

—Escúchame bien, jovencita —dijo Lita con prepotencia—. Mientras tú te bañas, Mina y yo nos pondremos a ordenar y limpiar el desastre que tienes en tu departamento. Y cuando estés lista iremos de compras y luego yo cocinaré algo sano y nutritivo para que cenemos las tres juntas como gente civilizada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No quiero! —volví a gritar.

—¡Basta, Serena, ya fue suficiente! —me retó Mina—. Hazle caso a Lita, apresúrate así también nos ayudas a ordenar, ¿puede ser?

Yo recurrí a mis lastimosos pucheros para intentar ablandarlas. —Pero… pero… —balbuceé con mi mejor cara de niñita inocente.

—¡Pero nada! —enfatizó Lita sin inmutarse ante mi conmovedora puesta en escena—. ¡Ya cállate y obedece! —cerró la mampara y las dos salieron del baño cuchicheando entre ellas.

.

.

.

Lo que ocurría era que hacía unas semanas yo había perdido mi empleo. Así era, para mi desgracia me habían despedido sin previo aviso y había sido un verdadero y terrible trauma para mí. Porque se trataba de mi trabajo ideal, por el cual había sacrificado tantas cosas durante muchos años para conseguirlo y mantenerlo. No sólo le había entregado todo mi tiempo, dedicación y esfuerzo desmedido, sino que también había resignado muchos otros asuntos para enfocarme y concentrarme sólo en eso. En trabajar, en ser la mejor, en lograr el reconocimiento que me merecía, en alcanzar el ascenso que siempre había querido.

Pero todo había pasado tan rápido, tan de repente y sin siquiera habérmelo imaginado jamás, que me sentía muy frustrada. Me despidieron de un momento a otro sin darme tiempo a nada, sin demasiadas explicaciones. Simplemente me pidieron que me fuera con una mísera y absurda disculpa y, por fortuna, con una buena y considerable indemnización.

Y estaba muy decepcionada, me sentía furiosa, ofuscada, desilusionada. Estaba tan deprimida y shockeada que no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Sólo deseaba estar sola, para reflexionar y evaluar por mí misma cuál pésimo había sido mi desempeño como para acabar así. Y sobre todo para pensar en qué podía hacer a partir de ahora. Por eso decidí encerrarme y atrincherarme en mi departamento hasta aclarar mis ideas, ordenar mis pensamientos, despejar mi cabeza. Pero muchos días habían pasado y si no fuera por las chicas vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo más permanecería en este estado tan lamentable y patético. Ya había sido más que suficiente.

Una vez que terminé de ducharme, salí del baño y fui a mi cuarto para vestirme. Me puse ropa limpia y presentable, arreglé mi cabello y después de retocar un poco más mi imagen en el espejo, ensayé una amplia y alegre sonrisa y fui a buscar a mis amigas.

Cuando regresé a la sala, las dos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me examinaron de pies a cabeza. —Ahora sí empezamos a entendernos —dijo Lita con satisfacción.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Mina mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacía girar en el lugar—. ¡Por fin estás de vuelta, Serena! —estalló en llanto y me abrazó con fuerza.

Yo eché a reír por su reacción. —Eres una llorona.

Después de que Mina me soltara, Lita se acercó más a nosotras y agrandó su sonrisa. —Te ves bien, amiga. No vuelvas a asustarnos de esta forma, ¿quieres?

—Sí, Serena, en verdad nos tenías muy preocupadas —agregó Mina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelito, era tan exagerada…—. Jamás habías hecho algo como esto antes. Que no se vuelva a repetir, por favor.

Yo suspiré y bajé la mirada, me sentía algo avergonzada por mi comportamiento y también culpable por haberlas hecho sentir mal a mis mejores amigas. —Lo sé, y les pido perdón por preocuparlas. Pero gracias a ustedes ya me siento mejor.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ya pasó. Estoy bien, en serio —y volví a mirarlas con una nueva sonrisa.

Mina se colgó de mi brazo. —Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos de compras?

Asentí contenta. —Vamos.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, después de haber recorrido de principio a fin la tienda donde haríamos las compras, yo estaba esperándolas a las chicas en la fila para pagar mientras ellas buscaban unas cosas que se habían olvidado.

Como aún se demoraban en regresar y yo comenzaba a aburrirme, me puse a mirar unos estantes que había a mi lado para distraerme un momento. Y cuando me di cuenta de que eran dulces, me tenté y tomé uno. —Chocolate… —murmuré como boba al ver que era uno de mis favoritos—. Suave y delicioso chocolate…

Estuve a punto de poner varias barras en el canasto, pero recapacité de golpe y me puse a pensar que esta vez lo mejor sería no ceder a la tentación. Porque hacía semanas que me venía alimentando muy mal, sosteniendo una dieta basada en carbohidratos y grasas saturadas - _gracias al bendito delivery de pizza_ -, ni qué decir de azúcares y calorías en exceso. Si compraba esos chocolates de seguro ofendería a Lita, que ya me había advertido que sólo iba a preparar una amplia variedad de verduras y carnes magras para que comiera sano. Lo cual no me entusiasmaba ni un poco, pero debía aceptarlo después de todo por lo que les hice pasar a mis pobres amigas.

Así que suspiré resignada y dejé de nuevo los dulces en el estante. Y mientras lo hacía, un chico que estaba detrás de mí me habló. —Disculpa… —yo seguía concentrada en los chocolates, me costaba tanto tener que dejarlos…—. Oye, disculpa, es tu turno.

—¿Qué? —pregunté algo desorientada al voltear a verlo.

—Es tu turno para pagar —me dijo con gentileza.

Y apenas lo vi mejor me quedé paralizada al instante, inmóvil como estatua, completamente absorta ante la sonrisa más tierna y hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida entera. Nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto. Podía identificar que en el precisísimo segundo que me encontré con sus ojos, una extraña y repentina presión inundó mi pecho. Pero no lograba identificar del todo de qué tipo de emoción se trataba. Si era el típico flechazo a primera vista o simplemente me sentía avergonzada por la situación. Quizás sólo fue eso, además era muy probable que estuviera algo sugestionada después de leer tantas novelas románticas en los últimos días.

Sin embargo estaba frente a un chico precioso y encantador en toda la extensión de esas palabras, no cabía ninguna duda.

—Señorita… —una voz me sacó de mi estado de trance—. ¡Señorita!

Pegué un salto del susto cuando me di cuenta de que la cajera me estaba llamando. —¿Ah? —volteé y más nerviosa me puse todavía al ver que la mujer me miraba con cara de pocos amigos—. Oh, sí, lo siento.

Estaba tan avergonzada e inquieta con lo que pasaba que las manos me temblaban. Y cuando comencé a sacar las cosas del canasto, sin querer se me cayeron varios paquetes al suelo. El amable y gentil chico se acercó de inmediato para ayudarme a recogerlos y yo me puse peor. —Lo siento, gracias —murmuré sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara.

Afortunadamente enseguida llegaron las chicas. Así que me disculpé una vez más, pagamos todo y nos fuimos.

.

.

.

Durante el corto trayecto desde la tienda hasta el edificio donde vivía, logré relajarme bastante después de tan bochornoso acontecimiento, y por suerte ya me había olvidado de aquel chico.

Mis amigas no dejaban de conversar y bromear, y yo reía a cada rato con sus comentarios. Definitivamente gracias a ellas mis ánimos estaban cada vez mejor y por fin podía volver a sentirme bien.

Cuando llegamos y empezamos a subir las escaleras, ya que mi departamento quedaba en el primer piso del edificio, nos dimos cuenta de que alguien venía detrás nuestro. Yo no le di demasiada importancia al asunto, pero las chicas comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas.

—Chicas —murmuró Mina mientras atravesábamos el pasillo—, por favor, no se alarmen, pero creo que alguien nos está siguiendo.

Yo quise voltear a ver. —¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Pero Mina no me dejó. —¡Disimula, tonta! —me regañó en voz baja—. Es el chico que estaba en la tienda, nos está siguiendo desde que salimos.

—¿En serio? —dije sorprendida y al mismo tiempo un tanto emocionada al saber que se trataba de él.

—No voltees, Serena —murmuró Lita—. Yo también lo noté, pero creí que lo perderíamos de vista cuando entráramos al edificio. Y me parece que si llegó hasta aquí es porque no tiene buenas intenciones, tal vez ha logrado entrar de alguna forma indebida, forzando la cerradura de la puerta o algo por el estilo.

—Oigan, creo que están siendo algo paranoicas, quizás él…

—¡Quieto ahí! —gritó Lita al pararse de repente delante de mí en actitud protectora—. ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más o no responderé!

El pobre chico obedeció enseguida, pero por su clara expresión de desconcierto era evidente que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Quién eres? —lo encaró Mina—. ¿Por qué nos seguiste hasta aquí? ¿Es que acaso eres un acosador? ¿Quieres aprovecharte de Serena porque sabes que es una vulnerable e inocente jovencita que vive sola y desamparada?

—¡Yo no estoy desamparada!

—Vamos, responde, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?

El chico quiso dar un paso al frente para acercarse a nosotras. —Disculpen, creo que están malinterpretando…

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Lita—. Serena, llama a la policía.

—No tengo el teléfono encima —lo había dejado cargando en casa.

—Usa el de Mina.

—Pero Lita —comenzaba a sentirme muy incómoda con la situación, este chico en verdad parecía inofensivo y las desquiciadas de mis amigas estaban armando en verdadero y vergonzoso escándalo—, no creo que sea necesario.

—¡Llama a la policía, ahora! —insistió Mina mientras me daba su celular.

—Por favor, no se precipiten —el pobre volvió a hablar—, déjenme explicarles lo que…

—¡Quieto!

Él se detuvo. —No las estoy siguiendo, yo vivo aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—¿Vives aquí? —pregunté confundida.

—Sí, en aquel departamento —respondió al señalar el que estaba frente al mío—. Me mudé hace unos días.

—¿Es cierto eso, Serena? —me preguntó Lita con desconfianza—. ¿Este sujeto es tu vecino?

—Bueno, pues… La verdad es que no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

—Me mudé hace muy poco y lamento no haberme presentado antes, es que no se había dado la oportunidad —las chicas parecían no convencerse todavía—. Lo siento, me llamo Darien —se presentó—. Darien Chiba.

—Yo me llamo Serena Tsukino.

—¡No seas imprudente! —Mina me regañó de nuevo—. No le digas tu nombre completo, aún no estamos seguras de que no sea peligroso.

—Tú acabas de decirle que soy una vulnerable e inocente jovencita que vive sola y desamparada, ¿acaso eso fue prudente?

—Gusto en conocerte, Serena, señoritas —dijo él al dejar las bolsas de sus compras en el suelo y buscaba algo en su bolsillo—. Mira, para que me creas aquí tengo las llaves de mi departamento, ¿ves? —se las enseñaba a Lita—. Déjame demostrarte que digo la verdad —se dirigió despacio hacia la puerta, manteniendo cierta distancia de las chicas que seguían escudándome, y cuando llegó finalmente abrió—. ¿Lo ves? Yo vivo aquí. No soy un acosador, sólo soy el nuevo vecino. ¿Ahora me crees?

—Ya, Lita. Es obvio que está diciendo la verdad.

—Es cierto, no está mintiendo —accedió ella al fin—. Disculpa, creo que exageramos un poco al acusarte de la forma que lo hicimos.

—Por favor, perdónanos, Darien —se disculpó Mina—. Ha sido un horrible malentendido y no reaccionamos precisamente bien.

 _"Son un par de descaradas"_ pensé para mis adentros.

—Descuiden, todo está bien. Sólo ha sido una simple confusión —Darien buscó sus bolsas—. Con permiso —se disculpó y entró a su departamento.

Apenas cerró la puerta, miré furiosa a mis amigas. —¡Son unas tontas! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme pasar semejante papelón con mi nuevo vecino?

—Tú eres la tonta antisocial que no conoce a sus propios vecinos —refutó Mina y las tres entramos a mi departamento.

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo si jamás me había cruzado con él antes?

—Eso te pasa por pasártela encerrada como una ermitaña durante semanas —me acusó Lita y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—Si no fuera por nosotras —continuó Mina que iba tras ella— jamás habrías salido de esta covacha y mucho menos conocido a semejante adonis. ¡Ese hombre es precioso, Serena! Deberías pensar en cómo disculparte con él y conquistarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Conquistarlo? ¿Estás loca? —cada vez me sacaban más de quicio estas dos—. ¿Cómo es que pasó de ' _acosador_ ' a ' _adonis_ ' tan rápido? Además las que deberían disculparse son ustedes por acusarlo injustamente, yo no hice nada malo —dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa y me senté junto a la barra de brazos cruzados.

—Pero eres su vecina, te corresponde a ti disculparte. O si no al menos piensa en alguna forma de darle una bienvenida al vecindario, de acercarte a él, ya deja de ser tan antipática.

—¿De qué estas hablando? Lita, defiéndeme —le supliqué haciendo pucheros.

—Mina tiene razón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sé amable con él y discúlpate como corresponde.

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

—Entiende, Serena, es la excusa perfecta para acercarte a él —insistió Mina—. Vamos, no seas odiosa. Es una perfecta oportunidad para conocer a alguien, hace tanto tiempo que estás sola. Ese trabajo te absorbía demasiado, que te hayan despedido es lo mejor que te puede haber pasado.

Al recordar que estaba desempleada me deprimí un poco. —Era el trabajo de mis sueños, perderlo fue lo peor que me pasó en la vida entera.

—Claro que no, ha sido lo mejor —me animó Mina—. Ahora tienes que dar vuelta a la página y empezar de nuevo, recuperar tu alegría, tu espontaneidad, todo lo que te define como la hermosa persona que hace rato dejaste de ser. Y sobre todo, debes retomar tu vida social y amorosa —agregó con una risita pícara.

—Pero… pero… Lita, di algo.

—Mina tiene razón.

—Pero el trabajo de mi sueños, el ascenso… Lo perdí todo, ya no tengo energías para empezar de nuevo otra vez.

—Ya deja de pensar en eso y ocúpate de ti —siguió Mina—. Plantéate una nueva meta, supera todas las dificultades y los obstáculos, empieza de nuevo. Puedes hacerlo, siempre lo has hecho. Tú eres decidida, optimista, dispuesta, resolutiva. Ya conseguirás otro trabajo, vas a ver. Pero que ése no sea el único objetivo en tu vida. Eres joven, bonita y hace mucho que no sales con nadie. Vamos, anímate, este vecino te vino como regalo del cielo, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

—No lo sé, quizás tengas algo de razón, pero…

—Ay, Serena, ¡no seas tan cabeza dura! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, sugerirte que busques novio es como pedirle peras a un nogal.

—No es nogal, es olmo —la corrigió Lita.

—Como sea, al menos considera la idea de acercarte a él, de comportarte como una buena vecina, ¿verdad que lo harás, amiga?

—Tal vez.

—Bueno, ya basta de charlas y ayúdenme a cocinar —nos ordenó Lita.

Pero cuando quise ponerme de pie para acercarme de nuevo a la mesa y disponerme a ayudar en algo, oí que golpeaban a la puerta. Las chicas me miraron con ojos enormes y comenzaron a empujarme hacia la entrada para que atendiera. Al llegar les hice señas para que guardaran silencio y después de inspirar y suspirar unas cuantas veces, me animé a abrir.

—Hola de nuevo —me saludó Darien apenas me vio.

—Ho… hola…

—Quizás sea una pequeñez, pero quería darte esto —y me entregó una barra de chocolate, de las mismas que momentos antes en la tienda yo estuve a punto de comprar—, para disculparme por el malentendido de recién.

—Gracias… —dije al recibirla y sonreí con timidez.

No podía creer que me sintiera de esta forma frente a él. Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada como una adolescente de secundaria, sentía un intenso calor en mi rostro, probablemente estaría colorada hasta las orejas. Y cuando me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos volví a comprobar lo llamativamente atractivo que era.

¡Por dios! Me sentía como la protagonista de las novelas románticas que leía últimamente, conociendo de manera casual al futuro amor de mi vida, ¿acaso podía ser más ilusa? Sin dudas tanto tiempo de estar soltera me había afectado considerablemente.

Mientras más lo observaba con detenimiento, más me impresionaba lo guapo que era este chico. Alto, cabello oscuro, ojos azules y una sonrisa de ensueño… Adoré su sonrisa desde el primer instante que lo vi. Y también su modo tan gentil y amable de tratarme. Me sentía en las nubes, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

—Bueno, no quiero importunarte más, así que… —quizás era impresión mía, pero él parecía estar tanto o más nervioso que yo. Tal vez también era algo tímido, y en realidad eso lo hacía aún más adorable— Hasta luego —se despidió y regresó a su departamento.

—Espera —lo llamé antes de que cerrara la puerta. Darien volteó y me miró—. Yo… Yo no —titubeaba como tonta—. Lo siento, creo que soy yo la que debe disculparse. Mis amigas fueron algo groseras contigo, así que te pido perdón por el mal rato que te hicieron pasar.

—Descuida, no fue nada —me dijo con una nueva sonrisa.

—Es que ellas suelen ser algo sobreprotectoras conmigo —le expliqué riendo— y a veces no miden sus actos.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes más, mirándonos a los ojos. Yo no tenía idea de qué hacer, si dar por terminada la conversación y entrar a mi departamento o si esperar a que dijera algo más. Sólo apretaba el chocolate entre mis manos esforzándome sobremanera por no demostrar mis nervios y no dejaba de mirarlo expectante y muerta de vergüenza.

—Bueno, tengo que… tengo algunas cosas que hacer —volvió a hablar tras una larga pausa—. Encantado de conocerte, Serena.

—Encantada de conocerte, Darien —y dando media vuelta me metí apurada en mi casa e inmediatamente cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Una vez dentro, me encontré a las chismosas de mis amigas. —Oh, por dios, ¡oh, por dios! —dijo Mina llevándose las manos al pecho y dando saltitos—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Esto es obra del destino, Serena. ¡Esto tiene que ser obra del destino!

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —quise hacerme la desentendida y me fui directo hacia la cocina—. Cocinemos de una buena vez, ¿puede ser? Que estoy muriendo de hambre.

 _._

 _"Luna extraña_

 _que se escapa de la noche_

 _para ver al sol partir,_

 _rodeada de azul estás…"_

.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, ya supimos cómo nuestros adorados protagonistas se conocieron… Por Kami, que no daría yo por tener un vecino como él… En fin, no es fácil la vida :')_**

 ** _A continuación les respondo los reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta (al resto les respondo por privado):_**

 ** _-Guest: no descansé demasiado, pero me hizo bien! así que regresé con ideas frescas… gracias por la bienvenida!_**

 ** _-yssareyes48: qué bueno haberte dejado con la duda, jijiji… pero todavía falta para saber quién es el dichoso "príncipe" y cuál será la respuesta de la "princesa", paciencia!_**

 ** _-leidy flourite: querida amiga, aún queda mucho por contar antes de que sepamos quién es el de la propuesta y qué fue lo que le pasó a Serena en este año, así que a esperar…_**

 ** _-marisol: etiquetada estás por supuesto mi querida! hoy hubo alguito más para leer, pero todavía falta bastante…_**

 ** _-kaguya: yo también estoy muy feliz de haber regresado y reencontrarme con todxs uds! muchas gracias! espero que con el cap de hoy también te haya atrapado más esta nueva locura…_**

 ** _-Miriam Ortiz: en el cap de hoy, donde conocimos el inicio de la historia de Serena, otra vez le pasó algo cuando menos lo esperaba, tal cual lo dijiste… hay que ver cómo se sigue dando todo de ahora en adelante…_**

 ** _-romi: siiii regresé pronto! soy una desquiciada… espero haberte dejado intrigada de nuevo con el cap de hoy…_**

 ** _-brujitadcc: la pregunta del millón no te la puedo responder, así que te quedarás con la duda un tiempo más, jijiji… gracias por alegrarte con mi regreso!_**

 ** _-patyzparawhore: todavía no podremos saber quién le propuso matrimonio a nuestra adorada Serena, habrá que seguir esperando…_**

 ** _-Serenity Itzel Tsukino de Chiba: bienvenida a mi locura! hoy empezamos a conocer qué le pasó a Serena en este año, pero aún queda más por saber, a esperar pues!_**

 ** _-ferserenity: por suerte pude actualizar pronto! espero que también te haya gustado el cap de hoy._**

 ** _-Paty: como te dije por FB, no puedo responder a tu pregunta para no spoilearte, así que tendrás que quedarte intrigada... jijiji..._**

 _ **Bueno gente linda, a todos y todas les doy las GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus palabras, su interés y su apoyo! Me alegra que se hayan acercado a mi nueva locura y deseo de todo corazón que sigan enganchadxs con la lectura!**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

 _ **Besotototes per tutti…**_

 _ **Bell.-**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Buenas noches querida gente del mio cuore! Cómo es que les va? Espero que muy bien :)_**

 ** _Tal y como les comenté a algunas de mis lectoras, llegué a terminar un nuevo cap de mi locurita para publicarlo el finde, así que aquí estoy dando acto de presencia y cumpliendo con mi promesa._**

 ** _Hoy comparto con uds un episodio que, si bien me dio un poco de trabajo, me resultó bastante divertido de escribir. En esta ocasión vamos a ver cómo de a poco se siguen acercando nuestros adorados protagonistas y también conoceremos alguito más de las 'loquillas' amigas de Serena. Así que espero que les guste y les resulte entretenido :)_**

 ** _Sin más lxs invito a leer el TRES en paz y les pido, como siempre, que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajo me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Tres ::_

Durante las siguientes semanas, me dediqué a realizar una exhaustiva y furiosa búsqueda de trabajo. Después de tanto tiempo de encierro y depresión, gracias al incondicional apoyo de mis mejores amigas volvía a estar tan animada y de buen humor como hacía mucho no me pasaba.

Me sentía plena, llena de energías, capaz de llevarme el mundo por delante sin nada que me detuviera. Y estaba absolutamente convencida de que iba a encontrar un empleo tanto o más apasionante que el que perdí, no tenía ni la menor duda.

Envié cientos de currículums, asistí a muchísimas entrevistas, llené infinidad de formularios y solicitudes, todo en lugares que valieran la pena, claro. Sin embargo los días pasaban y nada parecía resultar como esperaba. Las únicas respuestas que recibía eran de agradecimiento y buenos deseos, pero nadie se dignaba a contratarme. Igualmente no pensaba rendirme ni decepcionarme tan pronto, tenía la total convicción y seguridad de que tarde o temprano encontraría lo que buscaba.

Además, si bien mi prioridad y principal objetivo en este momento de mi vida era solucionar mis problemas laborales, había también otro motivo muy particular para mi tan espléndido y radiante estado de ánimo. Ese especial motivo era una interesante y misteriosa personita que había conocido hacía muy poco, nada más y nada menos que mi adorado y nuevo vecino.

No podía negar que desde el día que lo conocí, aunque todavía no lo había vuelto a ver, no dejé de pensar en él ni por un segundo. Porque me había cautivado desde el primer momento, con esa manera tan dulce y gentil de hablarme, de sonreírme, de mirarme con esos ojos tan preciosos y encantadores… Ni qué decir de cuando me regaló el chocolate para disculparse por la confusión con las locas de mis amigas y me trató con tanta amabilidad… Lo adoré, definitivamente adoré a ese chico al instante.

Si bien aún no llegaba a conocerlo demasiado, era capaz de admitir que estaba más que fascinada con él. Tanto así que hasta sentía las típicas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo recordaba o me reía sola como tonta cuando pensaba en su hermosa sonrisa o cada noche dormía abrazada a mi almohada imaginándome que era él.

Sí, sí, sí. Lo reconocía sin titubear. Me había convertido en una empalagosa y ridícula adolescente enamorada. Pero estaba más que conforme y contenta con eso, con poder sentir todas estas cosas después de mucho tiempo que no me fijaba ni interesaba por nadie. Y quería dar rienda suelta a estas emociones sin preocuparme ni pensar en las consecuencias, porque me sentía revitalizada, entusiasmada, simplemente feliz.

Sin embargo por momentos mi alegría desenfrenada se desvanecía, porque los días pasaban y no lo había vuelto a ver, lo extrañaba tanto… Y moría por saber más de él, conocerlo mejor, demostrarle de alguna forma que me gustaba, que yo, Serena Tsukino, la cabeza dura del siglo, había salido de mi covacha para asomarme a la vida real y entregarle mi corazón a quien estuviera dispuesto a recibirlo.

Sí, sí, sí. Esta madura y emancipada adulta de 24 años en grave proceso de regresión psicológica había tomado la decisión de encontrar otra vez el amor. Porque después de reflexionar mucho al respecto y tras los fallidos intentos en mi búsqueda de un empleo ideal, pensé en tomar en serio los consejos de mis amigas, dejar un poco de lado mi obsesión por el trabajo y recuperar mi vida amorosa, la cual tenía abandonada hacía años. Y Darien Chiba era el individuo indicado, tenía que serlo.

Una tarde, ya casi anocheciendo, yo acababa de regresar de una entrevista y estaba en la entrada de mi edificio intentando encontrar mis llaves. Tenía cientos de cosas en las manos, mi bolso, unas carpetas y los paquetes de las compras que acababa de hacer, y se me hacía muy difícil buscarlas así. Pero no soltaba nada y estaba haciendo un verdadero escándalo mientras sacudía las cosas en el aire y maldecía entre dientes.

Hasta que sin darme cuenta alguien se acercó y abrió la puerta por mí. Y cuando alcé la vista para ver quién era, sentí que los latidos de mi corazón se disparaban a mil revoluciones por segundo al reconocer esa sonrisa de ensueño que tanto había echado de menos. —Hola, vecina —me saludó Darien.

—Ho… hola, vecino —lo saludé muerta de vergüenza al percatarme de que seguramente estaría sonrojada hasta las orejas. Es que no podía disimular ni un poco mis nervios. Y creo que una quinceañera habría sido mucho más delicada y perspicaz que yo en esta situación.

—Adelante —me dijo gentil al abrir más la puerta para dejarme entrar.

Antes de hacerlo, aproveché para hacer un rápido examen de su aspecto y observarlo con mayor detenimiento. Y vaya que se veía muy bien, vestía un traje gris oscuro, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y llevaba un maletín colgando de su hombro. Pero a pesar de su seria y formal apariencia, me trataba de una manera tan desenvuelta y amable que me hacía sentir sumamente cómoda.

—Muchas gracias —dije ya más tranquila al pasar. Él también entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces comenzamos a subir juntos las escaleras. —¿Regresando del trabajo? —me preguntó.

—No precisamente —respondí algo desanimada—. En realidad vengo de una entrevista de trabajo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo te ha ido? ¿Crees que lo lograrás?

—No lo sé con seguridad, es probable que no. Porque aunque me dijeron que me llamarían para avisarme sobre los resultados de la selección, me aclararon de antemano que mi perfil no encaja con lo que están buscando, así que…

—Comprendo. Buscar empleo no es una tarea nada sencilla. Pero no te des por vencida, sigue esforzándote y lo conseguirás.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento nos detuvimos. Y yo supe que aún no podía despedirme, que tenía que seguir hablando con él, que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, acercarme más a él, intentar entablar una relación más estrecha que la de dos simples vecinos. Así que sin perder tiempo volví a hablarle para sacarle conversación. —¿Y tú… tú estás regresando de tu trabajo?

Darien ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su departamento, pero antes de hacerlo volteó a verme y me respondió. —Sí, hoy salí mucho más tarde porque tuve una reunión que se extendió demasiado, por eso decidí volver directo a casa. Estoy exhausto.

—Ya veo.

De nuevo mis nervios se disparaban al tenerlo frente a mí y no supe qué más decir. Como una tonta me quedé muda e inmóvil como estatua, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno, supongo que tú también debes estar muy cansada, así que mejor seguimos conversando en otra ocasión.

¡No! ¡En otra ocasión sería demasiado tarde! ¡Tenía que ser ahora o nunca! —¿Quieres tomar un café? —me atreví a preguntarle con todo el valor que me fue posible reunir en una mínima fracción de segundos—. O un té, como prefieras —Darien no respondía y me miraba con una divertida expresión en su rostro. Probablemente lo estaría tomando por sorpresa o quizás le resultara graciosa mi repentina y hasta algo infantil actitud. Pero no tenía nada que perder, iba a convencerlo como fuera, él tomaría ese café conmigo sí o sí—. Mira, tengo pastel —dije con entusiasmo al enseñarle uno de los paquetes que traía conmigo—. Quizás no sea la gran cosa, pero si te invito un poco de pastel con algo de beber tal vez podría compensarte por el malentendido del otro día, al menos un poco.

Él dudó por un momento. —¿Cuál malentendido? —y enseguida recordó—. Ah, ¿te refieres a aquella confusión con tus amigas?

—Sí, esa desafortunada confusión —dije algo apenada—. Aunque en realidad fuiste tú quien se disculpó conmigo regalándome un chocolate, que por cierto estaba delicioso. Pero creo que soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó.

—Tú también te disculpaste aquel día, así que no te preocupes más por eso, en verdad no estoy molesto ni disgustado contigo.

Yo sabía que él estaba siendo amable - _demasiado amable_ \- al decirme estas cosas. Pero todavía no aceptaba mi invitación y yo empezaba a desesperarme cada vez más.

—Bueno, entonces si no es necesario volver a disculparme —tenía que encontrar otro motivo, tenía que convencerlo a como diera lugar—, podrías aceptar mi invitación como una forma de darte la bienvenida al edificio —insistí—. Vamos, acepta, sólo es un café, será cosa de un minuto, no me hagas suplicarte.

Darien sonrió, haciendo que me derritiera por dentro, y después de pensarlo por unos interminables segundos finalmente accedió. —Está bien, acepto el café.

—¡Genial! —casi pegué un salto de la alegría, pero me contuve a tiempo. De inmediato abrí mi puerta y lo invité a pasar—. Adelante.

—Con permiso.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro, encendí las luces, dejé mi bolso y mis carpetas en un silloncito que había junto a la entrada y le pedí su maletín y su saco. —Pasa, ponte cómodo —le dije al recibirlos.

Mientras yo acomodaba sus cosas en un perchero, él comenzó a atravesar la sala lentamente y observaba todo a su alrededor con mucha atención. —Vaya, tu departamento es muy lindo.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí, está muy bien decorado, los muebles tienen mucho estilo, la iluminación es muy delicada.

—¿En serio te gusta? Yo los elegí especialmente a cada uno —comenté orgullosa mientras acariciaba una de mis lámparas de pie favoritas y enseguida lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina—. Y mira, todo el mobiliario de la cocina fue hecha a medida, yo elegí los colores, la distribución y el tipo de materiales, ¿no es preciosa? —le enseñaba cada detalle como si se tratara de un valioso tesoro, porque en realidad para mí sí lo era—. La remodelé hace poco, estoy tan emocionada…

—Sí, te quedó muy bonita. ¿Eres diseñadora? —preguntó curioso.

—No, ojalá lo fuera —respondí mientras ponía la cafetera a andar—. En realidad soy contadora, pero me fascina la decoración y el diseño de interiores. Me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con muebles, objetos, pinturas. Siempre estoy pendiente de esas cosas y cada vez que puedo compro muebles nuevos o hago remodelaciones en alguna habitación. Me apasiona hacerlo.

—Qué interesante, veo que tienes muy buen gusto.

—Gracias.

Cuando terminé de preparar todo y servir el café y el pastel en una bandeja, regresamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá. —¿Así que eres contadora? —me preguntó Darien mientras recibía la taza que le entregaba.

—Sí, me gradué hace unos años. Aunque al principio la idea era trabajar con mi papá, porque él también es contador, decidí buscar algo que tuviera más que ver conmigo, con lo que a mí me gusta. Y cuando todavía estaba en la universidad, conseguí un puesto en el departamento de ventas de un importante estudio de diseño y arquitectura.

—¿Y trabajaste mucho tiempo allí?

—Casi cuatro años, era el trabajo de mis sueños. Si bien mis tareas eran más que nada administrativas y no tenían mucho que ver con el diseño de los proyectos, yo era completamente feliz al vivir rodeada de dibujos, muestrarios, fotografías y maquetas, asistiendo a exhibiciones, inauguraciones y lanzamientos de nuevos productos.

—Pero si tanto te gustaba ese trabajo, ¿por qué lo dejaste y ahora buscas un nuevo empleo?

—Porque me despidieron —dije con un pesado suspiro.

Darien pareció sorprenderse al escucharme. —¿Te despidieron? ¿Por qué?

Demoré en responder. Aunque me sentía muy cómoda y en confianza con él, aun siendo que acababa de conocerlo, éste no dejaba de ser un tema algo difícil para mí. Pero sabía que al hablar al respecto quizás podría llegar a superarlo de una buena vez, o al menos empezar a aceptar lo que me pasó para poder soltarlo definitivamente y dejarlo atrás.

—Porque los dueños del estudio —expliqué— se asociaron con una empresa constructora y tuvieron que despedir a muchas personas, entre ellas yo. Además los nuevos socios ya contaban con personal suficiente en el área de contabilidad, así que de un momento a otro me dejaron en la calle, sin darme tiempo a nada ni demasiadas explicaciones. Simplemente dejé de serles útil y me pidieron que me fuera. Aunque con una adecuada disculpa y una buena indemnización, por supuesto.

—Lo siento.

—Fue un tremendo shock para mí, era mi trabajo ideal, sacrifiqué mucho durante años por conseguirlo y mantenerlo. Tiempo, dedicación, esfuerzo, y cuando creía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el ascenso que siempre había querido, me despidieron, así sin más. Estaba tan deprimida y decepcionada de mí misma que me atrincheré en mi departamento por semanas, estaba furiosa. Y la verdad es que si no fuera por mis amigas no me habría recuperado jamás —y al pensar en las chicas sonreí contenta y comencé a sentirme animada de nuevo.

Él también volvió a sonreír. —Parecen unas chicas muy agradables.

—Son adorables, son mis hermanas del alma, las quiero como a nadie.

—Y parece que a ti también te quieren mucho, hasta se comportan como tus guardianas.

Los dos echamos a reír al recordar aquella vez que lo confundieron con un ' _acosador_ '. —Ni me hagas acordar de aquel bochornoso papelón —dije apenada.

Darien no dejaba de reír. —No fue tan terrible, ya deja de avergonzarte.

—Está bien, mejor olvidémonos del asunto.

Como la conversación volvía a tomar un tono distendido y agradable, quise intentar saber algo de él. Así que serví un poco más de pastel para los dos y me atreví a hacerlo. —Y cuéntame de ti, Darien, ¿dónde trabajas? —pregunté mientras le ofrecía una porción.

—En un banco —respondió al recibirla sin titubear. Era más que evidente que le gustaba mucho el pastel de chocolate.

—¿Ah, sí? No me digas que también eres contador.

—No, no lo soy. En realidad no llegué a graduarme, me retrasé con mis estudios por ciertos problemas personales y tuve que dejar la universidad. Pero hace unos años conseguí un buen puesto en este banco y me está yendo bastante bien. Aunque empecé como cajero, he logrado ir ascendiendo paulatinamente y ahora estoy en un cargo importante.

—¿Cuál?

—Soy jefe operativo. Y mi intención es llegar a ser el gerente de la sucursal, pero para eso todavía me falta bastante.

—Vaya —dije sorprendida. No imaginé que siendo tan joven tuviera un trabajo tan importante y demandante como ése. Sin dudas era un chico brillante, muy profesional y responsable con lo que hacía. Y lo que más me llamaba la atención, y al mismo tiempo me fascinaba, era que no lo aparentara ni alardeara al respecto. Más bien todo lo contrario, tenía un modo muy reservado y discreto para hablar del asunto.

—Mi trabajo es mi vida —continuó—, y admito que soy algo extremista en ese sentido. Así que puedo entender cómo te sientes con tu despido. Y si alguna vez yo llegara a pasar por una situación como ésa, no sé qué haría, creo que todo simplemente se acabaría para mí.

Estaba tan conmovida, ¡dijo que entendía cómo me sentía! Y eso me dio más valor para seguir abriéndome con él y hablarle más de mí. —Yo te juro que sentí que me moría —dije completamente desinhibida—, que el mundo dejaba de existir a mi alrededor, que ya nada tenía sentido para mí. Pero me di cuenta de que dejé muchas cosas de lado, que perdí de vista otros asuntos en verdad importantes, que me descuidé a mí misma.

Darien me escuchaba con mucha atención y sin interrumpirme, y yo sentía que me comprendía, que se interesaba en lo que le decía, que podía confiar en él. Al sentirme de esta forma, escuchada, contenida, valorada, podía identificar una intensa sensación de seguridad, de calma, de bienestar que jamás había experimentado con nadie antes.

—Hasta ahora que empecé a buscar un nuevo trabajo —continué relatando— seguí dándole prioridad a cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Porque debo ser realista, es obvio que jamás me contratarían como diseñadora en una revista, por la simple razón de que no tengo talento para eso —dije con resignación, y debí haber sonado algo irritada o exasperada al mencionarlo, porque lo hice reír de nuevo—. En realidad lo mío son los números, el papeleo, las tareas administrativas. Ésas son mi únicas habilidades a la hora de trabajar. Así que he decidido empezar a buscar algo relacionado a eso, a lo que sé hacer, como para volver a estar ocupada pero con un trabajo que no me exprima ni me consuma demasiadas energías. Quiero tener tiempo para otras cosas, quiero ver más a mis amigas, quiero aprender a cocinar.

—¿Aprender a cocinar?

—¡Sí! —respondí entusiasmada—. Le pedí a Lita que me enseñe, porque es una gran chef y repostera. Ella preparó este pastel.

—¿Ella lo preparó? Está delicioso.

—¿Viste? ¡Lita es la mejor, es toda una experta! Y yo soy muy inútil, así que espero que me tenga paciencia.

Darien volvía a reír. —¿Por qué dices que eres inútil?

—Porque lo soy —dije con total sinceridad.

—No seas tan dura contigo, Serena —me regañó sin dejar de reír—. Recién también dijiste que no tienes talento para el diseño y esas cosas que tanto te gustan, pero este departamento se ve en verdad muy bien. Se nota que cada detalle, cada color los has elegido tú, porque todo luce muy alegre, muy cálido y acogedor. Y si lograste ambientar un espacio de esta forma tan prolija y precisa, es porque tienes talento.

—¿Te parece? —pregunté poco convencida. Aunque en el fondo me emocionaba hasta los huesos que me adulara tanto.

—Claro que sí, es muy agradable estar aquí —aseguró y recorría toda la sala con la mirada—, es un lugar muy reconfortante.

Sonreí muerta de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que se me inflaba el corazón de felicidad. Porque Darien estaba siendo gentil pero lo hacía con total franqueza. —Gracias, eres… muy amable.

—Esa biblioteca, por ejemplo —dijo al ponerse de pie y caminaba hacia el mueble—, creo que es sencillamente perfecta.

—¿En serio lo dices? —también me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a él—. Es la primera intervención que le hice a este departamento. Un compañero de trabajo la diseñó y construyó para mí, yo le expliqué todas mis ideas y él se encargó de hacerla.

—Es muy linda —ahora Darien observaba detenidamente cada estante y se detuvo en un portarretratos—. ¿Puedo? —me pidió permiso para tomarlo.

—Claro.

Mientras miraba concentrado la fotografía, yo no dejaba de examinarlo entero. Y moría de ganas por decirle tantas cosas, que me alegraba tanto haberlo conocido, que me sentía tan agradecida por cuánto se interesaba en mí y en mis cosas, que estaba disfrutando tanto de su compañía como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida, que me encantaba todo de él, que deseaba… —¿Ésta eres tú? —su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos a tiempo, porque si transcurría un segundo más habría cometido alguna locura.

—Sí, en mi graduación de la preparatoria —respondí con soltura intentando disimular mi inquietud—. Ellas son Mina y Lita, y estas dos mis otras mejores amigas, Rei y Ami —le expliqué señalando a cada una en la foto—, aunque a ellas hace mucho que no las veo.

—¿Usabas brackets? —preguntó riendo.

Yo también eché a reír nerviosa y asombrada porque notara ese detalle. —Sí, los usé por años, los odiaba. Pero ahora tengo una sonrisa adorable, ¿verdad que sí? —y lo miré con una exagerada y enorme sonrisa para enseñarle mis dientes.

Él me miró y se puso serio. —Es cierto —dijo al dirigir su atención hacia mi boca—, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita —estaba muy cerca, cada vez más cerca, y yo temía llegar a perder el control si continuaba acercándose así. Era una situación en verdad peligrosa, podía percibir su suave y tibia respiración sobre mis labios y sentía a mi corazón latir tan pero tan fuerte que…—. ¡Claro! —dijo de repente y yo tuve que parpadear varias veces para volver a ubicarme en el tiempo y el espacio reales—. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté desorientada.

—Tengo un amigo que es dentista —respondió mientras dejaba de nuevo la fotografía en la biblioteca— y hace poco me dijo que está necesitando una nueva secretaria, así que podría recomendarte, ¿qué dices?

—¿En serio harías eso por mí?

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? Es justo lo que los dos están buscando, tú un trabajo administrativo y mi amigo una secretaria. ¡Es perfecto! Hagamos lo siguiente —ahora buscaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Envíame tu currículum por correo electrónico y yo se lo pasaré a él para que luego se ponga en contacto contigo.

—¡Está bien! —asentí contenta y busqué mi celular en mi bolso para intercambiar nuestros datos.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, su teléfono sonó y él se fijó en la pantalla de quién se trataba. —¿Me disculpas un momento? —me dijo antes de atender.

Yo me resistía a irme y darle privacidad para hablar, moría de curiosidad por saber quién sería la persona que lo llamaba. Pero debía comportarme como una respetuosa y centrada señorita. —Claro, con permiso —regresé a la mesita para levantar las tazas y me fui a la cocina.

Con la mayor discreción que me fuera posible, intenté escuchar su conversación desde ahí, pero no lograba entender nada de lo que Darien decía. Lo único que pude notar fue que hablaba con un tono de voz muy suave, hasta un tanto seductor, lo cual me dio mala espina. Rió un par de veces, se despidió y finalmente cortó la llamada.

Yo comencé a sentirme algo molesta con lo que acababa de pasar y trataba de adivinar quién rayos podría haberlo llamado. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerme extremadamente pesimista, sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías y regresé a la sala. —¿Todo bien? —le pregunté con mi mejor y más desenvuelta sonrisa.

Él también sonrió gentil, como siempre. —Sí, todo está bien, pero tengo que irme.

—Qué lástima —dije resignada—. Bueno, buscaré tus cosas —y me mordía la boca para no soltar la pila de insultos que se me venían a la mente al sentirme tan furiosa y decepcionada.

Una vez que le devolví su saco y su maletín, lo acompañé hasta la puerta. —Muchas gracias por el café y el pastel, lo pasé muy bien —me dijo con una amabilidad que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Pero no se lo demostraría por nada en el mundo. —Yo también lo pasé bien, gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

—La próxima vez te invitaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, invítame tú la próxima vez.

—Lo haré —se puso repentinamente serio. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de cómo me sentía? ¿Acaso me aclararía lo que acababa de pasar sin que tuviera que preguntárselo? ¿Se estaría sintiendo culpable o algo por el estilo?—. Adiós, Serena —fue todo lo que dijo. Dio media vuelta y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento.

—Adiós, Darien —dije yo y me quedé viéndolo por unos instantes más, como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, como si me estuviera despidiendo de él, como si acabara de desilusionarme irremediablemente cuando apenas comenzaba a interesarme en alguien otra vez, como si…

Darien volteó y me miró a los ojos. Y lo hizo con tanta ternura, con tanta calidez que por esos breves segundos sentí que todos mis miedos, mis pensamientos negativos y todo el malestar que de un minuto a otro me había provocado esa simple llamada, se desvanecieron por completo. Y un tibio e intenso regocijo inundó mi pecho.

Él sonrió una vez más. —Adiós, vecina —se despidió al fin y entró a su departamento.

—Adiós, vecino —murmuré cuando cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Una semana después, finalmente había llegado el día en que tendría la entrevista con el amigo de Darien. Durante ese tiempo no volvimos a vernos, sólo nos comunicamos por teléfono en varias ocasiones para intercambiar algunos datos y poder ponerme en contacto con su amigo.

Por supuesto que ya les había contado absolutamente todo a las chicas, con lujo de detalles. Que lo invité a mi departamento a tomar un café, que hablamos bastante, pero en lo que más había hecho especial hincapié fue en la misteriosa llamada que había interrumpido tan agradable momento aquella tarde que compartimos juntos.

Entre las tres analizamos y evaluamos la situación una y otra vez intentando comprender y adivinar lo que estaría pasando. Aunque no tenía idea sobre qué habría estado conversando, mucho menos con quién, yo estaba casi segura de que lo más probable era que se tratara de una novia o algo parecido. Y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más me convencía de que así era. Y me sentía algo desanimada al tener que llegar a desilusionarme tan pronto cuando hacía muy poco tiempo que lo conocía y me había interesado en él.

De igual modo también sabía que mi estado de ánimo todavía continuaba bastante inestable tras mi depresión post-despido, así que quería creer que nada estaba siendo tan terrible como pensaba. Sino que en realidad aún llevaba a cuestas algunos restos de pesimismo y negatividad que todavía influían en mi humor, pero que tarde o temprano volvería a sentirme plenamente bien como lo había conseguido en los últimos días. Al menos eso quería creer.

Esa tarde, antes de ir a la entrevista, decidí ir a visitar a mis amigas en su trabajo. Lita era la propietaria y administradora de una cafetería y desde su inauguración Mina trabajaba para ella como mesera, hacía ya un par de años atrás. Y como la tienda quedaba cerca del lugar donde iría a entrevistarme, quise reunirme un rato con ellas para platicar y relajarme un poco. Pero después de haberles contado por enésima vez sobre Darien y la ' _fatídica_ ' llamada, mis endebles ánimos volvieron a decaer.

Me encontraba en una de las mesas cerca del mostrador acompañada de Mina y hacía rato que entre las dos estábamos dando un concierto de lastimosos suspiros.

Lita se acercó a nosotras. —Mina… —la llamaba pero ella ni reaccionaba—. Mina, los clientes te están esperando, tienes que llevarles la cuenta.

Mina suspiró de nuevo con la mirada perdida en la nada. — _"Amor no correspondido, tiempo vencido"_ —dijo con un melancólico y deprimente tono de voz.

—No es ' _vencido_ ', es ' _perdido_ ' —la corregí y solté otro pesado suspiro.

—Como sea, mi corazón está roto en un millón de pedacitos…

—El mío también…

Lita puso los ojos en blanco al vernos tan afligidas. —No puedo creerlo —protestó y se fue a atender a los clientes, que se trataba de una joven pareja que hacía rato estaban esperando para pagar.

Una vez que les cobró, regresó a nuestra mesa—. ¿Podrían dejar de emanar tanta negatividad en mi negocio, por favor? —nos reprochó molesta—. Están espantando a los clientes.

—Mejor así —objetó Mina—, el día de hoy no están permitidas las parejas felices en esta cafetería.

—Es cierto, nada de parejas felices —aseveré yo.

—¿Tú también, Serena? —dijo Lita sorprendida—. Que Mina sea la reina del drama no es nada nuevo. ¿Pero tú? ¿Cómo es posible que tras tan estupenda recuperación que tuviste después de tu despido ahora estés de nuevo así de desanimada?

—Es que tiene novia, Lita —respondí desconsolada—. Darien tiene novia y me rompió el corazón —y Mina me abrazó por los hombros para contenerme—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo terrible que es interesarte en alguien después de tantos años y prácticamente al mismo tiempo descubrir que no está disponible? ¿Entiendes lo grave de la situación? —exclamé con dramatismo.

—En primer lugar, no estás segura de que tenga o no tenga novia, ésas son puras especulaciones tuyas que hiciste a partir de una simple llamada telefónica. Y en segundo lugar, aunque compruebes que efectivamente Darien está con otra persona, no deberías reaccionar así, estás siendo demasiado catastrófica.

—¡Y tú eres una insensible! —le reprochó Mina—. ¿No ves que a la pobre chica le arrojaron todas sus ilusiones al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¿Después de haberse animado a salir de su covacha y mirar a alguien tras años de soledad y amargura? ¿De sostener una vida monótona y gris, enfrascada en un trabajo demandante y rutinario, aislándose como una ermitaña, abandonándose como mujer y desaliñando su aspecto, descuidando cosas tan importantes como…

—Oye, Mina, detente —decidí interrumpirla antes de que me hiciera sentir peor—, creo que te estás sobrepasando un poco.

—Ella es la que se sobrepasa con su indiferencia y falta de comprensión —volvió a reprocharle a Lita.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Dices que yo soy indiferente y que no las comprendo? ¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo y me acusas así?

—Porque tú eres una mujer tan superada y autosuficiente —explicó Mina en tono irónico—. Tienes tu propio negocio, eres independiente profesional y económicamente, dices que te sientes bien estando sola y que no necesitas de ningún hombre que te acompañe o esté a tu lado de forma alguna. ¡Entonces jamás comprenderás cómo nos sentimos! —exclamó con voz temblorosa—. ¡Nunca sabrás lo doloroso y triste que es esperar semana tras semana, contar los días, las horas, los minutos para volver a ver aunque sea por un instante al amor de tu vida! —y sin poder contenerse, estallaba en llanto llevándose las manos a la cara. Estaba siendo exagerada al extremo como siempre, pero sabíamos que se sentía así de verdad.

Porque aunque estuviera hablando de mí, en realidad el mal humor y la angustia de Mina se debían a otro asunto. Resultaba ser que desde que trabajaba en esta cafetería se había enamorado platónica y perdidamente de uno de los clientes habituales. Un joven hombre que sin saber quién era ni cómo se llamaba había conquistado su corazón como nunca nadie lo había conseguido antes. Él sólo iba los viernes por la tarde, probablemente al salir de su trabajo, y Mina siempre lo atendía. Pero jamás cruzaban más palabras que no tuvieran que ver con el café o el pastel que ordenaba. Y ese día aún no había aparecido. Por lo tanto ella estaba destrozada.

—No es que no te entienda, Mina —Lita intentó tranquilizarla—, es sólo que ya me tienes un poco cansada con esta historia interminable. Si te vas a deprimir así cada vez que no aparece, deberías reunir algo de valor y la próxima vez que lo veas hablar con él, pedirle su número o intentar acercarte de alguna forma. Pero da un paso al frente de una buena vez, por el amor de dios, haz algún movimiento, ya déjate de tonterías.

—¿Así que no ha venido en toda la semana? ¿Ni una sola vez? —pregunté preocupada. Las dos negaron con la cabeza—. Creo que Lita tiene razón, amiga —también intentaba alentar a Mina—, deberías hacer algo la próxima vez que venga. Tú eres una chica encantadora, eres simpática, dulce, bonita, estoy segura de que vas a gustarle.

—Es que me muero de vergüenza —dijo ella entre sollozos—, y no sé por qué. Jamás me había pasado esto con nadie antes, ustedes saben bien que no soy una chica tímida ni miedosa, que no tengo mayores dificultades para conocer gente, socializar, hasta seducir cuando me he interesado por alguien —poco a poco lograba calmarse y dejaba de llorar—. Pero con él no puedo hacerlo, no me sale, me cuesta muchísimo. Porque es tan serio, tan caballero y prolijo, que creo que si me muestro como realmente soy lo voy a espantar o algo por el estilo.

Lita limpiaba sus lágrimas con una servilleta. —No digas eso, tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma y animarte a acercarte a él de otra manera, a demostrarle que te gusta, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—¿Demostrarle que me gusta? Eso sería muy vergonzoso, no podría hacerlo nunca.

—Sí puedes hacerlo, claro que sí —aseguré—. Tú siempre me animas y me dices que debo ser más decidida, optimista, dispuesta, resolutiva, que tengo que recuperar mi alegría y mi espontaneidad. Y en realidad eres tú quien posee todas esas increíbles cualidades, así que aprovéchalas y haz algo al respecto. Demuéstrame que eres capaz de hacerlo y así me darás aún más ánimos para intentarlo por mí misma.

—Amiga, me vas a hacer llorar otra vez —dijo Mina haciendo pucheros.

—No tenemos que dejarnos vencer por las adversidades, somos jóvenes y fuertes, y capaces de salir adelante y luchar por nuestros sueños —me puse de pie y me llevé una mano al corazón como si estuviera dando el discurso motivacional del año—. Yo quiero salir adelante y haré lo que sea por lograrlo, ya tengo todo planeado. Ahora mismo daré una excelente entrevista y conseguiré ese trabajo. Después averiguaré si mi vecino está disponible o no, ya no soporto más la duda. Y si está libre, les juro que me esforzaré por conquistarlo.

—¿Y si no lo está? —preguntó Lita.

—Si no lo está, si en verdad Darien tiene novia —al pensar en esa alternativa volvía a perder mis fuerzas. Pero me repuse enseguida, estaba harta de sentirme así, débil, triste, sin energías. Estaba decidida a no volver a caer—. Si Darien no está disponible, no me rendiré ni me deprimiré. Porque no pienso desilusionarme ni permitir que un amor no correspondido arruine mi vida. Porque ya lo he decidido, voy a conseguir novio cueste lo que cueste, ésa es mi nueva meta. Y si él no resulta ser el indicado, daré una nueva vuelta de página y buscaré otro candidato.

Mina también se puso de pie y me aplaudía con entusiasmo. —¡Bravo, Serena! ¡Así se habla, eres mi heroína! Aunque… —dudó por unos instantes— ¿escuché bien? ¿Dijiste ' _otro candidato_ '?

—Bueno, _heroína_ , me alegra mucho verte tan animada de nuevo —dijo Lita— y en verdad no quiero interrumpir tan conmovedor discurso, ¿pero no se está haciendo tarde?

Yo me sobresalté al mirar la hora en mi teléfono. —¡Maldición! ¿Ya son las 5? ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la entrevista!

—¡Tienes que darte prisa, amiga! —me apresuró Mina.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —me puse mi abrigo, colgué mi bolso de mi hombro y las miré a las dos como pidiéndoles auxilio. De repente me sentía muy nerviosa y asustada—. Ay, chicas, tengo miedo. Deséenme suerte, por favor, recen por mí, enciéndanle velas a todos los santos. ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

Lita comenzó a empujarme hacia la salida. —Ya deja de lloriquear y vete de una vez.

—Pero es que tengo miedo. ¡Mina, ven conmigo! —le imploré mientras tomaba sus manos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Acompáñame, por favor, si estás conmigo, me tranquilizaré. Por favor, necesito de tu apoyo, acompáñame, Mina, ¡por favor!

—Pero aún no acaba mi turno —y miró a Lita suplicante—. ¿Tú me dejarías salir antes, jefa?

Me acerqué a ella y ahora tomaba sus manos. —Por favor, Lita, te lo ruego. Déjala salir, deja que me acompañe, necesito que venga conmigo, estoy desesperada. Por favor, ¡por favor!

Lita se soltó y nos empujó hacia la calle. —Por supuesto que sí. ¡Ya váyanse!

—¡Gracias, amiga! —gritamos las dos al unísono.

Ella rió y nos despidió saludándonos con la mano. —¡Buena suerte, Serena!

* * *

 _ **Uffff tanta efusividad me agotó, jaja! A uds cómo les fue? Creen que Darien tendrá alguna novia o no? Y quién piensan que puede ser el amor de Mina? Cuenten, cuenten!**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí van mis respuestas a sus rws:**_

 ** _-yssareyes48: yo también envidio a Serena por tener a semejante dulce de leche de vecino… aunque la pobre está sufriendo al imaginarse que no está disponible como quisiera… tendremos que esperar para confirmarlo…_**

 ** _-romi: hoy pudimos saber algo más sobre lo que pasó entre Serena y Darien después de conocerse. pero todavía falta mucho por descubrir!_**

 ** _-Patyzparawhore: hoy pudimos conocer un poquito más al 'sexy vecino' de Serena… pero aún falta mucho por saber, hay que esperar un poco más…_**

 ** _-Marisol: hoy de nuevo Mina y Lita hicieron su aparición, y más de ellas sabremos más adelante._**

 ** _-Brujitadcc: Darien y Serena tuvieron un nuevo acercamiento, aunque surgió otro interrogante que más adelante podremos responder…_**

 ** _-Miriam Ortiz: hoy tuvimos algunos avances más en la relación de Serena y Darien, pero aunque todo parece marchar bien, todavía quedan muchas cosas más por conocer…_**

 ** _-Paty: espero haber aclarado algunas de tus dudas, pero supongo que te surgieron nuevas… aún queda mucho por conocer, así que paciencia!_**

 ** _-leidy flourite: te juro que para este cap no consumi ni una gota de fernet! jaja! hoy nuestro Darien creo que volvió a enamorarnos un poquito, pero también nos dejó con algunas dudas… y las locas de las amigas de Serena también hicieron su aparición, sabremos más de ellas más adelante._**

 ** _-Ana: bienvenida una vez más! aunque todavía no podemos confirmar si es Darien quien le hace la propuesta a Serena, hoy pudimos conocer un poco más sobre ellos dos y el inicio de su relación._**

 ** _-kaguya: hoy pudimos conocer un poco más del acercamiento de Serena y Darien y también hicieron su excéntrica aparición Mina y Lita, pero todavía hay mucho más por saber!_**

 ** _Bueno gente, ya todos sus mensajitos han sido leídos y respondidos. Muchísimas gracias por sus cumplidos, sus lindas palabras y sus ganas de seguir esta locurita mía :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap de hoy y me cuenten cómo les fue!_**

 ** _Así que estaré a la espera de sus reviews!_**

 ** _Besotototes para todxs! Y hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Buenas buenas mis queridxs lectorxs!_**

 ** _Aquí estoy una vez más dando acto de presencia con un nuevo cap de mi locurita. En esta ocasión nos enteraremos de varias cosas: Cómo le fue a Serena en su entrevista, quién es el amor platónico de Mina y si Darien tiene o no alguna "novia"… Así que habrá de todo un poco, algunas cosas obvias y predecibles, otras no tanto…!_**

 ** _Antes de invitarlxs a leer, les comento que hoy de nuevo agregaré, en el final del cap, un pequeño fragmento de la letra de la canción que le da título a este fic. Me refiero a "Luna extraña" del dúo Alejandro y María Laura._**

 ** _Y bueno, sin más preámbulos, lxs dejo leer el CUATRO en paz y, como siempre, les pido que por favor me cuenten cómo les fue…!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajo me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Cuatro ::_

Mina y yo fuimos caminando juntas hacia el consultorio del amigo de Darien que quedaba a pocas calles de la cafetería de Lita. Mientras andábamos las dos estábamos muy calladas. Mi querida mejor amiga, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarme para brindarme su apoyo, estaba colgada de mi brazo y yo miraba hacia el frente, pero notaba cómo ella me observaba de reojo a cada rato.

—Serena… —me llamó preocupada. Ya me parecía raro que aguantara tanto tiempo sin romper el silencio—. Amiga, ¿te sientes bien?

Suspiré afligida antes de responder. —No, Mina, no me siento bien, nada bien. Porque estoy muy nerviosa, estoy muerta de miedo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque se hizo tardísimo y eso es algo malo, muy malo. Siempre llego tarde a todos lados, siempre hago todo mal y me pongo muy nerviosa y tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo y no conseguir el trabajo y…

—No es tan tarde, vamos a llegar a tiempo, no te preocupes. Además no debes tener miedo, tú estás más que capacitada para este trabajo. Tienes experiencia, estudios, buenas referencias, estoy convencida de que lo conseguirás —Mina se esforzaba por darme ánimos.

Pero yo no me sentía segura. —¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y no entiendo por qué estás así de nerviosa, te he acompañado a otras entrevistas en otras ocasiones y puedo dar fe de que siempre has tenido una actitud muy positiva, segura de ti misma, relajada.

Volví a suspirar. —Es que ahora es diferente, no sólo me preocupa el asunto del trabajo sino que también me importa mucho darle una buena impresión a Darien.

—¿A Darien?

—¡Claro! Porque él me recomendó, entonces tengo que hacerlo bien, perfectamente bien, conseguir este trabajo a como dé lugar y no decepcionarlo, ¿entiendes? Ésta es una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle lo mejor de mí, que soy comprometida, proactiva, capaz de alcanzar mis objetivos, responsable y también…

—Eso debe evaluarlo la persona que te entreviste.

—Lo sé, pero esa persona es el amigo de Darien, entonces todo lo que pase en esta entrevista directa o indirectamente va a repercutir en la impresión que él tiene de mí. Así que tengo que dar lo mejor, tengo que esforzarme y aprovechar esta oportunidad única y lograr que se fije más en mí.

Mina rió. —¿Tanto te gusta tu vecino?

—Sí, demasiado… —sonreí como boba al pensar en él—. Es que es tan amable, simpático, respetuoso…

—Y muy guapo.

—¡Guapísimo! Tiene unos ojitos tan preciosos y su sonrisa… Su sonrisa me derrite.

Mina volvió a reír. —Qué lindo verte así, es tan hermoso estar enamorada.

—Bueno, es algo pronto para hablar de amor, acabo de conocerlo. Pero no puedo negarlo, me gusta mucho y tengo ganas de enamorarme de verdad.

—¿En serio lo dices? ¿Quieres enamorarte de Darien?

—Sí, creo que sí, porque él es… es especial.

—Pero hace un rato dijiste que si no está disponible buscarías otro candidato.

—¿Eso dije? —no recordaba haberlo hecho—. Es que en realidad lo que yo quiero, lo que a mí me gustaría… —no tenía muy claro lo que quería, pero intentaba reflexionar al respecto—. Quiero conocer una persona especial y enamorarme, y me encantaría que esa persona fuera él. Porque desde que lo conocí y comencé a sentirme como me siento me di cuenta de que me cansé de estar sola, que quiero encontrar a alguien que me importe y que se preocupe por mí, que me cuide y me deje cuidarlo, que me consuele cuando esté triste, que me haga reír cuando esté aburrida, que aguante mi mal carácter, que le guste lo que cocine para él, que…

—Que no tenga novia ni esté casado —dijo Mina un tanto desanimada.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! No quisiera confirmar que Darien tiene novia, ¡no quiero! Sería muy frustrante tener que desilusionarme tan pronto, no sé si lo soportaría.

Nos detuvimos y busqué mi celular en mi bolso para chequear la dirección del lugar adónde nos dirigíamos. Y efectivamente ya estábamos frente al edificio donde se encontraba el consultorio del amigo de Darien. Así que nos acercamos a la entrada y toqué timbre.

—Te entiendo, amiga —continuó Mina mientras esperábamos—. Es en verdad muy doloroso y difícil de aceptar que el hombre que amas está… —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Yo me asusté al verla tan angustiada de repente. —Hey, ¿qué pasa? No te pongas así —intentaba consolarla—, yo ya estoy bien, ya me siento más tranquila con esto, no te preocupes. Aunque haya hecho tremendo escándalo y sacado conclusiones precipitadas por lo de la llamada todavía no he perdido las esperanzas, porque en realidad no estoy segura de que Darien esté… —y me callé al notar que Mina estaba a punto de llorar. Evidentemente lo que la ponía triste era otro asunto que no tenía nada que ver conmigo—. Oye, ¿de quién estás hablando? ¿Acaso te refieres a… —pero antes de poder terminar de preguntarle, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Las dos pasamos, tomamos el ascensor y no volvimos a hablar. Y cuando llegamos al piso de los consultorios, nos recibió una mujer mayor. —Buenas tardes —la saludé cordial—, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo una entrevista con el doctor…

—¿Tú eres la amiga de Darien? —me interrumpió la mujer.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡Pero si eres un encanto, cariño! —dijo al tomarme de las manos—. Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo, así podía verte antes de irme. Gusto en conocerte, Serena. Yo soy Luna, la secretaria del doctor. Él me comentó que Darien le había recomendado a alguien para reemplazarme y que le ha hablado muy bien de ti. Y la verdad es que moría de la curiosidad, no veía las horas de conocerte al fin y comprobar lo que Darien dijo.

—¿Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Que además de ser la candidata ideal para este trabajo, eres muy bonita —dijo guiñándome un ojo—. Y sin dudas no exageró ni un poco —agregó con una risita pícara.

Yo no sabía si sentirme halagada o ponerme más nerviosa. —Gracias…

Luna colgó su bolso de su hombro y siguió hablándome. —Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Pero antes de anunciarte con el doctor te daré algunos consejos, ¿sí? —se acercó a mí y se colgó de mi brazo para hablarme más bajo—. Primero: No permitas que su aspecto te engañe. Él es un muchacho muy reservado, de pocas palabras, sin embargo aunque no lo aparente valora mucho a las personas extrovertidas y desenvueltas. Así que no te contengas y háblale con soltura, no dejes que su seriedad te inhiba.

—De acuerdo —yo iba tomando notas mentales de todo lo que me decía.

—Segundo: Muéstrale tu mejor sonrisa. Con mucha naturalidad y sin exagerar, por supuesto, pero no dejes de sonreír. Si demuestras simpatía y alegría sumarás muchos puntos.

—Bien, sonrisa natural.

—Tercero: No te explayes demasiado al hablar de tu experiencia laboral anterior, más bien enfócate en plantearle tus metas a futuro, tus motivaciones, tus deseos personales, tus sueños.

—Bien, sueños y metas para el futuro.

—Cuarto…

—Luna —una voz masculina nos interrumpió—, ¿todavía estás aquí? Tu horario de trabajo terminó hace más de media hora —era un joven hombre de aspecto muy sobrio y formal, probablemente se trataría del " _doctor_ ".

—Es que me retrasé completando unas fichas que me faltaban —se excusó Luna.

—No te preocupes por eso, vete a casa. Sabes que no me gusta que trabajes de más y fuera de tu horario.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco, daba la impresión de que había mucha confianza entre ellos. —Está bien, ya me voy, no te preocupes. Pero antes —se soltó de mi brazo y me empujó para que me acercara a él— te presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino, ella es la amiga de Darien que estábamos esperando.

—Hola, Serena —con una seriedad impoluta, el " _doctor_ " me tendió una mano para saludarme—, gusto en conocerte, yo soy… —y se calló de repente al mirar a Mina, que estaba un poco alejada de nosotros.

—Kunzite, ¿verdad? —yo completé la frase para asegurarme de que se trataba de él.

—Sí —me respondió. Pero no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Mina, lo cual me llamó un poco la atención.

—El gusto es mío —tomé su mano para devolverle el saludo—. Disculpe que haya llegado algo retrasada, lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde porque… Disculpe, ¿ocurre algo? —los miré alternadamente a los dos intentando comprender qué era lo que pasaba. Y cuando me di cuenta de que Mina estaba roja como un tomate me confundí aún más—. ¿Mina? ¿Qué te pasa, Mina? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella bajó la mirada. —Yo… yo… Yo me voy —respondió nerviosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué te vas? —yo estaba completamente desconcertada.

—Porque tengo… Tengo que… Tengo que regresar, tengo que volver a mi trabajo porque…

—¿Tienes que irte, querida? —le preguntó Luna y Mina asintió—. Entonces salgamos juntas, ¿quieres? Adiós, doctor. Buena suerte, Serena —y se fueron las dos.

—Adiós —dije más confundida.

Y cuando volví a mirar a Kunzite y noté cómo observaba fijamente la puerta por donde habían salido, caí en la cuenta de quién era él en realidad. Y comprendí por qué Mina había tenido esa reacción y decidió huir despavorida.

Kunzite, el amigo de Darien, el " _doctor_ " que estaba a punto de entrevistarme, era nada más y nada menos que el amor platónico de mi mejor amiga. Yo jamás lo había visto antes, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a mí podía comprobar que su aspecto coincidía a la perfección con cómo ella lo describió infinidad de veces.

Después de una tensa e interminable pausa, él me miró sin ninguna particular expresión en su rostro y volvió a hablarme. —Bueno, ven conmigo. Vamos a mi consultorio así podemos conversar tranquilos.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Yo lo seguí y entramos a su consultorio. Nos sentamos junto a un pequeño escritorio y él buscó unos papeles en una carpeta que empezó a leer concentrado, aparentemente se trataba de mi currículum.

De nuevo se generaba un incómodo silencio en el ambiente y yo volvía a ponerme nerviosa. Y al observar a mi alrededor y ver todos los equipos e instrumentos que se encontraban allí, me puse peor.

—Hace tanto que no estoy en un lugar como éste. Desde que dejé de usar los brackets jamás volví a visitar a mi dentista —comenté intentando sonar graciosa para romper el hielo. Pero él me ignoraba por completo—. Por suerte ese dato no lo puse en mi currículum —quise bromear y el " _doctor_ " continuó ignorándome.

Yo comencé a sospechar que en realidad ni siquiera me estaba escuchando, así que me arriesgué a decir alguna tontería para comprobarlo. —Tampoco mencioné una anécdota muy graciosa de aquella época. Un día estaba tan apurada que no me lavé los dientes después de comer, sólo me enjuagué con un poco de agua y pensaba que había sido suficiente para limpiar los brackets. Después me reuní con mis amigas, estuve con ellas durante horas y ninguna me dijo nada. Pero cuando regresé a mi casa y me vi en el espejo —me reía a carcajadas al recordar—, ¡ay, fue tan vergonzoso! Tenía… Tenía una horrible sonrisa de papa, ¿puede creerlo, doctor? ¡No lo sentía ni lo había notado! Ese día había comido una papa asada, ¿entiende? Por eso tenía sonrisa de papa, ¿se da cuenta? —dejé de reír al ver que seguía ignorándome—. No me está escuchando, no oye ni una sola palabra de lo que le digo, ¿verdad? —dije molesta—. ¿Verdad que no me oye, doctor? ¡Doctor!

Él no despegó la vista de la carpeta ni por un segundo. —Dime algo, Serena —se dignó a decirme algo al fin.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú eres una persona impulsiva?

—¿Perdón?

Tras una nueva pausa, finalmente me miró. —Me refiero a que si te consideras una persona capaz de dejar de escuchar el torturante ruido de su mente, de sus miedos, de sus interrupciones para darse permiso a sentir en lugar de pensar y actuar en consecuencia. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Alguna vez has dejado de lado tu estructurada y fría forma de ser para comportarte y mostrarte tal cual eres, dejándote llevar por lo que sientes y deseas?

¿De qué rayos me estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no me hacía preguntas típicas como " _qué experiencia tienes en el área_ " o " _por qué quieres trabajar aquí_ " o " _cuánto dinero esperas ganar_ " o ese tipo de cosas?

Como fuera, algo tenía que responderle, y debía hacerlo de la manera más airosa e inteligente que me fuera posible. Así que lo pensé bien antes de volver a hablar. —Bueno, en primer lugar no me considero una persona estructurada y fría, al contrario, nunca tuve mayores dificultades para mostrarme tal cual soy. Pero por otro lado, creo que éste no es un asunto demasiado relevante como para que usted deduzca si soy o no lo suficientemente idónea para este trabajo, ¿no le parece? —intenté sonar seria pero no agresiva, demostrar un buen control de mis emociones, lo cual consideraba un fuerte punto a evaluar en una entrevista laboral.

A Kunzite pareció no conformarle del todo mi respuesta, pero igualmente la aceptó. —Tienes razón, olvida lo que dije y vayamos al grano, hablemos de trabajo —y regresó por última vez su atención a los papeles.

Por esos breves segundos lo observé y examiné con mayor detenimiento, y recién ahí me percaté de cierto detalle que había pasado por alto, pero que me resultó lo suficientemente útil como para tener una idea mucho más clara sobre lo que acababa de decirme. Y por ende para comprender también lo que le pasaba a Mina. Pero no comenté nada al respecto y esperé en silencio a que volviera a hablarme.

Kunzite se acomodó en su asiento y retomó sus palabras. —Bien, la situación es más o menos la siguiente: Luna, a quien acabas de conocer, ha sido mi secretaria desde que me gradué y empecé a trabajar aquí. Y antes de eso también fue la secretaria de mi padre. Pero ahora está a punto de retirarse, por lo tanto tú serás la persona que va reemplazarla. Entonces tus principales tareas serán, entre otras cosas, recibir y atender a los pacientes, cargar sus datos en el sistema, autorizar las órdenes, etcétera. Durante algunas semanas Luna se encargará de explicarte y despejar todas tus dudas, así que no te preocupes por eso. Lo que sí me parece sumamente importante es saber cuál es tu disponibilidad de tiempo en este momento, porque voy a serte franco, necesito que empieces a trabajar lo antes posible. Si es el próximo lunes, mejor.

Yo parpadeé varias veces. Y me esforzaba por procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo. —Disculpe que lo interrumpa, doctor, ¿lo que usted me está queriendo decir es que…

—Por favor, no me trates de usted.

—Lo siento. Lo que trato de preguntarte es… ¿Ya estoy contratada? ¿Quieres que empiece a trabajar lo antes posible?

—Sí.

—Pero ¿cómo es que… ¿Si no me conoces ni me has hecho ninguna pregunta? Yo creí que hoy tendríamos una entrevista y que…

—No necesito entrevistarte ni preguntarte nada —aseguró—, ya lo decidí.

—Pero…

—Mira, yo confío plenamente en el criterio de Darien —explicó— y estoy convencido de que si él te ha recomendado es porque sabe que eres la más indicada para este trabajo. Además, no voy a mentirte, considero que tienes muy buenos antecedentes y excelentes referencias. Por lo tanto no necesito saber nada más, sólo pedirte que me digas si aceptas o no trabajar para mí.

Casi pego un salto de la silla al comprender por fin lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Estaba contratada! ¡Había conseguido el trabajo! —Por supuesto, claro que acepto, ¡muchas gracias! —dije colmada de entusiasmo y felicidad y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Perfecto —dijo él y para mi sorpresa esbozó una leve sonrisa al oír mi respuesta.

Continuamos conversando un poco más. Kunzite me explicó que en principio me contrataría por un período de prueba de tres meses y que llegado el momento de renovar dicho contrato volveríamos a discutir lo que hiciera falta. Describió los horarios, especificó la remuneración, que era apenas un poco más de la mitad de lo que ganaba en mi empleo anterior, y me aclaró algunos asuntos más.

Y yo estaba feliz, profundamente feliz. Por fin mi vida volvía a ordenarse y recuperar el rumbo y la estabilidad que había perdido. No podía sentirme mejor.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, cuando ya me había ido del consultorio, caminaba por la calle sin rumbo. Me sentía tan bien, tan contenta, y quería llamar a todo el mundo para contarle la maravillosa noticia de mi nuevo trabajo. A Darien para agradecerle, a mis padres, a las chicas. Pero al pensar en ellas me acordé de Mina y de la incómoda situación que se generó cuando nos encontramos con Kunzite. Así que inmediatamente intenté llamarla, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, cómo se sentía.

Insistí varias veces pero no me atendió. Entonces decidí regresar a la cafetería de Lita con la esperanza de encontrarla allí mientras trataba de llamarla hasta que por fortuna ella sí me atendió. —Amiga, por fin, ¿sabes algo de Mina? —dije nerviosa—. Estoy muy preocupada, la llamo una y otra vez pero no me atiende. Y quiero saber cómo está, porque no te imaginas lo que pasó. Parece que el amigo de Darien es…

—Ya lo sé, Mina me contó.

—¿Mina te lo dijo? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿La viste?

—Estoy con ella ahora, regresó al negocio y…

—¿Regresó? ¿Están las dos ahí? Yo estoy en camino, ¡llegaré enseguida! —y aceleré mis pasos.

—No, no estamos en la cafetería, vinimos a su departamento —dijo Lita—. No se sentía muy bien y yo la acompañé. Estuvimos hablando bastante, me contó todo lo que pasó y ahora se está dando una ducha, ya está más tranquila.

—¿Qué te contó? —pregunté desesperada.

—Que es casado.

—Entonces es cierto… —dije con pesar, aún me costaba aceptar que esto estaba pasando.

—¿Tú tampoco lo sabías?

—No, no tenía idea.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste?

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —expliqué—, tiene una enorme alianza dorada en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, ¡cualquiera se daría cuenta! —ése era el detalle del cual me había percatado durante nuestro encuentro.

—Yo jamás lo noté —dijo Lita—. Como siempre es Mina quien lo atiende en la cafetería y yo sólo lo he visto de lejos, nunca me fijé en eso, jamás me di cuenta. Además ella tampoco lo mencionó.

—¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? ¿Por qué no confió en nosotras?

—Quizás porque nunca tomamos demasiado en serio sus sentimientos, como ella siempre ha sido tan enamoradiza y nosotras tan odiosas…

—Quiero verla, quiero hablar con ella, quiero estar a su lado y abrazarla y escucharla y pedirle perdón por ser tan egoísta, por ser la peor amiga de la tierra, por…

—No, no vengas, Serena. Esperemos un poco, dejémosla sola por ahora. Tratándose de ella, pienso que en estos momentos no va a querer hablar con nadie. Démosle un poco de tiempo y privacidad.

—Pero no es justo —me quejé—, tú estás ahí con ella y yo también quiero estar.

—Me iré enseguida, ella me pidió que me fuera. Así que respetémosla, ¿sí? Durante el fin de semana intentaremos volver a hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —acepté resignada—. Dile que la llamé, que la quiero mucho y que es mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero.

—Le diré.

—Ah, y dile también que conseguí el empleo.

—¿En serio? Felicidades, Serena. Es una excelente noticia, le alegrará mucho saberlo.

—Bueno, hablamos más tarde entonces. Adiós, Lita.

—Adiós, Serena.

—A ti también te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

Lita rió. —Lo sé, yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Después de cortar la llamada, me quedé inmóvil en medio de la acera por un buen rato reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día. Pensaba en Mina y al percatarme de cuánto estaría sufriendo por su amor no correspondido me sentí la peor amiga, la persona más horrible por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que ocurría.

También pensé en Darien y en mi temor de que él estuviera con alguien más. Y me preguntaba ¿qué haría si lo confirmara? ¿Yo era realmente fuerte como para soportarlo? ¿O era tan obstinada como Mina como para continuar amándolo en silencio durante tanto tiempo? ¿O estaría dispuesta a renunciar a él para seguir con mi vida y buscar el amor en otra persona?

Antes de volverme loca con todas estas cosas que se me venían a la cabeza, decidí ir a visitar a mis padres para compartir con ellos la noticia de mi trabajo, relajarme un poco, despejar mi mente y olvidarme de todo por unas horas.

Así que tomé el primer taxi que pasó y hacia allá fui.

.

.

.

Recién regresé a mi casa por la noche, después de compartir una agradable y amena cena con mis padres. Ya se había hecho algo tarde y me sentía bastante exhausta, no veía las horas de llegar a mi departamento, ponerme mi amado pijama y echarme a ver televisión. Aún estaba algo movilizada por todo lo que había pasado ese día y necesitaba descansar.

Una vez que llegué a mi edificio, subí las escaleras y antes de atravesar el pasillo me detuve de repente al reconocer a Darien, que estaba frente a mi departamento golpeando a mi puerta. No tengo idea de por qué lo hice, pero apenas lo vi me sentí tan nerviosa y asustada que lo único que atiné a hacer fue regresar enseguida a las escaleras para esconderme y evitar que me viera. Y desde ahí empecé a espiarlo.

Él insistía una y otra vez llamando a mi puerta y parecía estar protestando en voz baja, quizás porque nadie lo atendía.

Y yo me preguntaba ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí? ¿Para qué me buscaría? ¿Tal vez se habría enterado de cómo me fue en la entrevista y quería hablar conmigo al respecto? ¿O quizás querría disculparse por estar tan desaparecido desde hacía más de una semana?

Sin saber lo que pasaba y mucho menos entender por qué me sentía tan ansiosa y temerosa de que me viera, simplemente seguí espiándolo en silencio.

Después de golpear una vez más, él buscó su teléfono -¿estaría por llamarme?- Pero antes de marcar, su celular comenzó a sonar y atendió de inmediato. Yo agudicé aún más mis oídos para tratar de escuchar lo que decía. Y lo único que llegué a oír fue algo como " _Lo siento, esta noche no puedo. Ya es tarde y estoy muy cansado._ "

Yo me seguía preguntando ¿sería su novia? ¿O un amigo? ¿O su madre? ¿Y por qué estaba golpeando a mi puerta si estaba tan cansado? ¿Tantas ganas tendría de volver a verme? No, eso era improbable, pero para algo me estaría buscando. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¡Esta situación me ponía cada vez más nerviosa!

Luego de despedirse de quien fuera con que estuviera hablando y cortar la llamada, volvió a golpear a mi puerta. Y después de esperar por unos segundos, finalmente marcó un número en su teléfono. ¿Estaría por a llamarme a mí? Si así era, definitivamente estaba buscándome, ¡a mí! Y al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando me emocioné tanto que quise gritar, pero me tapé la boca con las manos a tiempo, aunque no dejaba de dar saltitos por la inmensa alegría que sentía.

Tal y como lo deduje, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y mis nervios se dispararon de tal forma que por más que me apresurara a buscarlo en mi bolso para silenciarlo y evitar ser descubierta, demoré mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

Cuando logré encontrarlo y pude confirmar que efectivamente era él quien llamaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Darien estaba frente a mí con su celular en la mano. —¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó al verme.

Muerta de vergüenza alcé la vista y cuando me percaté de que estaba esforzándose por contener la risa, me sentí peor. ¡Quería morirme, que me tragara la tierra!

¿Me habría visto saltar como idiota? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo estaba espiando? Como fuera, tenía que inventar alguna excusa para disimular lo que estaba haciendo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. —Es que… lo que pasa es que… —no se me ocurría nada—. Es que me duelen mucho los pies —¡qué brillante idea!—. Estos zapatos me están matando —dije con exageración al quitármelos—, los tuve puestos todo el día y no paré de hacer cientos de cosas y andar por todos lados, parece que me he desacostumbrado —expliqué mientras reía como una tonta.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, gracias, no es necesario —y antes de pasar más vergüenza, empecé a caminar apurada para cruzar el pasillo y él me siguió—. ¿Tú cómo estás? —pregunté con naturalidad—. ¿También acabas de llegar o estás de salida?

—Llegué hace un momento, y estaba buscándote.

—¿A mí? —me hice olímpicamente la sorprendida—. ¿Y para qué?

—Para hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—¿Y se puede saber sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Primero dime si aceptarías tomar una copa conmigo y después te diré de qué se trata —me dijo con una sugestiva sonrisa.

—¿Una copa? ¿Ahora? —yo me hacía aún más la desentendida, pero juro que por dentro estaba gritando eufórica. Él asintió agrandando su sonrisa y yo sentí que me derretía—. Bueno, no sé… —dije simulando que dudaba, aunque era obvio que aceptaría. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerme rogar al menos un poco, sobre todo por cuánto me hizo suplicarle la vez que fui yo quien lo invitó a tomar un café—. No lo sé, ya es bastante tarde y estoy cansada y…

—Sí, sé que es algo tarde y yo también estoy cansado, pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo.

—Pero…

—Mira, compré esto especialmente para ti —y me enseñó una barra de chocolate que sacó del bolsillo de su saco.

—¿Chocolate? —no podía creerlo, era el mismo que me regaló el día que nos conocimos—. ¿Compraste ese chocolate para mí?

—Sí, lo compré para ti, así me aseguraba de que te convencería —respondió al entregármelo. Yo lo recibí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ya no podía disimular más lo feliz que me sentía con lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptarás mi invitación? —insistió—. Vamos, te dije que la próxima vez que nos reuniéramos invitaría yo y quiero cumplir con mi palabra.

Yo reí ante su insistencia y decidí dejar de hacerme la dura. Sin dudas este chico me tenía rendida a sus pies. —Está bien, acepto —asentí contenta.

—¡Genial! —exclamó él y se encaminó apurado hacia su departamento.

Yo lo seguí, esperé a que abriera la puerta y entramos juntos. Después de cerrar, Darien se acercó a un pequeño armario que había cerca para buscar algo y cuando regresó me entregó un par de pantuflas. —Toma, para que descanses un poco los pies y estés más cómoda —¿era posible que se comportara tan lindo y amable? Por dios, este hombre me tenía cada vez más fascinada.

—Muchas gracias —dije embobada al recibir las pantuflas.

—Adelante, toma asiento. Yo iré a buscar algo para beber.

Me adentré en la sala, dejé mis cosas en una silla y me senté en el sofá. Mientras lo esperaba me puse a observar todo a mi alrededor, era un departamento exactamente igual al mío sólo que con muy pocos muebles y las paredes peladas, lo cual me llamó la atención. No había ningún atisbo de color, decoración ni nada por el estilo. ¿Sería porque hacía muy poco que se había mudado y todavía no se ocupaba de hacerlo? ¿O quizás estaría demasiado atareado con su trabajo y pasaba poco tiempo aquí? Tal vez era eso, lo cual también explicaría por qué no lo veía casi nunca por el edificio.

Darien no demoró en regresar. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a destapar una botella de vino. —Me imagino que te llama la atención lo desolada y sobria que se ve mi sala comparada con la tuya.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—Es que soy algo descuidado con esas cosas. Lo único que me preocupa es tener lo mínimo indispensable, lo más básico y funcional para un solitario como yo que pasa muy poco tiempo en su casa —dijo riendo mientras servía el vino en dos copas.

—No tiene nada de malo que así sea, algunas personas priorizan más las necesidades y el confort que lo decorativo.

—Pero yo soy demasiado extremista. Mi departamento es el lugar más aburrido y frío que he visto en mi vida, ni cortinas tiene. Y los pocos muebles que traje ocupan muy poco espacio.

—Bueno, acabas de mudarte, siempre lleva algo de tiempo adaptarse a un nuevo lugar y apropiarse de los espacios, darle el toque personal de cada uno.

—Puede ser, pero ya he vivido en otros sitios y no hay caso. Eso sí, lo que es fundamental para mí es el equipo de sonido. Eso es lo único que me importa que sea de primerísima calidad, todo lo demás queda en segundo plano.

—¿Te gusta escuchar música?

—Sí, me gusta mucho —respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos y me entregó una copa.

Yo me sentí algo inquieta por su intensa mirada, me tomó totalmente desprevenida y tuve que agarrar la copa con las dos manos para evitar arrojarla al suelo por los nervios. —Bueno, ¿y sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Bien, en primer lugar quiero felicitarte por tu nuevo trabajo —dijo tomando su copa.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? Quería ser yo quien te diera la noticia.

—Hablé con Kun hace un rato y me contó todo.

Por suerte, me empecé a relajar un poco al hablar de esto. Y me alegraba mucho que Darien se interesara en mí y quisiera compartir conmigo la excelente noticia de mi nuevo empleo. —Fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí —comenté entusiasmada—, Kunzite ya tenía decidido contratarme antes de conocerme, no me lo esperaba.

—Pero me imagino que estarás contenta, ¿o no?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy feliz! Y todo gracias a ti.

Darien rió con timidez, era tan adorable… —Yo no hice nada, sólo los puse en contacto y por fortuna todo salió bien para los dos, así que brindemos por eso —y alzó su copa para invitarme a brindar.

—Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿sabes? —continué relatando después de beber—. Temía tanto darle una mala impresión o hacer algún papelón. ¡Y eso que ya había ido a cientos de entrevistas antes! Pero la verdad es que Kunzite me recibió y me trató muy bien, me hizo sentir muy cómoda. Luna también.

—¿Conociste a Luna? ¿Viste lo que es esa mujer? No puede ser más adorable.

—¡Sí, muy adorable! Me dio un montón de consejos, me trató con mucha familiaridad y soltura. Sinceramente no me esperaba que todo saliera tan bien. Estoy muy contenta.

—Me alegra mucho que así sea, felicidades —y chocamos otra vez nuestras copas—. Bueno, el otro asunto que quería comentarte también tiene que ver con Kun.

—Dime —al ya haber mencionado el asunto de mi trabajo, que era lo único sobre lo que se me había ocurrido que Darien quería conversar conmigo, me sorprendió que volviera a hablar de Kunzite. Y pensé que tal vez podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber algo más de él, hacía cuánto estaba casado, si tenía hijos, cómo se llevaba con su esposa, todo lo que pudiera averiguar.

—A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo? —Darien se tomó unos minutos antes de empezar a hablar sobre lo que parecía ser un tema importante, por no decir delicado—. Kunzite es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es un sujeto muy particular —hacía largas pausas entre frase y frase y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, la curiosidad me estaba matando—. Él es introvertido, tímido, callado, muy abnegado a su trabajo. Y no socializa demasiado. Creo que yo soy su único amigo —¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué me decía todas estas cosas? Cada vez entendía menos—. Pero resulta ser —continuó— que últimamente se ha estado fijando en alguien, una chica que trabaja en una cafetería que queda cerca de su consultorio y él visita con cierta frecuencia.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿Mina?! —dije sobresaltada al comprender al fin lo que me estaba queriendo decir.

Darien asintió con una alegre sonrisa. —La misma.

—No puede ser…

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando me dijo que hoy se apareció contigo en su consultorio, el mundo es muy pequeño.

—Le gusta Mina —tenía mi cabeza hecha un lío, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿A Kunzite le gustaba Mina? ¿Y se lo había confesado a Darien? ¿Y Darien me lo estaba diciendo a mí con tanta soltura como si se tratara de un hecho completamente inofensivo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo grave de esta situación? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado de soltarme semejante bomba como si nada? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que un hombre casado estaba interesado en mi mejor amiga, la chica más honesta y correcta que existía en el mundo entero?

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Darien me estaba demostrando que no era tan perfecto como me lo imaginaba y al caer en la cuenta de tan espantosa realidad comenzaba a sentirme muy enojada, desesperada, ¡furiosa!

—Yo siempre lo he animado para que se atreviera a hablarle o a invitarla a salir o lo que sea para acercarse a ella —dijo Darien y yo lo miré horrorizada—. Pero jamás me ha hecho el menor caso, porque está convencido de que le cae mal, que no tiene interés en él. Dice que ella sólo se limita a tomar su orden y nada más, pero que con el resto de los clientes es muy simpática y alegre.

—Sí, eso es verdad —me esforzaba por disimular lo irritada que estaba y comportarme lo más centrada y calmada que me fuera posible, evitar estallar de rabia—. Pero no lo hace porque le caiga mal ni nada de eso, sino porque se muere de vergüenza, porque a ella también le gusta —y me arrepentí de haberlo mencionado.

Darien me miró con ojos enormes. —¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio lo dices? ¿A Mina le gusta Kun? ¡Esto es increíble, Serena! —y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesita—. ¿Los dos se gustan y ninguno lo sabe? ¿Acaso son niños de primaria? —se mostraba en verdad contento y entusiasmado, lo cual me enfurecía todavía más—. Bueno, con más razón entonces tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos.

—¡¿Nosotros?! —yo también dejé mi copa, antes de que me dieran ganas de arrojársela por la cabeza.

—Sí, nosotros. Porque somos sus amigos, es lo que nos corresponde, más ahora que sabemos lo que en verdad está sucediendo. Por eso quería hablar contigo, para que pensemos entre los dos qué podemos hacer para darles un empujón y lograr que se acerquen un poco, ¿qué te parece?

—Bueno, creo que eso también es cosa de niños de primaria —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Puede ser, pero es por una buena causa.

—No lo sé, no me parece correcto que nos entrometamos demasiado, es un asunto muy delicado.

—¿Delicado? ¿Qué tiene de delicado? Son dos personas que se gustan pero no se atreven a demostrarlo, eso es todo, no es algo tan terrible.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa? ¡Claro que era terrible, era espantoso! Y él claramente era una persona muy desagradable, tomándose a la ligera algo tan serio, promoviendo el adulterio, involucrando a mi mejor amiga. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así, debía detenerlo inmediatamente.

—No es sólo que Mina tenga vergüenza o miedo de acercarse a Kunzite —dije enojada—. En realidad ella no es así, al contrario, es muy extrovertida y sociable. Pero también es una chica con principios muy firmes y hay ciertas cosas que no las puede pasar por alto por más interesada que esté en él.

—¿A qué cosas te refieres?

¿En serio me lo preguntaba? ¿O me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Podía ser tan insensible?

—A su situación —respondí segura.

—¿Su situación? ¿Qué situación? —volvió a preguntar. Y yo estaba cada vez más exasperada—. ¿Te refieres a su edad? Porque puede que aparente ser mayor, pero en realidad tiene 27 años, no es tanta la diferencia de edad.

—No, Darien, no es por la diferencia de edad —me estaba sacando de quicio.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Su situación, su estado civil —dije más enojada y él me miró completamente descolocado—. Vamos, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

—No, no tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo.

—¡Que es casado, Darien!

—¡¿Qué?!

Estaba tan alterada que me levanté del sofá casi pegando un salto y empecé a caminar nerviosa por toda la sala. —Kunzite es un hombre casado, Darien, ése no es un dato menor. Y no me parece correcto que se involucre con Mina, ella no es esa clase de chicas.

—Pero Serena… —él también se puso de pie y quiso acercarse a mí.

—Entiendo perfectamente que seas de mente abierta y no le veas nada de malo al querer incentivar ese tipo de relaciones, pero yo no lo puedo aceptar —dije retrocediendo unos pasos, no quería tenerlo cerca—. En ese sentido pienso igual que Mina, nosotras somos chicas con valores y principios muy sólidos, pueden llamarnos anticuadas y conservadoras, pero no aceptamos este tipo de cosas, porque…

Me callé al ver que Darien comenzaba a reírse. —No puedo… —regresó al sofá muerto de risa—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ahora la descolocada era yo. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Después de reír a carcajadas por unos instantes, me miró con una divertida expresión. ¿Qué rayos le resultaba tan gracioso de esta nefasta situación? —¿De dónde sacaste que Kun es casado? ¡Eso no es cierto!

¡Encima se atrevía a negarlo! —¿Cómo que no? ¡Tiene un anillo enorme, hoy lo vi con mis propios ojos!

Darien echaba a reír de nuevo. —Pero no está casado.

—¿Entonces es viudo? ¿Separado? —pregunté impaciente y me senté a su lado—. Rayos, Darien, deja de reírte y explícame lo que está pasando.

Poco a poco volvía a calmarse. —No está casado, jamás lo estuvo. Ese anillo que lleva puesto era de su padre.

—¿De su padre?

—Sí, lo usa desde que murió, hace un par años. Y yo le he dicho cientos de veces que deje de usarlo o se lo cambie de mano para que no se preste a confusión, pero es tan obstinado, nunca me escucha.

—Entonces, ¿todo fue una confusión? ¿Mina ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por una tonta confusión? —me llevé las manos a la cabeza al darme cuenta del horrible malentendido que acababa de descubrir. Y me sentía completamente avergonzada y decepcionada de mí misma por haber pensado esas cosas tan espantosas de Darien—. Ay, dios mío, Mina es una cabeza hueca —" _Mira quién habla_ " pensé para mis adentros—, sin dudas es mi mejor amiga.

—Bueno, ahora que ya todo se aclaró, ¿vas a ayudarme a ayudarlos o no?

Volteé a verlo y traté de transmitirle con la mirada que me disculpaba por haber pensado tan mal de él, aunque quizás ni se debió haber dado cuenta de todo lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza en cuestión de minutos. —De acuerdo, te ayudaré —dije más tranquila. Él suspiró aliviado y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

—Aún no, pero creo que lo mejor es que seamos lo más cautelosos que podamos. No sé cómo será Mina, pero Kun es muy especial, no hay que presionarlo demasiado.

—Está bien. Hablaré con Lita, quizás ella pueda darme alguna idea —también solté un pesado suspiro—. No puedo creerlo, no está casado…

Darien me miró con una simpática sonrisa. —Me has hecho reír mucho, Serena, ¡estabas en verdad furiosa! —ambos reímos—. Veo que tienes un carácter muy fuerte.

—Lo tengo —admití resignada.

Nos quedamos callados por unos instantes. Darien bostezó largamente y cuando volví a mirarlo noté que tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces me dediqué a examinarlo entero. Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda y parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

Al verlo de esta forma sentí una extraña presión en mi pecho, como si una intensa emoción que no lograba identificar con claridad me inundara por completo. Recorría cada una de sus facciones con los ojos, observaba detalladamente sus párpados, sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios. Era tan hermoso y perfecto que sentí un inmenso deseo de acercarme más a él para poder tocarlo, acariciarlo. Temía tanto perder el control y actuar impulsivamente…

Pero logré reponerme a tiempo y tosí un par de veces para hacer un poco de ruido y captar su atención antes de que se durmiera. Él abrió los ojos y me miró. —¿Estás muy cansado? —le pregunté.

Darien se frotó la cara con las manos. —Sí, lo siento, estoy exhausto. Los viernes siempre termino así.

—Entonces mejor me voy y te dejo descansar —me puse de pie y busqué mis cosas en la silla.

Él también se levantó. —¿Ya te vas? Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más, no me molesta.

—Es que yo también estoy muy cansada y ya es bastante tarde, así que prefiero irme.

—Está bien, te acompaño.

Fuimos juntos hasta la entrada. Yo me quité las pantuflas para ponerme mis zapatos y Darien abrió la puerta.

Yo volví a mirarlo antes de irme. Y al verlo sonreír otra vez con esa ternura y calidez que provocaba que me derritiera por dentro, supe que necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, que tenía que hacerlo antes de que mis sentimientos se hicieran incontenibles, antes de que llegara a enamorarme de verdad.

Así que reuní valor, inspiré hondo y me atreví a decírselo. —Darien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —él asintió serio—. ¿Tú… tienes… novia…? —pregunté muerta de miedo, rogando y suplicando desde el fondo de mi corazón que me dijera que no.

Darien demoró en responder y su expresión era muy diferente a la de momentos antes. Probablemente no le habría caído bien que fuera tan entrometida y directa para preguntarle algo como esto. Pero ya no me importaba más nada, yo sólo quería saber la verdad. —No precisamente —dijo tras una larga pausa—. Empecé a salir con alguien hace poco, pero no es nada serio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Era más que obvio por qué se lo preguntaba, pero o no se daba cuenta o se hacía el distraído. Como fuera, yo aún no estaba dispuesta a reconocérselo, mucho menos ahora que acababa de confirmar que él estaba con alguien más y mis ilusiones de venían a pique. —Por nada, sólo tenía curiosidad —dije con una fingida sonrisa—. Bueno, me voy —atravesé el pasillo lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi puerta.

Pero antes de entrar a mi departamento, volteé a verlo una vez más. Él me miraba en silencio y yo me moría por verlo sonreír de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Y aunque era consciente de que en ese preciso instante yo me rompía por dentro y mi corazón se estremecía de dolor, al mismo tiempo también podía reconocer una gratitud y una alegría tan inmensas que compensaban cualquier malestar. Porque a pesar de haber tenido que desilusionarme tan pronto, sabía que conocerlo había sido lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo. Porque en tan sólo unos pocos días había sentido tantas cosas tan increíbles y hermosas como hacía mucho no me pasaba, y eso definitivamente era algo muy valioso para mí.

Y estaba emocionada, movilizada hasta los huesos, pero no quería que lo notara. Así que volví a inspirar profundo, contuve mis lágrimas con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y le regalé mi mejor sonrisa. —Gracias, Darien… —le dije con total sinceridad—. Muchas gracias.

Entré a mi departamento y sin mirar atrás, cerré mi puerta.

 _._

 _"_ _Luna extraña…_

 _Te acercas un poco más…_

 _Por primera vez te sonrojas_

 _y tiemblas al caminar…"_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Siii! Ya todo se aclaró! Mina quiere a Kunzite. Kunzite quiere a Mina. Serena quiere a Darien. Y Darien quiere… parece que quiere a otra… :'(_**

 ** _Bueno, mientras esquivo sus tomatazos me limito a responder sus rws:_**

 ** _-yssareyes48: las reinas del drama hoy tuvieron más motivos para llorar… para Mina no fue tan terrible por suerte, pero para Serena sí fue un poco difícil… habrá que esperar cómo decide seguir relacionándose con su vecino después de esto…_**

 ** _-kaguya: hoy también tuvimos momentos graciosos, aunque otros no tanto… confirmamos lo de Darien, esperemos que Serena no se desanime demasiado…_**

 ** _-C-ELF: como ya te dije en fb, muchas gracias por no olvidarme! esta vez tu sexy dios griego no está sufriendo, sino que le ha tocado a Serena… y efectivamente el chico misterioso de Mina era el amigo de Darien, esperemos que a ellos les vaya mejor!_**

 ** _-romi: Darien es un sol, pero está ocupado… Serena se ha desilusionado, pero todavía tenemos que esperar su reacción…_**

 ** _-Brujitadcc: nuestro dulce de leche nos salió con una 'pretendienta'… pero por otro lado lo tenemos a nuestro adorado Kunzite! era bastante obvio que se trataría de él, pero yo estoy muy entusiasmada con sacarme las ganas de emparejarlo con Mina… y más adelante veremos si pasa algo con Lita…_**

 ** _-Marisol: hoy supimos que lamentablemente las sospechas de Serena eran ciertas… pero todavía nos falta esperar cómo va a reaccionar, si se rendirá con él o no…_**

 ** _-Miriam Ortiz: cómo estuvieron de mezclados tus sentimientos hoy? los míos se revolucionaron muchísimo al escribir este cap! jaja!_**

 ** _-leidy flourite: amiguísima mía! para desgracia de nuestra "heroína" el papacito rico tiene a alguien más… pero a pesar de las pálidas, espero que hoy también te hayas divertido un poco con algunas partes más livianitas!_**

 ** _-patyzparawhore: Serena consiguió el trabajo! bien por ella! pero lamentablemente perdió sus ilusiones con su vecino… aunque todavía tenemos qué esperar si se resignará del todo o no…_**

 ** _-Ana: creo que hoy también tuvimos momentos divertidos, aunque otros no tanto… pudimos confirmar lo de Darien, y habra que esperar cómo se lo toma Serena… y con respecto al pretendiente de Mina, tus sospechas eran ciertas! vamos a ver cómo sigue eso…_**

 ** _-Bepevikn: hoy nuestra querida Mina no estuvo muy animada, tampoco Serena, pero al menos consiguió el trabajo!_**

 ** _-Paty: hoy todas nuestras dudas fueron aclaradas! algunas cosas fueron gratas de saber, otras no tanto… pero habrá que esperar a ver cómo sigue todo!_**

 ** _Bueno gente, ahora sí me despido… Gracias a todxs por sus comentarios, alertas y visitas! Estoy muy contenta por la recepción que está teniendo esta locura mía y por el apoyo que me brindan! Espero seguir entusiasmándolxs con la lectura… Y que me dejen sus rws :)_**

 ** _Besotototes per tutti! Y hasta pronto!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Hola gente querida! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

 ** _Volví pronto volví :) Y les traigo un nuevo cap que acabo de terminar de escribir. No quiero adelantarles mucho para no spoilear, sólo les comento que va a ser un episodio bien surtidito y con avances interesantes…_**

 ** _Antes de invitarlxs a leer, les hago una pequeña aclaración: La canción a la que hago referencia hacia el final del cap es "I want someone badly" interpretada por Jeff Buckley. Les recomiendo cien por cien que la busquen y la escuchen para complementarla a su lectura. Si lo hacen, cuéntenme qué les pareció._**

 ** _Ahora sí lxs dejo leer el CINCO en paz! Después me cuentan cómo les fue!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajito me despido!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Cinco ::_

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué les parece? —nos preguntó Mina mientras nos enseñaba el vigésimo atuendo que se probaba—. ¿Así estoy bien? —y giró en su lugar para que pudiéramos observarla mejor.

Vestía una minifalda extremadamente corta, una blusa demasiado escotada y se había puesto mucho maquillaje.

—¡No! —exclamamos Lita y yo al unísono.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No me veo sexy? —volvió a preguntar acomodándose el escote.

—Más que sexy, te ves algo… extravagante —dije yo.

—Y desesperada —dijo Lita.

—¡Oigan!

—Entiendo que estés emocionada y que quieras aprovechar la ocasión para conquistarlo —le expliqué con el poco resto de paciencia que me quedaba—, pero creo que tienes que calmarte un poco o vas a terminar espantándolo.

—No me digas eso, amiga, no quiero que se espante —dijo Mina preocupada—. Yo sólo quiero que se fije en mí, quiero gustarle, quiero que se de cuenta de lo que siento, quiero que…

—Pero es su primera cita, Mina, entiéndelo —insistí—. La impresión que le des esta noche es crucial, mucho más si pretendes conquistarlo. Y la ropa en una primera cita es esencial, tienes que usar algo no muy elegante y provocativo pero tampoco demasiado serio y casual, sino en el punto exacto donde te veas bonita pero sin parecer un paquete de regalo —ella bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos—. No enseñes demasiado —agregué—, ser sensual no implica un escote de infarto o una mini con la que no te puedas ni mover —intenté bromear para distender un poco los ánimos.

—Ay, Serena —me interrumpió Lita—, no digas tantos disparates, por dios. Y ya dejen de preocuparse por lo que pueda llegar a pensar él —se acercó a Mina y la tomó de los hombros—. Aquí lo que en verdad importa es cómo te sientas tú, así que sólo ponte lo que a ti más te guste.

Pero Mina se puso peor. —Ay, pero no sé, ¡no sé! —y empezó a quitarse la ropa enojada—. Ya me he probado de todo y nada me convence —me arrojó la blusa por la cabeza—. Ayúdenme, por favor, no sé qué hacer, estoy muy nerviosa, ¡y ya no sé qué hacer!

—Bueno, bueno, no te alteres. Vamos a tu cuarto, yo te ayudaré —Lita la tomó del brazo y se fueron juntas.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo era nada más y nada menos que la previa de nuestra " _cita doble_ " -así la había ' _nombrado_ ' Lita-. Porque esa noche Mina y yo íbamos a reunirnos con Darien y Kunzite.

Después de todo lo que pasó a partir de mi primera visita al consultorio de Kun, cuando supimos que era el amor platónico de Mina, que ella creía que estaba casado pero en realidad todo había sido un malentendido, y que Darien me confesara que él también estaba interesado en mi mejor amiga, hablé mucho con Lita al respecto.

Y luego de discutirlo infinidad de veces y tratar de pensar en las mejores y más viables opciones para intentar acercarlos, decidimos decirle la verdad a Mina. Contarle de mi conversación con Darien, pero sólo para aclararle el asunto de que Kunzite no estaba casado y que creíamos que sería una buena idea organizar una salida casual entre todos. También lo hablé con Darien, por supuesto, y él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Y se ofreció para elegir el lugar y persuadirlo a Kunzite con toda la delicadeza del mundo para que nos acompañara.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que empecé a trabajar para el amigo de Darien, mi primera semana en mi nuevo empleo, y todo estaba marchando perfectamente bien. Kunzite y Luna eran unas personas maravillosas, me hicieron sentir muy cómoda desde el primer momento. Me ayudaban en todo lo que me hiciera falta, me explicaban lo que no entendía, no me presionaban ni me apresuraban, ni me regañaban si me equivocaba. Los dos eran muy amables y cálidos, cada uno a su manera, y yo no podía sentirme más feliz y satisfecha.

Pero por otro lado, aunque trataba de disimularlo, también me sentía un poco triste después de haber confirmado que Darien estaba saliendo con alguien. Él me lo había dicho directamente cuando se lo pregunté, y mis ilusiones, las que en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo se habían elevado hasta las nubes, se vinieron a pique en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aunque en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, al mismo tiempo era consciente de que en el fondo también me sentía agradecida y feliz a pesar de haber tenido que desilusionarme tan pronto. Porque desde que lo conocí había sentido tantas cosas tan increíbles y hermosas como hacía mucho no me pasaba y eso definitivamente era lo mejor que me ocurrió en mucho tiempo.

Incluso al darme cuenta de que tras este desafortunado descubrimiento volvía a perder mis fuerzas, decidí reponerme lo más rápido que me fuera posible, porque estaba harta de sentirme débil, triste, sin energías. Estaba decidida a no volver a caer en una depresión post-desilusión ni nada parecido. Quería creer que aún no estaba todo perdido, que era capaz de ser fuerte y no rendirme ni resignarme, que podía seguir intentando acercarme a él, conocerlo mejor, comportarme como la chica optimista y decidida que hacía tanto no era. Pero me costaba mucho…

Así que durante esos días puse mi mejor disposición y seguí manteniéndome en contacto con Darien, aunque no volvimos a vernos. Pero nos comunicamos muchas veces para hablar del importante y delicado asunto sentimental de nuestros amigos y planear un encuentro. Todo continuó siendo igual de natural entre nosotros, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos y me dijo que estaba con alguien más. Y que las cosas fueran así me ayudaba a no desanimarme demasiado y tratarlo de la misma forma que siempre.

Mientras esperaba a las chicas y pensaba en todo esto, revisaba en mi celular una y otra vez los mensajes que él me había enviado ese día. Desde temprano estuvo escribiéndome y llamándome a cada rato para organizar nuestra salida, comentarme sobre el lugar, la hora, cómo haríamos para encontrarnos y cientos de cosas más. Estaba tanto o más ansioso que yo con la ocasión y me resultaba muy divertido conocer ese lado suyo tan lindo y preocupado por nuestros amigos.

Y como era de esperarse mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Sonreí contenta al ver su nombre en la pantalla y atendí. —Eres muuuuuy insoportable, ¿lo sabías? —lo regañé intentando sonar molesta.

—Y ustedes son muy impuntuales —se quejó él—, hace más de media hora que estamos esperándolas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Hace un minuto me dijiste que acababan de llegar, ¿tan rápido pasó media hora?

—Sí, Serena, el tiempo pasa y tienen que apresurarse.

Y yo que me creía el ser humano más impaciente del universo… —Lo dicho, eres insoportable.

—Y dime, ¿qué están haciendo ahora? ¿Ya están listas? ¿Ya están en camino?

—Aún no, Mina se fue a cambiar de ropa otra vez.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, y hasta que no esté perfecta no nos moveremos de aquí.

—Pero Serena…

—Lo normal es que el chico tenga que esperar a la chica, entonces es lógico que lleguemos un poco más tarde de la hora pactada. Así son las reglas.

—¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

—Pregúntale a cualquier mujer y te responderá exactamente lo mismo.

—Ay, Serena, tienes cada ocurrencias…

Sonreí al escucharlo reír, parecía que había logrado calmarlo. —Bueno, ya hablando en serio, no te preocupes. En 15 minutos máximo estaremos allí, lo prometo.

—¿Segura? ¿No tendré que llamarte de nuevo para apresurarte?

—No hará falta, ya deja de ser tan riguroso, ¿quieres? Confía en mí.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti. En 15 minutos máximo, ¿de acuerdo? Si no están aquí hasta el minuto 16, te llamaré otra vez —me advirtió.

—En 15 minutos llegaremos, te doy mi palabra —aseguré.

—Bueno, nos vemos entones.

—Nos vemos.

Apenas colgué, apareció Lita y se acercó a mí. —¿Ya está lista? —le pregunté por Mina.

—Sí, ahora sí. Sólo le falta retocar un poco su maquillaje y estará perfecta.

Yo suspiré emocionada. —Se la ve tan radiante, con cualquier cosa que vista estará preciosa —y tomé las manos de Lita—. Ay, amiga, por favor, ven con nosotras —le supliqué desesperada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No, Serena, ya deja de insistir, no voy a ir, no quiero hacer de chaperona. Es una cita doble y yo voy a estar de más.

—Pero Lita, entiéndeme, yo no puedo tomarme esta salida como una cita. Porque en realidad no es más que una excusa para que Mina y su amor se acerquen y se conozcan mejor. En realidad somos Darien y yo quienes jugaremos el papel de chaperonas. Y volver a verlo va a ser algo muy incómodo para mí después de enterarme que tiene novia. Por favor, ven conmigo, no me dejes sola.

—Te dije que no voy y no iré, ¿entiendes? —Lita no estaba dispuesta a ceder—. Además aunque Darien te haya dicho que sale con alguien, también te aclaró que no es algo serio. Así que todavía no está todo perdido, no debes rendirte. Al contrario, tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad, no te des por vencida tan pronto.

Yo hacía pucheros para intentar conmoverla. —Pero Lita…

Ella no me hizo ni el menor caso. —Mira, Serena. Tú sabes bien que yo suelo ser bastante escéptica con estos asuntos de las relaciones y el romance. Pero si se trata de ti y de la cabeza hueca de Mina, así no sea algo cien por ciento seguro, si existe una mínima posibilidad de que se enamoren de verdad y se animen a intentar tener algo con alguien, no dejaré de animarlas por nada en el mundo. Y si voy a esta cita, sólo las estorbaré, y eso es inadmisible para mí. Como su mejor amiga tengo que velar por su felicidad y no interferir de forma alguna.

—Pero Lita, tengo miedo. Temo salir lastimada si sigo ilusionándome y no quiero sufrir, no quiero que me rompan el corazón —dije con dramatismo.

—Eso no va a pasar, ya deja de ser tan fatalista y ten más confianza. Anímate, arriésgate por lo que quieres, no dejes que tus dudas y tus miedos te interrumpan.

—Pero Lita… —quise seguir con mi puesta en escena pero Mina me interrumpió.

—Ahora sí —dijo entusiasmada apenas apareció desde el pasillo—. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Cómo me veo? —y de nuevo giraba en su lugar para que pudiéramos verla mejor.

Se veía muy bonita, tenía un delicado vestido corto en tonos corales, sandalias claras, el cabello suelto y su maquillaje era mucho más natural. Y las dos la observábamos de arriba abajo sonriendo embobadas.

—Mina… te ves… muy hermosa… —dije emocionada.

—¿En serio? ¿Así me veo bien?

—Sí, amiga, estás muy muy bonita —dijo Lita.

Mina corrió hacia nosotras y nos abrazó con fuerza. —Ay, chicas, estoy tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo tan feliz…

En verdad se veía radiante. Desde que se enteró que su amado Kunzite no estaba casado sus ánimos habían dado un vuelco de 180 grados. Y volvía a ser la de siempre, la chica carismática, entusiasta y cálida que tanto adorábamos. Y yo me sentía plenamente contenta y satisfecha de poder ser parte de su felicidad.

Lita la tomó de los hombros para poder mirarla de frente. —Mantente tranquila, no tengas miedo, ¿está bien? —le aconsejaba—. Confía en ti y muéstrate tal cual eres, ¿de acuerdo? Porque tú eres preciosa, Mina, eres la chica más dulce, graciosa y sensible del mundo y estoy convencida de que él te adorará, ya verás que así será.

Los ojos de Mina comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. —Ay, amiga, ¡te quiero mucho! —exclamó emocionada y volvía a abrazarla—. Gracias por todo…

—¡Yo también las quiero mucho! —exclamé yo más emocionada y las abracé a las dos.

Lita reía por nuestra exagerada demostración de afecto. —Ya cálmense, ¿quieren? —nos regañó al soltar el abrazo—. Y no lloren más o su maquillaje se arruinará.

—Perdón… —Mina y yo nos disculpamos haciendo pucheros.

—Bueno, váyanse de una vez que ya es tarde.

Las tres juntas salimos a la calle, detuvimos un taxi y después de despedirnos de Lita, Mina y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde los chicos nos estaban esperando.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegamos y entramos al lugar, comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la barra. Era un bar que ninguna de las dos conocía y yo me dediqué a observar cada detalle del diseño y la decoración mientras caminábamos.

Cada uno de los espacios estaba íntegramente adaptado al estilo vintage. Había un enorme salón principal y algunas salas más pequeñas a los lados, seguramente se trataría de una vieja casona remodelada. Los muebles, la luminaria, cada detalle eran de una estética muy fina, de aire romántico, con diseños antiguos pero hechos con accesorios vanguardistas y modernos. Yo estaba simplemente maravillada con todo lo que veía a mi alrededor.

Cuando nos acercamos a la barra, por fin nos encontramos con los chicos. Y ellos se pusieron de pie apenas nos vieron.

—Hola, chicas —nos saludó Darien con una alegre y gentil sonrisa.

Y yo lo recorrí entero con los ojos en una mínima fracción de segundos para que no lo notara. Y por supuesto, estaba impresionada con lo guapo y sexy que se veía… Vestía jeans oscuros y una camiseta azul arremangada hasta los codos. Sencillo, pero irresistible.

—Hola, Darien —lo saludé con mi mejor sonrisa y me sentí la mujer más hermosa del mundo al notar cómo él también me observaba detenidamente sin dejar de sonreír—. Hola, Kun —él se inclinó levemente para responderme el saludo, siempre tan formal…—. Disculpen la demora, ¿hace mucho que nos esperan?

—No, acabamos de llegar —respondió Darien guiñándome un ojo.

—Menos mal. Bueno, Kun, te presento a Mina, mi mejor amiga —dije al señalarla—. Ella es la chica que me acompañó aquel día que nos conocimos en el consultorio, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Y soy la misma que te atiende cada viernes en la cafetería —agregó Mina con una risita pícara. Claramente se estaba comportando como en verdad era, sin mostrarse avergonzada ni asustada, y eso me encantaba de ella.

Kunzite se inclinó de nuevo con un mutismo que empezaba a desesperarme. Pero por suerte Darien, que estaba junto a él, reaccionó a tiempo. —Hola, Mina, qué gusto volver a verte —Dijo con un exagerado entusiasmo mientras que con muy poco disimulo empujaba a Kun para animarlo.

Él le tendió una mano a Mina para saludarla. —Ho… hola —dijo con timidez.

Mina sonrió coqueta. —Hola, Kun… —lo saludó. Pero en vez de tomar su mano se acercó más a él y le regaló un suave beso en la mejilla.

De inmediato miré a Darien para comprobar de alguna forma que estaba viendo lo mismo que yo, que no era una ilusión ni me lo estaba imaginando. Y él automáticamente también me miró con una clara expresión de desconcierto. Había sido una total sorpresa para los dos que Mina tomara la iniciativa tan pronto, las cosas parecían ir mucho más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

—Bueno —dijo Darien un tanto nervioso—, tenemos una mesa reservada por allá, ¿vamos? —y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia donde él nos indicó.

Nos ubicamos alrededor de una mesa que se encontraba en una de las salas laterales del local. Y yo de nuevo prestaba atención a cada detalle de los muebles y la decoración. Había dos grandes sillones de estilo francés tapizados al capitoné en tonos morados y al centro una mesa baja de madera oscura. El espacio estaba delicadamente iluminado con lámparas de vitraux y un par de fanales del mismo tipo sobre la mesa.

Apenas nos sentamos, distribuidos en parejas en ambos sillones, un camarero se acercó y nos tomó la orden. Y una vez que nos trajeron las bebidas que habíamos pedido, comenzamos a hablar.

—¿Así que ustedes son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo? —Darien fue el primero en sacar conversación—. Serena me contó que fueron compañeras en la escuela.

—Sí, nos conocemos desde primaria —respondió Mina— y desde entonces somos inseparables. Porque más que amigas somos como hermanas. Crecimos juntas, compartimos todo lo que nos pasa, entre nosotras y también con Lita, la dueña de la cafetería.

—¿Y ustedes también se conocen desde hace mucho? —les pregunté yo.

—Sí, también —Respondió Darien—. En realidad yo fui compañero del hermano de Kun en la preparatoria, sólo que él después se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Y regresó hace unos meses, pero lo mismo se la pasa viajando por asuntos de trabajo, no lo vemos mucho.

—¿Así que tienes un hermano? —le preguntó Mina a Kunzite, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra—. ¿Sólo un hermano? —él asintió de nuevo—. ¿Y es más joven que tú?

Noté cómo Darien lo fulminaba con la mirada presionándolo a hablar. Y pareciera que se dio por aludido porque enseguida Kun se dignó a romper el silencio y dejar su mutismo de lado. —Sí, es dos años menor que yo.

Al escucharlo deduje que su hermano tendría 25, por ende la misma edad de Darien, o sea apenas un año más que yo. No era un dato demasiado relevante, pero me alegraba poder saber cada vez más cosas de él.

—¿Y a qué se dedica? —volvió a preguntar Mina.

—Es chocolatero —respondió Kun—, estudió gastronomía y luego viajó a Europa para especializarse en repostería.

Tras tan curiosa revelación, Mina y yo nos miramos automáticamente y estoy segura de que las dos pensamos en Lita.

Pero de inmediato opté por continuar platicando para disimular un poco mi inquietud. —Un hermano aficionado a los dulces y el otro dentista, ¡qué contradictorio! —quise bromear para seguir distendiendo el ambiente.

Kun no rió ni se inmutó con mi ocurrente comentario. —Así es. Yo seguí los pasos de mi padre como me correspondía por ser el hijo mayor, en cambio mi hermano eligió hacer su propio camino. Y yo lo admiro mucho por eso.

—Es un gran chico, todo un personaje —agregó Darien—. Cuando esté por aquí organizaremos otra reunión así lo conocen.

—Seguro, nos encantaría —dijo Mina.

—Lita también es repostera, ¿verdad? Y tú, Mina, trabajas con ella, ¿cierto? —Darien insistía en sacarle conversación.

—Sí, soy una de las meseras en su cafetería —respondió ella—. Trabajo allí desde que abrió el negocio, hace un par de años, para ayudarla en su emprendimiento y también para ganar algo de dinero extra y fijo, porque mi verdadero trabajo es algo inestable.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy actriz.

—¿En serio? Qué interesante.

—Sí, pero es bastante difícil. Me presento a cientos de audiciones y concursos, estudio canto, baile, hago de todo. Pero me cuesta mucho conseguir trabajo —mientras Mina nos relataba entusiasmada sobre su trabajo y sus aficiones, yo observaba a Kun con máxima discreción para ver qué hacía. Pero él la escuchaba atento, en silencio y sin ninguna particular expresión en su rostro, lo cual me exasperaba bastante—. Sólo he participado en alguna que otra publicidad, la mayoría de las veces modelando para alguna marca de ropa o accesorios y ese tipo de cosas. En realidad mi sueño es actuar en algún escenario, demostrar mis dotes interpretativos que con tanto esfuerzo vengo perfeccionando desde hace años. Pero no es tan fácil.

—Mina es una gran artista —comenté yo—, es muy talentosa y también es…

—Hermosa… —murmuró Kunzite sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Darien y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Y Mina parecía resplandecer y emanar corazoncitos y florcitas de colores por todos sus poros al escuchar el cumplido de Kun.

Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y yo no podía creer la increíble conexión que se había generado entre ellos tan de repente. Estaban en su mundo, parecía que todo a su alrededor simplemente había dejado de existir y yo me puse tan nerviosa y emocionada que lo único que pude hacer fue patear a Darien por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención y transmitirle de alguna manera cómo me sentía.

Él se puso de pie casi pegando un salto del sillón. —Mira, Serena, ¿ésa no es la vecina del tercer piso?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? —yo no entendía lo que me decía.

—Sí, aquella chica que está allá —señalaba hacia la barra—. Parece que es ella, vamos a saludarla —Darien me tomó de la mano para que me levantara—. Enseguida regresamos —se disculpó con los chicos y nos alejamos apurados.

—¿Conoces a la vecina del tercer piso? —le pregunté mientras andábamos—. Yo no tengo ni idea de quién es, jamás la vi en mi vida.

—Es mentira, Serena. Fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió para irnos de la mesa y dejarlos solos, ¿no te diste cuenta?

No, no me había dado cuenta. —Ah, claro… Lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa que no sé, se me nubló la mente.

—Yo también estoy muy nervioso —dijo él soltando un pesado suspiro apenas llegamos a la barra y se sentó en una banqueta.

Yo me senté a su lado. —Le dijo " _hermosa_ ", Darien… —recordé llevándome las manos al pecho—. Kun dijo que Mina es hermosa, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Soy tan feliz!

—¡Esto está siendo todo un éxito! Jamás esperé que Kun se atreviera a decir algo como eso frente a nosotros y mucho menos tan pronto. Sin dudas está loco por ella.

—¡Y ella está loca por él! Y se ven tan lindos juntos… Ojalá que todo salga bien.

—Seguro que sí, y todo gracias a nosotros.

—Es cierto, ¡somos sus cupidos!

—Esto merece un brindis —como nuestras bebidas habían quedado en la mesa, Darien ordenó una nueva ronda y cuando nos las entregaron ambos chocamos las copas—. Por el amor de nuestros mejores amigos —dijo con una enorme y alegre sonrisa.

Yo también sonreía de oreja a oreja. —Por el amor, ¡salud!

—Qué alivio ver que todo esté marchando tan bien —comentó Darien después de beber—. La verdad es que estaba bastante preocupado.

—Claro que iba a estar todo bien, si esos dos se adoran, ¡se les nota demasiado! —aseguré—. Además, no es por nada pero Mina es capaz de ablandar a cualquiera. Ella es muy agradable, extrovertida, desenvuelta y ahora que se aclaró el malentendido del estado civil de Kun se está comportando tal cual es, sin sentirse avergonzada ni asustada, sin que nada la interrumpa o inhiba de forma alguna.

—Y Kun no es tan duro como parece, al contrario, es un sujeto muy sensible, honesto, considerado, sólo que no lo demuestra.

—Es cierto, durante esta semana que he llegado a conocerlo mejor, poco a poco puedo confirmar todas estas cosas que me dices de él. Es adorable, me trata tan bien, es muy amable y respetuoso, no es para nada exigente ni prepotente para pedirme las cosas, me explica lo que no entiendo, me ayuda cuando me equivoco o me confundo con algo.

—¿Entonces todo está yendo bien en tu trabajo?

—¡Sí, muy bien! Estoy muy contenta y muy agradecida con él, también con Luna por lo bien que me han recibido y tratado en los pocos días que llevo trabajando con ellos.

—Me alegra que así sea —dijo Darien y brindamos otra vez.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás con tu trabajo?

—Bien, me está yendo bien, pero últimamente estoy demasiado ocupado. Y vivo a las corridas, agotado, no puedo descansar lo suficiente. Mi trabajo me apasiona, pero a veces me vuelve loco.

—¿Y tu novia? Me imagino que le dedicarás algo de tiempo a pesar de estar tan ocupado.

No tenía idea de por qué le preguntaba sobre esto siendo que era un tema que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero tuve el impulso, la necesidad de averiguar más al respecto, quizás por masoquista, o tal vez por chismosa.

Como fuera, a él no pareció molestarle mi pregunta. —No es mi novia —enfatizó—, pero sí la veo con cierta frecuencia. Es una compañera de trabajo —comentó con total naturalidad, lo cual me llamó la atención—. La conozco hace mucho, pero empezamos a " _salir_ " hace más o menos uno o dos meses, no estoy seguro. Fue un poco antes de mudarme.

—Ya veo…

No me convencía del todo el modo en que hablaba del asunto, parecía un tanto altivo, soberbio, no llegaba a descifrarlo bien. Pero sí me daba cuenta de que en cierto punto comenzaba a irritarme.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio o sales con alguien? —me preguntó con soltura.

Yo decidí dejar de preocuparme y abrirme con él para hablar de esto sin reparo, ya no tenía mucho sentido sobreactuar o hacerme la misteriosa. Así que le respondí con total franqueza. —No, estoy sola, hace años. El último novio que tuve fue un compañero de preparatoria. Al poco tiempo de entrar a la universidad él me confesó sus sentimientos por enésima vez -porque durante mucho tiempo intentó llamar mi atención sin que yo lo registrara- y salimos por casi dos años.

—¿Y por qué se separaron?

—Concretamente no sé cuáles fueron los motivos. Él era muy lindo conmigo, nos divertíamos mucho y nos llevábamos muy bien pero yo no estaba enamorada. Me esforcé por conseguirlo y llegué a quererlo mucho, pero no pude enamorarme de verdad.

—Comprendo.

—Y después de eso —continué— sólo me dediqué a trabajar y a enfocarme en mis asuntos, a hacer una buena carrera, tener un buen sueldo, rentar un enorme departamento y decorarlo íntegramente a mi gusto. Ésas fueron mis únicas prioridades en los últimos años, no me importaba más nada, ni mi familia, ni mis amigos, ni los hombres ni nada que no tuviera que ver con mis ambiciones, hasta que me despidieron…

—¿Y no saliste con nadie más en todo este tiempo?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera te fijaste o interesaste en alguien?

Demoré en responder. Aunque me sentía muy cómoda y en confianza con él, aun siendo que nos estábamos sumergiendo en un tema bastante engorroso, al menos para mí, se me hacía algo difícil continuar hablando con sinceridad. —No —ahora optaba por omitir mi situación actual y recordar una no muy vieja anécdota—. Sólo una vez, hará ya varios meses atrás, tuve una cita con un amigo de Mina. En realidad era un chico que ella conoció en un curso de oratoria o algo así y que después perdimos de vista. Pero fue muy gracioso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Aquel día llegué al sitio donde nos encontraríamos a la hora exacta en que habíamos acordado. Y como no lo había visto antes, ni siquiera en una foto, Mina me hizo una breve descripción de su aspecto para reconocerlo cuando lo viera. Pero no fue muy precisa que digamos. La cosa es que apenas llegué vi en una de las mesas del lugar a un chico que según yo encajaba perfecto con la descripción de Mina, así que me senté junto a él. Y entonces lo saludé, me presenté y empecé a hablar hasta por los codos, ¡no le di tiempo a decirme nada! Hablaba sin parar y el pobre chico me miraba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Yo estaba nerviosísima, sólo decía una tontería tras otra y por momentos él sonreía, quizás le causarían gracia mis agudos y ocurrentes comentarios. Hasta que en un momento, alguien se acercó a nosotros y…

—No me digas que lo confundiste con otro.

—¡Exacto! Eso fue lo que pasó —recordé muerta de risa y Darien también rió—. Se acercó alguien y yo creí que era el camarero, pero no, en realidad era mi cita, el amigo de Mina.

—¿Y el de la mesa? ¿Con el que estuviste hablando?

—¡Era un completo extraño! Pero tenía anteojos, estaba solo, parecía muy intelectual y serio como Mina lo describió y yo creí que era él.

—¿Y entonces qué hiciste?

—Me disculpé con los dos y me senté en otra mesa con el auténtico. Era un chico lindo, agradable, pero aquella cita al final fue una pérdida de tiempo porque él se la pasó hablando de su ex novia y encima de todo me hizo pagar la mitad de la cuenta, un verdadero fiasco. En cambio el otro chico, el extraño, me había cautivado al instante, y eso que no llegó a decirme nada, pero tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan dulce y unos ojos azules tan bonitos…

A medida que describía a aquel chico, observaba fijamente el rostro de Darien y recién ahí caí en la cuenta de cuánto se parecía a él, al menos como yo lo recordaba. ¿O sería que estaba mezclando todo por culpa de mis confusos sentimientos? ¿O simplemente el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi mente y mi memoria?

Darien pareció no notar nada raro. —¿Y al final cómo terminó todo? —volvió a preguntarme.

—No volví a verlos, a ninguno de los dos —respondí después de darle el último sorbo a mi bebida—. Y desde entonces no me he fijado más en nadie, hasta ahora.

—¿Ahora hay alguien que te interese?

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué le pasaba a mi lengua que estaba tan floja y me hacía decir estas cosas? ¿Cómo podía llegar a tal descuido y ser tan obvia? ¡¿Cómo arreglaba esto?!

—No, no hay nadie, no es eso a lo que me refiero —dije haciéndome de nuevo la misteriosa, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ésta sin quedar en evidencia—. En realidad lo que me pasa ahora es que desde que entendí que me estaba perdiendo de tantas cosas por enfocarme sólo en mi trabajo, me di cuenta de que quiero tener otras prioridades, otras metas para mi vida, y entre ellas está el amor —¡¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?! ¡¿por qué le confesaba todas estas cosas tan íntimas?!—. Sí, quiero encontrar el amor, quiero conocer a alguien especial y enamorarme de verdad, alguien con quien construir algo real y sólido, tener sueños y proyectos en común, ser felices… —por dios, eso sí que sonaba cursi.

—Vaya, eso suena… interesante —reflexionó Darien, pero estoy segura de que pensó que era una cursi—. Hoy en día no es muy frecuente encontrar gente que crea en esas cosas.

—Sí, puede ser. Yo antes ni me preocupaba por estos asuntos —seguí divagando— y quizás ahora tenga una mirada demasiado romántica e idealista de las relaciones, pero me gusta pensar así, tener este nuevo propósito para mi vida. Admito que suena bastante pretencioso y hasta exigente, pero quiero intentar conseguirlo.

—Me parece un propósito totalmente válido, pero no voy a mentirte, me impresionó un poco oírte decir todo eso, creo que hasta me dio vértigo.

¿Vértigo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso estaba en una montaña rusa? Aunque pensándolo bien, ésa era una buena metáfora de lo que acababa de decir. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo antes pensaba así, creía en ese tipo de relaciones y tuve la suerte de conocer a alguien con quien pude concretar y construir todo lo que acabas de mencionar. Compromiso, proyectos, amor —para mi sorpresa, Darien hablaba en serio, se estaba abriendo conmigo y estaba compartiendo algo muy íntimo—. Pero no funcionó, éramos muy chicos, ingenuos, aprendimos de una manera bastante dura que la realidad era muy diferente a lo que creíamos. Y ahora ya no soy capaz de tener algo así de serio e ideal con alguien, no tengo ganas. Es muy arriesgado, las personas son cada vez más quisquillosas y nunca es suficiente para satisfacerlas. Y a mí me resulta tan extenuante y agotador tener que rendir cuentas de mi vida, cubrir las expectativas de los demás. Ya no tengo energías ni ánimos para esas cosas. Prefiero estar solo, dedicarme a mi trabajo, hacerlo bien, ganar dinero suficiente como para llevar una vida cómoda, darme algunos gustos, ayudar a mi familia y vivir tranquilo. Sin molestar a nadie, sin que nadie me quite el sueño.

—Suenas bastante… amargado —dije con franqueza—. Y me sorprende oírte decir todo eso, porque no lo aparentas para nada. Desde el primer momento que te vi tuve la impresión de que eres un chico muy amable y atento, que te preocupas por los demás, que te gusta ayudarlos, mostrarte gentil y solidario —a él parecía no convencerlo del todo lo que oía—. En serio lo digo, lo hiciste conmigo al ayudarme para conseguir empleo, con Kun al empujarlo para que se anime a acercarse a Mina.

—Puede ser, con mis amigos aún me comporto de esa forma, no puedo evitarlo. Siento que si puedo ayudarlos en algo, por más mínimo que sea, tengo que hacerlo. Es más fuerte que yo, valoro mucho a mis amigos, quizás porque no tengo hermanos. Bueno, aunque con mis padres también soy así.

—Entonces lo único que no quieres o mejor dicho no estás dispuesto a hacer es tener una pareja, una relación estable, una… novia —¿qué me pasaba? ¿de dónde sacaba valor para afirmar estas cosas sin ningún tipo de filtro?

—Claro —admitió él.

Pero yo no lograba comprenderlo del todo. —Y la chica con la que sales, tu compañera de trabajo, ¿en qué categoría la pondrías? ¿Cómo te relacionas con ella? —¡qué descarada!—. Porque no es ni familiar ni amiga ni novia, ¿entonces qué significa para ti?

—No lo sé, ¿" _amiga con beneficios_ "? —dijo con una soberbia sonrisa.

—¡Eso suena tan horrible! —dije impresionada.

Darien rió. —Bueno, no se me ocurre otra definición. Porque en verdad no hay nada entre nosotros, somos buenos compañeros, nos divertimos juntos de vez en cuando y nada más. Ella es tanto o más solitaria que yo, le obsesiona su trabajo y no le interesa más que esforzarse por conseguir un nuevo ascenso, eso es lo único que tenemos en común, creo que por eso empezamos a salir.

¿Cómo debía yo interpretar esto? ¿Como algo bueno? ¿Como algo esperanzador? ¿O todo lo contrario? —¿Pero no crees que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos podría confundirse? —me atreví a seguir indagando—. ¿O empezar a sentir algo especial por el otro?

Él demoró en responder. —No, eso jamás pasará —dijo con determinación—, los dos lo aclaramos desde un principio.

—¿Entonces es una relación superficial y pasajera?

—Probablemente —vaya que estaba sorprendida con lo que escuchaba. Y debí poner una desencajada expresión, porque él volvió a reír al verme—. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, que soy el típico sujeto frívolo y egoísta que tras una mala experiencia dejó de creer en el amor y no se toma en serio a ninguna mujer —había adivinado—. Admítelo, eso es lo que piensas de mí ahora, ¿verdad?

Yo también eché a reír y desvié mi respuesta. —Y tú debes pensar que yo soy la típica ilusa que sueña con conocer al amor de su vida, a un príncipe encantador que se convierta en un esposo amoroso y un padre dedicado, y junto a él tener un final feliz de cuento de hadas.

Darien no dejaba de reír. —Bueno, cada uno es libre de elegir a qué estereotipo de persona amoldarse.

—Somos lamentables.

—Tal vez un poco, sí.

Los dos volvimos a reír por unos instantes pero no dijimos más nada. Quizás porque ya habíamos hablado demasiado o porque el bullicio a nuestro alrededor nos distrajo.

Cerca nuestro, en un improvisado escenario, unos músicos se estaban acomodando para prepararse para tocar. —¡Qué bueno! —dijo Darien entusiasmado—. Parece que en cualquier momento comenzarán a tocar. Si no me equivoco, ya escuché a estos chicos antes. Y son realmente increíbles, muy profesionales.

Yo le agradecía a todos los santos porque cambió de tema. —Me dijiste que te gusta mucho escuchar música.

—Así es.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—No, lo intenté algunas veces pero soy muy malo. Y eso que mis padres son dos virtuosísimos músicos, crecí rodeado de todo tipo de estilos y sonidos, ellos influyeron mucho en mí pero lamentablemente no heredé su talento.

—¿Tus padres son músicos? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, mi madre es cantante y mi padre es productor.

—Vaya, con que eres hijo de artistas, jamás me lo habría imaginado.

—¿Y a ti te gusta la música?

—Sí, me gusta escuchar música y también me gusta cantar, pero sólo lo hago cuando no hay nadie cerca, me da mucha vergüenza.

—¿En serio? Me encantaría escucharte algún día.

—No lo creo, dudo que alguna vez me anime a hacerlo frente a alguien —dije apenada.

—Nunca digas nunca, ya pensaré en cómo convencerte y hacer que cantes para mí —y me miró de una forma tan intensa que mis nervios de nuevo se disparaban. Las cosas otra vez se estaban poniendo peligrosas entre nosotros, o al menos eso me pareció.

—Ya están por empezar —dije intentando disimular mi inquietud. Y los dos prestamos atención a los músicos que comenzaban a interpretar una canción.

—¡Esa canción es genial! —comentó Darien entusiasmado y parecía que conocía muy bien la letra, porque cantaba a la par de ellos.

Yo me relajé un poco y me divertía viéndolo tan desenvuelto y disfrutando del concierto. Y volvía a observarlo con detenimiento. Era tan hermoso, me gustaba tanto, aunque me haya desilusionado y fuera consciente de que probablemente sólo me veía como una amiga. Pero no podía evitarlo, me encantaba todo de él y de nuevo empezaba a preocuparme, a temer llegar a enamorarme de verdad y que él no me correspondiera. Y repasaba en mi mente todo lo que acababa de decirme y volvía a dudar.

Él volteó a mirarme sin dejar de cantar y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, ésas que hacían que me derritiera por dentro. Pero poco a poco se fue poniendo serio, sin dejar de verme profundamente a los ojos. Y yo le presté atención a la parte de la canción que los músicos interpretaban y sentí que la letra describía este momento a la perfección: _"Now I want someone badly…"_ -Necesito a alguien con desesperación- _"Could it be true?"_ -¿Podría ser cierto?- _"That someone is you"_ -Ese alguien eres tú-.

Y me percaté de que una increíble e insostenible tensión se generaba entre los dos. Ya no entendía más nada. No lograba comprender lo que sentía. No sabía si era capaz de seguir así, de contener mis emociones por más tiempo sin hacer algo, sin perder el control.

Pero al ver que su atención se dirigía hacia otro lado, más precisamente hacia algún punto detrás de mí, me sentí algo desorientada y confundida. —No… No, no puede ser… —dijo casi sin voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —quise darme la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba, pero Darien me detuvo tomándome de los hombros.

—Serena —me dijo muy serio—, mírame a los ojos y prométeme que… No, mejor júrame por lo que más quieras que no vas a hacer un escándalo cuando veas lo que está pasando justo ahora.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —dije nerviosa e intentaba soltarme—. Déjame ver, me estás asustando.

—Primero júrame que no vas a gritar ni a reaccionar haciendo un escándalo ni nada de eso —insistió.

—Está bien, lo juro, ahora déjame ver lo que está… —logré darme vuelta y ver lo que pasaba—. Oh, por dios —exclamé sobresaltada al ver cómo Mina y Kunzite estaban besándose apasionadamente. Volví a mirar a Darien —¡Oh, por dios, Darien! ¡Están… ¡Ellos están…

Él rió nervioso. —Están algo cariñosos, una inesperada pero feliz sorpresa.

—No puedo creerlo, Darien. ¡No lo puedo creer! —dije pegando saltos de la emoción—. ¡Lo logramos, lo logramos! —y sin titubear me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo—. ¡Están juntos, se aman con locura y nada ni nadie los va a separar jamás! ¡Soy tan feliz!

Él no dejaba de reír. —Tranquila, Serena, me juraste que no ibas a reaccionar así.

Yo me separé de él muerta de vergüenza. —Lo siento, perdóname, Darien, no quise… —y volvía a mirar a los chicos—. Es que estoy tan emocionada, ¡es tan maravilloso lo que está pasando! ¿No te das cuenta? Nuestros mejores amigos, nuestros hermanos del alma se aman, ¡se aman, Darien!

—Pues sí, eso parece. Y creo que deberíamos irnos y dejarlos solos.

—Pero… pero…

Darien dejó su copa sobre la barra y me tomó de la mano. —Vamos.

Y sin darme tiempo a resistirme, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bar.

.

.

.

Una vez afuera, los dos nos miramos y juntos echamos a reír a carcajadas. Estábamos desconcertados, felices, sorprendidos. Habíamos logrado nuestro cometido, que Mina y Kun se acercaran, pero nuestras expectativas habían sido más que superadas y nos costaba procesarlo.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —dije cuando conseguimos calmarnos un poco y dejar de reír.

Él miró la hora en su reloj. —Aún no es muy tarde, quizás podríamos… no sé…

No tengo idea de dónde saqué coraje, pero a esta altura, después de tanta euforia e intensas emociones, sentí que ya no tenía nada que perder. —¿Qué tal si vamos a tu departamento o al mío y seguimos bebiendo algo, conversando…? —sugerí con una insinuante sonrisa—. La última vez me invitaste un vino delicioso y tal vez podríamos volver a compartir una copa, los dos…

No era yo. Definitivamente ni yo misma me reconocía al soltar una propuesta tan directa.

Darien también sonrió de una manera tan sugestiva que jamás había visto antes. —¿Crees que sería una buena idea?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Está bien —respondió al tomarme otra vez de la mano—, una copa de buen vino no se le niega a nadie.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Paramos el primer taxi que pasó y nos fuimos.

* * *

 _ **Ay ay ay… Se puso un poco calurosa la cosa… O eso parece… Pero habrá que esperar al siguiente cap para saber qué pasará… Muajaja…**_

 ** _Bueno mis queridxs, por esta vez -y en serio me comprometo a que así sea- no voy a responder a sus reviews, porque se me dio por actualizar casi impulsivamente y no me di el tiempo para hacerlo… Pero igualmente podemos intercambiar opiniones por FB!_**

 ** _En fin gente, lxs dejo por hoy… Espero ansiosísima sus comentarios!_**

 ** _Besitos per tutti!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Muy buenas noches, mi gente querida! Cómo están? Espero que súper bien :)**_

 _ **Por suerte otra vez regresé pronto! Así que ya mismo comparto con uds este nuevo cap de mi adorada locurita. Sé que muchas lectoras se quedaron picadas con el anterior, por lo tanto hoy espero poder despejar sus dudas...**_

 ** _Antes de invitarlxs a leer, les comento que en esta ocasión de nuevo agregaré, en el final del cap, un pequeño fragmento de la letra de la canción que le da título a este fic. Me refiero a "Luna extraña" del dúo Alejandro y María Laura._**

 ** _Y ahora sí, sin nada más para agregar, lxs dejo leer el SEIS en paz y, como siempre, les pido que por favor me cuenten cómo les fue…!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajo me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Seis ::_

Una vez que llegamos al edificio donde vivíamos, Darien y yo subimos las escaleras y atravesamos el pasillo de nuestro piso sin decir ni una palabra, lo cual me puso un poco nerviosa. Pero lo que en realidad me desconcertaba por completo y me llamaba mucho la atención fue que en todo el transcurso desde que nos bajamos del taxi hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su departamento, Darien no soltó mi mano ni por un instante. Y me sentía en las nubes, porque era tan atento, cuidadoso y amable conmigo, me trataba como si fuera una princesa y yo simplemente flotaba por los aires.

Apenas entramos, él cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves en una repisa que había cerca. También lo noté algo nervioso, porque no me miraba ni hacía nada, y yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, sólo lo observaba impaciente y sin moverme esperando a que dijera algo.

Hasta que por fin se atrevió a mirarme. —Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo con una tímida sonrisa, que apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los míos empezó a desdibujarse.

Y de nuevo reconocí esa increíble y extraña tensión que se generaba entre los dos, de la misma forma que momentos antes en el bar, y no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Estaba como hipnotizada, completamente prendida de su mirada, tan intensa, tan penetrante… Y sentía cómo una inquietante y fuerte emoción presionaba mi pecho y provocaba que los latidos de mi corazón de aceleraran más y más, y mis deseos, mis impulsos de hacer algo con todo esto que sentía, de no poder controlarme más, se hacían incontenibles.

Sabía que estaba aterrorizada, que me asustaba la idea de exponerme y demostrarle lo que me pasaba. Pero también era consciente de que tenía que dejar de lado mis miedos, mis inseguridades para animarme de una buena vez a expresarle mis sentimientos, aunque no se lo dijera directamente, aunque ni yo misma supiera qué era lo que en verdad sentía. Y si no lo hacía ahora, quién sabe cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como ésta.

Así que no titubeé ni dejé de sostener mi mirada, tratando de transmitirle mi determinación. Y Darien pareció captar al instante mis intenciones, porque apenas atiné a dar un paso hacia delante, él, al mismo tiempo que yo, se acercó a mí casi corriendo y me estrechó entre sus brazos para besarme.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su inesperada reacción me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Sin dejar de besarme rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos para pegarme a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera y llevó su otra mano a mi cuello para evitar que me alejara de él o me resistiera. Entonces yo no lo dudé ni un poco y de inmediato le correspondí el increíble y apasionado beso.

Eran unos besos tan perfectos y embriagadores, que provocaban que un ardiente deseo y un intenso calor comenzara a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Ya no sentía ni el suelo que pisaba, sólo era capaz de percibir cómo estos increíbles besos se tornaban cada vez más profundos y posesivos, y nuestras lenguas se enredaban con pasión, cada uno saboreando la boca del otro con desesperación.

Hasta que oí a Darien soltar un ronco gemido y sin dejar de besarlo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y comencé a profundizar cada vez más los besos, acariciando con impaciencia su espalda, la piel de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, logrando que él estuviera cada vez más entregado a mis caricias.

Darien enseguida comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, repasando mi espalda, mi cintura, mis caderas para luego regresar a mi cintura y empezar a acariciar mi piel bajo la blusa. Yo no pude contener un agudo gemido al sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre mi estremecida piel y volví a intensificar los besos con más pasión, explorando con mi lengua cada rincón de su boca, mordiendo sus labios, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y jadeando a cada instante por la falta de aire, pero sin querer cortar los besos por nada en el mundo.

—Serena… —susurró él contra mis labios mientras me correspondía los besos y las caricias con igual desenfreno—. No aguanto más, Serena… —decía desesperado—. Te necesito, te deseo con locura… —y devoraba mi boca llevando otra vez su mano a mi cuello para impedir que me despegara de él—. Por favor, déjame continuar. Déjame…

—Yo también… —susurré agitada—. Yo también te deseo, Darien…

Él sonrió satisfecho apenas me oyó y sin interrumpir los besos ni disminuir su intensidad comenzó a caminar para guiarnos a ambos hasta la mesa que estaba cerca nuestro. Cuando llegamos, me tomó de la cintura para levantarme y hacer que me sentara sobre la mesa frente a él. Yo enseguida rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas y comencé a acariciarlo bajo la ropa, para luego quitarle la camiseta de un tirón y continuar acariciándolo entero con impaciencia.

Darien no perdió más tiempo y también me quitó la blusa con un rápido movimiento. Ahora podíamos sentirnos más en contacto y recorríamos cada centímetro de nuestras pieles con caricias intranquilas. —Darien… Darien… —dije entre gemidos cuando él empezó atacar mi cuello—. Por favor, Darien…

—No voy a detenerme, Serena —dijo agitado al volver a mi boca—. No lo haré, porque quiero hacer esto desde el primer día que te vi.

Interrumpió los besos por unos instantes y yo lo miré algo confundida. —¿Qué pasa?

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con una lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro, Darien me inclinó lentamente para que me recostara y tomó mis manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas sobre la mesa. —¿Estás lista? —me preguntó seductor.

Yo sólo asentí sin decir una palabra, estaba totalmente rendida ante él. Darien se acercó de nuevo a mi boca, me besó suavemente, mordió mi labio inferior y regresó otra vez a mi cuello para depositar delicados y tibios besos en mi piel. Yo solté un suspiro de placer y a medida que sentía cómo me acariciaba con sus labios y su lengua y poco a poco comenzaba a descender por mi pecho, empecé a gemir extasiada por las increíbles y ardientes sensaciones que me provocaba.

Continuó su trayecto de besos hasta detenerse en mi ombligo y yo estaba tan desbordada de placer que mis gemidos eran incontenibles y mi cuerpo se estremecía y arqueaba con lentos movimientos ondulantes. —Darien… Darien… —gimoteaba agitada. La forma en que me besaba y me tocaba hacía que me quemara por dentro y cada vez estaba más desesperada—. Darien… —repetía su nombre entre gemidos, estaba totalmente fuera de control.

—Serena… —susurró él contra mi piel y comenzó a subir de nuevo por mi cuerpo sin cortar los besos—. Serena… —su voz repitiendo mi nombre era tan sensual y excitante… Este chico me estaba volviendo loca—. Serena… Oye, Serena… ¡Serena!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —grité sobresaltada pegando un salto del susto.

—Tú teléfono está sonando hace rato —dijo Darien al señalar mi bolso.

—¿Qué? —yo lo miré desorientada. Y al sentir en mi cara el aire fresco que entraba por la ventanilla, me di cuenta de que aún estábamos en el taxi. Y que todo lo que acababa de " _pasar_ " no había sido más que una absurda fantasía.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—¿Eh? —tuve que parpadear varias veces y hacer un enorme esfuerzo para volver a ubicarme en la realidad. Sólo a mí se me ocurría imaginarme semejante escena cuando todavía no había pasado nada de nada entre nosotros. Definitivamente tantos años de soltera y de pasármela leyendo cientos de novelas románticas me habían afectado demasiado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —volvió a preguntarme Darien—. Estás… Tu rostro está muy rojo.

—Estoy bien, estoy espléndidamente bien —me reí como estúpida para disimular la inmensa vergüenza que sentía -ni que él pudiera leer mi mente- y busqué mi teléfono en mi bolso—. Es sólo que aún no puedo dejar de pensar en los chicos y en lo que acabamos de ver. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! —enseguida me puse a revisar el celular, no podía mirarlo a la cara.

Había recibido una buena cantidad de mensajes de Lita preguntándome cómo marchaba todo. No alcancé a leerlos todos, pero inmediatamente me dispuse a responderle apurada. Necesitaba contarle lo que estaba pasando, que en ese preciso instante estaba con Darien en un taxi yendo a su departamento -o al mío- para beber algo juntos, solos, los dos.

Ella debió haber percibido al instante lo nerviosísima que me encontraba, porque no demoró nada en responderme y mandarme un montón de mensajes más para hacer que me calmara. Sin dudas, era mi mejor en amiga en el mundo mundial.

—Serena —Darien me llamó de nuevo.

Yo lo mire un poco más tranquila. —¿Sí?

—No te lo dije antes porque yo también estaba muy pendiente de ellos, pero creo que esta noche te ves… muy bonita —y me regaló una de sus sonrisas de ensueño, ésas que tanto adoraba.

Pero lo único que provocó con su cumplido fue que me pusiera más nerviosa todavía, así que sólo volví mi atención al celular para continuar intercambiando mensajes con Lita. ¡Estaba desesperada! ¡No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando! ¡No tenía idea de qué pensar, qué hacer, qué sentir! Todo se estaba tornando muy peligroso e incierto, tomando un rumbo que probablemente no tendría retorno y yo estaba cada vez más ansiosa, aterrorizada, ¡histérica!

Hasta que sin tener noción de cuánto tiempo más pasó, me di cuenta de que de un momento a otro habíamos llegado a nuestro edificio. El auto se detuvo, Darien pagó y se bajó. Pero yo estaba petrificada en el asiento, no me podía mover.

Entonces él abrió mi puerta y me tendió una mano. —¿Vamos?

Yo dudé por unos breves instantes, pero finalmente reuní valor, tomé su mano y bajé. Y tal y como acababa de imaginármelo, durante el trayecto desde el taxi hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su departamento ninguno de los dos habló y Darien no soltó mi mano ni por un segundo.

Y me preguntaba… ¿Qué estaría por pasar entre nosotros? ¿Acaso mi fantasía se haría real? ¿Darien se sentía atraído por mí tanto como para atreverse a tener algo conmigo? ¿Yo estaba en verdad dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque tuviera en claro que no sería nada más que algo ocasional? ¿No sería demasiado arriesgado para mí y mi inestable salud emocional hacer algo como esto, con alguien que no sólo me gustaba muchísimo sino que empezaba a generarme sentimientos mucho más profundos que una simple atracción?

Estaba muy asustada, dudaba, me cuestionaba mil y una cosas. Y me daba cuenta de que aunque moría de ganas por estar con él en realidad no me sentía lo suficientemente preparada para hacerlo, al menos no de esta forma.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a su puerta, antes de abrir Darien buscó su celular. —Por las dudas voy a avisarle a Kun que nos fuimos del bar, no vaya a ser cosa que después me reclame —dijo riendo.

Pero su actitud cambió por completo al ver la pantalla del teléfono. Soltó mi mano de repente y me miró con una extraña expresión. Estaba muy serio, parecía preocupado, inquieto y yo no sabía qué decir. —¿Hay algún problema? —pregunté intentando sonar tranquila, pero no lo estaba ni un poco.

—No, no hay ningún problema, lo que pasa es que… —titubeaba nervioso.

—¿Recibiste un mensaje? —le pregunté de nuevo. Él asintió evitando mi mirada—. ¿De tu novia?

—Te dije que no es mi novia —me corrigió molesto—. Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida al darse cuenta de que había reaccionado mal. Yo no dije nada, sólo bajé la mirada apenada—. Mira, Serena, creo que… —dijo tras una larga y tensa pausa—. Me parece que al fin de cuentas no es tan buena idea que nosotros…

Me atreví a volver a mirarlo. —No estamos haciendo nada malo —" _no todavía_ " pensé para mis adentros.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé. Pero no es lo mismo… —Darien se esforzaba por darme alguna explicación y no mostrarse nervioso, pero yo sabía que lo estaba tanto o más que yo—. A ver, ¿cómo te lo explico? No es lo mismo tomar un par de cervezas que beber una copa de buen vino.

—¿Qué? —tuve la clara impresión de que con este cambio de actitud me estaba marcando un límite, se estaba echando atrás y yo me puse automáticamente en alerta.

—Porque la cerveza es una bebida liviana que puedes tomar en cualquier ocasión sin que te produzca efectos demasiado interesantes o extraordinarios, sino que más bien es más acorde para situaciones ligeras, espontáneas, distendidas —sus argumentos no eran para nada claros y mientras hablaba parecía enredarse en sus propias palabras—. En cambio un buen vino, un fino y exquisito vino, es algo muy diferente. No lo bebes en cualquier momento sólo porque se te antojó, sino que es ideal para ocasiones mucho más especiales, para generar experiencias más sutiles, íntimas, que quieres preservar en tu memoria y tus recuerdos para toda tu vida. Es una cuestión mucho más seria, ¿entiendes?

—No, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que —Darien soltó un pesado suspiro, se veía muy inquieto— para mí éste no es un buen momento para que… No me parece correcto ni conveniente beber una copa de vino como si fuera algo tan trivial como una cerveza.

Yo me esforzaba por comprender de qué demonios estaba hablando. —Pero ya hemos tomado vino antes, tú me invitaste la última vez y todo estuvo bien. ¿O es que acaso estás descompuesto? ¿Te cayó mal lo que bebiste en el bar? ¿Es eso? ¿No te sientes bien? —eso era lo único que se me ocurría que podía estar pasando.

—No, Serena. No es eso lo que me pasa —me respondió otra vez molesto. Y pareciera que se había resignado a continuar explicándome lo que sucedía—. Lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que por esta noche dejemos todo como está y no hagamos más nada, ¿puede ser?

Si estaba con esos ánimos, quizás tendría razón. —Bueno…

—Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, mi intención no es… —de nuevo titubeaba al hablar—. Al contrario, yo no quiero que tú… No me gustaría perjudicarte ni hacer algo que pueda afectarte de alguna forma. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

—Sí, creo que sí —en realidad no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que ocurría, pero me avergonzaba reconocerlo—. Está bien, Darien, no te preocupes —sonreí con soltura—. Mejor… Mejor vayamos a dormir y dejemos ese vino para otra ocasión, ¿sí?

Él también sonrió, se veía más calmado. —Sí, mejor así.

—Buenas noches —me despedí mientras entraba a mi departamento.

—Buenas noches, Serena —se despidió él—. Que descanses.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, las chicas y yo estábamos por reunirnos en lo de Lita para hablar, analizar y evaluar todo lo acontecido en la " _cita doble_ ".

Esa tarde fui la primera en llegar. Y mientras esperábamos a que Mina se dignara a aparecer y dar señales de vida, yo me dispuse a contarle a Lita con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó, pero hice especial hincapié en mi conversación con Darien durante y después de la cita, cuando nos despedimos en el pasillo del edificio.

Estábamos sentadas en el sofá de la sala platicando desde hacía rato. —Y eso fue lo que me dijo —dije yo cuando terminé mi detallado y minucioso relato.

Hasta este momento Lita me había escuchado con mucha atención sin interrumpirme. Y ahora yo esperaba muerta de la impaciencia a que me dijera lo que pensaba. —¿Y no volvieron a hablar después de eso? —me preguntó.

—No, no lo he visto en todo el día —respondí. Y me impacientaba cada vez más con sus interminables pausas—. ¿Qué piensas, amiga? ¿Cómo interpretas lo que pasó? ¿Qué crees que fue lo que me quiso decir? —Lita meditaba ensimismada y no volvía a hablar—. ¡Dime algo, por dios, que me estoy muriendo! —exclamé exasperada.

—Yo pienso que lo que te quiso decir fue que tú eres el vino y su " _amiga con beneficios_ " la cerveza.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué rayos significa?

—Que en realidad para él tú no eres una chica cualquiera o para una relación de una sola noche y que te respeta por eso.

Traté de procesar su interpretación, pero me costaba comprender del todo lo que me decía. —¿Tú crees que fue eso lo que en verdad quiso decir?

—Sí, eso creo —respondió Lita—. Y que fue gracias al mensaje que recibió de su " _amiga_ " que pudo recapacitar a tiempo y no hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Y no porque no deseara hacerlo, sino porque no quiso jugar contigo —concluyó.

—Bueno, viéndolo de esa forma quizás tengas razón pero… ¿eso es algo bueno?

—Y depende de cómo lo veas tú. ¿Habrías estado a dispuesta a compartir algo de una sola noche con él? ¿Eres en verdad tan impulsiva y despreocupada como para tener un encuentro ocasional con alguien que te gusta tanto?

Demoré en responder. —No, creo que no —aunque tenía algo de experiencia en el asunto, era consciente de que siempre me comporté como una mojigata—. Es más, nunca hice algo así con nadie antes, y aunque Darien hubiera sido un completo extraño o alguien a quien acabara de conocer, no sé si me habría animado a hacerlo.

—¿Lo ves? Y eso es precisamente lo que debe haber pensado Darien de ti, por eso dijo lo que dijo, por eso optó por dejar las cosas como estaban y no hacer nada.

—Comprendo —ahora comenzaba a entender mejor lo que pasaba—. Pero igualmente yo lo consideré, no voy a mentirte. En algún momento de la noche me sentí en verdad decidida y segura para hacerlo, por eso le propuse que bebamos ese vino. Hasta llegué a fantasear con lo que sucedería y sé que ganas no me faltaron, porque él me encanta y mi autocontrol ha estado a punto de flaquear en más de una ocasión. Pero ahora que lo pienso más fríamente creo que eso no es lo que quiero para mí. Incluso se lo dije cuando conversamos en el bar.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que actualmente unas de mis principales prioridades es encontrar el amor, que quiero conocer a alguien especial y enamorarme de verdad, alguien con quien construir algo real y sólido, para tener sueños y proyectos en común y ser felices.

—Vaya, qué interesante confesión —dijo Lita sorprendida.

—Sí, y también es toda una revelación para mí misma, porque es algo que acabo de descubrir. Y creo que lo que pasó anoche, mejor dicho lo que no pasó, en cierto punto fue bueno. Así ya me hago a la idea de una buena vez que no tengo que hacerme más ilusiones con Darien, que él no es el chico indicado para mí, que sólo podemos ser buenos amigos —me dolía admitirlo, pero tenía que aceptar cómo eran las cosas, que no tenía sentido seguir ilusionándome, que si continuaba así corría el riesgo de salir lastimada o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

—No lo sé, tratar de fijarme en otra persona, mirar hacia otra dirección y olvidarme de lo que siento por él.

Lita tomó mis manos y las apretó con fuerza para transmitirme su apoyo. —Tal vez sea lo mejor para los dos.

Yo suspiré melancólica. —Tal vez…

—Iré a preparar café, ¿quieres comer algo? Tengo pastel de chocolate —dijo Lita con una cálida sonrisa, haría lo que fuera para animarme.

También sonreí. —¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Claro que quiero! Sabes que tus dulces son mi mejor consuelo.

Ella rió y se puso de pie. —Enseguida regreso —y se fue hasta la cocina a buscar las cosas.

Estaba siendo muy difícil para mí, pero poco a poco me estaba haciendo a la idea de que era casi improbable que las cosas prosperaran con Darien como a mi me hubiera gustado. Él mismo me lo había dejado muy en claro, que me veía más como amiga que como mujer, que ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a tener algo pasajero conmigo. Y no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar que las posibilidades de que existiera algo más serio y comprometido entre nosotros eran prácticamente nulas.

Y me sentía algo triste, no lo niego, porque tenía que renunciar a mis ilusiones, a los sentimientos que habían empezado a crecer en mi corazón, porque si continuaba así, si me enamoraba de verdad podía salir lastimada. No quería eso para mí, no quería sufrir por una desilusión, por un desamor.

Estaba cansada de sentirme débil, triste, sin energías. Estaba decidida a no volver a deprimirme por asuntos inconclusos, por metas inalcanzables, por frustraciones que se podrían evitar. Ya no tenía sentido continuar así. Y si Darien no estaba disponible, tampoco quería rendirme ni volver a caer. Lo mejor era aceptar que mis únicas opciones eran fijarme en alguien más para mirar hacia otra dirección y olvidarme de lo que sentía por él.

Estuve un buen rato reflexionando sobre todo esto y justo cuando Lita regresó de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos, oímos golpear a la puerta. Así que dejó las cosas sobre la mesita para ir a abrir, y tal y como lo esperábamos apareció Mina. —¡Hola, chicas! —nos saludó entusiasmada al pasar.

Se la veía radiante, resplandeciente, estupenda, mucho más que la noche anterior. Noté que vestía la misma ropa y que tenía el cabello mojado. Entonces automáticamente miré a Lita y las dos sonreímos con picardía al adivinar lo que había pasado.

—¡Amiga, por fin llegas! —dije al acercarme a ella para tomarla del brazo y juntas caminamos hacia el sofá.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Lita que iba a nuestro lado—. ¿Estás bien? —y me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—¿Cómo te fue, Mina? ¿Qué pasó con Kun? ¿Cómo salió todo? —pregunté impaciente y ella no dejaba de sonreír como boba—. ¡Por dios, habla, Mina! ¡Dinos algo!

Nos tomó a las dos de las manos. —Amigas, ¡amigas! —dijo con voz temblorosa—. ¡Soy tan feliz! —y nos abrazó efusiva—. ¡Estoy enamorada, chicas! ¡Enamorada hasta los huesos!

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero queremos que nos cuentes todo —dijo Lita al soltar el abrazo.

—¿Todo?

—¡Sí! ¡Todo! —exclamamos Lita y yo al unísono.

Entonces las tres nos sentamos en los sillones para dar inicio a nuestra muy seria e importante reunión.

—Bueno, Kun me dijo… —comenzó Mina—. Me pidió que… —estaba hecha una completa tonta porque no dejaba de suspirar y sonreír como una adolescente, y no soltaba ni una frase coherente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?! —pregunté más impaciente.

—¡Me pidió que sea su novia!

—¡Amiga! —yo volvía abrazarla emocionada—. ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! ¡Felicidades!

—Pero cuéntanos todo lo que pasó, te has saltado la mejor parte —la regañó Lita—. ¿Cómo estuvo su cita? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando Darien y Serena los dejaron solos?

Me separé de ella. —Sí, Mina, queremos detalles. ¡Desembucha de una vez! —le supliqué.

—Está bien, les contaré —dijo Mina entusiasmadísima por ser el centro de nuestra atención—. Apenas llegamos al bar, yo estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar al verlo, cómo saludarlo. Pero cuando lo vi no pude contenerme y lo besé. Sólo en la mejilla, por supuesto, pero fue un impulso inevitable. Y entonces él…

—Pero eso ya lo sabemos —la interrumpió Lita—, Serena lo vio y ya me lo contó.

—Es cierto, amiga —añadí—. Cuéntanos que pasó después de que Darien y yo nos fuimos de la mesa.

—¿Después de que se fueron? —Mina se esforzaba por recordar—. Claro, eso fue cuando yo estaba hablando de mi trabajo y él me dijo que soy " _hermosa_ ".

—¡Ay, sí! —exclamé eufórica—. ¡Casi grito de la emoción cuando lo escuché! ¡Fue tan romántico!

Mina se acoplaba a mi euforia. —¡Yo también estaba muy emocionada! ¡No lo podía creer!

—¡¿Pero qué pasó después?! —preguntó Lita ya sin un mínimo resto de paciencia.

—Bueno, cuando nos quedamos solos —Mina retomó su relato— él se disculpó por haberme dicho algo como eso tan impulsivamente. Es que es tan centrado y respetuoso que me imagino que debe haber pensado que me ofendería o algo por el estilo. Así que continuamos conversando sobre otras cosas por un rato y poco a poco los dos estábamos más cómodos y en confianza. Pero el tiempo pasaba y yo estaba tan ansiosa que me incendiaba por dentro, ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que decirle todo, tenía que confesarle mis sentimientos, dejar de ocultarlo. Entonces inspiré hondo, reuní todo el valor que pude y se lo dije.

—¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —preguntamos Lita y yo.

—Le dije que estoy enamorada de él, que todo este tiempo lo amé en silencio por miedo, por la vergüenza y la culpa que me atormentaban por haberme fijado en un hombre casado. Pero que cuando supe que había sido un malentendido, todo cambió para mí, que ya no tenía más miedo, que lo único que quería era poder demostrarle lo que sentía y hacer lo que fuera para que me correspondiera. Porque lo amo… Lo amo tanto, chicas… Y estaba muy asustada, pero necesitaba decírselo, ya no toleraba más seguir escondiendo lo que en verdad siento.

—Eres tan valiente, Mina —la adulé con exageración.

—¿Y él qué te dijo? —preguntó Lita.

—Nada, no dijo nada —respondió Mina con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿No dijo nada? —yo no entendía por qué ponía esa cara de satisfacción si él no le había dicho nada.

—Te besó —adivinó Lita.

—¡Sí! ¡Me besó! —siguió Mina—. No dijo ni una palabra, sólo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Y no se imaginan cómo me besó, chicas, sentí que todo desaparecía alrededor nuestro, que sólo existíamos nosotros dos, que al fin las cosas eran como siempre había deseado. Fueron los besos más increíbles y perfectos que jamás habría soñado.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —volvió a preguntar Lita.

—Después de besarnos mucho…

—¿Mucho? —pregunté yo llevándome las manos al pecho.

—Sí, nos besamos tanto… Es que, ¡ay, me lo quería comer a besos! ¡No quería soltarlo nunca más!

Lita reía divertida al vernos a Mina y a mí tan compenetradas y embobadas con lo que nos contaba. —Bueno, pero cuéntanos qué pasó cuando cortaron los arrumacos.

—Después de besarnos y calmarnos un poco, porque ya saben, los decibeles se estaban elevando considerablemente —dijo Mina con una nueva risita pícara—, me pidió perdón.

—¡¿Se arrepintió?! —pregunté asustada.

—No, no. No se disculpó por el beso —me aclaró Mina—, sino que me pidió perdón por no haberme dicho nunca nada antes, por no haber intentado acercarse a mí, hablarme en la cafetería cuando yo lo atendía. Y me explicó que creía que me caía mal, que no tenía interés en él. Porque siempre me limité a tomar su orden y nada más y con el resto de los clientes era mucho más simpática y amable. Pero que en realidad se había fijado en mí hacía mucho tiempo, desde que fue por primera vez al negocio y que nunca había tenido valor para demostrármelo. Entonces me dijo que… Que él también… Me confesó que…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?! —yo estaba desesperada, todo lo que nos relataba era tan emocionante e increíble que parecía sacado de una cursi película de amor.

—Me dijo que me ama —respondió Mina con su voz otra vez temblorosa—. Me ama, chicas, Kunzite me ama. Y yo también lo amo, lo amo tanto que…

Yo también me quebré al verla tan movilizada. —¡Amiga! —la abracé de nuevo y lloramos juntas. No podíamos ser más exageradas.

—Continúa —insistió Lita sin conmoverse con nuestra escena.

Nos separamos y Mina siguió hablando mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Bueno, después de aclarar todo y decirnos lo que sentimos y volver a besarnos, fuimos a su casa y… bueno… —y de repente su rostro se encendió de rojo.

—¡¿Lo hicieron?! —pregunté más desesperada.

—Ay, Serena lenta, es obvio que lo hicieron —me regañó Lita.

—¿Y cómo estuvo?

—¡No voy a decirte eso!

—Bueno, pero ¿cómo lo pasaste? ¿Te trató bien? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? —estaba siendo algo descarada al preguntar tantos detalles, pero me moría de la curiosidad.

—¡Serena! —quiso detenerme Lita.

Pero a Mina no pareció importarle porque nos enseñó con los dedos de las manos el número de veces que lo habían hecho.

Y las dos pusimos los ojos como platos al verla. —¡Oh, por dios!

—Con razón llegaste tan tarde —recapacité yo.

—!Estoy tan feliz! —volvió a hablar Mina con una expresión de enamorada imposible de disimular—. Es como si estuviera viviendo en un cuento de hadas. Él es tan… tan dulce, tan cariñoso, me cuida, me mima, me trata tan bien, ¡me ama! —y a pesar de tener una enorme y radiante sonrisa en su rostro, otra vez las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos—. Me ama, chicas, y yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado, soy tan feliz…

—Y nosotras estamos felices por ti, amiga, por ustedes —la abracé otra vez hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Pero nos separamos al oír unos extraños gemidos. —Deseo… —era Lita que también parecía estar llorando emocionada—. Deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices juntos y que puedan… Que tengan una buena relación, que se acompañen para caminar juntos, crecer, aprender, madurar. Que no sólo los una el profundo amor que sienten, sino también el compromiso, la disposición y la constancia para comprenderse, entender sus deseos de ser felices, comunicarse con claridad. Y elegirse todos los días, comprobar cuánto se aman, que se aceptan con todo lo que tienen, sus virtudes, sus defectos. Porque el amor… —su llanto se hacía más intenso—. El amor verdadero sana cualquier herida. El verdadero amor es… es lo mejor que les puede pasar. Cuídenlo mucho, no lo echen a perder.

Mina y yo nos abalanzamos sobre ella para abrazarla. —¡Lita! —exclamamos entre sollozos.

—Gracias, Lita, te quiero mucho —gimoteó Mina—. A ti también, Serena, las quiero mucho a las dos.

.

.

.

Pasamos el resto de la velada platicando y comiendo los deliciosos pasteles de Lita. Más tarde ella también me dio una nueva lección de cocina, actividad que habíamos empezado a compartir desde el fin de semana anterior. Y por suerte mis ánimos estaban cada vez mejor. Porque pasar tiempo con ellas, ver a Mina feliz, a Lita aliviada por encontrarnos bien y estables a las dos, hablar de cientos de cosas, todo, todo era muy maravilloso y valioso para mí. Porque eran mis hermanas del alma, siempre me daban fuerzas y me colmaban de buenos sentimientos.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más me entusiasmó y motivó de este encuentro, fue escuchar todo lo que Mina nos contó. Conocer sobre su experiencia, su nueva y hermosa historia de amor, su felicidad, me sirvió para replantearme muchas cosas y afianzar mis deseos, mis nuevas prioridades, mis nuevos objetivos. Cada vez me convencía más de que yo quería lo mismo para mí, para dejar de estar sola, para dejar de preocuparme por asuntos que no eran para nada imprescindibles, para buscar mi propia felicidad, para hacer realidad mis propios sueños.

Algunas horas después, decidí regresar a mi departamento. Ya era un poco tarde y debía prepararme y descansar para al día siguiente empezar una nueva semana laboral.

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo, vi a Darien saliendo de su departamento. —Hola, vecina —me saludó con una gentil sonrisa apenas me vio.

—Hola, vecino, ¿cómo estás? —lo saludé con soltura, por nada en el mundo quería parecer molesta ni nerviosa ni nada de eso. Todo tenía que continuar siendo totalmente natural entre nosotros.

—Bien —me respondió—. Voy a reunirme con Kun, quiero que me cuente cómo le fue anoche.

—Ya veo —me dio la impresión de que seguía siendo un tanto distante conmigo, pero no quise darle mayor importancia—. Yo acabo de estar con las chicas —comenté—, Mina nos estuvo contando con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó entre ellos y está tan feliz y enamorada…

—Parece que todo salió estupendamente bien.

—Sí, eso parece. ¡Y todo gracias a nosotros, al final resultamos ser unos cupidos muy eficientes! Deberíamos pensar en emprender algún negocio como una agencia matrimonial o algo por el estilo.

Darien rió, pero me pareció una risa algo forzada. —No es mala idea.

Y se generó un incómodo y tenso silencio entre los dos. Pero yo no quería preocuparme más con todo esto, quería sentirme bien, ser capaz de vencer cualquier tipo de adversidad, superar los obstáculos, las dificultades, poder salir adelante otra vez, para no renunciar a mis sueños y luchar por ellos.

Me había propuesto reponerme lo más rápido posible tras haberme desilusionado tan pronto y reunir las fuerzas necesarias y suficientes como para enfocarme en una nueva meta para mi vida. Estaba decidida, tenía que dar una nueva vuelta de página y conseguirme un novio -uno real, no imaginario ni idealizado-. Y si Darien definitivamente no estaba disponible, buscaría otro candidato.

—El próximo viernes asistiré a una fiesta de promoción, ¿sabes? —dije tras una pausa. Quizás era demasiado osado de mi parte o hasta una actitud un tanto desafiante, pero quise hablarle al respecto. Para no ocultarle nada de mí, para ser honesta con él—. Esta tarde recibimos una invitación por correo electrónico. Rei, una amiga muy querida nuestra que hace tiempo no vemos, está organizando una reunión con todos nuestros ex-compañeros de preparatoria y yo le sugerí hacerlo en el bar donde estuvimos anoche.

—Qué bueno, es un lugar ideal para ese tipo de eventos —Darien ahora parecía un poco más relajado, lo cual en un punto también me tranquilizó a mí.

—Sí, y quería comentártelo porque lo conocí gracias a ti y… Bueno, en realidad te lo cuento porque mientras conversaba con las chicas sobre esto, recordé todo lo que tú y yo hablamos anoche, lo que te dije sobre mis experiencias sentimentales, mis propósitos personales. Y es muy probable que en esta fiesta me reencuentre con mi ex-novio.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Te hablé de él, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Claro, lo recuerdo.

—Y bueno, pensé que quizás esta ocasión sería una buena oportunidad para volver a verlo, intentar acercarme de nuevo a él y no sé, tal vez retomar de alguna forma lo que hubo entre nosotros.

—Ya veo…

—Porque yo no que soy una chica frívola y egoísta que tras una mala experiencia deja de creer en las relaciones y nunca más se toma en serio a ninguna otra persona. Yo aún creo en el amor verdadero, en que es posible apostar a un compromiso real, a proyectos y sueños comunes —Darien no me decía nada y yo ya no tenía más filtro, ¡¿qué rayos me pasaba?!—. Porque quiero conocer una persona especial y enamorarme, ya me cansé de estar sola, quiero encontrar a alguien que me importe y que se preocupe por mí, que me cuide y me deje cuidarlo, que me consuele cuando esté triste, que me haga reír cuando esté aburrida, que aguante mi mal carácter, que le guste lo que cocine para él. Y voy a esforzarme por conseguirlo —concluí orgullosa.

—¿Con tu ex-novio?

—Con quien sea que tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo, para elegirme y para compartir todo eso conmigo.

Él sonrió de lado. —Bueno, pues hazlo, creo que es un propósito muy válido, te lo dije anoche, y estoy seguro de que eres capaz de lograrlo.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseveré—. No me daré por vencida ni dejaré de intentarlo.

—Me parece perfecto y te agradezco que lo compartas conmigo, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿verdad?

—Claro, por eso te lo digo, porque somos buenos amigos y los amigos se cuentan todo.

Darien rió. —Bien, ya tengo que irme —comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Adiós, princesa —¿" _princesa_ "?—. Dale mis saludos a tu príncipe azul cuando lo encuentres —y se despidió saludándome con la mano y dándome la espalda.

—¡Por supuesto que lo encontraré! —alcancé a decirle antes de que se fuera. Entré a mi departamento y cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

 _._

 _"Él te vio, te vio, te vio…_

 _Rieron juntos un segundo_

 _Y luego cada cual siguió su curso…"_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Bueno bueno bueno… Estos dos se nos están poniendo un poco testarudos… Pero qué me dicen de Mina y Kun? Alguien se anima a adivinar qué numero les indicó Mina a las chicas con las manos? Lo dejo a su criterio, jijiji…_**

 ** _Como corresponde, a continuación van mis respuestas a sus rws (para quienes no tienen cuenta, al resto va por privado):_**

 ** _-leidy flourite: querida y demente amiga mía, ya te he dicho que tus rws son una preciosura, porque me hacés reír muchísimo y también me subís la autoestima con tantos cumplidos… así que gracias totales! bueno, hoy Mina estuvo alegre alegre, jiji! pero nuestros tortolitos estuvieron bien recataditos, imagino que te habrás reído con esa fantasía… pero no me pierdas la fe, tarde o temprano llegará la acción que tanto esperás!_**

 ** _-Patyz parawhore: Mina y Kun se convirtieron en unos novios acaramelados! pero Serena y Darien todavía no concretaron… habrá que seguir esperando…_**

 ** _-Miriam Ortiz: qué bueno haberte sorprendido con el cap anterior! y creo que hoy también pasaron cosas inesperadas, o mejor dicho no pasaron…_**

 ** _-Marisol: Mina y Kun son pura miel! pero las cosas entre Serena y Darien se enfriaron un poco, habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa…_**

 ** _-yssareyes48: si si si, Mina y Kun ni lerdos ni perezosos, jijiji…! aunque Serena y Darien por más eficientes cupidos que hayan sido todavía están desencontrados entre ellos…  
_**

 _ **-romi: bien rápidos fueron Mina y Kun! pero los que vienen medio lentos son Serena y Darien… es cierto que pinta difícil para ella…**_

 _ **-C-ELF: volví pronto! y creo que hoy te puedo haber dejado de nuevo en shock, pero no sé si muy contenta…**_

 _ **-kaguya: la evidente atracción entre Serena y Darien se vio algo interrumpida, y parece que las cosas seguirán así un tiempo más. pero Mina y Kun están muy muy enamorados, ellos sí que no pierden su tiempo!**_

 _ **-ferserenity: el lemon -o mejor dicho, casi lemon- sólo fue una fantasía de Serena… espero no haberte decepcionado! jiji… y que no me pierdas la fe y confíes en que tarde o temprano se hará realidad!**_

 _ **-Ana: hoy vimos que hubo muchos avances más entre Mina y Kun, pero lamentablemente las cosas entre Serena y Darien vienen algo lentas e interrumpidas, hay que esperar un poco más…**_

 _ **-Paty: Mina y Kun se besaron y se amaron con todas las letras, no perdieron nada de tiempo! pero Serena y Darien se frenaron antes de actuar impulsivamente.**_

 _ **-cotita83: gracias por ponerte al día con esta nueva locura! y si en el cap anterior Mina y Kun te parecieron "rápidos", cómo te habrá ido hoy? jeje! pero nuestra adorada parejita no llegó a concretar… habrá que esperar un poco más…**_

 _ **Bueno gente querida del mio cuore, esto es todo por hoy!**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme quiero avisarles que probablemente me demore un poquito para el siguiente cap, porque me ha surgido un viaje y tal vez mi escritura se vea interrumpida. Pero volver, vuelvo, no se preocupen!**_

 ** _Y también quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el que aprecien lo que hago y compartan conmigo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme. Nunca dejen de hacerlo, sus palabras y sus impresiones son muy valiosas para mí y me motivan a seguir produciendo… :)_**

 ** _Así que por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!_**

 ** _Ahora sí… Hasta la próxima gente linda!_**

 ** _Besotototes per tutti!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Buenas tardes gente querida! Cómo es que les va? Espero que súper bien!_**

 ** _Yo aquí estoy de regreso, después de dos semanas de ausencia, actualizando mi adorada locura con un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio bien surtidito, donde habrá algunos avances más en la trama y también aparecerán un par de personajes nuevos que a partir de ahora comenzarán a ser una parte importante en el desarrollo de esta historia._**

 ** _Bueno, sin mucho más para agregar, lxs invito a leer el SIETE en paz y les pido, como siempre, que por favor me comenten qué les pareció!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajo me despido!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Siete ::_

Otra semana había transcurrido.

El viernes por la tarde, después de salir un poco más temprano de lo habitual de mi trabajo, estuve recorriendo algunas tiendas haciendo compras, también fui a la peluquería para arreglarme el cabello y una vez que me desocupé pasé por la cafetería de Lita para visitar a mis amigas.

Esa noche tendríamos la fiesta de promoción con nuestros ex-compañeros de preparatoria y quería hablar con ellas para ultimar detalles y discutir algunos preparativos para dicha reunión. Al tratarse de un encuentro informal las chicas se lo estaban tomando con calma y por supuesto la única ansiosa en exceso con la ocasión era yo. Porque las otras veces que habían organizado este tipo de evento jamás me había presentado. Y en este momento tan particular de mi vida tenía muchas expectativas puestas en esta fiesta, porque muy probablemente me reencontraría con quien hacía años no había vuelto a ver: mi ex-novio.

Por fortuna llegué al negocio cuando el turno de Mina ya había terminado, así que nos ubicamos en la mesa de siempre y me dispuse a enseñarle las cosas que acababa de comprar. —Y mira esto, no vas a poder creer lo hermoso que es —dije entusiasmada mientras sacaba un vestido de una de las bolsas—, ¿no es precioso? —me lo apoyé sobre mi cuerpo para mostrárselo mejor—. Apenas lo vi en la vitrina pensé que combinaría perfecto con mis botas negras, las altas de tacones, ¿qué te parece?

—Es muy bonito —respondió ella— y con esas botas irá bien, pero ¿no crees que te estás tomando demasiado a pecho lo de esta noche? Te has comprado cientos de cosas durante toda la semana, te has probado un montón de peinados, hasta te has alisado el cabello —me acarició el pelo— y eso no va para nada contigo, tú no eres así. Además a mí me gusta mucho más como te queda el pelo ondulado, como es en verdad, así te verías mucho más natural.

—Pero es que tú no me entiendes, amiga —traté de explicarle—. Esta reunión es un evento muy importante para mí, es una excelente y única oportunidad para reencontrarme con él —me refería a mi ex—, para que volvamos a acercarnos, para que…

—¡Mi amor! —gritó Mina ignorándome por completo al dirigir su atención hacia la entrada de la cafetería, por donde acababan de aparecer Darien y Kunzite.

Inmediatamente ella corrió apurada hacia " _su amor_ " para abrazarlo con fuerza y por su parte Darien se acercó a mí. —Hola, Serena —me saludó al llegar a mi lado, pero yo no le respondí porque estaba muy concentrada observando a los chicos.

Parecía una melosa escena sacada de una película. Mientras los dos se abrazaban Kun le susurraba a Mina algo al oído y acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Y ella, quien también lo acariciaba, asentía con la cabeza y no dejaba de sonreír emocionada. Cuando se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, yo no alcancé a escucharlo con claridad pero estoy segura de que él le susurró un " _te amo_ ", para luego regalarle un dulce beso en la frente.

Yo estaba fascinada y conmovida hasta los huesos con la hermosa y romántica escena que tenía delante mío, y a cada rato suspiraba como boba. Es que se veían tan lindos y felices que hasta daba la impresión de que cientos de corazones y lucecitas de colores resplandecían a su alrededor.

Sin dudas eran una preciosa pareja de enamorados. Y al verlos así yo me convencía cada vez más de que quería exactamente lo mismo para mí. Que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas vivir algo semejante. Encontrar el verdadero amor. Conocer a un buen chico que fuera capaz de convertirse en mi compañero, mi amigo, que estuviera dispuesto a compartir absolutamente todo conmigo, que disfrutara de estar a mi lado, que riéramos juntos, que nos extrañáramos cuando pasáramos tiempo sin vernos, que hubiera romance, mucho romance entre nosotros, que me hiciera sentir mariposas en la boca del estómago, o que flotara por las nubes cuando pensara en él, que…

La inesperada reacción de Mina interrumpió mis cursis pensamientos. Ya que después de la tierna y delicada manera en que Kun acababa de hablarle, de acariciarla y de besarla, ella, como la buena impulsiva que era, se colgó de su cuello y le encajó tan tremendo y apasionado beso en la boca que no lo dejó titubear.

Yo eché a reír divertida y al mismo tiempo un tanto avergonzada, y cuando volteé a ver a Darien, que estaba junto a mí observando a los chicos, me reí aún más al notar que él también reía al verlos. —Es genial la forma en que Mina logra romper todas sus estructuras —murmuró risueño—. Jamás creí que sería posible ver a Kun así.

Regresé mi atención a ellos. —Es que están tan enamorados… —dije con un nuevo suspiro.

—Lo están… —dijo él también suspirando.

Y tras una larga pausa, sin que ninguno de los dos dejáramos de mirarlos en silencio mientras ellos continuaban con sus arrumacos y en su propio mundo, yo carraspeé nerviosa al percatarme de lo que estaba pasando. —Hola, Darien —ahora sí le devolvía el saludo, pero me daba cuenta de que todavía me sentía muy incómoda con él después de la última vez que nos vimos, al día siguiente de nuestra " _cita doble_ ".

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó cordial y me observaba atento mientras yo guardaba la ropa en las bolsas—. ¿Has estado de compras? —sólo asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo—. ¿Esto es para la reunión de esta noche? —volví a asentir—. Se te ve muy entusiasmada —comentó con total soltura.

Al escucharlo no pude evitar comenzar a enojarme, porque podía identificar en su tono de voz una clara actitud prepotente y hasta arrogante de su parte. —Sí, lo estoy, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —le pregunté molesta.

—Por supuesto que no, me parece muy bien —acercó su mano a mi pelo para acariciarlo—, aunque tu cabello en su estado natural es mucho más bonito —dijo decepcionado—. ¿Esto es un alisado permanente?

Empujé su brazo para que dejara de tocarme. —No lo es —respondí más enojada y seguí acomodando mis cosas—, sólo lo alisé para probar un estilo diferente, para ver cómo me quedaba. Pero con el primer lavado volverá a ser como siempre, con esas ondas rebeldes que no entiendo por qué a todo el mundo le gustan. Pero la verdad es que hoy todos me han criticado, cuando yo simplemente quise… —me callé al percatarme de que se estaba riendo—. ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sin dudas estás muy entusiasmada —dijo en tono burlón sin dejar de reír.

Yo estaba que estallaba de rabia en cualquier momento. —Por supuesto que lo estoy —aseguré—, porque tengo muchas expectativas puestas en ese reencuentro, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, porque aunque las cosas no hayan funcionado entre nosotros en el pasado, yo creo que aún no es tarde para volver a intentarlo. Porque estoy convencida de que cuando una mujer está decidida a cumplir sus objetivos y propósitos personales, nada ni nadie puede detenerla. Y yo soy esa clase de mujer, porque soy fuerte, resolutiva, creo firmemente en mis sueños y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ellos.

—Vaya, qué conmovedoras palabras —dijo con sarcasmo—. No sólo te sobra entusiasmo, sino también motivación. Eres admirable, Serena.

—¡Y tú eres un…

Pero por fortuna, antes de que explotara de furia y le gritara en la cara la pila de insultos que se me venían a la cabeza, se acercaron a nosotros Mina y Kunzite. —¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están peleando? —preguntó ella curiosa.

Darien de nuevo echaba a reír. —No, sólo estábamos bromeando —respondió airoso—. Pero tu amiga tiene muy mal carácter —dijo guiñándole un ojo, como si la situación fuera de lo más distendida.

Y yo me encontraba en un total y extremo estado de ebullición, pero tenía que disimularlo, mantenerme lo más centrada y controlada posible y no darle con el gusto de verme desbordada de rabia.

—Iré a buscar café —dije con mi más desenvuelta y alegre sonrisa—. ¿Quieren tomar café? Yo muero por un café bien fuerte —fulminé a Darien con la mirada—. Con permiso —me disculpé con todos y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Apenas llegué, me puse a caminar de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada mientras protestaba entre dientes. —¿Pero qué rayos se cree ese engreído? ¿Que haciéndose el bromista me va a caer simpático? Si en realidad ya no lo aguanto más, porque todo lo lindo que aparentaba ser es mentira, porque no es más que un arrogante, un odioso y ya no lo soporto. ¡No lo soporto!

Lita, quien estaba sirviendo unas porciones de tarta de frutas en unos platos, parecía no interesarse demasiado en mi verborragia. —¿Qué van a beber? ¿Té o café? —preguntó con calma.

—¿Tú también vas a ignorarme? —le reproché enojada y ella por supuesto ni se inmutó—. Café —respondí de mala gana.

—Lleva 4 tazas de café a la mesa 6, por favor —le pidió a uno de los empleados.

Después de que el muchacho salió de la cocina, continué quejándome y deambulando por todo el lugar. —Claro, ignórame, total mis problemas son tan insignificantes que a nadie le importan. Yo soy la tonta que se ahoga en un vaso de agua por nada y encima de todo…

—A ver, cuéntame —me interrumpió cuando acabó de servir los dulces—, ¿qué te anda pasando, Serenita?

—¡Me pasa que estoy furiosa! —exclamé más enojada—. Darien es un grosero, se burla de mí, se ríe de mí y me dice cosas tan horribles que…

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo… me dijo que… —titubeé unos segundos—. Que mi pelo se ve más bonito al natural que como lo tengo ahora, ¿puedes creerlo?

Lita rió. —Eso no me parece una grosería. Además creo que tiene razón —dijo al examinar mi peinado—, el cabello liso no va mucho contigo, te ves mejor con ondas.

—Bueno, en realidad no es lo que dijo lo que me molesta, sino cómo lo dijo —refuté.

—¿Y cómo te lo dijo?

—Me lo dijo con ese modo tan… tan… Tan desagradable, tan prepotente y soberbio, con esos aires de superioridad que… ¡Ay, me dan ganas de gritarle de todo!

—Me parece que estás exagerando, Darien no es así, debe haber estado bromeando y tú estarías algo… ¿Irritable?

—Puede ser, creo que él se divierte haciéndome enojar, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta en verdad?

—Lo que me molesta… —traté de tranquilizarme un poco y pensar con calma sobre lo que me pasaba—. Lo que no puedo tolerar es que no se fije en mí, que sólo me vea como una amiga, como una buena vecina. Y que en vez de decirme que me veo bien con el cabello arreglado se burle de mí. O que en lugar de ponerse celoso porque estoy por reencontrarme con mi ex, me aliente y me dé ánimos, es muy frustrante.

Dirigí mi atención hacia donde Darien se encontraba, y al verlo conversar y reír con Mina y Kun, con ese modo tan lindo y cálido que tanto adoraba de él, recordé lo triste que me había sentido cuando me contó de su situación sentimental, de sus ideas sobre las relaciones. Y de cuánto me había desilusionado al darme cuenta de que no me veía de la misma forma que yo me fijaba en él, y que las posibilidades de que hubiera algo entre nosotros como yo deseaba eran prácticamente nulas.

—Y también es muy evidente que estás enamorada —comentó Lita.

—¡No! —dije sobresaltada—. No, no, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo no estoy enamorada de Darien y tampoco quiero estarlo —o al menos todavía no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo—. Porque no quiero ilusionarme en vano, no quiero sufrir por un amor no correspondido ni perder mi tiempo en algo que es absolutamente imposible. Fijarme en alguien que no está disponible ¡no tiene sentido! Por eso ya lo he decidido, esta misma noche daré la vuelta de página que tanto necesito. Me reencontraré con mi ex, me esforzaré por reconsquistarlo y definitivamente me sacaré a Darien de la cabeza —y recurrí a mis frecuentes frases de autosuperación—, porque yo soy una mujer fuerte, resolutiva, creo firmemente en mis sueños y estoy…

—Bueno, bueno —Lita volvió a interrumpirme—. No te exaltes demasiado y ayúdame con esto —y me entregó una bandeja con un par de platos de los que acababa de servir.

—Eres tan insensible… —le reproché al recibirla.

Ella rió de nuevo y tomó otra bandeja. —¿Y ahora te enojas conmigo?

—¡Claro que me enojo! —continué protestando mientras salíamos de la cocina—. Porque tú no me entiendes, porque no te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí… —y me callé al chocarme con ella cuando se detuvo de repente—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes así tan de golpe? Casi arrojo todo al suelo y… —volví a callarme al ver a un joven hombre que aparentemente acababa de entrar a la cafetería y observaba todo el lugar con detenimiento.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo él al mirar a Lita con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero qué inesperada sorpresa —y se acercó a nosotras.

—¡¿Tú?! —dijo ella sorprendida al reconocerlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —no parecía estar muy a gusto con su presencia.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Kino —la saludó con una leve reverencia—, parece que a ti también te alegra verme de nuevo —acotó riendo.

A mí al instante me dio una muy buena impresión, se notaba que era un chico simpático, agradable y que en verdad se alegraba de encontrarse con ella. Pero Lita no se veía muy feliz que digamos con la situación. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a preguntar un tanto inquieta—. ¿Cómo supiste que trabajo en este lugar?

—No lo sabía, ha sido una simple coincidencia —explicó él—, me dijeron que venga a esta cafetería pero te juro que no tenía ni idea de que tú serías una de las empleadas —y la examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada, sin dudas estaba más que encantado con este reencuentro—. No puedo creerlo —dijo con nostalgia—, volver a verte después de tanto tiempo…

—No soy una empleada, soy la dueña —dijo Lita cortante.

—¿En serio? ¿La dueña? ¿Abriste tu propio negocio? ¡Te felicito, Lita! —se acercó más a ella y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se quejó Lita.

—Así saludan en París, sabes que viví mucho tiempo allá.

—Pero nosotros no somos europeos, somos japoneses.

—Disculpen… —intervine. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Y creo que recién entonces él se percató de que yo también estaba ahí. —Lo siento, qué descortés he sido —se disculpó—. Buenas tardes, señorita…

—Serena.

—Encantado de conocerte, Serena —también me saludó con dos besos—. Yo soy Masato Sanjoin, un viejo amigo de Lita.

—Ése no es tu verdadero nombre —señaló ella.

—¿Acaso un artista no puede tener un seudónimo?

Lita puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, claro, " _artista_ ". Es un ex compañero de la escuela de gastronomía —me explicó y retomó sus pasos para dirigirse hacia la mesa, los dos la seguimos.

—Este lugar es increíble, Lita —volvió a hablar él—. ¿Cuándo lo abriste? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? Hemos estado muy desconectados últimamente, ya ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que respondiste alguno de mis mensajes. Deberías darme tu número para que volvamos a comunicarnos, más ahora que voy a quedarme aquí para…

—Déjame trabajar en paz, ¿quieres? —lo cortó ella sin ya poder disimular lo poco contenta que se sentía. Y yo entendía cada vez menos lo que sucedía.

—Oye, no seas así —dijo él riendo—. Somos viejos amigos, ¿por qué no podemos retomar…

—¡Nef! —dijo Darien cuando llegamos a la mesa—. Hola, Nef, al fin llegas.

—¡Hola, Darien! —se saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo—. Lamento llegar tarde, es que me costó ubicarme, no conozco bien esta zona.

—Pero si te expliqué que era a pocas calles de mi consultorio —dijo Kunzite—. ¿No tomaste nota de mis indicaciones?

—Claro que no, sabes que no soy tan metódico como tú —también lo abrazó—. Hola, hermano, qué gusto volver a verte.

—¡¿Hermano?! —exclamamos desconcertadas Mina, Lita y yo.

—Sí, él es Nelfyte, mi hermano menor —explicó Kun.

—¿No me digas que esta preciosa señorita es tu novia? —preguntó Neflyte al referirse a Mina—. Vaya, hermano, es una joven muy encantadora. Un placer conocerte, querida Mina —se inclinó levemente, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

—Ho… hola… —respondió ella con timidez.

—Con permiso, tengo que regresar a la cocina —dijo Lita molesta y después de dejar los platos sobre la mesa, se fue apurada.

—Espera, Lita, no te vayas —él quiso detenerla, pero Lita lo ignoró y aceleró más sus pasos—, quiero hablar contigo —Neflyte fue tras ella y todos los seguimos con la mirada hasta que finalmente entraron a la cocina.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Kun confundido.

—Eso parece —respondí al dejar el resto de los platos sobre la mesa—. Lita dijo que fueron compañeros en la escuela de gastronomía, ¿ustedes no lo sabían?

—No, no sabíamos nada —dijo Darien con una pícara expresión en su rostro—. Qué interesante coincidencia…

Automáticamente Mina y yo cruzamos miradas, y de inmediato ella comenzó a atosigar a Kun con cientos de preguntas. Teníamos que saber con urgencia qué rayos estaba pasando.

Yo por mi parte traté de hacer un poco de memoria para ver si podía recordar algo, de comprender por qué no estábamos al tanto de lo que ocurría, pero no logré acordarme de nada. Al contrario, caí en la cuenta de que Lita jamás nos había hablado alguna vez de él, lo cual me resultó bastante sospechoso.

Pero sí recordé que durante los últimos días Kun nos comentó en un par de ocasiones que su hermano había decidido dejar de viajar para instalarse de forma permanente en la ciudad y que quería que lo conociéramos algún día. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que quizás él habría venido hasta la cafetería por eso, porque Kun se lo había pedido, porque quería presentarle a sus amigos.

Igualmente me llamaba mucho la atención la extraña y brusca reacción de Lita, también la de él, que era bastante diferente a la de ella. Y me preguntaba ¿qué habría ocurrido entre ellos dos en el pasado? ¿Sería que Neflyte era un ex-novio de Lita o algo por el estilo? ¿O tal vez uno de sus pretendientes, esos de los tantos que ella había rechazado en más de una ocasión? Ésas y cientos de preguntas más no dejaban de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Hasta que la voz de Darien me hizo regresar a la realidad. —Serena —me llamó—, ¿estás bien?

Yo lo miré algo desorientada. —Sí, sí. Estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando en… —y opté por no decirle lo que en verdad pensaba—. Nada importante, tonterías mías —dije riendo nerviosa.

Él sonrió aliviado. —Veo que ya no estás enojada.

—¿Qué?

—Es que hace un momento me pareció que te enojaste en serio conmigo por lo que dije de tu pelo y de la reunión de esta noche —explicó un tanto avergonzado y yo me conmoví hasta los huesos al notarlo tan preocupado y apenado, tanto que olvidé por completo lo furiosa que me había puesto momentos antes—. Pero en realidad yo no quise ser grosero contigo ni ofenderte de forma alguna —continuó—. Sólo estaba bromeando, así que quiero pedirte disculpas por eso.

Sonreí enternecida porque sabía que ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir molesta con él. —Está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes. Lo que pasa es que hoy estoy un poco más irritable de lo normal, quizás sea porque estoy ansiosa por lo de esta noche y mi mal carácter se potencia, por eso reacciono mal por cualquier cosa.

—Todo saldrá bien esta noche, ya verás que así será —dijo con una de sus tiernas sonrisas, ésas que ahora en lugar de derretirme me rompían por dentro—. Tú eres una chica muy… especial. Estoy seguro de que tu ex-novio se sentirá muy feliz de volver a verte.

Por un instante tuve la impresión de que no era totalmente sincero con lo que decía y hasta parecía estar esforzándose en mostrarse amable. Quizás estaría marcándome un límite de nuevo, poniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros, como lo hizo aquella noche que regresamos juntos del bar. —¿Lo dices en serio o estás siendo sarcástico? —pregunté con desconfianza.

Darien agrandó su sonrisa. —Lo digo muy en serio, en verdad creo que eres especial. Eres bonita, graciosa, aunque también tienes muy mal carácter.

—¡Oye!

Él rió. —¡Es una broma, sólo una broma! —yo también eché a reír—. Bueno, entonces ahora que ya está todo aclarado y pudimos hacer las paces… —me tendió una mano— ¿amigos?

Yo demoré en responder. Sabía que lo único que podía haber entre nosotros, al menos en este momento, era una relación en términos amistosos, nada más y nada menos que eso. Y aunque no era precisamente lo que yo en verdad deseaba, tampoco quería ser tan orgullosa como para no atreverme a conformarme con eso. Darien era una hermosa persona que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para mí, y quería estar cerca suyo, para conocerlo mejor, para compartir nuestras cosas, para ser buenos amigos.

—Amigos —accedí al fin y tomé su mano.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, después de terminar de arreglarme, me reuní con Mina y Lita para ir juntas a la fiesta. Por suerte mis niveles de ansiedad se habían reducido un poco y aunque había decidido vestirme con la ropa y los accesorios que durante toda la semana había seleccionado muy minuciosamente, no me veía tan desesperada ni despampanante como temía, o al menos eso creía.

Me puse mi vestido nuevo, el que compré esa misma tarde. Era una prenda tipo túnica de un estilo muy chic, suelto, cómodo, corto hasta la mitad de los muslos y con unos delicados estampados en tonos rojos y verdes. Me calcé mis botas negras y me dejé el cabello suelto, que a pesar de haber recibido alguna que otra crítica lo dejé liso como me lo arreglaron en la peluquería. Me sentía bella, sexy, radiante, pero conservando mi propio estilo. Eso era lo que quería demostrar, que era yo misma, la Serena de siempre, la que había tenido oculta por años y hacía muy poco había vuelto a resurgir.

Cuando llegamos al bar donde tendría lugar la reunión, el mismo donde tuvimos la " _cita doble_ " con los chicos, nos encontramos en la entrada con nuestras queridas amigas Ami y Rei. Volver a vernos fue una inmensa alegría para todas, ya que habíamos sido muy unidas e íntimas de más chicas y hacía mucho tiempo que no coincidíamos las cinco juntas en una misma ocasión.

Aunque estábamos al tanto de lo acontecido en la vida de cada una, ya que a pesar de no vernos con frecuencia nos manteníamos comunicadas de manera permanente, nos dispusimos a conversar por un buen rato para ponernos al corriente de todo.

Ami era médica y desde que se graduó se dedicaba a la investigación, por lo cual viajaba todo el tiempo por el mundo para asistir a congresos, plenarios y presentaciones de sus trabajos. Nos comentó también que hacía poco había empezado a salir con un colega y que parecía que las cosas estaban marchando más que bien. Todas estábamos emocionadísimas y felices de verla enamorada, siendo que siempre había sido muy tímida y abnegada a sus estudios y jamás se había interesado en nadie.

Luego por su parte Rei nos habló de su familia. Estaba casada hacía unos años y tenía una hijita de 2. Vivía con su esposo e hija en un pequeño pueblo bastante alejado de la ciudad, en una región montañosa donde tenían su propio hotel de aguas termales que atendían y administraban ellos mismos.

Después de charlar largo y tendido fuimos hasta la mesa donde estaban el resto de nuestros ex-compañeros y nos sentamos con ellos para seguir platicando entre todos.

Estábamos disfrutando muchísimo del encuentro, porque volver a verlos a todos y recordar tantas cosas compartidas nos daba mucha nostalgia pero también nos colmaba de alegría. Y yo me sentía muy bien, muy cómoda y a gusto con la ocasión, tanto que hasta me había olvidado por completo del motivo que hasta momentos antes me había tenido muy ansiosa, el bendito reencuentro con mi ex.

Recién cuando lo vi aparecer, acercándose a la mesa para saludar y disculparse con todos por haber llegado tarde, recordé lo impaciente que había estado durante toda la semana por volver a verlo. Y sin poder evitarlo mis nervios se disparaban de nuevo al tenerlo frente a mí.

Mientras él conversaba y reía con algunos de nuestros compañeros, me dediqué a observarlo y examinarlo con mucho detenimiento. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, se veía tan carismático y desenvuelto como lo recordaba, lo cual me dio algo de tranquilidad al imaginar que no me resultaría muy difícil volver a hablar con él aunque hayan pasado años de nuestra no muy feliz ruptura.

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba, me reconoció enseguida. Y se acercó a mí con una alegre sonrisa. —¡Hola, Serena! Tanto tiempo sin verte —dijo al sentarse a mi lado.

—Hola, Seiya —lo saludé coqueta y miré a las chicas para insinuarles con disimulo que quería que nos dejaran solos. Ellas captaron la indirecta y se fueron de inmediato—. Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien también.

Seiya me miró de pies a cabeza y yo sonreía halagada por su expresión. —Estás… Te ves diferente, espléndida, estás muy hermosa.

—Gracias —respondí con discreción, pero por dentro estaba eufórica con sus cumplidos.

—¿Te alisaste el cabello? —dijo al acariciarme el pelo—. Te queda bien, luces muy sofisticada y madura. Pero creo que las ondas te quedan mucho mejor.

¿Él también tenía que criticar mi peinado? Ese comentario me desmotivó un poco, pero decidí no darle demasiada importancia. —Puede ser, creo que no fue tan buena idea probar este cambio de look.

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado? —por fortuna Seiya dirigió la conversación hacia otro rumbo—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años?

—Bueno, no gran cosa —comencé a relatar—. Hace poco cambié de trabajo, lo cual me vino bien para tener una vida más tranquila. Sigo viviendo en el mismo departamento…

—¿Sola? —su pregunta tan directa me tomó desprevenida, pero me alcanzó para volver a sentirme motivada.

—Sí, sola… —respondí haciéndome la misteriosa—. Me junto mucho con las chicas —continué—, muy de vez en cuando con mis padres.

—¿Y cómo están ellos?

—Bien —me alegraba que los recordara, que se interesara en saber de mi familia—. Papá trabajando en el estudio como siempre, mamá ocupándose de la casa. Todo muy bien, normal.

—Dale mis saludos cuando los veas.

—Gracias, les diré. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, muy ocupado, con mucho trabajo. Por suerte pude organizarme y hacerme tiempo de venir esta noche. Me emociona tanto poder reencontrarme con todos ustedes —dijo nostálgico al mirar al resto de los chicos.

—A mí también, es lindo poder retomar contacto con gente tan querida…

Volvió a mirarme. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde que terminamos. Cuántos recuerdos…

—Sí, muy buenos recuerdos —yo también comenzaba a sentir cierta nostalgia al recordar.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita? ¿Cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ¡éramos unos niños!

Los dos echamos a reír. —Fue muy divertido, tú comías tanto, querías subirte a todos los juegos y yo no podía seguirte el ritmo, ¡eras incansable! Qué épocas aquellas, yo estaba loco por ti y tú no me dabas ni la hora, me costó mucho lograr que aceptaras ser mi novia.

Me puse un poco nerviosa porque él mencionara con tanta soltura lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad para hablar al respecto, aunque me muriera de vergüenza. —Sí, siempre fui algo indecisa e inestable en ese sentido. Pero pasamos buenos momentos juntos, tú siempre fuiste muy lindo conmigo, nos divertíamos mucho, nos llevábamos muy bien.

—Sí, tuvimos buenos momentos —Seiya se calló por unos instantes y yo lo noté algo ensimismado por una mínima fracción de segundos, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y hablar con la misma naturalidad—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Estás con alguien?

—No, estoy sola. No volví a salir con nadie más después de ti.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que porque desde entonces sólo me dediqué a trabajar y a enfocarme en mis asuntos, a hacer una prolífica carrera, ganar un buen salario. No he tenido tiempo ni energías para nada más hasta ahora que acabo de cambiar de empleo y tengo más tiempo libre. También ganas de, no sé, dejar de llevar una vida tan solitaria, darme una oportunidad de estar con alguien de nuevo, tener una relación.

—Ya veo. Me asombra tu cambio de actitud, no voy a mentirte. Y creo que es magnífico que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, de que ya no quieres estar más sola y tengas ganas de tener algo con alguien. La soledad y la independencia son cuestiones importantes y hasta necesarias, pero también es importante y necesario tener a alguien con quien compartir tus cosas, tener proyectos en común, comprenderse mutuamente, apoyarse, aceptarse, enamorarse.

Yo estaba fascinada con cada frase que decía, era como si me estuviera leyendo la mente. Porque últimamente yo pensaba así, estaba creyendo por primera vez en mi vida en ese tipo de cosas, y eso era precisamente lo que más quería para mí en este momento. —Así es, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices.

—Y yo por suerte pude concretar todo eso, ¿sabes?

Esas últimas palabras me descolocaron por completo. —¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, conocí a alguien especial, muy especial. Es la chica más increíble que conocí en mi vida entera, el verdadero amor de mi vida y voy a casarme con ella.

Sentí que me acababa de arrojar un balde de agua helada en la cabeza con semejante bomba que me estaba confesando. —¿Vas… a casarte?

Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Sí, estamos comprometidos. Se lo propuse hace poco, ¡y gracias a dios aceptó! Así que el infantil y despistado Seiya Kou que conocías por fin va a sentar cabeza, ¡hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo!

—Vaya… qué… buena… noticia… —balbuceé como idiota. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Te felicito, Seiya —dije con una forzada y fingida sonrisa.

Él ni se dio por aludido de mi repentino desconcierto. —Gracias, estoy muy feliz. Aún no fijamos la fecha, pero desde ya te aviso que estás invitada a la boda, así que más te vale que asistas.

—Claro —dije riendo nerviosa.

Pero por fortuna un grupo de chicos lo llamaron y la charla se interrumpió. —Con permiso, enseguida regreso —se disculpó gentil y se fue.

Yo estaba estupefacta, totalmente conmocionada con lo que acababa de descubrir. Seiya Kou, mi ex-novio, el chico a quien supuestamente estaba dispuesta a reconquistar esa noche a como diera lugar, estaba comprometido y se iba a casar, ¡con otra!

No me di cuenta de que Mina había llegado y se sentó a mi lado. —¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Seiya? Vi que conversaron bastante. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está soltero? ¿Crees que pueda volver interesarse en ti? ¿Hay posibilidades de reconciliación o algo?

—¿Eh? —yo continuaba en total estado de shock.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —me preguntó alarmada—. ¡Dime algo, Serena, que me pones nerviosa!

—Lo siento, no… —busqué mi bolso y me puse de pie—. No me siento muy bien, creo que mejor… Saldré un momento, necesito tomar aire fresco.

Mina intentó detenerme. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás indispuesta? ¿Qué tienes?

—No, no. Sólo necesito… Quiero irme, quiero… Lo siento, amiga, no me siento bien. Me iré a casa, después hablamos.

—Pero Serena…

—Lo siento, adiós —sin despedirme de nadie más, me alejé de la mesa lo más rápido que pude para dirigirme hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Una vez afuera, seguí caminando apurada hacia la calle para buscar un taxi. —No puedo creerlo… ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Una completa y soberana estúpida! —protestaba nerviosa, me sentía el ser humano más patético y mediocre del universo, sólo quería huir de ahí inmediatamente y olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero estaba tan alterada que no me di cuenta de que alguien se cruzó en mi camino y no pude evitar atropellarlo. Dicha persona salió ilesa del accidente, pero yo terminé desparramada en el suelo. —Lo siento… —me dijo apenado al acercarse a mí y me tomó del brazo para ayudarme a levantarme—. Lo siento mucho, no te vi.

Yo volteé furiosa. —¡¿Es que acaso no te fijas por dónde caminas?! —le grité enojada al soltarme.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó de nuevo—. Es que no te vi, en verdad lo lamento.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraído?! ¡¿No ves que se cayeron todas mis cosas?! ¡Rayos! —sin volver a mirarlo me puse a guardar todo de nuevo en mi bolso para luego ponerme de pie.

—Por favor, permíteme ayudarte. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—Estoy bien, no pasó nada —respondí un poco más tranquila—. Sólo quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme a mi casa y necesito un taxi urgente. ¡¿Dónde demonios hay un maldito taxi?!

—¿Hacia dónde tienes que ir? Si quieres yo podría llevarte en mi auto, lo estacioné aquí cerca y…

—No, está bien, te lo agradezco. ¡Ahí viene uno! Gracias a dios… —le hice señas al taxi con la mano para que se detuviera.

—Oye, en verdad discúlpame por haberte hecho caer, ¿en serio no te hiciste daño?

—No, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes. Discúlpame tú a mí por haberte gritado —dije avergonzada. Y recién ahora me daba cuenta de que la persona con quien acababa de chocar se trataba de un llamativamente atractivo hombre de aspecto muy elegante y formal, que sin estar del todo segura creía conocer de antes.

—Descuida, ha sido mi culpa —me dijo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco—. Toma, aquí está mi número —me entregó una tarjeta personal—. Por favor, avísame cuando hayas llegado a tu casa, ¿puede ser? No estaré tranquilo hasta que me digas que llegaste sana y salva.

Yo recibí la tarjeta y enseguida leí su nombre para confirmar si era quien yo creía. —Diamante… Black… —dije asombrada al comprobar que era él—. ¿Tú eres Diamante Black?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Oh, por dios, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya! ¡Adoro tu trabajo!

Diamante era nada más y nada menos que uno de los más exitosos y prestigiosos diseñadores del país, a quien yo admiraba hacía años. —¿En serio? —dijo riendo—. Vaya, me siento halagado. Conocer a una hermosa chica como tú que me admire por lo que hago no es algo que me suceda con mucha frecuencia. Encantado de conocerte…

—Serena —respondí enseguida—, me llamo Serena Tsukino —todo mi malestar se desvaneció por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras este inesperado encuentro. En verdad era una gran fan de Diamante y su trabajo, y conocerlo personalmente era como un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

El sonido de la bocina del taxi que el conductor tocaba con insistencia para apresurarme para que subiera al auto, me hizo pegar un salto del susto.

Diamante volvió a reír y me acompañó hasta el auto. —Bueno, Serena, ve tranquila, ve —dijo al abrir la puerta—. Y por favor no te olvides de avisarme que llegaste bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, te avisaré.

—Y si quieres podemos volver a vernos en otra ocasión, me gustaría conocer tu opinión sobre mi trabajo, quizás podríamos intercambiar algunas ideas, ¿qué te parece?

—Seguro, me encantaría —finalmente subí al auto

—Perfecto. Estaré esperando tu llamada, preciosa. Adiós —se despidió él.

—¡Adiós! —me despedí yo. Cerré la puerta del taxi y me fui.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, a nuestra querida Serena no le fue como esperaba en el reencuentro con su ex, pero sí conoció a otro de sus galanes… Será que "la tercera es la vencida"? Uds qué opinan?**_

 _ **A continuación van las respuestas a sus rws:**_

 _ **-leidy flourite: yo también me reí muchísimo con la fantasía de nuestra querida "heroína", jaja! y admito que fui cruel al engañarlas vilmente como lo hice, perdón! en el cap de hoy no hubo demasiados avances entre Serena y Darien, él sigue en plan "amigos" y ella parece querer encontrar el amor en el primero que le dé pie. hay que esperar a ver qué pasa con Diamante…**_

 _ **-yssareyes48: las cosas entre Serena y Darien continúan avanzando muy despacito, y aunque ella haya estado al borde de una nueva depresión después de enterarse del compromiso de su ex, ha tenido la suerte de conocer a otro galán… sólo resta esperar a ver qué pasará con él…**_

 _ **-Lorena: puede que tus suposiciones tengan algo de cierto, aunque todavía falta bastante para poder confirmarlo. lo que sí sabemos por el momento es que Darien no ha tenido una buena experiencia amorosa -ese sería su secreto- y que por eso tiene esta actitud hacia Serena. quizás en los próximos capítulos podamos conocer algo más al respecto.**_

 _ **-Mary Barrientos: creo que la otra vez que me dejaste tu rw no te respondí, así que ahora te doy la bienvenida a mi locura! muchas gracias por acercarte y dejarme tus comentarios.**_

 _ **-FERSERENITY: el reencuentro de Serena con su ex no fue tan exitoso como ella esperaba, pero al conocer al nuevo galán quizás las cosas mejoren para ella… hay qué ver cómo se lo toma Darien cuando se entere… y con respecto a su "novia", habrán algunas novedades en el próximo cap.**_

 _ **-Patyzparawhore: nuestros tortolitos aún siguen en plan de amigos. Darien no parece estar dispuesto a algo más y Serena no quiere rendirse en su propósito de conseguirse un novio… veremos si Diamante puede ser o no una posible conquista…**_

 _ **-Miriam Ortiz: todavía no conocemos los verdaderos motivos de Darien para comportarse así con Serena, quizás en los siguientes caps se nos aclaren algunas cosas.**_

 _ **-Brujitadcc: yo también quiero algo especial y bien romántico para nuestros tortolitos, pero tendremos que esperar un poco más porque se nos vienen algo lentos los chicos… mientras tanto nos desquitemos con Mina y Kun, que son unos melosos y mononos tremendos! y encima ahora también se nos apareció el candidato de Lita, espero haberte alegrado con eso, mi querida!**_

 _ **-Guest1: si no me equivoco, sos "Flakis", no? espero haber adivinado… bienvenida a mi locura y muchas gracias por leerme y comentar! bueno, hoy Serena se nos volvió a desilusionar, aunque sobre la marcha conoció a alguien más… y darien sigue en testarudo y plan amigo, hay que esperar a ver si cede pronto o no…**_

 _ **-Marisol: las cosas entre Mina y Kun siguen viento en popa! pero nuestros tortolitos vienen bastante lentos, sobre todo Darien… esperemos a ver cómo le va a Serena con su nuevo galán.**_

 _ **-C-ELF: al final quién más sufrió por el ex de Serena fue ella misma! pero ha conocido a alguien más, así que hay que ver cómo le va ahora con su nuevo galán… y sobre tu confusión, yo estimo que muchas cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco conforme siga avanzando la historia, sólo tenés que tenerme un poquito más de paciencia…**_

 _ **-Naiara moon: bienvenida y muchas gracias por acercarte a mi locurita! yo también adoro a la pareja Mina-Kunzite, y quiero seguir contando cosas de ellos dos, me encanta que puedan estar juntos… también me hubiera gustado verlos así en el anime…**_

 _ **-kaguya: Serena pasa de "capricho" en "capricho" y hasta ahora no se le da nada con ninguno! pero hay que esperar a ver qué pasa con el nuevo galán que acaba de conocer… y mientras tanto Mina y Kun se ponen cada vez más acaramelados… sí, sí, adorables…**_

 _ **-cotita83: Mina y Kun están cada vez mejor, pero las cosas entre Serena y Darien siguen lentas… el ex de Sere resultó ser Seiya, como muchas lo predijeron. y aunque haya resultado en otra desilusión para ella, ya ha conocido a su nuevo galán… veremos cómo sigue todo…**_

 _ **-romi: Darien sigue en plan amigo y Serena empecinada en buscarse novio, pero las cosas aún no terminan de definirse del todo y todavía falta mucho más por saber…**_

 _ **-Ana: sospecho que hoy de nuevo tus emociones se revolucionaron un poquito, porque nuestra pobre Serena volvió a desilusionarse… pero al menos ha conocido a su nuevo galán, quizás pueda tener mejor suerte con él, o no… creo que tenés razón en que Darien puede estar ocultando lo que en realidad siente, y que ella tiene una forma algo difícil de ser. entonces puede que las cosas sigan lentas entre ellos si continúan así…**_

 _ **-Guest2: creo que sos Bepevink, cierto? bueno, nuestros tortolitos siguen bien lentos, pero dudo que sea porque Darien está siendo presionado por alguien como vos decís, más bien los motivos de su raro comportamiento son personales. más adelante sabremos mejor de qué se tratan. y ya apareció el hermano de Kun! aunque todavía nos falta saber qué ocurrió entre él y Lita en el pasado…**_

 _ **-Paty: Serena y Darien siguen sin concretar, y las cosas están bastante lentas entre ellos… pero Mina y Kun están cada vez mejor, y ahora que apareció el candidato de Lita tal vez pasen cosas interesantes para ella también…**_

 _ **-Maria paolini: creo que éste es el primer rw tuyo que respondo, así que te doy la bienvenida y te agradezco porque te hayas acercado a mi locurita!**_

 _ **Bueno estimadxs lectorxs, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les agradezco una vez más por**_ _ **su**_ _**eterno e incondicional apoyo y entusiasmo de siempre! Y por seguir pendientes de esta historia a pesar de todo y no abandonarme, valoro y aprecio mucho su interés!**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

 _ **Besotototes per tutti,**_

 _ **Bell.-**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Hola querida gente del mio cuore!_**

 ** _Volví prontito volví! Y hoy comparto con uds un nuevo cap para continuar avanzando en el desarrollo de esta amada locura mía._**

 ** _Así que lxs invito a leer el OCHO en paz y les pido que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajito me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Ocho ::_

Algunos días después…

Una tarde, luego de salir del trabajo, regresando de la tienda cerca de mi casa, estaba en la entrada de mi edificio tratando de buscar las llaves en mi bolso. Pero se me hacía tremendamente difícil encontrarlas porque llevaba un montón de bolsas y paquetes a cuestas y mis manos estaban ocupadas.

Mientras protestaba entre dientes y hacía ' _malabares_ ' con mis cosas para evitar arrojar todo al suelo, apareció Darien, que también acababa de llegar. —Hola, vecina, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Hola, vecino —lo saludé al verlo. Él enseguida tomó mis bolsas para ayudarme—. Te lo agradezco, estaba empezando a ponerme histérica —abrí la puerta y pasamos los dos.

—¿Has estado de compras? —me preguntó mientras subíamos las escaleras y observaba la cantidad de cosas que había en las bolsas que cargaba.

—Sí, tenía que abastecerme con urgencia, me había quedado sin un pedazo de pan en casa y no quise volver a recurrir al vicio del delivery. Ahora que Lita me está enseñando a cocinar, tengo que practicar para no olvidarme de todo.

Cuando atravesamos el pasillo y llegamos a mi departamento, ambos entramos.

Darien me siguió hasta la cocina y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa. —Cierto que estabas tomando lecciones con ella. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Bastante bien por ser yo tan inútil —respondí y comencé a sacar las cosas de las bolas para ordenar un poco—. Pero todavía no he probado cocinar sola, sin tenerla a ella a mi lado dándome indicaciones —comenté riendo.

Recién entonces me percaté de que estábamos los dos juntos en la cocina de mi departamento conversando de lo más relajados, como buenos amigos, con total naturalidad y soltura. Y me di cuenta de que me sentía muy cómoda así, tanto que estaba sorprendida de mí misma. Quizás, después de todo no era tan mala idea relacionarnos de esta forma, como amigos, como vecinos, como lo que realmente éramos.

Así que no lo pensé demasiado y le dije lo que se me acababa de ocurrir. —Justamente hoy había decidido intentar cocinar algo sola, por eso compré todas estas cosas. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas y pruebas lo que prepare?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, quédate a cenar conmigo y de paso me ayudas un poco, o me asistes en caso de que incendie algo —los dos reímos—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas a degustar uno de mis deliciosos manjares?

—De acuerdo, suena divertido —aceptó entusiasmado. Dejó su maletín y su saco en una banqueta, se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos y regresó a mi lado—. Bien, dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Bueno… —pensé por unos instantes qué podía pedirle que hiciera, cuando en realidad ni yo misma sabía por dónde empezar—. Primero lavemos las verduras.

Entre los dos empezamos a lavar. —¿Qué tienes pensado cocinar? —me preguntó.

—Curry con arroz, ¿te gusta?

—Si no usas pimientos, me va a encantar.

—Esta receta no lleva pimientos, así que no te preocupes.

Cuando terminamos de lavar todo, le pedí que pelara unas papas y yo comencé a picar unas cebollas después de poner a cocinar el arroz.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —me dijo mientras se disponía a pelar las papas con tal prolijidad que me dejó impresionada.

—Dime —yo me esforzaba por no llorar con la cebolla.

—¿Sabes si pasa algo entre Neflyte y Lita?

—¡Cierto! —arrojé el cuchillo al diablo al recordar tan importante y delicado asunto—. Casi lo olvido, yo también quería preguntarte si sabías algo, porque Lita no nos quiso contar nada. ¿Sucedió algo entre ellos en el pasado? ¿Fueron novios o algo por el estilo?

—No lo sé, no tengo idea —Darien se mostraba tanto o más ansioso que yo—. Nef tampoco quiso decirme nada, ¡y la intriga me está matando!

—¡A mí también!

—¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo? ¿Como lo hicimos con Kun y Mina?

—No, no me parece conveniente —respondí un poco más tranquila, creía firmemente que en esta ocasión no debíamos tomarnos nada a la ligera—. Lita es muy especial, puede llegar a enojarse con nosotros y no volver a dirigirnos la palabra nunca más si nos entrometemos demasiado. Dame un poco de tiempo, hablaré con Mina y trataré de averiguar algo.

—Está bien, yo haré lo mismo con Nef —accedió él también más calmado y ambos retomamos nuestras tareas—. Y bien, ¿vas a contarme o no? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo te fue la otra noche? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu " _reencuentro_ "?

Y yo que ya me había olvidado del asunto… —¿En serio quieres saber cómo me fue?

—Claro que sí, me quedé muy intrigado después de todo lo que me dijiste y de verte tan entusiasmada con los preparativos.

—Es cierto, esos días estaba un poco pasada de revoluciones —" _y todo por nada_ " me quejé para mis adentros. Dudé por unos breves segundos si debía o no contarle lo que pasó, pero decidí que no tenía demasiado sentido ocultárselo—. Está bien, te contaré, pero sólo si me prometes que no te burlarás de mí.

—¿Burlarme? ¿Por qué habría de burlarme?

—Porque durante días no he hecho más que llenarme la boca de ridículas frases motivacionales y afirmar sin un mínimo fundamento sólido que me llevaría el mundo por delante y saldría victoriosa en mi conquista.

—¿Y no fue así?

—No.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Está comprometido. Se va a casar… con otra…

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, no fue tan terrible. Al fin de cuentas yo creo que ni se dio por aludido de cuáles era mis verdaderas intenciones. Igualmente nuestro encuentro fue agradable, conversamos un poco, recordamos algunas cosas y cuando me contó sobre su situación, yo…

—¿Te decepcionaste?

—Sí, pero no de él, sino de mí misma.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me había hecho tantas ilusiones y todo fue en vano. Porque puse tantas expectativas en algo que ni siquiera estoy segura que en realidad deseaba. Y todo por ser una orgullosa, una niña caprichosa que sólo se dedica a perder la cabeza en cientos de fantasías absurdas e irrealizables, para no aceptar la realidad tal como es y no hacerme cargo de que no soy más que una completa estúpida.

—Oye, no digas eso, no seas tan dura contigo.

—Es que estoy muy enojada, muy decepcionada. Me comporté como una tonta, y menos mal que Seiya no se dio cuenta de nada, me habría muerto de vergüenza.

—Bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón —al escucharlo, lo miré enseguida con cierta desconfianza, temiendo que dijera algo hiriente o chocante—. No en que te comportes como tonta, no me refiero a eso, no me malinterpretes —me aclaró antes de que me enojara—. Sino que creo que tal vez te enfocaste tanto en tus expectativas, en cómo deseabas que se dieran las cosas, que perdiste de vista lo que en verdad ocurría frente a ti. Como si tu criterio de realidad se hubiera visto algo… alterado.

—Claro, porque definitivamente estaba delirando —dije con sarcasmo y los dos volvimos a reír—. Puede que haya sido así, incluso he pensado mucho al respecto desde entonces y me he replanteado varias cuestiones. Sobre todo por lo que sucedió después.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sucedió algo más? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Conocí al artista más brillante y genial del mundo entero —y suspiré emocionada al recordarlo.

—¿A quién?

—Adivina —dije con una pícara sonrisa.

—No sé, ¿a quién? —Darien se mostraba impaciente.

—No lo vas a poder creer. ¡Diamante Black! —respondí entusiasmada.

—¿Diamante Black? ¿Es un actor?

—¡No! Es un diseñador, el mejor del país. ¿No lo conoces?

—Jamás en mi vida escuché de él.

—Por dios, Darien, ¿acaso vives en un termo? Espérame aquí, enseguida regreso.

Limpié mis manos y fui hasta la sala para buscar unas revistas, aquellas de mi prolífica colección, que había estado leyendo en esos días.

Cuando volví a la cocina le enseñé a Darien algunos artículos donde aparecían fotos de Diamante. —Mira, éste es Diamante Black —él también limpió sus manos y comenzó a hojear la revista—. La forma en que nos conocimos fue tan graciosa, por no decir vergonzosa —comenté muerta de risa—. Chocamos en la calle cuando yo salía del bar y él fue tan caballero conmigo, me ayudó a buscar un taxi y me dio su número para que le avise cuando llegara a casa sana y salva.

—¿Y lo llamaste? —me preguntó sin alzar la vista.

—Le envié un mensaje. Y al día siguiente él me llamó y hablamos muchísimo. Es tan agradable, tan simpático y atento que…

 _—"_ _Mi vocación es mi pasión y mi desafío siempre han sido los diseños emocionantes"_ —Darien leyó en voz alta una frase de Diamante en uno de sus reportajes _—. "Quiero crear objetos que seduzcan, que generen impacto, pero sin caer en la vulgaridad"_ —por la cara que puso no parecía agradarle mucho lo que leía—. Vaya, es un poco… ostentoso.

—Es que es una estrella, desprende glamour y elegancia por todos sus poros. Su trabajo es fantástico, tiene mucho talento. ¡Y además es guapísimo! —y volví a suspirar mirando las imágenes de la revista.

—Estas fotos están retocadas —protestó Darien.

—¡No es cierto! —le quité la revista enojada, su tono de voz comenzaba a fastidiarme—. Yo lo vi en vivo y en directo y puedo dar fe de que es tanto o más encantador de lo que se ve en las revistas.

—Más que diseñador, parece un modelo de pasarela —siguió quejándose—. Mira el color de ese traje, es demasiado… llamativo.

—Es que tiene mucho estilo, así son los artistas —yo no dejaba de defender a mi adorado Diamante—. Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada más allá de los números y los cálculos, porque eres un amargado y un odioso de cuarta.

—Y tú eres una enamoradiza de primera.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Enamoradiza? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo eres, estoy seguro de que ya estás fantaseando y haciéndote ilusiones con este sujeto.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¿En qué te basas para afirmar semejante cosa?

—Vamos, Serena, no lo niegues, es obvio que ahora estás interesada en él.

—Claro que estoy interesada en él, pero no de la forma que tú dices.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, porque yo a Diamante lo admiro por su trabajo, lo he admirado por años, tengo cientos de revistas donde aparecen sus diseños, sus entrevistas…

—Y sus fotografías, porque el sujeto es un galán, y bastante presumido por lo que se ve. Hasta en la portada aparece.

—Eres un… ¡Grosero! —ya no podía ocultar lo furiosa que estaba con sus provocaciones.

Pero el muy bromista echó a reír a carcajadas. —No te enojes, sólo estoy bromeando.

—No eres nada gracioso, ¿sabes?

—Oye, lo siento, no te pongas así —insistió y yo le di vuelta la cara ofendida—. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que digo estas cosas a propósito? Sólo me divierto haciéndote enojar, pero tú te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Por favor, perdóname, ¿sí?

—¡Ay, es que me sacas de quicio, Darien!

—Lo siento, ¿me perdonas? —y me miró con esos ojitos tan lindos y esa sonrisa tan tierna que no pude resistirme.

—Sí, sí, te perdono. Pero ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —dejé la revista a un lado y regresé a la cocina para retomar los preparativos de la cena.

Darien me siguió y se paró a mi lado, apoyándose de espaldas a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y observando lo que hacía. —Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿en qué quedaste con tu nuevo galán? ¿Van a volver a verse o algo?

—No es mi nuevo galán —le respondí molesta sin interrumpir mi tarea—. Y sí, vamos a volver a vernos. Me invitó a una fiesta el próximo fin de semana.

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás?

—Por supuesto que iré, soy su fan número uno, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

—¿Y volverás a alisarte el cabello? —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—¡Darien!

Él rió divertido. —Lo siento, lo siento.

—No, esta vez es muy diferente —expliqué—, no quiero entusiasmarme demasiado ni considerarlo como una conquista, al menos no por ahora. Prefiero tomármelo con calma, no dejar volar tanto mi imaginación y conocerlo mejor, estar más segura de quién es antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. No soportaría otro baldazo de agua fría como el de mi ex.

—Entonces quieres decir que sí estás interesada en él de una manera " _romántica_ " —hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos para enfatizar la palabra—, aunque sea un poco.

—Puede ser, pero sólo un poco —admití con franqueza—. Esta vez quiero controlarme, ser más cautelosa y reflexiva de antemano, prevenir cualquier tipo de desilusión. Además es cierto que lo que realmente me atrae de él es su trabajo.

—Si tú lo dices… —otra vez Darien recurría a ese modo arrogante que tanto me irritaba.

—Eres insufrible —le dije con una mirada fulminante.

Él echó a reír otra vez al ver mi expresión. —Pues perdóname la vida —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré resignada, poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su particular sentido del humor. —Bueno, ya todo está en marcha —dije después de poner la comida al fuego—. ¿Quieres beber algo? —me acerqué a la nevera para revisarla—. Creo que tenía un vino blanco sin abrir. ¡Sí, aquí está! —dije al encontrarlo.

Darien tomó la botella que yo acababa de sacar de la nevera. —Permíteme —se ofreció a abrirla.

—Todo tuyo —le entregué el destapador y fui hasta las alacenas para buscar unas copas.

Cuando regresé a la barra, donde él estaba, me senté en una de las banquetas a su lado y esperé a que acabara de destapar la botella. —Terminé con Reika —soltó como si nada sin mirarme a la cara.

Yo creí no haberlo escuchado con claridad. —¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que terminé con Reika —repitió y ahora sí me miró, estaba bastante serio—, ya no salgo más con ella.

Yo entendía cada vez menos. —¿Reika? ¿Quién es Reika? —y finalmente comprendí de lo que estaba hablando—. ¡Ah, tu novia! ¡¿Terminaste con tu novia?! —pregunté sobresaltada.

—No era mi novia —me corrigió.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —yo estaba completamente desconcertada y me estaba costando horrores procesar semejante noticia, más cuando él acababa de anunciármela tan directamente.

Darien se tomó unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a hablar. Sirvió muy lentamente el vino en las copas y yo me moría de la impaciencia por saber más. —Hablé con ella hace poco más de una semana —dijo tras una tensa pausa—, precisamente al día siguiente de nuestra salida con Kun y Mina.

—¿Al siguiente día de nuestra " _cita doble_ "?

—¿" _Cita doble_ "?

—Ocurrencias de Lita, no me hagas caso —¿acaso podía ser más descuidada con mi tremenda bocota?—. ¿Qué pasó? —volví a preguntarle—. ¿Por qué terminaron?

Darien suspiró largamente. No parecía triste ni nada de eso, sino más bien nervioso, hasta un tanto avergonzado por lo que me contaba, al menos tuve esa impresión. —Porque ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de seguir —respondió—. Pero principalmente terminamos porque… —ahora se rascaba la cabeza—. Digamos que yo… —titubeaba inquieto y evitaba mi mirada—. Bueno, en realidad ella me dijo que… —inspiró hondo y me miró—. Que está interesada en alguien más y que cree que esta vez tiene intenciones de hacer las cosas bien con esa persona, sin nadie que se interponga entre… ellos.

—Vaya… —dije asombrada. No tenía idea de cómo me estaba impactando esta noticia y no sabía qué pensar, qué decir, mucho menos qué sentir.

—Sí, estoy bastante sorprendido, pero es lo que nos pasa —continuó Darien—. Bueno, lo que a ella le pasa —carraspeó nervioso—. Y creo que lo mejor es que no nos involucremos más, que sólo sigamos siendo compañeros de trabajo y nos llevemos bien.

—Comprendo —traté de ordenar un poco las ideas, de no demostrarle lo conmocionada y perpleja que estaba con lo que oía, y también carraspeé nerviosa—. ¿Y cómo te sientes? —pregunté con cierto temor, cualquier cosa que me dijera a partir de ahora sería una verdadera revelación para mí.

—¿Yo? Bien, me siento muy bien —aseguró—. Lo tenía muy en claro desde el principio, lo nuestro sólo era algo pasajero y superficial. Y ella también lo sabía, sin embargo la noto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Confundida, preocupada, hasta algo dispersa.

—Tal vez se esté enamorando de esa persona.

Darien volvió a mirarme a los ojos, pero esta vez lo hizo con tanta determinación en su mirada y su actitud que provocó que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararan a mil revoluciones por segundo. —Tal vez —dijo sin sacarme los ojos de encima.

Yo estaba congelada, paralizada como estatua, totalmente desconcertada. Se había generado una tensión tan fuerte entre los dos, mucho más intensa que en otras ocasiones. Y él no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, con esos ojos tan hermosos que me cautivaban por completo, que hacían que todas mis resistencias se vinieran a pique, dando lugar a tantas emociones que jamás había experimentado con nadie antes.

Estaba prendida de su mirada, no tenía más registro de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, podía permanecer en este estado por una eternidad, ya no me importaba más nada, sólo él, sus ojos, su presencia, su cercanía.

Pero de repente comencé a sentirme asustada y supe que temía dar rienda sueltas a mis sentimientos y arriesgarme a salir lastimada. Porque no estaba segura de lo que me pasaba, de lo que le pasaría a él, todavía todo era demasiado incierto y confuso para mí.

Entonces esquivé su mirada y bebí apurada de mi copa. Y cuando el silencio y la tensión del ambiente comenzaban a hacerse insoportables, sonó mi teléfono. Atendí enseguida, agradeciendo por dentro a quien fuera que me haya llamado e interrumpió tan incómodo momento, y hablé por unos pocos minutos. Cuando colgué, dejé el celular sobre la barra y volví a beber más vino.

—¿Todo está bien? —me preguntó Darien un tanto preocupado.

Yo lo miré con una amplia sonrisa, por nada en el mundo le demostraría lo inquieta y confundida que me sentía. —Sí, todo bien. Era mi papá consultándome por unos asuntos de trabajo. Yo suelo asesorarlo a veces y él me llama para pedirme que lo ayude. Tengo que ir a verlo en un rato, así que preparemos la mesa para comer y que no se me haga muy tarde —me puse de pie—. ¿Me ayudas? —le pregunté agrandando mi sonrisa.

—Claro.

Por fortuna todo continuó marchando perfectamente bien entre nosotros, la tensión y la incomodidad que se habían generado entre ambos se desvanecieron enseguida.

Preparamos la mesa, comimos, conversamos, reímos. Compartir juntos por primera vez algo tan común y cotidiano como una simple cena, era una experiencia tan divertida y relajante como si lo hubiéramos hecho cientos de veces antes.

De a poco pude volver a sentirme otra vez cómoda y a gusto como al principio, y me daba la impresión de que Darien también se sentía así, que en verdad estaba disfrutando del momento. Y podía percibir en nuestras bromas, nuestras risas, nuestros comentarios, que ninguno de los dos se estaba esforzando ni fingiendo ser agradable con el otro, que no nos costaba tratarnos así y sentirnos bien estando juntos de esta forma.

Como amigos…

.

.

.

El siguiente sábado en la noche, después de alistarme para salir, me dirigí al sitio donde tendría lugar el evento al que Diamante me había invitado.

No quise considerarlo como una cita, esta vez en verdad quería tomarme las cosas con más calma. Por lo tanto decidí no arreglarme demasiado, así que opté por un atuendo sencillo pero formal. Me puse un entallado pantalón negro, una suelta blusita de gasa color violeta, sandalias no muy altas y maquillaje natural. Quería verme bien, pero no despampanante. Para sentirme cómoda, para mostrarme tal cual era.

Un poco -bastante- más tarde de la hora acordada -yo siempre tan ' _puntual_ '-, cuando finalmente llegué al lugar de la fiesta, que era en una famosa discoteca en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, me acerqué a la entrada después de bajar del taxi y me anuncié con el recepcionista.

El hombre hizo una llamada en su celular y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos apareció Diamante. —¡Hola, mi reina! —dijo entusiasmado al verme.

—Hola, Diam… —su efusivo e inesperado abrazo me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

—Qué alegría volver a verte, preciosa —me dijo al separarnos y me examinó de arriba abajo—. Te ves… bellísima —me aduló seductor.

—Gracias —respondí con timidez y también observé con detenimiento su atuendo. Vestía un elegante traje blanco con unos finos bordados azules en las solapas y zapatos de charol negro y blanco, sin dudas era todo un galán.

—Ven, no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a la fiesta que acaba de empezar —tomó mi mano y entramos a la disco.

Una vez adentro yo me dispuse a mirar todo a mi alrededor, había muchísima gente, la música era bastante fuerte y luces de diferentes colores resplandecían por todos lados. Hacía muchísimo que no asistía a este tipo de lugares y estaba fascinada con cada cosa que veía.

Caminamos hasta un sector que parecía ser mucho más exclusivo, probablemente se trataría de la sala VIP, y después de que Diamante le dijera algo a uno de los hombres de la entrada que parecía ser un guardia de seguridad, pasamos juntos.

Nos acercamos a la barra donde había un grupo de personas y Diamante me presentó con todos. —Ella es mi querida admiradora secreta, Serena Tsukino.

—Ho… hola —saludé a sus amigos con la mano. Su desbordante efusividad me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero me resultaba muy divertida.

—Bueno, aunque ya no es más secreta —bromeó y me abrazó por los hombros—, ¿verdad, mi reina?

Yo asentí riendo sin saber qué responder, había algo en su modo tan poco convencional de ser que me resultaba un tanto extraño. Es que en verdad se mostraba de una manera muy extravagante y llamativa, lo cual me resultaba muy simpático y digno de mi admiración, era como estar con una verdadera celebridad.

Inmediatamente me invitó una copa de champagne y después de brindar, conversar sobre tonterías y bromear por un buen rato, otro chico se acercó a nosotros. —¡Jovencito! —exclamó Diamante al verlo—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Quería presentarte a mi nueva musa.

—Hola, gusto en conocerte —me saludó con una leve inclinación.

—Él es mi hermano menor, Zafiro Black —nos presentó Diamante—. Y ella es Serena Tsukino, mi fan número uno, ¿verdad que lo eres, cariño?

—Hola, Zafiro —saludé a su hermano—, el gusto es mío.

—Oye, ¿sabes dónde está el cumpleañero? —le preguntó Diamante—. Hace rato que lo perdí de vista y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, quiero presentárselo a Serena.

—Creo que lo vi por allá —Zafiro señaló hacia el otro extremo de la sala—, conversando con Esmeralda y los demás.

—Iré a buscarlo, enseguida regreso.

Apenas Diamante se alejó de nosotros, Zafiro se sentó junto a mí. —¿Así que eres su nueva musa? —preguntó riendo.

Desde un principio este chico me dio una muy buena impresión y hasta me llamó la atención lo atractivo que era. Alto, cabello oscuro, ojos azules. Por una mínima fracción de segundos tuve la sensación de conocerlo de antes, pero no le di demasiada importancia. —Eso parece —respondí también riendo—. Creo que está más entusiasmado que yo por habernos conocido.

—Me dijo que te gusta mucho el diseño y tienes ideas muy interesantes, que le gustaría desarrollar algún proyecto contigo.

—Sí, me apasiona el diseño, y admiro muchísimo su trabajo, pero no tengo talento para estas cosas. Ya se lo aclaré mil veces, pero él insiste en que hagamos algo juntos.

—Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo de conocerse hayan congeniado tan bien.

—Sí, es cierto, hemos hablado por teléfono cada día durante toda la semana, y es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida —Zafiro también se sirvió una copa de champagne después de volver a llenar la mía—. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —le pregunté—. ¿También eres diseñador?

—No, soy abogado —me sorprendió lo que dijo, porque aparentaba ser bastante más joven que yo—, trabajo en el mismo estudio con…

La voz de Diamante, que se acercaba de nuevo a nosotros pero esta vez acompañado de un joven hombre de traje oscuro, nos interrumpió. —Al fin lo encontré —dijo riendo y cuando llegó junto a mí volvió a abrazarme por los hombros—. Ella es Serena —me presentó—, mi admiradora y mi musa personal —¿era necesario que le dijera lo mismo a todo el mundo?

—Encantado de conocerte, Serena —me saludó el sobrio hombre.

—Hola.

Diamante me soltó y se paró a su lado. —Él es Rubeus, mi compañero.

—¿Trabajan juntos? —pregunté curiosa.

—No —respondió Zafiro—, es mi socio, trabajamos juntos en el mismo estudio.

—Ah, entonces eres abogado.

Yo no comprendía demasiado lo que me decían y debí haber puesto una clara expresión de confusión, porque Diamante echó a reír y cruzó miradas con Rubeus, para luego colgarse de su brazo y volver a hablarme. —Rubeus es mi compañero de vida —me explicó—, mi pareja.

Yo entendía cada vez menos. —¿Perdón? —pregunté más confundida. ¿Qué rayos quería decir con " _pareja_ "?

Diamante volvió a reír. —Rubeus y yo somos pareja —repitió con énfasis y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sobresaltarme tras semejante revelación, jamás me hubiera imaginado enterarme de algo como esto, jamás siquiera se me había ocurrido algo así. Pero no cabía dudas, me lo estaba diciendo en la cara: ¡Diamante era gay!—. Mi querido hermano nos presentó, él es el principal responsable de todo —bromeó y yo reí nerviosa junto con ellos.

—Vaya, felicidades —no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer para disimular el total estado de shock en el que me encontraba. Así que bebí apurada de mi copa y le pedí a Zafiro que me sirviera más.

—Y esta noche —continuó Diamante— estamos celebrando su cumpleaños, así que ni se te ocurra irte temprano porque tenemos que festejar largo y tendido, ¿de acuerdo? Por él —miró a su amado con una emotiva sonrisa— y por ti, mi reina —volvió a mirarme y me guiñó un ojo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rubeus! —dije alzando mi copa—. Gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta —y bebí de nuevo.

Enseguida Diamante pidió otra ronda de bebidas y después de brindar entre todos una vez más, la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte todavía. Sin darme tiempo a nada él me quitó la copa, se la entregó a Zafiro y me llevó hasta la pista para invitarme a bailar. Y yo por supuesto acepté encantada.

Y así transcurrió gran parte de la noche. Yo estaba totalmente desinhibida y fuera de control, bailé con todo el mundo, bebí champagne hasta el hartazgo, me divertí como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía. Si bien jamás me hubiera esperado que las cosas se dieran de esta forma, al no haberme hecho prácticamente ninguna expectativa sobre Diamante y sus intenciones al invitarme a esta fiesta, no me importaba más nada y no tenía ganas de detenerme a pensar ni reflexionar en absolutamente nada.

Sólo quería divertirme, olvidarme de todos mis problemas, soltar todo el enojo, la frustración y las malas energías que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y si tenía que descartar a Diamante como un posible candidato a novio o lo que fuera que estaba buscando con desesperación desde hacía semanas, no me desilusionaría ni me rendiría, ni mucho menos permitiría que mis ánimos volvieran a decaer y mis energías se desvanecieran de nuevo.

.

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando noté que mis pies me estaban matando de dolor por tanto bailar y saltar en la pista junto a Diamante y sus amigos, regresé a la barra para sentarme un momento y descansar un poco.

Zafiro, que estaba en la misma banqueta de la que ni se movió en toda la noche, me observaba y reía divertido. —¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó y yo asentí llamando al cantinero para pedirle otra copa de champagne—. No has parado de bailar en toda la noche, ¿no estás cansada?

—¡Estoy exhausta! —respondí dándole un sorbo a mi bebida—. Pero hacía siglos que no me divertía tanto, ¡tu hermano es incansable! —comenté riendo y los dos miramos hacia la pista donde Diamante ahora bailaba con un grupo de chicas—. Y es el centro de la fiesta, todo el mundo lo invita a bailar, hombres, mujeres, ¿su novio no se pone celoso?

—No, lo conoce bien y sabe que tiene complejo de estrella de Hollywood, siempre se comporta así en este tipo de fiestas.

—¿Y tú tienes novio?

—¿Yo? No, no tengo novio.

—¿En serio? Pero me imagino que no te deben faltar candidatos, eres un chico muy guapo, creo que hasta más guapo que tu hermano.

—Bueno, gracias por el cumplido —sin dudas era un chico sumamente agradable, tenía un modo algo tímido y nervioso que me enternecía por completo, y me sentía muy cómoda con él—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio? —me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza y volví a beber—. Es una lástima, eres una chica muy bonita.

—Y muy cabeza hueca —agregué molesta—. Soy tan cabeza hueca que una cabeza hueca como yo jamás volverá a tener un novio en toda su vida —hablaba con cierta dificultad por todo el champagne que tenía encima. Ni yo misma entendía lo que decía.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡Porque soy una cabeza hueca! Una pretenciosa, caprichosa y estúpida cabeza hueca que vive en las nubes, que cree en los cuentos de hadas, que no tiene idea de nada por ser tan cabeza hueca —refunfuñaba arrastrando las palabras, ya me costaba modular con claridad—. ¡No pongas esa cara! —dije riendo al ver la expresión de Zafiro, debe haber pensado que estaba loca—. ¡Sólo estoy bromeando! No me hagas caso, estoy… sólo estoy un poco borracha.

Quise ponerme de pie para volver a llamar al cantinero y me mareé de tal forma que perdí el equilibrio. Estuve a punto de caerme, pero Zafiro logró sostenerme a tiempo. —Serena, ¿estás bien?

Yo estaba muerta de risa, tanto que no podía articular ni una sola palabra más. Enseguida se acercó Diamante, probablemente se había percatado de mi bochornoso estado de ebriedad. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó afligido.

—No, sólo está algo pasada de copas —respondió Zafiro—. Creo que debería irse a su casa.

—¡No quiero irme! —protesté—. ¡Quiero seguir bailando!

—Reina, creo que ya has tenido suficiente, mejor vete a casa, ¿sí?

—Pero Diamante… —yo traté de convencerlo recurriendo a mis lastimosos pucheros.

—Hermano, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarla? —le pidió a Zafiro—. Dile a Wiseman que los lleve en el auto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. ¿Vamos, Serena?

—¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero! —yo intentaba resistirme.

Pero Zafiro llevó mi brazo a su espalda para que me apoyara en él y me abrazó por la cintura para comenzar a caminar juntos y salir de ahí. —Ya deja de protestar, Serena —me regañó—, vámonos.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto de la disco hasta mi casa, yo estuve desparramada contra el respaldo del asiento trasero con la ventanilla totalmente abierta y el frío viento de la madrugada dándome en la cara. Poco a poco se me fue pasando el mareo y podía sentirme mejor. Tenía la mirada perdida en la calle y tarareaba en voz baja una pegadiza canción de ésas que había escuchado y bailado con Diamante momentos antes. Y al recordar de a ratos todo lo que había pasado esa noche, me reía sola a cada instante.

—¿Ya te sientes bien? —me preguntó Zafiro que iba sentado a mi lado. Volteé a verlo y asentí con una sonrisa—. Qué bueno, me tenías bastante preocupado, creí que te desmayarías o que te pasaría algo malo —me tocó la frente y las mejillas con su mano—. Estás helada, Serena, no deberías tomar más frío —y subió el cristal de la ventanilla para que dejara de darme el aire encima. Yo observaba con atención todo lo que hacía y cuando me miró de nuevo le regalé otra sonrisa. Él también sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó un poco avergonzado.

Y de nuevo tuve la impresión de conocerlo de antes. Sus ojos azules, tan dulces y hermosos, su sonrisa de ensueño, tan cálida y tierna, su oscuro cabello, tan… ¡Claro! ¡Ahora entendía todo! ¡Se parecía muchísimo a Darien! O al menos eso creí, pero no sé si fue porque el alcohol había hecho estragos en mi mente y mis pensamientos o tal vez porque estaba mezclando todo por culpa de mis confusos e inciertos sentimientos hacia mi vecino.

Pero al volver a pensar en él, al recordar nuestra última conversación aquella noche que cenamos juntos y me confesó que había terminado con su " _novia_ ", sentí una punzante presión en mi pecho y tuve un repentino deseo de llorar. Es que estaba tan confundida, ya no tenía idea de lo que sentía, de lo que quería… Todo se estaba haciendo cada vez más caótico para mí y mis emociones se estaban convirtiendo en algo mucho más profundo que una atracción, en un sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso que jamás había experimentado en mi vida entera.

Y tenía miedo de no saber qué rumbo seguir, de arriesgarme a salir lastimada si tomaba una decisión equivocada, de exponerme demasiado si me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, de…

—Serena… —la voz de Zafiro me trajo de nuevo en la realidad—. Oye, Serena, creo que ya llegamos —recién entonces me percaté de que el auto se había detenido—. ¿Es aquí donde vives?

Miré hacia afuera y reconocí mi edificio. —Sí, aquí es.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?

—No, descuida, no hace falta. Podré llegar sana y salva, no te preocupes —me enderecé y colgué mi bolso de mi hombro—. Gracias, Señor Whitman, por traerme —le dije al chofer, pero el hombre no me respondió.

Zafiro echó a reír. —No es Whitman, es Wiseman —me corrigió.

—¿Wildman?

—No, Wiseman.

—¿Wolfman?

—¡Wiseman!

—Bueno, no importa. Gracias, Señor Innombrable, por traerme —él hombre asintió sin decir nada y Zafiro no dejaba de reír—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes tanto?

—De nada, de nada —y se llevó la mano a la boca para tratar de calmarse y contener la risa.

Yo sonreí enternecida, es que era tan adorable… —Eres lindo, Zafiro —le dije con completa sinceridad—. Un chico como tú no debería estar solo, ¿por qué no tienes novio?

—Bueno, digamos que un novio no es precisamente lo que yo…

—¿No me digas que eres de esos sujetos que sólo buscan relaciones pasajeras y superficiales?

—No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que… —parecía algo nervioso, quizás mi pregunta lo habría incomodado—. Tal vez sólo sea que aún no encontré a la persona indicada.

—Pareces ser un chico muy sensible y romántico.

—No lo creo, soy bastante estructurado.

—Eres lindo, Zafiro —insistí con convicción, ya no tenía filtro—, hasta pareces un príncipe. ¡Ya sé! —exclamé al colgarme de su brazo—. ¿No te gustaría ser mi príncipe azul personal?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es que tienes todo lo que me imagino que debería tener un príncipe encantador —expliqué—. Porque eres guapo, amable, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, tu sonrisa es adorable y… —me detuve al percatarme de que lo estaba describiendo exactamente igual a como lo veía a Darien—. Lo siento, no me hagas caso, estoy diciendo muchos disparates por culpa del champagne.

—Está bien, no es necesario que te disculpes, me halagan tus cumplidos.

—¡Ay, eres tan lindo! —no pude resistirme más y le di un ruidoso y largo beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo reír de nuevo—. Gracias por traerme a casa, mi príncipe —acaricié su mejilla con suavidad y finalmente bajé del auto—. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós, princesa —me despidió él.

Los dos reímos otra vez, lo saludé con la mano y cerré la puerta. Y recién cuando terminé de entrar al edificio, el auto se alejó.

.

.

.

Mientras subía las escaleras con cierta dificultad, volví a sentir el horrible dolor de pies que me habían causado las largas horas de baile y jolgorio. Así que cuando llegué al primer piso me quité las sandalias y caminé descalza hasta mi puerta sin dejar de tararear la canción que se me había pegado desde la disco.

Y sin poder evitarlo, al caminar por ese pasillo volví a pensar en Darien. Ya no podía negarlo más, me gustaba demasiado, me encantaba todo de él y de nuevo empezaba a preocuparme, a temer llegar a enamorarme de verdad y que él no me correspondiera. Y repasaba en mi mente todo lo que me dijo días antes y volvía a dudar, pero por más que me obstinara en sacármelo de la cabeza, no había manera de conseguirlo.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy peligroso e incierto, tomando un rumbo que probablemente no tendría retorno, y yo estaba cada vez más asustada. Ya no entendía más nada de lo que me pasaba, no lograba comprender con claridad lo que sentía, no sabía si era capaz de continuar así, de contener mis emociones por más tiempo sin hacer algo al respecto.

Una vez que llegué a mi departamento apoyé mi frente en la puerta y permanecí así por unos instantes. Me daba cuenta de que cientos de preguntas se imponían en mi mente e infinidad de emociones encontradas se removían en mi interior. Estaba totalmente perdida y desorientada, y pensaba que cuando volviera a verlo se me iba a hacer muy difícil ocultar o disimular lo que me pasaba, porque mis sentimientos, mis profundos sentimientos se estaban haciendo cada vez más incontenibles.

Solté un pesado suspiro y justo antes de entrar, oí una puerta que se abría a mis espaldas. Y sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba cuando reconocí su voz. —Serena…

* * *

 ** _Ayyyy… Qué pasará? Qué pasará?! De nuevo dejé todo en un "bendito" misterio… Muajaja…!_**

 ** _Bueno, antes de despedirme dejo a continuación las respuestas a sus rws:_**

 _ **-leidy flourite: bueno, como habrás leído, hay cero chances de lemon con Diamante… lo hice uke al muchacho! ja! sobre Lita y Nef sabremos algo más adelante, porque a partir de ahora me voy a enfocar más en los protagonistas, tienen que venir los verdaderos violines tristes -al menos los primeros…– lo del compromiso del ex y la revelación de Diamante es sólo anecdótico, el baldazo de agua fría posta aún no llega! adoro tus rws nena! me haces reír muchísimo y además me encanta que te compenetres tanto con esta locura, disfruto mucho de eso! así que gracias :)**_

 _ **-yssareyes48: Diamante no resultó ser un psicópata aunque sí está "casado", ja! pero Serena se lo tomó bastante bien, porque sólo tiene a Darien en su cabeza y en su corazoncito…**_

 ** _-Miriam Ortiz: a Serena también le salió mal lo de Diamante, aunque no le afectó demasiado por suerte. sobre lo de Lita sabremos algo más adelante. y Darien… bueno, Darien pareciera que muy poquito a poco está empezando a aflojar…_**

 ** _-FERSERENITY: ya se aclaró el asunto de la "novia" de Darien, y no hubo embarazo! igualmente sabremos más al respecto en el siguiente cap. por lo pronto hoy pudimos ver que ya se está dando cuenta de que siente algo por Serena, veremos si hay algún avance o no a partir de ahora…_**

 _ **-Mary Barrientos: me alegra que disfrutaras del cap! y espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado.**_

 _ **-Ana: yo también tengo revolucionadas mis emociones, no sabés cuánto! jaja! bueno, por más "plan amigos" que plantee Darien, ya se le está notando que le pasan cosas con Serena. y la pobre tampoco pudo concretar con su galán Diamante, se está haciendo algo difícil! ja! sobre las otras parejitas sabremos más cosas más adelante.**_

 _ **-romi: las cosas con Diamante no prosperaron como imaginábamos, pero al menos se hicieron buenos amigos. y Darien pareciera que empezó a reconocer que siente algo por Serena…**_

 _ **-C-ELF: la tercera no fue la vencida! es que esta Serena es la excepción a todas las reglas, jaja! no pega una! vamos a ver cómo le irá con Darien a partir de ahora…**_

 _ **-kaguya: Serena no tuvo mejor suerte con Diamante, pero al menos se divirtió en la fiesta! y parece que se está calmando un poco con eso de buscarse novio con tanta desesperación, porque ya se le están haciendo más fuertes sus sentimientos hacia Darien. hay que ver si se anima o no a demostrárselo…**_

 _ **-Carlita: el nuevo, guapo y decidido galán tampoco está disponible… pero Serena ya está un poco más calmadita, ahora hay que ver qué hará Darien, si alguno se animará a avanzar o no… sabía que te alegraría lo de Lita y Neflyte! sobre ellos sabremos más cosas más adelante.**_

 _ **-Marisol: después de la desilusión con su ex, a Serena le pasó algo similar con Diamante, sólo que por suerte no le impactó tan mal! y a Darien parece que ya no le sale muy bien lo del plan amigo, ya que ha demostrado que está sintiendo algo más por ella…**_

 _ **-Maria paolini: lo del tercer galán tampoco prosperó, y la intriga continua! ja! y Darien con sus provocaciones y bromas hacia Serena está dejando ver sus incipientes celos…**_

 _ **-Bepevikn: bueno, con Diamante las cosas no prosperaron, pero parece que a Darien sí le molestó un poquito lo que Serena le contó, y además demostró que algo pareces estar empezando a sentir por ella… y sobre Lita y Nef sabremos algo más adelante.**_

 _ **-Paty: creo que el de hoy también fue un cap bien intenso, espero que te haya gustado!**_

 _ **Bueno gente linda, esto ha sido todo por hoy!**_

 ** _Agradezco una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan cap a cap, y espero que sigan haciéndolo, todo lo que comparten conmigo me anima a seguir escribiendo, así que sus comentarios como siempre son totalmente bienvenidos!_**

 ** _Espero con ansias su reviews!_**

 ** _Besotototes per tutti…_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	9. Capitulo 9

**_Buenas tardes mis estimadxs lectorxs! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :)_**

 ** _Yo aquí estoy de vuelta compartiendo con uds un nuevo cap de mi locura. En esta ocasión les traigo un episodio algo cargadito y es probable que les resulte pesado de leer, porque básicamente consiste en una extensa charla entre Darien y Serena. Pero que nos servirá para conocer un poco más de él y también para ver cómo siguen avanzando las cosas entre ellos dos._**

 ** _Antes de invitarlxs a leer, les hago una aclaración importante: Hoy de nuevo he recurrido a una canción para 'musicalizar' el cap. Casi hacia el final transcribo algunos fragmentos de la letra y su traducción, que podrán reconocer por la letra cursiva. Se trata de una muy bonita versión de "Lullaby of Birdland" interpretada por Aoi Teshima. Es un tema que pertenece a la banda sonora del anime "Sakamichi no apollon". Espero que la busquen y la escuchen para complementarla a su lectura._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más para decir por ahora, lxs dejo leer el NUEVE en paz!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajito me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Nueve ::_

—Serena… —Darien volvió a llamarme.

Pero yo estaba estupefacta, paralizada frente a mi puerta, sin poder hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin tener la lucidez suficiente -bendito champagne- como para identificar si realmente él me estaba llamando o si nada más se trataba de otra de mis absurdas y recurrentes fantasías.

—Oye, Serena —repitió con un tono de voz más elevado, lo cual me dio a pensar que esto podría estar pasando en verdad. Volteé lentamente y lo vi frente a mí de pie en medio del pasillo, con ropa formal pero descalzo y con una lata de cerveza en la mano—. ¿Éstas son horas de llegar? —me dijo con una simpática sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —chequeó la hora en su reloj—, aunque recién son las 2 de la madrugada, no es tan tarde todavía.

—¿Acaso… —aún me costaba comprender lo que pasaba y no lograba pensar con claridad—. ¿Acaso estás vigilándome? —pregunté con desconfianza—. ¿O es que me estabas esperando? —y una lucecita de esperanza se encendió en mi cabeza al considerar esa posibilidad.

—No —respondió de inmediato—. No, no. No es eso, no me malinterpretes. Sólo estaba… —titubeaba inquieto—. Yo también regresé un poco tarde esta noche y no podía dormir, entonces me puse a escuchar música, a beber algo y… te oí llegar.

—Ah, claro —recordé que hacía unos segundos estaba tarareando en voz alta una pegadiza canción de Madonna mientras atravesaba el pasillo. Y al percatarme de que seguramente me habría escuchado me sentí un poco avergonzada.

—Y bueno, quería saber cómo te fue en la fiesta. Era esta noche, ¿verdad? ¿La fiesta a la que te invitó Diamante? —yo asentí—. ¿Vienes de ahí?

—Sí, vine antes de que terminara porque estaba un poco mareada, no estoy acostumbrada a beber champagne —expliqué riendo nerviosa—. Así que el Señor Walkman me trajo hasta aquí.

—¿El Señor Walkman?

—No, no es Walkman, es… ¿Wallman? —¡¿cómo demonios se llamaba ese hombre?!—. No, Waltman… ¡Ay, no me acuerdo! —jamás lo recordaría—. Bueno, el caso es que él me trajo en su auto, Zafiro me acompañó.

—¿Zafiro? ¿Quién es Zafiro?

—El hermano de Diamante.

—Ah… —Darien se calló y permaneció un tanto pensativo por unos breves segundos, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír—. Bueno, ¿pero cómo estuvo la fiesta? ¿Cómo salió todo con Diamante? —preguntó curioso.

—¡La fiesta estuvo divertidísima, bailé toda la noche! Y con Diamante… Bueno, con él las cosas no resultaron como esperaba.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo —dijo con un inesperado entusiasmo y yo me preguntaba si en verdad estaba interesado en mí y saber cómo me había ido, o si simplemente era como yo, un total y completo chismoso—. Ven, pasa un momento así hablamos más tranquilos.

Yo lo consideré unos instantes antes de responder y dudaba sobre qué debía hacer. Porque no sabía si interpretar esta invitación como algo informal, despreocupado, natural y propio de dos buenos vecinos y amigos, o si habría otro tipo de intenciones no precisamente amistosas.

Pero ya estaba harta de tanta incertidumbre, de no entender lo que me pasaba, lo que le pasaría a él, lo que ocurría entre los dos. Y pensé que quizás ésta sería una buena oportunidad para averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

Así que decidí dejar todos mis miedos y mis inseguridades a un lado, inspiré profundo para reunir valor y después de mover mi cabeza hacia un lado y otro para relajar mis hombros y mejorar mi postura, me enderecé y sonreí. —Está bien, hablemos —acepté por fin.

Darien también sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta y abrió más su puerta para dejarme pasar.

.

.

.

Una vez en su departamento, nos adentramos en la sala y vi que estaba un poco desordena. Su saco y su corbata estaban a un lado del sofá y había varias latas de cerveza vacías desparramadas sobre la mesita y en el suelo. —¿Quieres beber algo? —me preguntó Darien—. Creo que aún me quedan algunas cervezas —dijo al dirigirse hacia la cocina. Recién ahí me di cuenta de que su inusual alegría se debía a que él también estaba un poco ' _pasado de copas_ '.

—Un vaso de agua está bien —le pedí mientras me sentaba y dejaba mis cosas a un costado del sofá—. Ya sobrepasé mi nivel de tolerancia al alcohol por hoy.

Él regresó enseguida con un vaso, una botella de agua y otra lata de cerveza en sus manos. Sirvió el agua, se sentó a mi lado y bajó el volumen de la música con el control remoto. Cuando destapó la cerveza alzó la lata para invitarme a brindar. —¿Por qué brindamos? —me preguntó.

—No sé.

—A ver, ¿qué palabras usarías para definir cómo te fue esta noche?

—¿Cuántas palabras?

—Una sola.

—¿Sólo una palabra? —dije confundida, él asintió—. Pues es bastante difícil.

—No lo es. Verás, yo en mi caso usaría la palabra " _frustración_ ".

—Mmm… —lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que en mi caso también podría haber usado la misma palabra, pero en realidad esa noche me divertí mucho y además había conocido a muy lindas personas, así que no me sentía frustrada ni nada de eso—. Ya sé, " _diversión_ " —dije contenta cuando encontré el término preciso—. Sí, ésa es la palabra que mejor define mi impresión de esta noche.

—¿" _Diversión_ "? —repitió él poco convencido—. Está bien, brindemos entonces por lo frustrante y divertida que ha sido esta noche para nosotros —alcé mi vaso y los dos brindamos—. Bueno, ¿entonces vas a contarme o no? —me preguntó después de beber—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué pasó con Diamante? No me digas que también está comprometido.

—Algo así. Tiene… —me avergonzaba un poco tener que contarle lo que pasó, no por Diamante sino por mí, por haberle comentado a Darien días antes que estaba interesada en él y que aunque no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones tenía ciertas expectativas puestas en esa fiesta. Pero decidí no ocultarle nada y se lo dije—. Tiene novio —y solté un pesado suspiro.

—¿Novio? ¿Cómo que tiene novio?

O Darien era igual de despistado que yo o simplemente le costaba creer lo que le estaba contando. —Es gay —enfaticé.

—¡¿Qué?!

Volví a suspirar resignada. —Diamante Black, mi ídolo, mi artista favorito, el hombre más bello, talentoso y admirable del mundo entero, es gay. Tiene novio. Su nombre es Rubeus, pero él lo llama " _mi Rubí_ ".

Darien me miraba con ojos enormes, evidentemente lo que acababa de decirle lo había sorprendido bastante. Y no era para menos, yo misma debí haber puesto la misma cara frente a Diamante y su amor cuando él me lo dijo.

—Pero a decir verdad yo… —quise seguir hablando pero me callé cuando de repente Darien comenzó a reír a carcajadas—. ¡Oye! ¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunté ofendida. Pero estaba muerto de risa y no respondía—. ¿Te estás riendo de Diamante? No le veo nada de gracioso —él no dejaba de reír y yo empezaba a molestarme por su actitud—. ¡¿Es que acaso eres homofóbico?! —exclamé horrorizada al suponer que sería eso lo que le pasaba, que se estaba burlando de mi adorado Diamante.

—No —pudo articular al fin—, no es eso. No me estoy riendo de él —y por fin dejó de reír— sino de ti.

—¡¿De mí?!

—Sí, de ti, porque eres… —y de nuevo reía con descontrol—. Ay, Serena, eres increíble —yo me crucé de brazos y lo miré enojada, esperando que me pidiera una disculpa—. No te enojes, no lo tomes a mal, es que… Es que eres tan despistada, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? Si has hablado con él tantas veces, ¿nunca notaste algo… diferente?

—No, no lo noté, porque soy una cabeza hueca y una despistada —y le di vuelta la cara más ofendida.

—No te enojes, Serena —dejó de reír y me empujaba con su brazo para hacerme voltear de nuevo, yo ni me movía—. Vamos, no te pongas así.

Volteé y lo miré más enojada. —¡¿Cómo esperas que me ponga si te estás burlando de mí?!

—No me burlo de ti, es sólo que me resultó gracioso y… Discúlpame, no fue mi intención ofenderte ni mucho menos. Por favor, ya no estés más enojada.

—Está bien, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a reírte así de mí nunca más, ¿entendiste?

—Nunca más, lo prometo —y se esforzaba por contenerse y no volver a reír, era tan irritante…

—Eres un grosero.

—Lo siento —inspiró hondo y finalmente logró calmarse—. Bien, cuéntame —dijo tras darle un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Así que estuvo divertida la fiesta?

—¡Sí, estuvo genial! Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rubeus, así que había muchísima gente y conocí a personas muy agradables. Y bailé tanto y bebí tanto champagne que acabé exhausta, ¡hacía años que no me divertía así!

—Qué bueno que lo hayas pasado tan bien, aunque las cosas con tu galán no hayan resultado como esperabas —yo lo miré con desconfianza, temiendo que volviera a reírse de mí—. No me mires así, no me estoy burlando, lo digo en serio. Me alegra que lo pasaras bien y que no te hayas desanimado ni puesto mal.

—No, no me puse mal. Quizás porque no me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones sobre Diamante y sus intenciones al invitarme a la fiesta. La verdad es que no quise ni pensar al respecto, sólo divertirme, olvidarme de mis problemas, soltar mis malas energías, mis enojos y mis frustraciones y simplemente pasarlo bien, disfrutar del momento. Y por suerte pude hacerlo sin mayores dificultades, ¡me divertí muchísimo!

—Genial, brindemos por eso entonces, porque tuviste una divertida noche —y volvimos a brindar.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté después de beber—. ¿Qué hiciste esta noche?

La expresión de Darien cambió por completo con mi pregunta, su rostro se endureció y clavó la mirada en la lata de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos. —Tuve una cena del banco —comenzó a relatar—. Todos los jefes y gerentes nos reunimos con los directivos generales para el anuncio de los nuevos nombramientos. Es un evento bastante formal que se hace cada vez que alguien es ascendido o trasladado a otra sucursal.

—¿Y cómo estuvo?

—Bien, sólo fue una aburrida y estirada cena de ejecutivos.

—¿Y por qué estás de mal humor? ¿Qué fue lo que tanto te " _frustró_ " de esa reunión?

—Que no recibí las noticias que esperaba —respondió desanimado—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi intención era llegar a ser el gerente de la sucursal donde trabajo? ¿Que desde que estoy en el banco había logrado ascender paulatinamente y me estaba esforzando por alcanzar ese cargo? —yo asentí—. Bueno, resulta ser que no lo conseguí. Porque nombraron a otro sujeto.

—Comprendo.

—Es un tipo más joven que yo, con menos antigüedad que yo, que ocupaba un puesto de menor jerarquía que el mío, pero él sí tiene un título universitario. Por lo tanto era de esperarse que un flamante licenciado en administración fuera el candidato idóneo para el cargo y no un… inútil como yo.

—Bueno, pero tal vez te tengan en cuenta para otra ocasión o quizás…

—Es que siempre es lo mismo —protestó, se veía en verdad muy enojado y disgustado con lo que me contaba—. Siempre termino decepcionando a todo el mundo, siempre algo me falta, nada de lo que haga es suficiente, jamás lo será. Y la gente es muy hipócrita y exigente, sólo te valoran por las apariencias, por méritos sobresalientes, por títulos o por imagen. Pero nadie tiene en cuenta tu esfuerzo, tu capacidad, tu compromiso, tu entrega.

—Entiendo que te sientas así, molesto, ofuscado, frustrado. Pero deberías tomarlo con más calma, deberías…

—Pero es que estoy cansado —me interrumpió para seguir quejándose—. Estoy harto de no poder cubrir las expectativas de nadie, de ser un eterno fracasado, de sentir que nada de lo que hago vale la pena, que no soy capaz de alcanzar mis metas ni cumplir los objetivos que me propongo, de chocar contra la pared una y otra vez.

—Es cierto —intenté reflexionar—, a veces nos empecinamos mucho en querer conseguir algo, tanto que no registramos nada más a nuestro alrededor, sólo nuestro propósito individual, creyendo que nos llevamos el mundo por delante. Y nos sentimos muy mal si no lo conseguimos. Pero eso no significa que no tengamos más oportunidades, que todo se haya acabado para nosotros. A mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando me despidieron de mi trabajo, sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba para mí, que lo había perdido todo, que ya nada tenía sentido. Sin embargo pude salir adelante y encontrar un nuevo empleo, conocer otras personas, hacer nuevos amigos y…

—No es lo mismo, Serena. Porque yo ya pasé por algo similar antes y creí que esta vez todo estaría bien, que sería capaz de superarme a mi mismo, de dejar mis remordimientos y frustraciones atrás. Pero no lo conseguí, porque hay alguien que es mejor que yo y me arrebatará todo lo que siempre quise y… Siempre habrá alguien mejor y eso es muy frustrante, demasiado frustrante. Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Yo estaba conmovida al verlo tan movilizado, tan consternado. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. —¿A qué te refieres con que ya pasaste por algo así antes? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —él me miró algo temeroso y tuve la impresión de que no estaba del todo seguro de contarme más. Así que sonreí para transmitirle mi apoyo, para demostrarle que quería escucharlo, que podía contar conmigo—. Puedes decirme, confía en mí.

Darien inspiró hondo y finalmente se dispuso a hablarme al respecto. —Hace unos años, cuando estaba en la universidad, tuve una novia —ya me imaginaba que se trataría de algo así y me sorprendió que se atreviera a contármelo—. Era una chica increíble, muy hermosa, inteligente, graciosa. Tuvimos una relación muy linda, estábamos enamorados de verdad y hasta nos habíamos comprometido —dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

—Sí, claro que sí, lo recuerdo —algo de esto me había comentado aquella noche de la " _cita doble_ " cuando nos quedamos a solas.

—Te conté que fue alguien con quien pude concretar y construir todas esas cosas que a ti tanto te apasionan: Una relación sólida y real, compromiso, proyectos, amor. Pero al fin de cuentas lo nuestro no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar ciertas adversidades que se nos presentaron y todo se acabó tan rápido, de una manera tan inesperada…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mi familia tuvo problemas financieros muy serios. En aquel entonces mi papá tenía una productora de música que venía funcionando muy bien desde que nos instalamos en la ciudad de forma permanente. Pero el desgraciado de su socio lo estafó negociando con la competencia y de un día para el otro lo dejó en la calle, endeudado hasta el cuello. Y lo perdió todo, sus bienes y sus propiedades fueron embargadas, no teníamos nada. Ni casa, ni dinero, ni nada.

—¿Y qué hicieron?

—Nos mudamos a lo de mis abuelos, yo tuve que abandonar mis estudios porque no nos alcanzaba para pagar la matrícula y salimos a buscar trabajo, los tres. Eran épocas muy difíciles, había mucho desempleo y no conseguíamos nada estable, sólo trabajos temporales. Mi mamá fue cocinera, mucama, mesera. Mi papá y yo hacíamos de todo, fuimos asistentes de plomería, carpintería, electricidad, trabajábamos de lo que fuera con tal de salir adelante, de ganar algo de dinero para poder pagar las deudas, para cubrir nuestras necesidades básicas.

—Qué terrible…

—Fue muy duro, pero lo logramos. Y yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que vivimos, al contrario, eso nos sirvió para aprender muchas cosas, unirnos como familia, hacernos más fuertes. Pero hubo gente que nos dio la espalda, que nos dejó de lado, que no nos apoyó, y recién ahí comprendí lo insensibles y falsos que eran todos ellos, y no pude tolerarlo.

—¿Y qué sucedió con tu novia?

—En ese tiempo nos distanciamos. Yo al principio la comprendía, porque todo había cambiando tanto entre nosotros, yo no tenía tiempo para verla, no podía brindarle nada de lo que siempre le había ofrecido, no tenía dinero para invitarla a salir, para comprarle obsequios, mucho menos podía asegurarle algún tipo de estabilidad, un hogar para estar juntos, formar nuestra familia, concretar todos nuestros proyectos. Y cuando las cosas empezaron a mejorar y conseguí el empleo en el banco, que en un principio era de cajero, la busqué para que habláramos y volviéramos a planificar nuestra vida juntos, retomar nuestra relación, pero ella… simplemente terminó conmigo.

—Lo siento.

—Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que podía pasar algo así entre nosotros, que los prejuicios, los mandatos familiares y toda esa… basura interfirieran en nuestra relación y todo se arruinara. " _La chica de mis sueños_ ", " _la persona indicada_ ", " _el amor de mi vida_ " —dijo en tono burlón—, todo fue una absurda y ridícula ilusión, una maldita mentira.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿No volviste a verla?

—No, por suerte jamás la volví a ver. Tiempo después me enteré de que se había casado con un prestigioso abogado, hijo de un amigo de sus padres, de seguro la presionaron para que lo hiciera. Y viven juntos en una lujosa casona a las afueras de la ciudad, tienen un excelente pasar económico y llevan una vida más que confortable. Todas cosas que yo jamás le podría haber ofrecido, por eso me mandó al diablo.

—Lo siento, Darien. Lo siento mucho.

Yo estaba cada vez más conmovida con lo que me contaba, no porque me pareciera una historia demasiado terrible o traumática, pero sí me resultaba evidente lo doloroso que había sido para él, tanto que aún sonaba enojado, decepcionado. Y en cierto punto me identificaba con lo que le pasaba, porque yo también había sentido la misma impotencia, la misma frustración. Y habría hecho lo que fuera por demostrarle que lo comprendía, que quería contenerlo, consolarlo, ayudarlo a sanar sus viejas heridas.

—Descuida, es parte del pasado, ya nada de esto tiene importancia —y terminó de beber su cerveza—. Discúlpame por contarte todas estas cosas, debes pensar que soy un amargado y un resentido —dijo con una forzada sonrisa—. Pero bueno, esta noche recordé todo a partir de lo que pasó en esa bendita cena y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Gracias por escucharme —y ahora sí me regalaba una sincera y emotiva sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí enternecida y agradecida porque se hubiera abierto conmigo de la forma que lo hizo. —Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí —Darien bajó la mirada y yo no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad para saber más de él—. ¿Y qué pasó con tus padres al final? —me atreví a preguntar—. Porque una vez me dijiste que tu papá es productor, ¿eso significa que recuperó su negocio?

—No, su socio le robó todo —respondió ya más tranquilo—. Hizo cientos de artilugios legales para que no le pudiera reclamar nada, así que tuvo que empezar de cero. Cuando superamos la etapa más crítica y poco a poco comenzamos a estabilizarnos de nuevo, mi papá emprendió un nuevo proyecto junto con mi mamá. Convocando a artistas independientes, promoviendo la difusión de trabajos autofinanciados en festivales, recitales colectivos y ese tipo de eventos. Una idea muy novedosa y arriesgada pero que funcionó muy bien. Y ahora tiene su propia productora de música en Osaka, donde viven juntos los dos, y por fortuna les va excelente.

—¡Qué bueno!

—Sí, es bueno. Lo que pasa es que él es muy talentoso, es un artista virtuosísimo, sólo que también es muy soñador e idealista, eso le ha jugado en contra muchas veces. En cambio mi mamá es muy diferente, ella es su cable a tierra, siempre lo ubica en la realidad. Se complementan a la perfección en ese sentido. Aunque tuvieron infinidad de separaciones, fueron y volvieron tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, son un caso muy especial —recordó riendo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Se separaron muchas veces?

—Sí, la vez que más tiempo estuvieron separados fue cuando mi mamá y yo vinimos desde EEUU y nos mudamos aquí. Y creo que recién dos o tres años después de eso mi papá nos buscó y regresó con nosotros.

—¿Viviste en EEUU?

—Así es, nací allá.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mi papá es neoyorquino, yo también. Mi mamá es japonesa, se conocieron allá y cuando se casaron él se cambió el apellido, dejó de ser Shields para pasar a ser Chiba por ella, siempre tan excéntrico…

—¿Entonces eres mitad americano y mitad asiático?

—Claro.

—Vaya, qué historia más interesante —dije asombrada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

—¿Mi historia? —me alegraba que me lo preguntara, que quisiera saber de mí, aunque la verdad no tenía mucho para contarle—. Nada del otro mundo. Mi papá es contador, mi mamá ama de casa y yo soy su única hija. Ellos son los padres más amorosos y adorables del mundo entero, son unas personas muy sencillas, muy honestas y siempre han sido muy cariñosos y cuidadosos conmigo. Jamás me ha faltado nada, al contrario, creo que me han consentido demasiado. Incluso actualmente lo hacen, cada vez menos, pero aún me malcrían —admití riendo.

—¿Por eso eres tan caprichosa? —bromeó él.

—¿Tú crees que lo soy? —pregunté simulando estar molesta—. ¿Cómo se te ocurren cosas tan brillantes? Jamás dejas de sorprenderme con tus agudos comentarios, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin dejar de reír.

—Pero tienes razón, soy bastante caprichosa —continué—. Y a esta altura no debería culparlos a ellos por cómo me educaron, ya estoy grandecita y debo hacerme responsable de quién soy. Hacerme cargo de las consecuencias de lo que hago, de las decisiones que tomo. Poco a poco estoy aprendiendo.

—No es fácil.

—No, no lo es. En fin… —dije tras una breve pausa—. Adoro a mis padres y ellos son mi modelo a seguir —concluí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que uno de mis sueños es formar una familia, mi propia familia —Darien me miró sorprendido al oír mi respuesta—. Es algo con lo que he soñado desde niña, sólo que por muchos años lo olvidé por completo. Pero ahora que he vuelto a replantearme mis prioridades, mis propósitos personales, sé que eso es lo que deseo para mí. Y por eso es que quiero conocer a alguien especial, enamorarme y algún día casarme, tener una bonita casa, hijos, por lo menos dos. Porque no tener hermanos es muy duro, aunque bueno, hay amigos que cumplen perfectamente el rol de hermanos. En mi caso Mina y Lita han sido mis hermanas del alma durante toda mi vida —y sonreí contenta al recordar a mis adoradas y mejores amigas.

—Comprendo, yo tampoco tuve hermanos y mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo —reflexionó él.

—¿Verdad que sí? Los verdaderos amigos son muy valiosos, son mi tesoro más preciado —enfaticé.

Darien se quedó callado por un rato, probablemente pensando en todo lo que acababa de confesarle. —Así que un esposo y dos hijos —repitió.

—Lo sé, soy muy pretenciosa —reconocí riendo.

—No, no me parece que lo seas —explicó—. Al contrario, creo que es un propósito muy común y corriente, por no decir obsoleto. Pienso que en estos tiempos las cosas han cambiado mucho para todos. Eso de la familia tipo, la mujer consagrada a la maternidad y las tareas del hogar ya no son condiciones excluyentes para tener una vida plena y feliz. Ahora hay otras prioridades, otras posibilidades, las mujeres pueden independizarse y hacer una carrera profesional, competir en el mundo laboral, tener otros objetivos para su vida.

Otra vez Darien recurría a ese modo arrogante y soberbio de manifestar lo que pensaba, pero a esta altura ya no me molestaba ni me importaba que lo hiciera. —Sí, es cierto y coincido contigo —dije con franqueza—. Por eso yo he estudiado y he empezado a trabajar cuando pude hacerlo, y aún hoy lo hago. Pero eso no quita que pueda convertirme en esposa y madre algún día, no es por un mandato arcaico y conservador que quiero elegir eso para mi vida. Es un deseo muy genuino, es algo que en verdad sueño poder concretar alguna vez.

—Está bien, no voy a contradecirte entonces.

—Es más, ya mismo voy a fijar un plazo para alcanzar esta importantísima meta personal —ya ni me detenía a pensar en lo que decía antes de hablar, sólo se me ocurría una tontería tras otra, quizás para provocarlo o tal vez para ser yo quien lo contradijera esta vez.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, y tú serás mi testigo —me llevé una mano al pecho como si estuviera a punto de hacer el juramento a la bandera o algo por el estilo—. Dentro de… doce meses. Sí, de aquí a un año me casaré con esa persona especial y viviremos felices por siempre —aseveré con convicción.

Darien echó a reír. —¿Dentro de un año ya te ves casada? Vaya, eres admirable, Serena. Yo ni sé qué va a ser de mí la semana que viene.

—Bueno, quizás estar casándome exactamente dentro de un año es demasiado pedir, con estar comprometida me conformo.

—Bueno, menos mal que eres un poco flexible —dijo sin dejar de reír.

—Lo soy, aunque no lo aparente ni un poco —dije yo guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Ambos reímos por unos instantes más. —Ay, Serena, cómo me haces reír —dijo él cuando logró calmarse—. Gracias… —y me miró con una nueva y distendida sonrisa—. En serio, gracias por animarme y ayudarme a que el mal humor se me pase. He tenido una noche pésima, pero contigo me divierto mucho. Eres una gran chica —y también me guiñó un ojo.

—Y tú eres un odioso —lo regañé pellizcándole la nariz para molestarlo—. Pero no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo también me divierto mucho contigo —dije con una tranquila y franca sonrisa.

.

.

.

Dejé mi vaso sobre la mesita y me recosté contra el respaldo del sofá para ponerme más cómoda. Darien hizo lo mismo. Y así permanecimos los dos por unos cuantos minutos, callados, relajados, sin necesidad de decir más nada, simplemente estar juntos.

La música que aún sonaba era muy suave y recién entonces me percaté de que se trataba de una clásica balada que solía escuchar cuando era niña. Así que cerré los ojos para concentrarme en lo que oía y sin darme cuenta comencé a tararear la melodía.

Hasta que poco a poco me fui acordando de la letra y me atreví a cantar la última estrofa en voz baja. —" _Lullaby of birdland whisper low… -_ susurro una canción de cuna del país de las aves…- _kiss me sweet and we'll go…_ -bésame dulcemente y nos iremos…- _flying high in birdland…_ -volando alto sobre el país de las aves… _\- high in the sky up above… -_ arriba, por encima del cielo… _\- we're in love…" -_ porque estamos enamorados…-

Cuando la canción terminó y noté que estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, abrí los ojos y recordé que aún estaba en el departamento de Darien. Y enseguida volteé para ver si todavía estaba sentado a mi lado.

Y al hacerlo me encontré con sus ojos que me miraban con un brillo muy especial. Tenía una expresión muy divertida en su rostro, parecida a la de un niño con juguete nuevo. —No puedo creerlo —dijo asombrado—, te escuché cantar…

Yo sentí que un intenso calor se me subía a la cara de repente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y probablemente estaría sonrojada hasta las orejas. —Ay, no, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿En serio canté en voz alta?

—Sí —me respondió con una enorme sonrisa—, ¡y lo hiciste muy bien!

—No, no digas eso, no tienes que ser amable conmigo —me tapé la cara con las manos y lo oí reír—. ¡Me muero de vergüenza! ¡Canto muy horrible, tengo voz de niña chiquita!

Darien tomó mis manos para descubrir mi rostro. —Eso no es cierto, tienes una voz muy hermosa.

—¿Tú crees? —dije un poco más tranquila.

Él asintió. —Sí, tu voz es muy bonita y cantas de una manera muy dulce, muy delicada.

—¿Te parece? —pregunté poco convencida.

Pero Darien se puso muy serio y de nuevo acercó su mano a mi rostro. —Tú eres muy bonita… —murmuró con un suave tono de voz y acarició mi mejilla con tanta ternura que provocó que se me erizara la piel de todo mi cuerpo—. Eres… muy dulce —murmuró de nuevo—. Eres… —y no dijo más nada.

Yo estaba hipnotizada, prendida de su mirada, no podía dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos y perdí toda noción del tiempo y el espacio reales.

Darien muy lentamente llevó su mano a mi cabello y empezó a acariciarme muy despacio. Con mucha delicadeza acomodó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y poco a poco se fue acercando más a mí.

Yo también me puse seria y notaba que me costaba sostener la respiración regular al notar cómo él ahora miraba mi boca con un brillo muy diferente en su mirada. Y estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar, qué sentir.

Casi instintivamente tomé la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla y detuve mi mirada en sus labios. Darien estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre mi piel. —Serena… —susurró casi sin voz y lo miré de nuevo a los ojos. Y pude sentir cómo una inesperada y electrizante sensación me invadía al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Darien llevó su mano a mi cuello mientras continuaba acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla con su pulgar. Y al tenerlo tan cerca percibía cómo los latidos de mi corazón se disparaban de tal forma que temía que se me escapara del pecho.

Estaba perdida en sus ojos, en su boca. Percibía que entre los dos se generaba una profunda y especial conexión que yo jamás había experimentado con nadie antes. Y de nuevo, al igual que en otras ocasiones, se instalaba una tensión tan inesperada e inexplicable entre nosotros que ya no entendía más nada. No lograba comprender lógicamente lo que sentía y no sabía si era capaz de seguir así, de contener mis emociones por más tiempo sin hacer algo, sin poder resistirme y perder el control de una buena vez.

Él no dejaba de acariciarme con ternura, hasta que muy despacio acercó su pulgar hacia mi boca para rozar mi labios con mucha suavidad. Yo cerré los ojos para poder sentirlo y disfrutar de sus caricias, Darien recorría muy despacio mi labio inferior con la punta de su dedo. Y cuando entreabrí mi boca y solté un entrecortado suspiro, temí perder mi ya casi insostenible autocontrol y dejarme llevar por el inmenso deseo que tenía de besarlo.

Pero estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligroso, mis sentidos estaban desbordados, mis emociones eran cada vez más intensas, tenía la mente nublada, estaba completamente rendida y entregada a él.

Lo tenía tan cerca, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, nuestras narices se rozaban y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban cada vez más y más. Hasta que por fin sentí que posó sus labios sobre los míos en un beso tan suave y dulce que no podía ser más perfecto.

Sin embargo yo no me atrevía a corresponderle, sentía que temblaba entera, que estaba muy nerviosa. Así que nos separamos un poco y yo volví a abrir los ojos. Él me miraba con tanta calma, con tanta ternura en sus ojos y con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro que poco a poco pude empezar a relajarme. —Darien… —susurré su nombre casi sin aliento—. ¿Qué estamos… —pero enseguida volvió a besarme sin dejarme hablar más. Y lo hizo de la misma forma que momentos antes, sólo que esta vez muy lentamente empezó a acariciar mis labios con los suyos mientras que con sus dedos repasaba muy despacio las facciones de mi rostro.

Sin dejar de besarme comenzó a deslizar su mano por mi cuello, mi hombro y descendió por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano para tomarla, llevarla a su espalda y hacer que lo abrazara. De inmediato llevó su mano a mi cintura y muy lentamente comenzó a inclinarme contra el sofá para que me recostara.

Sus besos eran muy pausados y delicados, pero me embriagaban por completo. A medida que alternaba tiernas y lentas caricias con sus labios sobre los míos, me sentía estremecer entera. Poder saborear y degustar por primera vez los suaves y dulces besos de Darien era como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad. Lo que tantas veces había imaginado en mi mente al fin estaba sucediendo y no quería separarme de él por nada en el mundo. Así que me animé a pasar a besos más intensos, incitándolo con la punta de mi lengua a profundizar los besos. Él accedió enseguida, pero sin que dejara de regalarme los besos más tiernos y perfectos que jamás había probado en mi vida.

Estábamos unidos, juntos, conectados en un contacto tan sutilmente íntimo y abrasador que sentía que flotaba por los aires.

Pero cuando nuestras respiraciones empezaron a entrecortarse y nuestras manos a inquietarse, Darien comenzó a suavizar los besos. Se separó un poco para mirarme y al volver a encontrarme con sus ojos, con su tierna sonrisa, me di cuenta de que estaba más que decidida a demostrarle lo que sentía, que ya no tenía más dudas. Darien se había convertido en alguien muy importante y especial en mi vida y estaba convencida de que lo necesitaba conmigo, de que deseaba que estuviéramos juntos a como diera lugar, de que lo quería a mi lado.

Acaricié su cabello y después de repasar con la mirada todas las facciones de su rostro, volví a verlo a los ojos y supe que ya no quería ocultarle más mis sentimientos. Y cuando él se acercó más a mí para volver a besarme, ya no pude resistirme. —Te amo… —susurré en un suspiro.

Darien se detuvo y percibí una repentina tensión y nerviosismo en su actitud. —¿Qué? —dijo confundido, como si no me hubiera escuchado.

—Te amo, Darien… —repetí con más firmeza en mi voz.

Él negó con la cabeza y se alejó de mí casi pegando un salto. —No —dijo sobresaltado al volver a sentarse—. No, no, no, Serena, no me digas esto —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se mostraba alarmado, espantado—. No me digas que tú estás… —yo también me incorporé pero sin mirarlo—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado, tan… —me tomó de los hombros para captar mi atención, pero yo evitaba sus ojos—. Serena, lo siento, no debí hacer esto, no debí…

—Descuida, no… —me solté de él y busqué mis sandalias y mi bolso que había dejado en el suelo para luego ponerme de pie. Quería huir, quería que me tragara la tierra, no podía sentirme más humillada y avergonzada—. No te disculpes, no es necesario. Sólo fue un tonto impulso de mi parte —explicaba y reía nerviosa—. No me hagas caso, debe ser el champagne que me hizo perder la cabeza y decirte semejante disparate.

Caminé apurada hacia la puerta, necesitaba irme de ahí inmediatamente, pero él me siguió. —Espera, Serena, no te vayas así. Hablemos, aclaremos esto, por favor…

Quiso detenerme tomándome del brazo, pero yo volví a soltarme y lo miré enojada. —Déjame, Darien, déjame ir. Lo mejor es que me vaya, que hagamos de cuenta que esto jamás pasó.

Abrí la puerta y salí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegué a mi departamento y quise entrar, él volvió a detenerme. —Por favor, Serena, perdóname. Fui yo quien actuó por impulso y me dejé llevar sin tener en cuenta lo que tú… sin considerar… —titubeaba nervioso y yo me sentía cada vez peor—. Soy un imbécil, soy un completo imbécil. No quiero que te confundas, no quiero que las cosas se arruinen entre nosotros por un estúpido impulso. No debí hacerlo, no debí perder el control así. Perdóname, por favor…

—Adiós, Darien —dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener mis lágrimas. No quería que me viera así, que me siguiera humillando. Entonces entré a mi departamento y cerré la puerta.

Pero él seguía insistiendo y golpeaba sin parar para llamarme, para suplicarme que habláramos. —Por favor, Serena, abre la puerta, aclaremos esto. No dejemos que todo se arruine, por favor, escúchame. Necesito que me escuches, que me perdones, no quiero que pienses que no te tomo en serio, que quiero jugar contigo. No es eso lo que yo… Soy un imbécil, no debí comportarme como lo hice, no debí actuar así y pasar por inadvertido lo que a ti te pasa. Es que no me di cuenta, jamás imaginé que tú estabas…

—¡Cállate, Darien! —grité desde adentro—. ¡Ya déjame en paz!

—Es que no puedo, no quiero. Necesito que me perdones, necesito explicarte lo que…

Ya no lo soportaba más, estaba que hervía de rabia, profundamente decepcionada, y no quería escucharlo más. Así que volví a abrir la puerta y al tenerlo frente a mí fue tal el enojo que sentí que no pude contenerme y le di tremenda cachetada. —¡Eres un idiota! —grité furiosa.

Darien no dijo nada más. Se llevó una mano a la cara donde acababa de golpearlo y no volvió a mirarme. Yo ya no podía ocultar más mis lágrimas y antes de abofetearlo de nuevo o gritarle otra barbaridad, cerré la puerta otra vez con un fuerte y violento golpe y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación.

* * *

 _ **Ayyy… Las cosas se pusieron muy tensas e inciertas entre estos dos… Esperemos que puedan resolverlo pronto y definir su situación de una buena vez… Uds qué opinan? A quién odiaron más? a Darien, a Serena o a mí? :P**_

 _ **Bueno, mientras esquivo sus tomatazos, paso a responder sus rws:**_

 _ **-Leidy Flourite: supongo que hoy lo mínimo que me dirás será "malvada" y "demente", ja! pero no hay problema, me hago cargo totalmente de mi crueldad! y supongo también que de nuevo te dejé con ganas de más, porque aunque por fin hubo besos las cosas se caldearon bastante entre Serena y Darien. y creo que otra vez todo quedó en un "puto" misterio, jaja! por otro lado me disculpo por haberte dejado en shock con lo de Diamante, sabés que no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto al personaje y menos que menos a los gays, sólo lo hice para darle un toque anecdótico a la historia, para que viéramos la reacción de Serena y cómo poco a poco ella empieza a evolucionar en cierto sentido, a pasar a ser un poco menos infantil y despistada, y a tomarse las cosas con más madurez. me alegra que te hayas divertido tanto, y aunque sé que hoy no será el mismo caso, espero que también hayas disfrutado de este cap. ah! y de Zafiro quizás volvamos a saber algo más en los siguientes episodios!**_

 _ **-Mary Barrientos: me alegra que disfrutaras del cap anterior! y espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado.**_

 _ **-brujitadcc: otra vez la pobre Serena se estampó contra un paredón, o al menos eso parece… tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora, y qué explicación le da Darien sobre lo que hizo.**_

 _ **-Miriam Ortiz: con Darien las cosas siguen cada vez más tensas, mucho más en el cap de hoy… veremos si pueden arreglarse a tiempo…**_

 _ **-C-ELF: después de lo que pasó hoy, quizás no sea tan mala idea que Serena se siga acercando a Zafiro y le de celos a Darien, a ver si el cabeza dura despabila un poco y se pone las piletas :P**_

 _ **-Maria paolini: a la pobre Sere hoy también la hice sufrir, y esta vez creo que fui un poco dura… aunque ahora es más evidente que Darien siente algo por ella, él sigue bastante testarudo… veremos cómo sigue todo…**_

 _ **-kaguya: las cosas entre Serena y Darien avanzaron, pero quizás más rápido de lo que él estaba dispuesto y más lento de lo que ella esperaba…**_

 _ **-romi: Darien dio un paso importante, pero con la confesión de Serena parece que se acobardó…**_

 _ **-Marisol: Darien hoy demostró que siente algo por Serena, aunque no reaccionó bien con su confesión… veremos cómo reacciona ella después de lo que pasó.**_

 _ **-yssareyes48: la pobre Sere no sólo necesita cariñito, sino también consuelo después de lo de hoy…**_

 _ **-Guest: creo que sos Jenny Fernanda, no? bueno, Serena habló de más, aunque creo que la pobre ya no podía guardarse más lo que sentía, mucho menos después de esos besos tan lindos… hay que esperar a ver cómo reacciona después de esto…**_

 _ **-Lorena: hoy conocimos los motivos por los cuales Darien no quiere relaciones serias ni compromisos, al chico le rompieron el corazón en el pasado y parece que todavía no lo supera.**_

 _ **-Paty: en el cap de hoy también tuvimos algunas revelaciones, conocimos el pasado de Darien y vimos cómo él intentó demostrarle que se siente atraído por ella, aunque al final parece que se asustó con su confesión…**_

 _ **-Ana: hoy Darien se animó a demostrar algo de lo que siente, pero parece que la confesión de Serena fue demasiado para él… sobre Zafiro -y si es o no gay- sabremos algo más adelante.**_

 _ **Bueno mi gente querida, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les agradezco una vez más por**_ _ **su**_ _**eterno e incondicional apoyo y entusiasmo! Principalmente a quienes a pesar de todo siguen pendientes de esta historia y no me abandonan, valoro y aprecio mucho su interés!**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

 _ **Besotototes per tutti,**_

 _ **Bell.-**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**_Buenas noches mis estimadxs lectorxs! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :)_**

 ** _Yo acá estoy de regreso después de unos cuantos días de ausencia. Logré por fin terminar de escribir el nuevo cap de mi locura que ahora mismo paso a compartir con todxs ustedes._**

 ** _Así que sin más preámbulos, lxs invito a leer el DIEZ en paz! Espero que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajito me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Diez ::_

Durante las siguientes semanas estuve con un humor de perros. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas. Sobre Darien y lo que pasó con él no me animé a decirles nada. Lo único que les conté fue lo de Diamante y la fiesta y con eso bastó para que creyeran que tenía motivos suficientes para estar deprimida y evitar verlas o hablar con ellas. Incluso se los pedí, les dije directamente que no me sentía bien y que necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo hasta poder reponerme. Por suerte lo entendieron y respetaron mi pedido, aunque con la condición de que si pasaba demasiado tiempo sin que mis ánimos mejoraran volverían a intervenir como lo hicieron aquella vez que me atrincheré en mi covacha tras mi despido.

Para lo único que tuve energías en esos días fue para ir de mi departamento al trabajo y del trabajo a mi departamento, es decir, sostener mi rutina diaria, nada más. En el consultorio no tenía demasiadas dificultades para estar tranquila y en mi propio mundo, porque Luna ya no estaba yendo y por su parte Kun, como siempre, era un hombre de muy pocas palabras, así que nuestras conversaciones sólo se limitaban a cuestiones laborales.

Sin embrago quien había estado bastante insistente durante esas semanas fue mi adorado Diamante, quien me llamaba o escribía casi todos los días. Me invitaba a salir, me pedía que nos reuniéramos, casi me suplicaba que volviéramos a vernos. Pero aunque me encantaba que fuera tan lindo conmigo, que me demostrara que le importaba, que quería verme de nuevo, que era un gran amigo, yo no tenía ánimos ni ganas de nada, así que rechacé cada una de sus invitaciones.

Hasta que un día, después de que me insistiera muchísimo a que asistiera a la inauguración de una exposición fotográfica de una amiga suya, tanto que casi me amenaza con no volver a hablarme nunca más en la vida, decidí ceder un poco en mi papel de mártir y acepté su invitación por fin.

Así que un viernes por la tarde, ya casi anocheciendo, después de salir del trabajo me dirigí hacia el sitio donde tendría lugar dicha muestra. Se trataba de una galería de arte que formaba parte de un prestigioso centro cultural que había abierto sus puertas hacía pocos meses y yo jamás había visitado antes.

Para variar, llegué bastante más tarde de la hora acordada. Y por lo que vi apenas entré a la sala de exposición, la inauguración ya había sido hacía rato. Así que muy pocas personas se encontraban en el lugar, las luces eran bastante tenues y una suave música ambiental aún sonaba de fondo. Recorrí toda la sala, cada rincón buscando a Diamante, y no logré encontrarlo por ningún lado. Intenté llamarlo varias veces pero parecía tener el celular apagado. Entonces cuando me resigné y decidí dejar de insistir en rastrearlo, me dispuse a observar con detenimiento las fotografías expuestas.

Había trabajos realmente interesantes, no sólo de la amiga de Diamante sino de distintos autores y con diferentes estilos y técnicas. Me detuve unos instantes frente a una imagen que me llamó la atención y estaba tan compenetrada en la obra que no me percaté de que alguien había llegado a mi lado. —Buenas noches, señorita —dijo la voz masculina de quien se había acercado a mí sin que me diera cuenta.

Y apenas volteé para ver quién era, sentí una alegría tan inmensa al reconocerlo que sin tener idea de qué me motivaba a hacerlo me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. —¡Zafiro! —exclamé contenta—. ¡Hola!

Él también me abrazó. —Hola, Serena —me saludó riendo, probablemente mi efusividad lo habría tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Cómo estás?

Quiso separarse un poco pero yo no lo dejé, sino que lo abracé con más fuerza todavía. —Qué lindo verte… —dije con voz temblorosa—. ¡Qué lindo volver a verte! —no sabía por qué, pero me sentía intensamente emocionada con este encuentro. Quizás porque después de tantos días de estar aislada y deprimida necesitaba volver a estar con alguien, dejar de sentirme tan sola.

Y pareciera que él se dio cuenta de lo movilizada que estaba porque también profundizó el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. —Hey, ¿qué pasa? —murmuró con dulzura en mi oído—. ¿Te sientes bien?

No respondí, sólo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada y no insistió más. Permanecimos así por un buen rato, abrazados en silencio, hasta que poco a poco me fui calmando y finalmente nos separamos. Cuando quedamos enfrentados Zafiro sonrió al verme y acarició con suavidad mis mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta había soltado mientras nos abrazábamos. —¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntarme.

Yo sonreía de oreja a oreja, me sentía tan feliz de volver a verlo… —Estoy bien, no me hagas caso. Sólo estoy algo sensible estos días y… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás con Diamante? —y miré hacia todas las direcciones para buscarlo.

—No, vine solo.

—¿Solo?

—Sí, porque… —carraspeó nervioso—. Porque mi hermano me llamó pidiéndome que viniera y me disculpara contigo por no presentarse. Porque le surgió otro compromiso de último momento y no pudo venir.

—Ah, qué lástima, tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Con razón no atendía mis llamadas. Aunque no era necesario que vengas personalmente, me hubieras enviado un mensaje.

—Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que…

—Pero te lo agradezco —lo interrumpí tomándolo de las manos—, porque me alegra mucho volver a verte y ha sido una muy grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Para mí también lo fue —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, era tan adorable…—. ¿Y bien? ¿Has podido ver algo de la muestra? —soltó mis manos y dirigió su atención hacia la fotografía. Tuve la impresión de que se puso un poco incómodo o tal vez algo nervioso—. ¿Qué te pareció?

Opté por no preocuparme demasiado y seguirle la corriente. —Por lo poco que pude ver hay trabajos realmente increíbles, me gustaron mucho. Pero como llegué bastante tarde no pude apreciarlos a todos como es debido, quizás regrese otro día con más tiempo.

—Las fotografías estarán expuestas por algunas semanas, así que podrás regresar en otra ocasión.

—Ah, es bueno saberlo —dije al hojear el folleto que me entregaron cuando llegué—. Entonces volveré otro día.

—¿Y ahora tienes algo que hacer? —me preguntó—. Porque parece que ya están por cerrar.

Miré hacia la entrada de la galería y efectivamente ya estaban cerrando las puertas. —Es cierto.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a beber algo? Hay un bar temático aquí junto, ése está abierto hasta tarde y sirven un vino delicioso.

No me convencía del todo la idea. —Gracias, pero la verdad es que prefiero no beber, ya tuve suficiente con todo lo que tomé en el cumpleaños de Rubeus —recordé riendo—, así que quiero evitarlo por un buen tiempo.

—Comprendo —dijo algo desilusionado y meditó por unos segundos—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Te gusta el helado?

—¡Claro! Los dulces son mi debilidad.

—Entonces te llevaré a una tienda donde venden los helados más deliciosos de toda la ciudad, ¿qué dices?

—¡Me encantaría! —respondí contenta. Me colgué de su brazo y salimos juntos.

.

.

.

Fuimos caminando hasta un parque que había cerca donde se encontraba la heladería que con mucho entusiasmo Zafiro quiso que conociera. Compramos nuestros helados y paseamos un poco por el lugar conversando de cientos de cosas, bromeando, riéndonos. Me divertía mucho con él, me sentía muy cómoda y necesitaba tanto pasar un momento así de relajado e informal para tranquilizarme un poco, para olvidarme aunque sea por un rato de mis problemas y mis dolores de cabeza. Y con su agradable compañía me resultaba muy fácil conseguirlo, no podía sentirme mejor.

Después de recorrer bastante el parque y cuando terminamos nuestros helados, que por cierto estaban tanto o más deliciosos que lo que él me dijo cuando me invitó, los dos nos sentamos en una banca cerca de una pequeña laguna.

Era una preciosa y cálida noche, aún era temprano y había mucha gente en el lugar. Al quedarnos un momento en silencio yo me puse a observar todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Había unos niños jugando a la pelota, un grupo de jovencitos conversando alegremente, algunas personas solitarias paseando sus mascotas y también, no muy lejos de nosotros, una pareja de enamorados. Eran muy tiernos, conversaban entre sí, se acariciaban, se regalaban algunos besos tímidos, se veían sencillamente felices.

Pero esta imagen me hizo volver a recordar lo que había vivido en los últimos días y sentí un punzante dolor en el pecho. Y me di cuenta de que no iba a tolerar mucho más seguir así, evitando lo que me molestaba, sin analizar fríamente y con algo de madurez lo que me pasaba, sin hacerme cargo de lo que realmente sentía.

Probablemente mi expresión cambió mucho o algo diferente Zafiro pareció percibir en mi actitud, porque cuando volteé a verlo noté que me miraba fijamente con preocupación. —¿Qué te anda pasando, Serena? ¿Te sientes bien?

Yo traté de disimular, lo estábamos pasando tan bien que no quería arruinar nuestro encuentro con mis dramas. —Sí, sí, estoy bien —dije con una amplia sonrisa—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque de a ratos te noto un poco triste y además… Bueno, Diamante me contó que ha intentado hablar contigo muchas veces pero que has rechazado todas sus invitaciones, está muy preocupado por ti.

—Sí, fui algo descortés con él, por eso después de insistirme tanto accedí a venir hoy, es una lástima que no nos hayamos visto. Pero por suerte me encontré contigo y lo estoy pasando muy bien.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro que sí! Eres un chico muy agradable.

—Yo también lo paso bien contigo. Aunque, bueno, en realidad vine porque mi hermano me pidió que lo hiciera. Como a él le surgió algo de último momento y tú al fin habías aceptado su invitación, no quiso cancelarte.

—Entiendo.

—Pero la verdad es que yo… Yo tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Yo me conmoví hasta los huesos con sus dulces palabras y lo abracé emocionada. —¡Ay, eres tan lindo! Yo también tenía ganas de verte, pero recién me di cuenta cuando te apareciste en la exposición, fue una inesperada y muy agradable sorpresa —me separé un poco pero sin soltarlo—. Es increíble que estemos tan sincronizados.

Zafiro rió y se separó completamente de mí. ¿Sería que mis exageradas demostraciones de afecto lo incomodaban de alguna forma? —Bueno —volvió a hablarme—, ¿entonces vas a contarme qué te anda pasando?

—Nada, no me pasa nada, estoy bien, espléndidamente bien —respondí agrandando mi sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, voy a creerte.

Pero no pude resistirme más, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien inmediatamente o me iba a volver loca. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sola y sin poder resolver nada de lo que me pasaba. —Ay, Zafiro —dije afligida y lo tomé de las manos—, ya no puedo soportarlo más. ¡Me rompieron el corazón! —exclamé con dramatismo, creo que Mina habría sido más discreta que yo—. ¡Me rompieron el corazón en un millón de pedacitos y estoy desesperada!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —el pobre me preguntó alarmado.

Suspiré con pesar antes de responder. —Conocí al chico de mis sueños, me interesé en él y cuando creí que todo al fin era como quería, me rechazó. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me rechazó sin compasión! —y ahora me tapaba la cara con las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

Él trató de descubrir mi rostro. —¿Pero qué fue lo que…

—Yo estaba tan ilusionada… —continué con mi desgarrador relato y volví a tomar sus manos entre las mías—. Al fin había descubierto todo lo que sentía y pensé que ya estaba lista para demostrárselo, para abrirle mi corazón, convencida de que él me iba a corresponder. Pero todo se fue al diablo apenas se lo dije, todo se arruinó y me rechazó.

—Espera, no estoy logrando entender con claridad. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Rompiste con tu novio o algo así?

—No, no es mi novio, nunca lo fue.

—¿Entonces es alguien que te gusta y…

—Es mi vecino —respondí—. Y no es que me guste, si sólo fuera eso sería mucho más fácil. Sino que en realidad…

—¿Estás enamorada?

—Sí, como una estúpida adolescente —volví a suspirar melancólica—. O al menos eso creía, porque la verdad es que ahora estoy muy confundida, ya no entiendo más nada, ya no sé si lo que siento es…

—A ver, detente un momento porque sigo sin comprender del todo. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—Bien —decidí dejar el estilo dramático y desgarrador de lado y explicarle lo que sucedía con más calma y serenidad—. La cosa fue más o menos así. Cuando lo conocí yo estaba atravesando uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Me acababan de despedir de mi trabajo ideal, al cual le había entregado años de esfuerzo y dedicación, y me sentía la mujer más miserable y fracasada del mundo. Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, y sobre todo después cuando me enteré de que era mi nuevo vecino, me di cuenta de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me fijaba en nadie, que estaba muy sola. Y todo por culpa de mi trabajo, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y luego?

—Luego me enteré de que él estaba saliendo con alguien más y me desilusioné bastante, pero no quise rendirme. Estaba completamente decidida, la nueva meta para mi vida era tener un novio a como diera lugar y no dejaría de buscarlo donde sea hasta encontrarlo. Así que me reencontré con mi ex-novio, pero ya se había comprometido con otra chica. Después conocí a Diamante, pero tampoco estaba disponible.

—Vaya, una desilusión tras otra, debió haber sido duro.

—Pero eso no es todo, todavía no te conté la peor parte.

—¿Qué más pasó?

Demoré unos cuantos segundos en responder. Aunque me sentía muy cómoda y en confianza con él, aun siendo que hacía muy poco tiempo que lo conocía, éste delicado asunto no dejaba de ser un tema muy difícil para mí. Pero sabía que al hablar al respecto quizás podría llegar a superarlo de una buena vez o al menos empezar a comprender y aceptar lo que pasó para poder soltarlo definitivamente y dejarlo atrás. Porque eso era lo que quería, olvidarme de todo y seguir adelante con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero me estaba costando tanto…

Inspiré profundo y me atreví a contarle todo al fin. —Una noche —retomé de nuevo mi relato pero en un tono mucho más centrado y serio que momentos antes—, más precisamente la noche del cumpleaños de Rubeus, cuando regresé a mi casa me encontré con él en el pasillo y me invitó a pasar a su departamento y conversamos mucho y… —me detuve al recordar lo que había pasado, cómo me había sentido, cuánto me había confundido.

—Por dios, Serena —dijo Zafiro asustado porque yo demoraba en volver a hablar—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso quiso aprovecharse de ti o algo por el estilo? ¿O es que estabas tan ebria que no recuerdas nada y…

—No, no —lo interrumpí enseguida antes de que se imaginara cualquier barbaridad—, nada de eso, no te alarmes, no pasó nada malo. Aunque, bueno, para mí fue… terrible —y solté otro pesado suspiro.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —insistió impaciente.

—Me besó —respondí con voz apagada y él me miró con ojos enormes—. Y fue… fue mágico, fue tan perfecto… Me sentía inmersa en un hermoso cuento de hadas, él me trató tan bien, con tanta delicadeza… Todo era tan maravilloso y divino entre nosotros que en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de que estaba más que decidida a demostrarle lo que sentía, que ya no tenía más dudas, que ya no quería ocultarle más mis sentimientos. Simplemente lo supe y se lo dije.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que lo amo.

—¡¿Eso le dijiste?!

—Sí, porque es lo que siento, porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, porque…

—¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces?

—No lo sé, un mes o dos, no estoy segura.

—¿Y ésta fue la primera vez que pasó algo entre ustedes? —yo asentí—. ¿El primer beso? ¿El primer avance en estos términos? —volví a asentir—. ¿Y tú soltaste semejante confesión en un momento así?

—¿Tú crees que me apresuré? —pregunté temerosa.

—Sí, tal vez un poco. ¿Y cómo reaccionó él?

—¡Reaccionó muy mal! ¡Eso fue lo peor! Me rechazó, se echó atrás enseguida y me pidió disculpas. Me dijo un montón de cosas que ni pude registrar con claridad por lo nerviosa, humillada y avergonzada que me sentía. Así que le di una bofetada y me fui a mi casa.

—¡¿Lo golpeaste?! —preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba furiosa! —enfaticé—. Me sentía tan miserable y patética, fue muy humillante lo que pasó y él se portó muy grosero conmigo al rechazarme como lo hizo.

—¿Y después de eso volvieron a hablar?

—No, no volvimos a hablar más. Durante los siguientes días él intentó acercarse a mí por todos los medios. Me buscó, me llamó, hasta me dejó chocolates en la puerta de mi departamento, pero yo lo ignoré todas las veces —al recordar cómo Darien insistió tanto durante esas semanas en que volviéramos a hablar, me sentí un poco culpable por ser tan indiferente con él, pero tenía mis motivos—. Porque estoy muy ofendida, muy desilusionada y no quiero verlo ni en figuritas, ¿comprendes?

—Pero quizás él tenga alguna explicación válida para darte, alguna disculpa —¿Zafiro estaba defendiéndolo? Quería creer que no.

—Sí, seguro que sí —dije molesta—. Y ya sé lo que me va a decir: Que no quiere que confundamos las cosas entre nosotros, que sólo somos vecinos, buenos amigos, que no debimos cruzar ese límite tan delicado al besarnos, que todo fue un error, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Y yo no quiero eso, porque yo estoy enamorada de él, porque… —y de nuevo me callé para no seguir desvariando. O mejor dicho, para no remover mis emociones y así confundirme y angustiarme cada vez más.

—A ver, Serena —dijo Zafiro con calma después de unos minutos—. Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor lo que te está pasando y si me lo permites me gustaría darte mi opinión al respecto.

—Dime —accedí a escucharlo con la esperanza de que me ayudara a comprender lo que sentía, que me consolara y animara.

—Me parece que estás siendo demasiado… impulsiva —pero con lo primero que dijo no consiguió más que hacerme enojar—, que estás forzando la situación, hasta te estás forzando a ti misma para sentir cosas que quizás no…

—Yo no estoy forzando nada —refuté—, esto que siento es real. Yo lo amo, yo estoy enamorada de Darien.

—¿Pero no te parece que es algo pronto para definir lo que sientes por él como " _amor_ "?

—No, no me parece —y lo pensé mejor—. Aunque, bueno, quizás sí me precipité un poco al decírselo. Más aún sabiendo que él es bastante escéptico y resistente sobre cuestiones amorosas, porque ha sufrido una experiencia muy dolorosa en el pasado y me dejó bien en claro que no está dispuesto a tener algo serio con alguien.

—Con más razón entonces, deberías considerar todo eso también. No sólo fuiste demasiado rápido al decirle lo que sientes sino que, por lo que dices, él no se encuentra en un buen momento sentimental.

—Puede ser —dije más tranquila, tal vez habría algo de cierto en lo que decía—, pero no deja de ser una situación muy frustrante.

Zafiro otra vez se tomaba unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a hablar. —Mira, yo creo que el amor no es algo que se pueda conseguir a la fuerza —reflexionó—. No puedes elegir de un minuto a otro de quién enamorarte, cuándo, cuánto ni cómo lo harás, como si fueras a comprarte un auto nuevo o algo parecido. No se trata de algo tan preciso y fácil de controlar, aunque tampoco es algo mágico. Sino que más bien es una decisión, una construcción entre dos personas que se eligen, que están dispuestas a estar juntas y acompañarse y ayudarse en pos de esa construcción. Y eso no se logra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al contrario, lleva mucho tiempo y dedicación.

—¿Entonces tú no crees en el amor a primera vista?

—No creo en los ideales, en los estereotipos de la pareja perfecta y el amor romántico para toda la vida. Esas cosas suceden al principio, la química, la pasión y todo eso. Pero lo verdaderamente importante viene después, cuando nos enfrentamos con la realidad, con la persona que realmente tenemos frente a nosotros y todos nuestros ideales se desvanecen.

—No lo sé —trataba de meditar sobre sus palabras, pero me resistía a aceptarlas—. Yo pienso que enamorarse es una experiencia tan hermosa, sentir mariposas en el estómago, pensar todo el tiempo en esa persona especial. El amor romántico es tan maravilloso…

—Lo es, pero también es algo muy superficial y pasajero, además de efímero. El amor verdadero es lo que sucede, si es que sucede, cuando todo eso desaparece. Y ahí está la cuestión más fundamental, en estar en verdad dispuestos a continuar apostando por la relación, construyendo algo más firme y duradero después de superar la etapa rosa del enamoramiento.

—Puede que tengas algo de razón.

—No sé si tengo razón, esto que te digo es simplemente lo que yo pienso, lo que aprendí de mis propias experiencias. Verás, cuando era más joven yo pensaba que mi único deber era graduarme como abogado en tiempo y forma, conocer a una hermosa e inteligente chica, casarme con ella, tener algunos hijos y dedicarme a trabajar para hacer una buena carrera profesional y mantener a mi familia. Estaba convencido de que eso era lo mejor para mi vida. Hasta que un día pasó algo que jamás hubiera imaginado y que me marcó para siempre: Mi hermano enfrentó a mis padres y les confesó que era homosexual.

—Debió haber sido muy difícil para él.

—No te imaginas cuánto. Mi familia era muy conservadora, mis padres eran unos exitosos profesionales y empresarios, y tenían puestas muchas expectativas en Diamante por ser el hijo mayor. Porque él debía ser el sucesor de la empresa familiar, el primero en graduarse, en casarse, en darles un nieto. Pero de pronto les salió con que quería ser diseñador, y lo peor de todo que se había enamorado de otro hombre.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres?

—Estaban horrorizados, por supuesto. Lo echaron de casa inmediatamente, hasta le dijeron que no lo consideraban parte de nuestra familia.

—Pobrecito…

—Fueron muy duros con él, hasta yo mismo estuve muy decepcionado y enojado al principio. Pero con el paso del tiempo nosotros dos fuimos retomando contacto y recién ahí llegué a conocerlo de verdad. Me di cuenta de que era un chico sensible, solidario, con un gran corazón. Y que elegía ser quien era desde un lugar muy genuino, sin intenciones de confrontar a nadie, sin necesidad de transgredir ni pelear, simplemente hacer lo que le gustaba y estar con quien quisiera estar por eso, porque era lo que en verdad quería, no porque se rigiera por mandatos o ideales que nada tenían que ver con él.

—Qué admirable, no cualquiera es tan valiente.

—Es cierto. Yo desde entonces lo admiro muchísimo y he aprendido muchas cosas a partir de ver su trabajo, su modo de relacionarse con las personas, la forma en que volvió a acercarse a mis padres y conseguir que acabaran acepándolo de nuevo.

—Es una historia muy conmovedora.

—Y ha influido mucho en mí. Porque por más que yo haya seguido los pasos de mi padre y me convirtiera en un abogado, no me dediqué a la empresa como debí haberlo hecho sino que abrí mi propio estudio. Y no sólo quiero poder hacer las cosas a mi modo en mi trabajo sino también en todo lo demás. Porque ya no quiero aspirar a tener una esposa ideal, una familia perfecta. Sino que quiero encontrar a una persona real, con tantos o más defectos que yo, que me acepte tal cual soy, que no espere que sea el mejor ni que me rechace por ser el peor. Alguien con quien construir un amor de verdad, un amor real, no idealizado.

—Es muy lindo lo que dices y estoy segura de que algún día encontrarás a ese hombre con quien compartir tu vida como realmente lo deseas. Porque eres un chico tan adorable, con unos principios tan sólidos y claros…

De nuevo lo noté algo incómodo. —Bueno, cuando digo que quiero conocer a alguien así no me refiero precisamente a…

—Eres muy maduro para ser tan joven —señalé.

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—29.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Entonces Diamante cuántos años tiene?

—32.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡No lo aparenta para nada! ¡Tú tampoco!

—¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

—24, pero tengo la edad mental de una quinceañera.

Zafiro echó a reír. —No seas tan dura contigo, eres una gran chica, Serena. Eres espontánea, extrovertida y muy sensible, ésas son unas cualidades muy valiosas.

—¡Ay, y tú eres tan lindo! —volví a abrazarlo y le di un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo reír más.

Sin dudas este chico era sumamente adorable y compartir esta profunda plática con él mi hizo tan bien, me sentí muy contenida, comprendida, jamás esperé que las palabras y los consejos de alguien a quien acababa de conocer me ayudaran tanto.

Aunque si bien todavía tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que me pasaba, sobre lo que había ocurrido entre Darien y yo, y sobre lo que podía suceder de ahora en adelante, hablar con Zafiro, abrirme con él y darme cuenta de la increíble persona que era me sirvió para tranquilizarme un poco. Pero aún había mucho más por descubrir.

.

.

.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Zafiro me acompañó a mi casa, ambos conversamos y reímos por unos instantes más frente a la entrada de mi edificio. Esa noche habíamos compartido un muy agradable y distendido encuentro, y creo que en cierta forma a los dos nos costaba tener que separarnos.

Antes de despedirnos platicamos sobre temas ligeros por un buen rato hasta que en un momento nos quedamos en silencio. Yo me dispuse a observarlo con detenimiento y de nuevo me preguntaba por qué su rostro se me hacía tan familiar.

Él sonrió con timidez. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó un poco avergonzado.

Yo estaba cada vez más convencida de que se parecía muchísimo a Darien, ésta no era la primera vez que lo notaba. Pero ahora no era precisamente eso lo que me pasaba, porque tenía la sensación de que esa hermosa sonrisa y esos dulces ojos ya los había visto en otra ocasión. —¿Tú y yo… —no sabía cómo preguntárselo sin que pareciera que estaba alucinando o algo por el estilo—. ¿Acaso nosotros nos conocemos de antes?

Zafiro volvió a sonreír. —¿No lo recuerdas?

—No —respondí asombrada. ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Ya nos conocíamos? ¿Pero cómo era posible que yo no me acordara de nada?

—Hace varios meses atrás —relató en tono misterioso—, yo estaba muy tranquilo sentado en la mesa de un café revisando unos documentos antes de ir a una reunión de trabajo. Y estaba tan concentrado en lo que leía que cuando menos me lo esperaba una chica muy simpática y parlanchina se sentó a mi lado y…

—No puede ser… —dije casi sin voz. Poco a poco lograba recordar.

—Fue una situación muy divertida —comentó riendo—, porque parece que esta chica me confundió con otra persona y se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa. Hablaba sin parar y no me dio tiempo a explicarle lo que…

—¡No puede ser! ¿Eras tú? —finalmente conseguí acordarme de todo, Zafiro asintió sin dejar de reír—. ¿Tú eres aquel adorable y encantador joven que confundí con mi cita? —no podía creerlo, él era nada más y nada menos que el mismo chico que tiempo atrás yo había confundido con el amigo de Mina, aquel con quien tuve una ' _cita a ciegas_ '. Jamás me había olvidado del extraño a quien le hablé hasta por los codos antes de caer en la cuenta de que había sido una confusión. Es más, hacía muy poco le había contado esta misma y graciosa anécdota a Darien.

—Cuando apareciste en el cumpleaños de Rubeus —siguió Zafiro— creí reconocerte enseguida, aunque casi no me parecía posible. Pero en el transcurso de la noche, después de que conversáramos tanto, ya no tuve más dudas. La forma en que me hablabas, tus ocurrentes comentarios, tu modo tan gracioso y desenvuelto, definitivamente eras la misma chica de aquel café.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque pensé que te habías olvidado, no creí que fuera necesario mencionarlo.

—No me olvidé, jamás olvidé a ese chico que me cautivó al instante y eso que no llegó a decirme nada, pero tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan dulce y unos ojos azules tan bonitos… —a medida que lo describía y lo miraba fijamente, Zafiro volvía a sonreír con timidez, ¿acaso podía ser más adorable?—. Qué increíble, ¿cómo no me di cuenta que eras tú? Claro, porque usabas anteojos, ¿será por eso? —en realidad no lo había notado porque era una completa despistada, ésa era la única explicación, pero no lo reconocería tan fácil.

—Puede que haya sido por eso, ahora uso lentes de contacto —me explicó.

—Claro, tiene que ser eso.

—Yo tampoco pude olvidarme de aquella chica —dijo con un dulce tono de voz mientras se acercaba más a mí—. Porque también me sentí cautivado por ella al instante y temí que jamás volvería a verla. Pero cuando apareciste en la fiesta y te reconocí fue tan inesperado y tan… —llevó una mano a mi rostro y me acarició con suavidad—. Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado de nuevo…

—El mundo es muy pequeño —dije emocionada al tomar la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo es…

Zafiro se puso muy serio y se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño. ¿Por qué se estaría comportando así conmigo? ¿Tanto le agradaba? ¿Tanto se alegraba de volver a verme? Yo también me sentía muy feliz por nuestro reencuentro, sobre todo porque nos lleváramos tan bien, porque estuviéramos haciéndonos tan buenos amigos. Pero la forma en que me miraba era muy diferente a la de un amigo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Oye… —retrocedí un poco cuando su cercanía empezó a ponerme nerviosa—. Zafiro, yo…

Él suspiró al captar mi inquietud y dejó de acariciarme. —Serena, hay algo muy importante que me parece que debería aclararte, algo que creo que has interpretado de una manera que no es.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo no soy gay.

—Está bien, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, cada quien es libre de elegir… Espera —me callé de repente al comprender lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Dijiste que no eres gay? —necesitaba estar segura, necesitaba que me lo confirmara inmediatamente.

—Eso dije.

—¡¿Cómo que no eres gay?! —exclamé sobresaltada tras semejante revelación.

—No, no lo soy.

—Pero… pero… —no podía creerlo, yo estaba convencida de que sí lo era. No tenía idea de por qué, pero estaba segurísima de que así era—. Entonces… Si no eres gay, entonces… ¿Acaso eres bisexual? —tan equivocada no debía estar, tenía que ser eso.

—No, tampoco soy bisexual.

¡Oh, por dios! —Pero… pero…

—Me gustan las mujeres.

—Pero… Entonces… Pero entonces si no eres… Y te gustan… Entonces… —mi cabeza era un lío tremendo, intentaba procesar lo que me estaba diciendo, pero me costaba mucho aceptarlo—. Ay, dios, ya no entiendo más nada…

—Tú me gustas.

—¡¿Qué?! —esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más confuso. ¿Yo le gustaba? ¿Como mujer? ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera esperado! ¿Cómo podía ser que nunca lo haya notado? ¡Y peor aún! ¡Recién ahí me di cuenta de que hasta hacía unos minutos me la había pasado abrazándolo y besuqueándolo como si fuera una de mis mejores amigas! ¿Podría acaso ser más cabeza hueca?

—Lo que quiero decir es que… En realidad necesitaba dejar esto bien en claro lo antes posible porque yo… Porque en verdad me gustas, Serena.

—Yo… Yo no… No sé qué decir… No sé… —volví a titubear como idiota.

—Entiendo que quizás éste no sea un buen momento para ti, porque hoy me dijiste que estás interesada en otra persona, pero tal vez…

—Tú también me gustas —lo interrumpí y traté de reflexionar con más calma—. Claro que me gustas y me siento muy bien contigo, me siento… Pero es que… Lo que pasa es que yo no pensé… Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que en realidad tú… Lo siento —me disculpé apenada—. En verdad lo lamento, Zafiro, yo en verdad creía que eras gay y nunca pensé que te fijarías en mí, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza algo así.

—Bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes espero que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros, que sigamos viéndonos, que podamos compartir tiempo juntos, conocernos mejor. Al menos como amigos, como hasta ahora, ¿qué te parece?

—Sí, creo que… me parece que… está bien, sigamos siendo… amigos.

—De acuerdo.

De nuevo permanecimos en silencio. Por suerte poco a poco pude volver a sentirme otra vez cómoda y a gusto como al principio y tuve la impresión de que Zafiro también se sentía así, o al menos eso quería creer. —Bien, ya tengo que irme —me dijo tras una larga pausa.

Yo suspiré y lo miré a los ojos con una tranquila sonrisa. —Claro.

—Adiós, Serena —otra vez se acercó a mí y me regaló un suave beso en la mejilla, pero lo hizo tan cerca de mi boca que casi rozó la comisura de mis labios con los suyos.

—Adiós, Zafiro —opté por hacerme la distraída y apenas nos despedimos entré al edificio lo más rápido que pude.

.

.

.

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo intentaba repasar en mi mente todo lo que me había pasado ese día y me percaté de que mi cabeza daba vueltas como una calesita descompuesta. Más todavía cuando llegué a la puerta de mi departamento y encontré en el suelo una nueva barra de chocolate que seguramente Darien había vuelto a dejar ahí como lo hizo en varias ocasiones durante esas semanas.

Alcé el chocolate del piso y lo apreté contra mi pecho mientras volvía a pensar en él. Y recordé lo que pasó entre nosotros, cuando me habló de su pasado, cuando me besó, cuando reaccionó tan mal al escuchar mi confesión, cuando insistió en hablar conmigo las últimas semanas y yo lo ignoré olímpicamente. Y también recordaba todo lo que me dijo Zafiro sobre su particular perspectiva del amor y las relaciones, cuando me aclaró que no era gay y me dijo que yo le gustaba.

Y trataba de entender, de sacar alguna conclusión de todo esto, de saber qué rayos me pasaba, cómo me sentía ahora que de nuevo la realidad se me imponía de una manera tan rotunda, tan clara que sentía que todos mis esquemas tambaleaban. Y me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver con claridad lo que sucedía frente a mis ojos? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto aceptar las cosas tal cual eran? ¿Acaso podía llegar a ser tan ilusa y fantasiosa, a alcanzar semejante nivel de absurdo y patético idealismo e inmadurez?

Estaba tan metida en mis confusos y enredados pensamientos que no me percaté de que alguien estaba tras de mí y casi pego un salto por el tremendo susto que me di cuando me tocó el hombro para captar mi atención. —¡Maldición! —grité exaltada al voltear a ver quién era—. ¡Rayos, Darien, casi me matas del susto! —le reproché sin medir mis palabras.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida y yo me arrepentí por haberle gritado—. Te llamé varias veces, pero parece que no me escuchabas.

—Es que estaba… —solté un pesado suspiro y no se me ocurría qué excusa inventarle—. Discúlpame, estaba distraída, no te oí —dije más tranquila.

Darien también sonrió y suspiró aliviado. —Por fin, Serena…

—¿Eh?

—Por fin has vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía razón, yo acababa de romper mi voto de silencio sin darme cuenta. Aunque la verdad no tenía demasiado sentido continuar así, él había insistido tanto en volver a hablar conmigo, en darme una explicación y disculparse por lo que pasó, que ya no valía la pena seguir torturándolo con mi indiferencia. —Gracias por los chocolates —dije con sinceridad—, no debiste comprar tantos —intenté bromear.

Pero él no se rió. —Es que tenía que demostrarte de alguna manera que quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, que necesito explicarte lo que…

—No es necesario, Darien —lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera insistiendo. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus excusas, sus justificaciones. Quería dejar todo atrás y hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, eso tenía que ser lo mejor para los dos—. Todo está bien, ya no estoy más enojada ni ofendida. Mejor olvidémonos de lo que pasó y sigamos adelante, ¿puede ser?

—Pero Serena…

—En serio, Darien, no hace falta hablar de esto, dejémoslo atrás y sigamos siendo…

—¿Amigos?

—Sí, amigos, porque eso es lo que somos, ¿verdad?

Él asintió serio y por fortuna no insistió más. Siguió mirándome en silencio y yo deseaba verlo sonreír de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

Y aunque creía todo lo contrario, en ese momento todavía no era consciente de que las cosas entre nosotros nunca más volverían a ser como antes. Que a pesar de que intentáramos entendernos en términos amistosos jamás lo lograríamos, porque entre ambos se había generado algo mucho más fuerte y profundo que una amistad, sólo que aún no lo sabíamos, o más bien nos resistíamos a reconocerlo.

Porque yo había empezado a dudar de mis sentimientos, esos que le demostré sin titubear cuando me besó aquella noche, porque no quería volver a ilusionarme en vano, no quería sufrir por un desamor. Y consideraba que ser buenos amigos era la única y mejor alternativa para los dos.

—Adiós, Darien —dije al abrir la puerta de mi departamento, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —me preguntó antes de que entrara.

Volteé enseguida. —¿Qué?

—¿Tuviste una cita?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es que recién estaba en la cocina lavando unas cosas y sin querer los vi por la ventana.

—¿Estuviste espiándome? —pregunté con desconfianza.

Darien echó a reír. —No, Serena, te digo que fue sin querer. Justo estaba en la cocina y oí que un auto se detenía, así que me fijé por la ventana y te vi hablando con alguien —yo también reí divertida al imaginármelo espiando por la ventana como una vieja chismosa—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? —preguntó en tono desafiante.

No podía creer lo que oía. —No fue una cita —respondí con total naturalidad—, sólo me reuní con un amigo muy querido —¿para qué le seguía la corriente? ¡No tenía por qué explicarle lo que acababa de hacer!

Igualmente él pareció conformarse con mi respuesta. —Está bien.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, estaba tan agotada metal y emocionalmente que ya no tenía ni una neurona disponible para entender sus planteos. —Adiós, Darien —volví a despedirme.

—Te besó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Vamos, Serena, acabo de verlos, no lo niegues.

—¡Por dios, Darien, eres exasperante!

—¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? ¿Él es tu nuevo galán o algo así?

—No voy a responderte, ¿sabes? No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas de mi vida sentimental, así que piensa lo que quieras —respondí simulando estar molesta, pero en realidad lo estaba provocando a propósito, para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

—De acuerdo —dijo poco convencido. Era muy evidente que él sí se había enojado de verdad, aunque yo no tenía idea de por qué—, no volveré a preguntarte nada. Pase lo que pase, lo más importante es que tú te sientas bien.

—Yo me siento muy bien, no te preocupes por eso —aseguré.

—¡Genial! —dijo con una fingida sonrisa y yo cada vez entendía menos—. Entonces… Buenas noches, vecina —regresó a su puerta.

—Buenas noches, vecino —lo saludé con una gran sonrisa y sin decir nada más cada uno entró a su respectivo departamento.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno… Parece que ahora sí Darien tiene un verdadero rival… Será que Serena le dará una oportunidad a Zafiro? Darien se habrá sentido aunque sea un poquito celoso? Qué les pareció? Cuenten, cuenten! :P**_

 _ **A continuación, van mis respuestas a sus rws:**_

 _ **-yssareyes48: las cosas siguen algo indefinidas e inciertas entre nuestros queridos protagonistas, pero parece que Serena está considerando pensar mejor las cosas antes de actuar y volver a mandarse otro "bolazo", ja!**_

 _ **-C-ELF: regresó Zafiro! y parece que a Darien no le simpatizó mucho lo que vio, o creyó ver, que pasaba entre él y Serena…**_

 _ **-marisol: Darien siente algo por Serena, pero es bastante testarudo el chico y todavía no lo demuestra con claridad…**_

 _ **-Lorena: parece que a partir de ahora Serena va a estar más cautelosa, al menos tiene muuuucho en qué pensar, tanto de Darien como de Zafiro.**_

 _ **-FERSERENITY: Serena evitó a Darien por un tiempo, pero otra vez parece haber aflojado, aunque creo que no demasiado…**_

 _ **-romi: las cosas aún siguen tensas entre Darien y Serena, pero quizás poco a poco empiecen a aflojar.**_

 _ **-kaguya: no sabemos si Serena va a empezar a salir o no con Zafiro, pero podemos pensar que Darien sí se puso un poco celoso…**_

 _ **-Camony: bienvenida a mi locura! y muchas gracias por tan halagadoras palabras, espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy.**_

 _ **-Miriam Ortiz: Serena logró recuperarse bastante bien, y Darien sigue en plan "amigo" pero parece que ya le está costando…**_

 _ **-Ana: Darien continúa bastante resistente, por más que insista en hablar con Serena y arreglar las cosas entre los dos. y ella volvió a ceder un poco, igual creo que esta vez fue muy diferente. pero todavía no resuelven del todo sus diferencias.**_

 _ **-Bepevikn: después de los sustos y tropiezos de nuestros protagonistas, hoy las cosas un poquitito se calmaron… pero todavía hay ciertas tensiones que no se resuelven.**_

 ** _Bueno gente querida, ahora sí me despido… Gracias a todxs por sus comentarios, alertas y visitas! Estoy muy contenta por la recepción que sigue teniendo esta locura mía y por el apoyo que me brindan! Espero seguir entusiasmándolxs con la lectura… Y que me dejen sus rws :)_**

 ** _Besotototes per tutti! Y hasta pronto!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	11. Capitulo 11

**_Hola querida gente del mio cuore!_**

 ** _Yo aquí estoy de regreso, después de unos cuantos días de ausencia,_** ** _compartiendo con uds un nuevo cap para continuar avanzando en el desarrollo de esta amada locura mía._**

 ** _Así que lxs invito a leer el ONCE en paz y les pido que por favor me cuenten qué les pareció!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajito me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Once ::_

Una tarde, mis mejores amigas y yo nos encontrábamos distribuidas alrededor de la mesita de la sala del departamento de Lita conversando de todo un poco. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que las tres coincidíamos en una misma ocasión para merendar juntas y ponernos al corriente con lo que acontecía en nuestras vidas.

Mientras yo me ocupaba de servir un poco de té para todas y por su parte Lita acomodaba unas masitas dulces en unos platos, Mina nos relataba entusiasmada sobre sus planes para festejar los tres primeros meses de noviazgo que había cumplido con Kunzite.

Estaba simplemente radiante, feliz, y nos contaba sobre sus preparativos con lujo de detalles, aunque algunas cosas no las tenía del todo claras porque su adorado novio le estaba organizando una sorpresa especial para celebrar con ella.

—¿Ya pasaron tres meses? —dije yo sorprendida.

—Sí, es increíble cómo vuela el tiempo —dijo Mina con un nostálgico suspiro—. Para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita y yo le declaré mi amor y él también me confesó sus sentimientos y después fuimos a su casa y por horas y horas estuvimos…

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —la interrumpió Lita—. No queremos detalles, por favor, contrólate un poco, ¿quieres?

—¡Es que estoy tan enamorada! —exclamó ella con exageración—. Cada día lo amo más y más, porque es tan dulce, tan romántico, tan… sexy… ¡Ay, me vuelve loca, chicas! No se imaginan cómo me…

—¡Mina, por dios!

—Me mima —aclaró antes de que Lita la matara—, iba a decir cómo me mima y me consiente, nada más. Aunque bueno, también es muy… apasionado —dijo con una risita pícara.

Lita puso los ojos en blanco. —Ay, Mina, eres el colmo.

—¿Y saben cómo me llama últimamente? —preguntó haciéndose la misteriosa.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté yo.

—Adivinen.

—No sé, ¿" _mi amor_ "? ¿" _mi cielo_ "? ¿" _mi alma gemela_ "? ¿" _mi cucuruchito_ "? ¿" _mi peor es nada_ "?

—¡No, no, no! Eres tan poco creativa a veces, Serena… —me reprochó—. Me llama Venus.

—¿Venus?

—Sí, Venus, porque soy su _diosa del amor_ —y volvió a suspirar emocionada—. ¿No es divino? ¡Ay, lo amo tanto, chicas! ¡Tanto, tanto, tanto!

Yo tenía muy en claro que ella no estaba alardeando al decirnos estas cosas ni nada de eso, sino que en verdad era muy feliz al compartir con nosotras todo lo que vivía con su amado Kun y lo estupendamente bien que marchaban las cosas entre ellos.

Pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que todo lo que nos contaba en cierto punto me causaba un poco de celos. Y algo ella debió percibir, y no sólo en mí, sino además en la actitud de Lita, ya que ella también se estaba comportando muy extraña recientemente.

—Oigan, ¿por qué esas caras largas? —nos regañó Mina—. Últimamente las dos están muy raras y ya me tienen cansada. Así que vamos, hablen, cuéntele a la _diosa del amor_ qué les anda pasando y yo les daré mis sabios y útiles consejos —pero ninguna de las dos articuló palabra alguna—. ¡Vamos, desembuchen de una vez que me ponen nerviosa!

Yo inspiré para reunir valor y animarme a contarles todo por fin, creyendo que como siempre Lita no iba a querer decirnos nada. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para empezar a hablar sobre lo que me pasaba, ella se me adelantó. —Neflyte me hizo una propuesta —soltó como si nada y enseguida se metió una masita a la boca.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos Mina y yo.

Las dos sabíamos muy bien que Lita estaba rarísima desde la llegada de Nef a la ciudad. Pero como ella era tan reservada y especial a la hora de compartir cosas personales o íntimas con nosotras, nos tuvimos que aguantar la intriga por mucho tiempo para respetarla, para no atosigarla a preguntas y arriesgarnos a hacerla enfurecer. Sin embargo ahora lo mencionaba sin que se lo pidiéramos, así que estábamos desesperadas y muertas de curiosidad por saber más. Pero debíamos ser muy cautelosas.

—¿Acaso… —dijo Mina temerosa— te propuso… matrimonio?

—No seas ridícula, Mina, no me propuso matrimonio —la regañó Lita y comió otra masita.

—¿Entonces? —dije yo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te propuso?

—Que seamos socios —respondió un poco más tranquila—, que trabajemos juntos y que ampliemos el negocio —ahora bebía un poco de té y de nuevo se quedaba callada. Mina y yo cruzamos miradas, era evidente que las dos estábamos muy impacientes, pero no teníamos que desaprovechar esta oportunidad para saber lo que le estaba pasando a nuestra hermética amiga.

—Lita —volvió a hablar Mina—, ¿podrías ampliarnos un poquito más el panorama?

—Creo que ni Mina ni yo entendemos mucho lo que nos estás diciendo.

Lita suspiró largamente y dejó su taza sobre la mesita. —Yo soy pastelera y él es chocolatero, si nos asociamos el negocio puede crecer considerablemente —explicó—. Así que en un principio tuve muy en cuenta su propuesta, pero ahora…

Hacía tantas pausas a medida que hablaba que nos estaba volviendo locas. —¿Ahora…

—Mientras más lo pienso, más indecisa estoy sobre qué debo responderle.

—¿Por qué no te sientes segura? —dijo Mina—. Tú sueles ser muy objetiva y pragmática a la hora de hacer negocios, jamás tuviste problemas con eso.

—Lo sé, y si se tratara de cualquier otra persona no lo duraría ni un segundo. Pero él… Al ser él quien me lo pide no es lo mismo, no es tan sencillo tomar una decisión.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunté yo.

—¿Acaso tú y Nef… —preguntó Mina—. ¿Alguna vez ustedes… tuvieron algo? —era muy peligroso preguntárselo tan directamente, pero a esta altura saber lo que ocurría ya era un asunto de vida o muerte para nosotras.

Lita otra vez demoraba en responder. —Cuando estudiábamos en la escuela de gastronomía, Neflyte y yo éramos… —¡por dios! ¿por qué tanto suspenso? ¡esta chica era exasperante, ni con un tirabuzón podíamos sacarle información!—. Éramos rivales.

—¿Rivales? —repetimos decepcionadas.

—Bueno, en realidad él decía eso todo el tiempo, porque siempre fue muy competitivo y nunca pudo superarme en las prácticas —explicó Lita—. Y a mí jamás me cayó bien por eso, porque siempre fue muy engreído, muy ambicioso. También era el don juan de la escuela, se hacía el galán con todas nuestras compañeras, hasta con algunas profesoras, un verdadero fastidio. Pero en realidad era pura apariencia, porque jamás le conocí una novia. Igual yo no le daba demasiada importancia, mis intereses pasaban por otro lado, por estudiar, aprender, perfeccionar mis habilidades. Hasta que un día, después de graduarnos…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Poco después de nuestra graduación, yo… Yo sufrí una horrible desilusión.

—¡¿Con Nef?!

—No, con él no.

—¿Entonces con quién?

—Con uno de mis profesores —Mina y yo nos miramos de nuevo y recordamos que una vez Lita nos contó que tuvo un amor imposible en aquella época, pero sólo lo mencionó una vez y no creímos que lo dijera en serio, porque nunca más nos volvió a hablar del asunto—. Yo me enamoré de él desde el primer día de clases —continuó—. Era tan profesional y talentoso, y a la vez tan modesto y reservado, muy diferente a los demás, tenía todo lo que a mí siempre me había gustado de un hombre y me enamoré con locura.

—¿Y alguna vez sucedió algo entre ustedes?

—No, porque como yo no quería causarle problemas si intentaba seducirlo o algo por el estilo, ya que las relaciones entre docentes y alumnos estaban prohibidas, lo amé en silencio durante toda la carrera. Con la convicción de que le diría todo una vez que me graduara, cuando no habría ningún impedimento para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te desilusionaste?

—¿Te rechazó?

—No, jamás llegué a decirle nada, él nunca se enteró de lo que sentía por él.

—¿Pero cómo… —preguntó Mina—. No lo entiendo, ¿qué sucedió entonces?

Lita suspiró una vez más y respondió. —Un día pasé por la escuela para buscarlo después de clases y pedirle que hablemos, estaba completamente decidida a decirle lo que me pasaba, a confesarle mis sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a todo. Pero cuando llegué a su despacho y estaba a punto de golpear su puerta, él abrió antes de que lo hiciera y…

—¿Y…?

—Salió de la oficina acompañado de una mujer… embarazada.

—¡Ay, no! —las dos nos llevamos las manos al pecho. Era una terrible y desgarradora historia de amor la que nuestra querida amiga nos estaba relatando y estábamos muy conmocionadas con lo que escuchábamos.

—Tenía esposa y estaba esperando un hijo con ella —dijo Lita.

—¿Y qué hiciste cuando los viste?

—Los saludé amablemente y seguí de largo, haciendo de cuenta que nos cruzamos de pura casualidad. Él ni sospechó qué hacía yo ahí, tampoco me lo preguntó.

—¿Y entonces?

—Salí a uno de los patios y creí que no había nadie cerca. Me senté en un rincón bien alejado y lloré desconsolada por no sé cuánto tiempo. Estaba destrozada, me sentía la mujer más… ilusa y patética del mundo, estaba tan decepcionada de mí misma… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que alguien tan increíble como él iba a estar solo? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y estúpida?

—Lo siento mucho, Lita —dije conmovida.

—¿Y Nef? —volvió a preguntar Mina—. ¿Él qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Ese día Neflyte también había ido a la escuela para hacer unos trámites y tuve tanta buena suerte que me vio llorando en el patio.

—¿No me digas que se burló de ti o algo parecido?

—No, nada de eso. Al contrario, me abrazó para consolarme, me dejó llorar en sus brazos por largo rato para que me desahogara todo lo que necesitara. Fue muy respetuoso y considerado, ni siquiera me preguntó por qué me encontraba en ese estado, simplemente me contuvo y me acompañó en silencio. Y después…

—¿Después…?

—Después me dijo que él sabía lo que me pasaba, por eso no me preguntó nada, porque ya se había dado cuenta hacía bastante tiempo que yo estaba interesada en nuestro profesor. Y me explicó que por eso nunca se había animado a decirme la verdad… que él… que en realidad él estaba…

—¡Por dios, Lita! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —exclamó Mina impaciente—. ¡Ya suéltalo o me va a dar un ataque!

—¿Te dijo que te ama? —pregunté yo creyendo adivinar que de eso se trataba. Y efectivamente así había sido, Lita lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, por dios! —dijo Mina—. ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Lo rechacé, por supuesto —las dos la miramos horrorizadas—. ¿Y qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Que lo aceptara por despecho? ¿Que optara por quedarme con él como si fuera un premio consuelo? —se excusó enojada—. Además ni siquiera me caía bien, todo lo contrario, no lo soportaba, no lo aguantaba. Es más, creo que todavía hasta ahora me sigue cayendo un poco mal. Porque es tan estrafalario, histriónico, siempre quiere llamar la atención, hacerse el simpático, el artista.

—Pero es un chico muy agradable, a mí me cae tan bien.

—A mí también, creo que mi cuñado es un chico muy lindo.

—Pero es un payaso —protestó Lita cruzándose de brazos.

—Pobrecito, le rompiste el corazón.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¿Y bien? Continúa, ¿qué ocurrió después? —intervine antes de que estas dos empezaran a pelear.

—Bueno —siguió recordando Lita—, después me contó que había decidido ir a estudiar al extranjero para hacer una especialización en repostería. Que se había propuesto esforzarse para ser el mejor y que una vez que lo lograra regresaría para buscarme, prometió que lo haría.

Mina casi pegó un salto de la emoción. —¿En serio eso dijo? ¿Entonces por eso volvió? ¿Por eso te propuso asociarse contigo? ¿Porque quiere reconquistarte?

—Nunca me conquistó en primer lugar —la cortó Lita molesta— y honestamente no tengo idea de por qué regresó, si tiene o no intenciones de cumplir con aquella promesa. Por un tiempo estuvimos comunicándonos por correo, él me mantenía al tanto de todo lo que hacía y también me preguntaba por mis cosas, pero yo no le contaba nada de mí. Y hasta que un día directamente dejé de responderle.

—Eres tan insensible…

Lita ignoró la acusación de Mina. —Y ahora que ya está de vuelta y hemos retomado contacto, aún no ha mencionado nada respecto a su promesa o a por qué regresó, sólo me sugirió su idea de trabajar conmigo, y eso fue todo —concluyó—. Pero lo que a mí en realidad me preocupa es que si acepto su propuesta y emprendemos este proyecto juntos, las cosas se pueden llegar a poner confusas otra vez y, no sé… No sé qué hacer, qué decirle.

—Yo opino que deberías considerar tus prioridades —le aconsejó Mina—, decidir en función de lo que es importante para ti.

—Y mi mayor prioridad siempre fue mi carrera, mi trabajo, poder prosperar profesionalmente.

—¿Pero por qué siempre sola? ¿Por qué no te arriesgas e intentas hacerlo con alguien más? Una persona que comparta contigo los mismos gustos, los mismos intereses, los mismos objetivos. Alguien que te ayude a ampliar tu perspectiva de las cosas con nuevas ideas, con nuevos aportes, con nuevas energías. Para poder agrandar tu propio negocio, crecer, prosperar. ¿Y quién mejor que un colega como Nef para llevar a cabo todo eso?

—Sí, entiendo tu punto, y por momentos lo considero de la misma forma. Pero me preocupa que él tenga otras intenciones, que se confunda o interprete de una manera que no es el hecho de que yo acepte emprender todo esto con él, que…

—Basta, Lita, ya déjate de excusas —la interrumpió Mina—. Es obvio que lo que a ti te pasa es que aún te aferras al recuerdo de aquel amor ideal, aquel hombre perfecto que admiraste y amaste tanto y que te rompió el corazón. Pero tienes que entender que esa historia ya pasó, que quedó atrás, y que si continúas así, sin soltar esos recuerdos, esos viejos sentimientos, jamás podrás volver a sentirte bien, jamás te atreverás a darte otra oportunidad con alguien nuevo.

—Pero yo no quiero tener nada con nadie, mucho menos con alguien como Neflyte. Yo estoy muy bien así, muy tranquila, dedicándome a mi trabajo sin nadie que me robe el sueño.

—Bueno, quizás para ti aún es mucho pensar en un nuevo amor, pero al menos considéralo como un socio, como un buen amigo. Yo estoy segura de que él es una muy buena persona, que podrán hacer un gran trabajo juntos.

—No lo sé —dijo Lita dubitativa—, todavía tengo que pensarlo un poco más antes de darle una respuesta —suspiró una vez más y tras una larga pausa volvió a hablar—. Pero en realidad les he contado todo esto sólo para que después no me echen en cara que nunca les digo nada. Así que ahora… —me miró fijamente a los ojos con actitud desafiante— es tu turno, Serenita.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —quise hacerme la desentendida—. ¿Mi turno de qué? ¿Para qué?

—No te hagas más la distraída, Serena. Hace semanas que estás actuando muy extraña y es hora de que nos digas lo que te sucede.

—¿A mí? —dije simulando sorpresa—. Pues no me pasa nada, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Lita tiene razón, amiga —intervino Mina—, ya deja de hacerte la misteriosa y dinos la verdad. ¿En qué andas últimamente? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué nos tienes tan al margen de tu vida, de tus cosas?

—Bueno… yo… en realidad…

Las chicas tenían mucha razón. Hacía rato que estaba algo dispersa y bastante confundida. Si bien seguía sosteniendo mi rutina con total normalidad, mi trabajo, mi relación con mis amigos, mi familia, y todo continuaba muy tranquilo y normal, todavía no les había contado sobre lo que viví las últimas semanas, porque necesitaba aclarar mis ideas yo sola. Y como ellas estaban muy metidas en sus cosas, aparentemente no sospechan nada, o al menos eso creía.

—Lo que me pasa es que… —se me hacía muy difícil escaparme de ésta—. Es que últimamente estoy con algunos problemas de dinero y eso me tiene un poco preocupada —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿Problemas de dinero? —preguntó Mina poco convencida—. Si en tu trabajo todo está bien, ¿o no? Kun me contó que ya pasaste el período de prueba y que te contrató de forma permanente.

—Sí, el trabajo está perfecto y yo estoy más que agradecida con él y su decisión de contratarme de manera definitiva —expliqué—. Pero el salario que acordamos, si bien es justo por el trabajo que hago, es mucho menor del que ganaba en mi empleo anterior y ya no me está alcanzando para cubrir mis gastos básicos.

—Entonces pídele un aumento, trata de llegar a un nuevo arreglo —sugirió Mina—. Sabes que él es muy flexible en ese sentido.

—Sí, puede ser. Estoy pensando en algunas opciones, ya veré qué hacer.

—Pero no es sólo eso lo que te sucede, ¿cierto? —adivinó Lita. Sin dudas ya no tenía más escapatoria—. Vamos, Serena, ya deja de ocultarnos la verdad, sabes que con nosotras no puedes disimular nada bien cuando algo te pasa.

—Es que… bueno… lo que pasa… —titubeé como estúpida tratando de evitar responderles—. La verdad es que yo…

—¡Ya suéltalo de una vez, por favor! —reaccionó Mina—. ¿Qué te anda pasando, amiga? Estamos muy preocupadas por ti.

—Está bien, les contaré —accedí suspirando y decidí decirles al menos una parte de la verdad—. Estoy… Conocí a alguien.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono.

—¿Conociste a un hombre? —preguntó Mina asombrada y yo asentí un poco avergonzada—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¡Por dios, Serena! ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?!

—Porque no ha pasado nada entre nosotros —quise evadirme—, sólo somos buenos amigos y nos vemos de vez en cuando y…

—¿Quién es él? —insistió—. ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es soltero? ¿Crees que pueda interesarse en ti? ¿Te gusta? ¿Has hecho algún movimiento? ¿Será que pueda convertirse en tu novio algún día?

—Es el hermano de Diamante.

—¡¿Y qué más?! —dijo desesperada.

—Y nada más, somos amigos, eso es todo.

—Eso no es todo, no mientas.

—Bueno —esta mujer era demasiado perspicaz, no se le escapaba nada—, una vez me dijo que yo le gusto.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, sólo lo dijo una vez y después de eso no volvió a demostrarme más nada, aunque… —en realidad Zafiro sí me demostraba su especial interés en mí, sólo que era muy discreto—. Bueno, me llama casi a diario, me invita a salir, me trata muy bien. Pero yo me siento muy cómoda así, no sé si quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, si estoy dispuesta a tener otro tipo de relación con él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Mina—. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? ¿Conocer a una persona especial y enamorarte? ¿Alguien que te importe y se preocupe por ti? ¿Que te cuide y te deje cuidarlo? ¿Que te consuele cuando estés triste? ¿Que te haga reír cuando estés aburrida? ¿Que aguante tu mal carácter? ¿Que le guste lo que cocines para él? ¿Y todas esas cosas que siempre repites y ya me sé de memoria?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero, y él reúne todos esos ' _requisitos_ ' pero…

—¿No me digas que es casado? —dijo horrorizada—. ¿O es que tiene novia? O peor aún, ¿también es gay? ¿como su hermano?

—No, no es gay —respondí riendo al recordar que yo también había pensado igual que ella—. Y está soltero.

—Entonces no te entiendo, Serena, ¿por qué no quieres que sea tu novio? Es justo lo que estabas buscando, ¿o no?

—Sí, teóricamente sí, pero…

—¿Y Darien? —preguntó Lita.

—Él no… Darien no… —me desanimé un poco al pensar en él—. Ya no estoy más interesada en Darien —dije con pesar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él no piensa igual que yo respecto a cuestiones amorosas —respondí con un nuevo suspiro—. Y sobre todo porque me dejó bien en claro que ahora no quiere tener nada serio con nadie. Así que sólo somos amigos, nada más que amigos —concluí.

Hicimos una larga pausa. El ambiente entre nosotras se puso un poco tenso. Había un insoportable aire de velorio, se instaló un silencio interminable, y Lita y yo teníamos la mirada baja.

—Ay, chicas, me sacan de quicio con sus dudas y sus rodeos sin fin. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? —exclamó Mina molesta—. Si siguen así van a terminar solas y amargadas —Lita y yo la miramos con ojos enormes—. No pongan esa cara de espanto, saben que tengo mucha razón —enfatizó—. Así que escúchenme muy bien las dos: Arriésguense por lo que quieren, luchen por lo que desean, digan que sí sin miedo, sin remordimientos. Aunque estén inseguras, aunque todo parezca incierto y difícil. Porque si no se animan a hacerlo por querer evitar que les pase algo malo, si nunca lo intentan jamás nada les pasará. Y lo que es peor, después se arrepentirán por no haberlo intentado.

Lita quiso calmarla. —Oye, Mina, me parece que…

—¡No te parece que nada! —la cortó furiosa—. ¡O me hacen caso o dejo de llamarme la _diosa del amor_! ¡He dicho!

Pero Mina tenía razón, yo debía tomar una decisión de una buena vez por todas.

Y después de esta conversación, creí tener por fin la determinación y firmeza necesarias como para elegir lo que realmente me hacía falta en este particular momento de mi vida.

.

.

.

Una tarde, ya casi anocheciendo, yo acababa de regresar de hacer unas compras después del trabajo y estaba en la entrada de mi edificio intentando encontrar mis llaves en mi bolso. Tenía cientos de cosas encima y se me hacía muy difícil buscarlas así. Pero no soltaba nada y estaba haciendo un verdadero escándalo mientras sacudía todo en el aire y maldecía entre dientes. Una escena prácticamente cotidiana para mí.

Y tal y como me pasó muchas veces antes, sin que me diera cuenta alguien se acercó y abrió la puerta. Y cuando alcé la vista para ver quién era, reconocí esa amable y tierna sonrisa que hacía varios días no veía. —Hola, vecina —me saludó Darien.

Ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nos encontrábamos a solas. Ya que desde aquel desafortunado incidente del beso y mi inoportuna confesión, y de que jamás volviéramos a hablar al respecto y aclarar tan complicado asunto, seguimos interactuando lo justo y necesario, pero siempre acompañados de nuestros amigos.

—Hola, vecino —lo saludé gentil. Él enseguida tomó mis bolsas para ayudarme. —Muchas gracias —abrí más la puerta y pasamos los dos.

—¿Has estado de compras? —me preguntó al referirse a los paquetes que cargaba mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—Así es.

—¿Vas a cocinar? ¿Esperas visitas esta noche?

No respondí. Esforzándome por controlarme y mostrarme indiferente ante sus posibles provocaciones, ésas que a estas alturas ya no me resultaban muy divertidas que digamos.

Cuando cruzamos el pasillo y llegamos a mi departamento, nos detuvimos. —Gracias por tu ayuda, Darien —quise tomar de nuevo mis bolsas.

Pero él no me dejó —Permíteme llevarlas hasta la cocina —Se ofreció.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola —insistí.

—Están muy pesadas, yo las llevaré —insistió él.

—Pero Darien…

—Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Yo siempre me consideré una persona obstinada, pero este chico me superaba y con creces. —Está bien, pasa —accedí al fin y lo dejé entrar.

—¿Y bien? No me respondiste, ¿qué vas a cocinar? —siguió con su interrogatorio mientras atravesábamos la sala—. ¿Con qué receta vas a experimentar hoy… —pero se detuvo de repente al notar algo diferente a su alrededor—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó desconcertado. Yo de nuevo no respondía y seguí caminando apurada hasta la cocina. Darien me siguió—. Oye, Serena, ¿qué pasó en tu sala? —volvió a preguntarme cuando me alcanzó—. ¿Hay menos muebles que antes o es idea mía?

—Sí, hay menos muebles, menos cosas —respondí con naturalidad y le quité algunas bolsas para comenzar a ordenar las compras.

—¿Por qué?

—Los vendí.

—¿Los vendiste?

—Sí, tuve que hacerlo —no estaba segura si decirle o no el verdadero motivo—, porque necesitaba el dinero. Y también porque… —pero opté por decírselo igualmente, no tenía mucho sentido ocultarlo—. Porque voy a mudarme.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tengo algunos problemas financieros últimamente —expliqué—. La renta de este departamento es muy cara como para costearla con mi salario actual y además ya me gasté todos mis ahorros. Así que lo pensé bastante y he decidido que lo mejor para mí ahora es irme de aquí.

—¿Pero cuándo te irás? ¿Adónde? —aunque quisiera disimularlo, era muy evidente que la noticia no le había impactado del todo bien.

Yo no dejaba de ordenar las cosas, me incomodaba mucho tener que darle explicaciones. —Aún tengo que hacer unos cuantos trámites, todavía estoy…

—¿Regresarás a lo de tus padres?

—No —respondí enseguida—. No, no. No iré a lo de mis padres —tenía algunos problemas de dinero, pero no eran para tanto—. Rentaré otro departamento, uno que se ajuste más a mi presupuesto. He estado viendo muchos durante estas semanas y ya encontré uno que queda cerca del consultorio de Kun y de la cafetería de Lita. Así que podré ir caminando a mi trabajo y visitarlas a las chicas con más frecuencia, entonces…

—Vaya, qué… —Darien pareció superar su sorpresa con la novedad y se dispuso a ayudarme a ordenar las cosas de las compras—. Qué inesperada noticia.

—Sí, no fue una decisión fácil —continué—. Pero por suerte Zafiro me ayudó mucho. Él entiende mejor que yo sobre contratos y esas cosas, porque es abogado y además conoce a algunos corredores inmobiliarios de confianza que me asesoraron mucho y…

—¿Zafiro es abogado? —me preguntó curioso.

—Sí.

—¿No me digas? —su actitud cambió automáticamente. Ahora recurría a ese modo arrogante y soberbio que a mí tanto me fastidiaba—. ¿Y cómo marchan las cosas con él? Parece que ha habido avances interesantes entre ustedes, ¿o me equivoco?

Inspiré hondo para no exasperarme y responder airosa. —Pues la verdad es que somos buenos amigos.

—¿Buenos amigos? —preguntó riendo—. Vamos, Serena, eso no te lo creo. He visto muchas veces la cara que pones cuando recibes un mensaje suyo o hablan por teléfono.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que Darien viera mi cara cuando Zafiro me llamaba? ¿Si las pocas veces que lo hizo y yo estaba con él, siempre me alejé para hablar con reserva y no aparentar que se lo refregaba por la cara o algo por el estilo? Yo era escandalosa y arrebatada, pero jamás haría una cosa así a propósito. —¿Ah, sí? —dije con soltura—. ¿Y qué cara se supone que pongo cuando él me llama?

Él parecía disfrutar tanto de estas provocaciones… —Cara de… ¿Cómo definirla? ¿Alegría?

—Por supuesto que me alegro mucho cada vez que él se comunica conmigo o nos reunimos —y francamente así era—. Porque como te dije recién, nosotros somos muy buenos amigos y además…

—Serena, por favor, no me mientas —me interrumpió riendo más—, estás saliendo con ese sujeto, es obvio que lo haces. Es más, hoy vas a cocinar para él, ¿verdad? Zafiro Black, el brillante y prestigioso abogado con el que sales vendrá a cenar contigo esta noche, ¿cierto? —dijo en tono desafiante.

Volví a inspirar profundo antes de responder. Si quería provocarme, no tenía que darle con el gusto. —Sí, es cierto. Lo invité a cenar esta noche porque quiero agradecerle por toda la ayuda que me brindó en estas semanas para buscar un nuevo departamento y también porque…

—Y veo que has elegido un delicioso vino para la ocasión —volvió a interrumpirme al examinar la botella que sacó de una de las bolsas—. Si mal no recuerdo creo que una vez yo te invité una copa de este mismo vino, cuando todavía te comportabas como una vecina simpática y amable conmigo —dijo con sarcasmo.

Ya no pude soportarlo más. —¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté enojada—. ¿Por qué dices todas estas cosas de repente?

Él echó a reír de nuevo. —Sólo estoy bromeando.

—No, Darien, esta vez estás siendo bastante agresivo con tus bromas y no me están causando nada de gracia —dije más enojada—. ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿Por qué tienes esta actitud tan chocante y provocadora de golpe? ¿Por qué eres tan grosero conmigo? ¿Por qué actúas…

—Porque estoy celoso —respondió con firmeza.

—Pues ése no me parece un motivo suficiente como para ser tan odioso y maleducado cuando yo no hice nada malo y encima de todo… —me callé al recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de oír—. Espera. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, no dije nada —y siguió ocupándose de las bolsas.

—¿Dijiste que estás celoso? —no podía creerlo, pero no había vuelta que darle, ciertamente ésas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca—. ¿Eso dijiste? ¿Estás celoso de Zafiro? —no sabía si exasperarme más o alegrarme o asustarme—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—No dije nada, Serena —repitió molesto. Soltó las cosas y las bolsas de mala gana, y comenzó a caminar con prisa para salir de la cocina.

Yo fui tras él. —Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —respondió sin dejar de caminar.

—Pero Darien, espera —quise detenerlo—, dime por qué…

—Espero que tengas una bonita y romántica velada, vecina —dijo con una fingida y enorme sonrisa antes de salir de mi departamento—. Buenas noches —se despidió al dar por terminada la conversación y se fue golpeando la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

.

Esa noche, tal y como se lo comenté a mi querido vecino, recibí la tan ansiada visita de Zafiro. Por fortuna y gracias a mi inmensa fuerza de voluntad pude olvidarme del incomprensible encuentro e intercambio de ideas que tuve con Darien. Y me dispuse a concentrarme en los preparativos de la comida y de disfrutar de la velada con mi invitado especial sin ningún problema.

Compartir juntos una vez más algo tan común y corriente como una simple cena, era una experiencia sumamente agradable y relajante para mí, y creo que para él también, como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre. Porque con Zafiro podía sentirme tan cómoda y a gusto como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Él siempre era muy respetuoso y atento conmigo. Además desde que me dijo que yo le gustaba jamás volvió a insinuar nada ni apurarme de forma alguna, ni siquiera me coqueteaba, y eso me ayudaba a sentirme muy tranquila y despreocupada.

Y podía percibir en nuestras bromas, nuestras risas, nuestros comentarios, que ninguno de los dos se estaba esforzando ni fingiendo ser agradable con el otro, que no nos costaba tratarnos así y sentirnos bien estando juntos de esta forma. Pero claro, sólo como amigos.

Después de comer, estábamos los dos en la cocina. Zafiro me había ayudado a levantar las cosas de la mesa y mientras yo dejaba los platos en remojo y ponía agua a calentar para hacer un poco de té, le contaba una divertida anécdota de mi trabajo. —Entonces Kun —le relataba sobre una consulta que había hecho esa tarde con el hijo de una paciente, un niño de 6 años — después de revisarlo me dictó el diagnóstico y el tratamiento para que lo anotara en la ficha —continué—. Y me dice " _pulpo_ ", para resumir " _pulpotomía_ ". ¡Y de repente el niño comenzó a llorar desesperado!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque parece que se asustó con lo que escuchó —respondí muerta de risa— y gritaba como loco: " _¡Noo! ¡Yo no tengo un pulpo en la boca! ¡No tengo un pulpo!_ "

Zafiro también reía. —Pobre niño.

—Sí, y pobre Kun también, si vieras la cara de pánico que puso.

—¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Lograron calmarlo?

—Sí, entre la madre y yo le explicamos que no era un pulpo lo que tenía, que el doctor se había confundido de palabra. Y cuando nos entendió, se le pasó.

—Menos mal que las escuchó.

—En realidad se calmó del todo cuando le regalé unos dulces, con eso convences a cualquier criatura.

—¿Te gustan los niños?

—Sí, me gustan mucho. Quizás porque yo soy una niña grandota —admití y los dos volvimos a reír—. Y hablando de dulces —dije en tono misterioso mientras sacaba un hermoso pastel de la nevera— mira esto y dime si no es una obra de arte.

—Vaya, se ve delicioso, ¿tú lo preparaste?

—¡Ojalá! Lo hizo Lita.

—Mmm, merengue italiano, ¡me encanta! —apenas dejé el pastel sobre la barra, Zafiro le pasó un dedo por encima.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —quise detenerlo pero no me hizo el menor caso.

—Lo pruebo —dijo como si nada después de meterse el merengue a la boca.

—Pero arruinaste la decoración —lo regañé y él de nuevo le sacaba más merengue al pastel con su dedo—. ¡No! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

—¿Acaso no quieres probar un poco? —me untó una buena cantidad de merengue en la punta de la nariz.

—¡Zafiro! —me quejé enojada.

—Sabe bien —dijo muerto de risa.

—Eres un atrevido —busqué una servilleta para limpiarme.

Pero él me la quitó. —Permíteme —y se dispuso a limpiar el merengue de mi nariz. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y lo dejé hacerlo. Pero cuando terminó se quedo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Yo me puse muy nerviosa por su repentino cambio de actitud y por la intensa manera en que examinaba cada facción de mi rostro. Entonces bajé la mirada avergonzada y quise hacerme la distraída. —Bueno, buscaré unos platos para servir.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme de él, Zafiro me detuvo tomándome de la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo. Y al verlo lo noté muy serio, con sus ojos clavados en mi boca. Yo me puse más nerviosa todavía al darme cuenta de lo que estaría a punto de pasar. Y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, qué decir, qué sentir.

Él estaba cada vez más cerca y sabía que deseaba besarme, que en cualquier momento lo haría. Y aunque creía tener en claro que yo quería lo mismo, había algo que me interrumpía, que me tenía como paralizada, que no me permitía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento ni emitir palabra alguna. —Zafiro… —logré articular con la voz entrecortada cuando sentí que él casi rozaba mis labios con los suyos—. ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces?

Él se detuvo al escucharme. Y cuando me miró a los ojos sonrió con dulzura. —Voy a besarte —susurró casi sin voz—. Sólo quiero… besarte —dijo al acercarse cada vez más a mi boca—. Por favor, déjame hacerlo…

Me quedé muda, estática, no supe qué responder ni qué hacer, sólo cerré los ojos y esperé a que me besara. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, mi cabeza, que hasta entonces había sido un completo y turbulento desastre, se revolucionó aún más y se me vinieron infinidad de ideas confusas, de dudas y preguntas imposibles de aclarar a la mente, y cientos de emociones indefinidas e incómodas me presionaban el pecho. Estaba inmersa en una tremenda encrucijada. No sabía qué rayos me pasaba y si era esto lo que en verdad quería para mí.

Mientras mis pensamientos se enredaban más y más, sentía cómo Zafiro me besaba con mucha calma y suavidad, sin prisa, de una forma muy delicada y dulce. Pero cuando rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acercó más a él, intentó incrementar la intensidad de los besos, sin embargo yo ya no pude corresponderle.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no quería continuar porque de nuevo suavizó los besos y se alejó un poco. Abrí los ojos y cuando volví a encontrarme con su mirada sentí otra vez esa incómoda presión en mi pecho, tan intensa que hasta me costaba respirar. Y me di cuenta de lo terrible que era esta situación. No por él, claro, porque Zafiro me había demostrado que era una persona maravillosa, porque me respetaba, me trataba tan bien, era tan atento y amable conmigo, y yo sabía que estaba más que interesado en mí. Pero a mí no me pasaba lo mismo que a él. Y no sabía qué hacer para no rechazarlo, cómo evitar lastimarlo o decepcionarlo sin provocar que se alejara de mí.

No pude aguantar más su mirada, que era tan sincera y llena de determinación que hasta me lastimaba. Así que de nuevo evité sus ojos y quise hacer de cuenta que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Busqué un cuchillo y me acerqué otra vez a la barra. —Bueno, serviré un poco —dije con la voz apagada. Y recién cuando quise comenzar a cortar el pastel me percaté de que estaba temblando como una hoja. Es que estaba tan nerviosa, tan avergonzada que no podía disimularlo para nada.

Zafiro se acercó a mí. —Serena… —me llamó pero yo no lo miraba—. Serena, ¿estás bien? —su tono de voz denotaba preocupación y hasta me atrevería a decir que también cierta aflicción.

Yo sonreí sin mirarlo. —Sí, sí. Estoy bien —respondí con voz temblorosa. Y era más que evidente que no estaba bien. No lo estaba ni un poco.

Él suspiró con pesar. —Serena, mírame —me pidió tomándome del hombro—. Por favor, mírame y dime qué tienes.

—No tengo nada, estoy bien, en serio.

—Lamento si hice algo que te molestara o si me apresuré. No quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando ni nada de eso. Es que no pude resistirme, tú sabes bien que yo… Yo ya te dije una vez que me gustas y…

—Tú también me gustas —lo interrumpí, pero seguía evitando su mirada—. Me gustas mucho, Zafiro. Y me siento muy bien contigo, pero… —solté el cuchillo y dejé el pastel a un lado al no poder parar de temblar—. Lo siento, yo… Aún no sé si estoy lista para corresponderte —titubeaba nerviosa, tenía un amargo nudo en la garganta y apretaba mis puños con fuerza—. Todavía no me siento segura como para avanzar de esta manera y creo que… Tal vez necesito un poco más de tiempo. Sí, quizás es eso, necesito que me des más tiempo para poder…

—No —me cortó con un frío tono de voz. Yo lo miré de inmediato—. No te daré más tiempo —no se veía enojado ni disgustado, pero estaba muy serio, tenía una expresión muy dura en su rostro—, porque no lo necesitas —sus palabras eran muy claras y directas, y yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaban. Sin poder resistirme más dejé escapar las lágrimas que hasta ese momento me esforzaba por esconder—, porque tú ya sabes lo que quieres —me llevé las manos a la boca con la intención de contener mis emociones, pero no lo conseguí. Y peor me puse cuando percibí cómo el rostro de Zafiro se fue relajando y su mirada volvía a ser tan cálida y comprensiva como siempre—. Y yo no voy hacer nada en contra de eso —continuó mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con ternura—, tampoco quiero, porque no sería justo para nadie, además…

—Lo siento… —gimoteé angustiada y me tapé la cara completamente para evitar que me viera en este estado. Me sentía tan culpable, tan mala persona al rechazarlo, al causarle dolor, al no ser capaz de darle lo que él quería. Jamás me imaginé que se sentiría tan horrible estar en este lugar, ser responsable de la desilusión de una persona, más aún de alguien tan increíble y adorable como Zafiro. Pero es que no podía, me era en verdad imposible corresponderle. Por más que me esforzara, por más que lo intentara por todos los medios, no podía sentir por él lo que ya sentía por alguien más—. Lo siento mucho… —repetí entre ahogados sollozos.

—No, Serena —dijo preocupado y enseguida me abrazó con fuerza—, no te pongas así, por favor. No llores más, todo está bien.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —seguí repitiendo sin poder dejar de llorar contra su pecho.

Zafiro me mecía entre sus brazos y acariciaba mi cabello intentando calmarme. —Tranquila, te digo que todo está bien, no tienes por qué reaccionar así.

—Es que no es justo, soy una tonta. Tú no te mereces esto, no es justo.

—No digas eso, no es para tanto. Además yo ya sabía que esto podía pasar, que aún era muy pronto para arriesgarme a hacer algo como esto. Pero es que necesitaba intentarlo, necesitaba…

—Lo siento, Zafiro, lo siento tanto… —dije más tranquila y me separé un poco.

Él siguió acariciándome y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. —Oye, en serio, todo está bien, ya deja de disculparte, ¿sí? —asentí haciendo pucheros y Zafiro sonrió—. Yo no volveré a presionarte ni a insistir de forma alguna, ¿de acuerdo? Y continuaremos siendo buenos amigos, ¿está bien? —volví a asentir esbozando una sonrisa—. Y seguiremos viéndonos, haciendo cosas juntos, reuniéndonos con mi hermano, volverás a cocinar para mí y todo estará bien, ¿sí? ¿Me crees?

—Está bien.

—Y aunque yo no pueda ser tu príncipe azul, como me lo pediste aquella vez —los dos reímos al recordar la vez que me acompañó hasta mi casa después del cumpleaños de Rubeus—, tú siempre serás mi princesa —y al decir estas últimas palabras, su sonrisa se desdibujó lentamente y me soltó. Otra vez creí percibir una repentina aflicción en él, como si lo que acababa de pasar en verdad lo hubiera lastimado de alguna manera. Pero antes de poder decir algo más, el sonido del agua hirviendo nos distrajo—. Bueno —ahora él evitaba mi mirada—, creo que… lo mejor es que me vaya.

Yo fui hasta la cocina para apagar el fuego. —¿Seguro? Puedes quedarte un rato más si quieres —dije al regresar a su lado—, aún no probamos el pastel y…

—Te lo agradezco, pero no —dijo cortante—. En serio, prefiero irme.

—Está bien, te acompaño.

Fuimos en silencio hasta la sala, Zafiro buscó su abrigo y al llegar a la puerta nos detuvimos. —Hasta aquí está bien —me dijo mientras abría—, no es necesario que me acompañes hasta abajo.

—Bueno…

—Muchas gracias por la deliciosa cena y… —se mostraba nervioso, apurado por irse, y yo también me puse bastante inquieta ante su nuevo cambio de actitud—. Avísame cuando te hayas mudado así voy a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, te avisaré.

—Bien —esta despedida se estaba haciendo cada vez más incómoda—. Adiós, Serena —dijo sin mirarme y finalmente salió del departamento.

—Adiós, Zafiro —lo seguí con la mirada hasta que atravesó el pasillo y lo perdí de vista cuando bajó las escaleras.

Apenas desapareció solté un largo y pesado suspiro y apoyé mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Entonces me percaté de cuán tensa había estado todo este tiempo, porque tenía una contractura tremenda en el cuello y los hombros y me dolían todos los músculos de la espalda.

Durante semanas había estado evitando, tal vez inconscientemente, llegar a este punto con Zafiro, porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero me costaba mucho aceptarlo, confirmar que lo que sentía por él era incomparable al lado de lo que me pasaba con cierta persona que estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia pero lo sentía tan lejano como si fuéramos de diferentes galaxias.

Miré la puerta de su departamento, suspiré una vez más y sin tener ni la más pálida idea de lo que iba a pasar conmigo a partir de ahora, entré a mi departamento y sin mirar atrás, cerré mi puerta.

* * *

 _ **Ay esta Serena y sus galanes hacen que hasta yo me contracture del estrés, ja! A uds cómo les fue? Qué se imaginan que va a pasar después de que se mude? Zafiro volverá a intentar algo con ella? Darien reaccionará como corresponde? Qué les parece? Cuenten, cuenten! :P**_

 _ **Bueno, mejor paso a responder sus reviews:**_

 _ **-leidy flourite: mi querida, este Zafiro ha conquistado el corazón de muchas de nosotras, pero parece que el de Serena no… pobrecito, si lo apapachamos entre todas? jijiji… todo lo que le dijo en el cap anterior se vio reflejado en éste, en cómo ella no es capaz de forzarse a sentir por él lo que en realidad ya siente por Darien. y bueno, Darien hoy dijo con todas las letras que está celoso, pero el "valiente" salió corriendo… ahora habrá que esperar a ver qué hace Serena con todo este nuevo panorama. ah! hoy también conocimos la historia de Lita, como te prometí que sucedería en este cap! qué te pareció? se aclararon tus dudas o surgieron más? al menos una buena parte ya la sabemos, hay que ver cómo continua eso… ¡kurute hey kids! sigo respondiendo al resto ¡kurute hey kids! :P**_

 ** _-yssareyes48: hoy Darien sí dijo claramente que está celoso, y aunque Serena estuvo dispuesta a escucharlo, esta vez fue él quien se "aceleró" y se fue corriendo…_**

 ** _-Marisol: sí, sí! nuestro Darien está bien celoso, pero todavía no activa como esperamos el muchacho…_**

 ** _-gaby: Serena parece que ya eligió entre Zafiro y Darien, por lo menos ya sabe a quién quiere._**

 ** _-Miriam Ortiz: Zafiro quiso entrar en acción pero Serena lo rechazó… y Darien con sus celos al menos ahora es un poco más sincero._**

 ** _-Maria Paolini: Serena intentó darle una oportunidad a Zafiro, pero no lo consiguió. Y Darien está tan celoso que ya ni lo oculta, quizás sólo le falta un empujoncito más para definirse._**

 ** _-C-ELF: Zafiro es un sol! pero aunque Serena lo haya rechazado, su aparición bastó para que los celos de Darien se potencien._**

 ** _-Bepevikn: yo tampoco quiero que Zafiro sufra! y pareciera que no le cayó tan mal el rechazo de Serena… ahora Darien esta vez tuvo una oportunidad de ser claro con Serena porque ella lo habría escuchado, pero el muchacho se nos asustó y huyó…_**

 _ **-Patyzparawhore: las cosas entre Serena y Zafiro no prosperaron, y aunque Darien demostró sus celos hay que ver qué va a pasar ahora que dejarán de ser vecinos.**_

 _ **-kaguya: Serena no pudo avanzar más con Zafiro, y Darien por lo menos ya aclaró y reconoció que está celoso, pero las cosas siguen bastante indefinidas…**_

 _ **-Lorena: Serena intentó ceder con Zafiro y recibir sus "mimos", pero no duraron mucho… y aunque sabe que con Darien no tiene demasiadas chances, ella lo quiere a él.**_

 _ **-romi: Darien debe haber percibido el peligro de perder a Serena, por eso sus celos. y ella intentó darle una oportunidad a Zafiro, pero al final lo rechazó.**_

 _ **-Camony: hoy Darien se mostró bien celoso, tanto que hasta lo dijo con todas las letras. y zafiro tuvo más participación, pero lamentablemente Serena lo rechazó.**_

 ** _-Ana: la personalidad de Serena es en esencia tal y como la describís, pero creo que poco a poco está siendo más madura y reflexiva, veremos cuánto le dura… y aunque todavía no hubo mayores avances entre ella y Darien, quizás las cosas empiecen a cambiar a partir de ahora._**

 ** _-ivette: bienvenida a mi locura! me alegra que te guste el fic, pero lamentablemente no puedo actualizar más seguido de lo que lo hago porque me lleva mucho tiempo escribir los caps -por eso siempre son tan extensos-_**

 _ **-mary barrientos: qué bueno _que disfrutaras del cap anterior! y espe_ ro que el de hoy también sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Bueno mi gente bella, esto es todo por hoy. Les agradezco de corazón por**_ _ **su**_ _**constante e incondicional apoyo y entusiasmo de siempre, por seguir pendientes de esta historia y por no abandonarme! Valoro y aprecio mucho su interés!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima! No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!**_

 _ **Besotototes per tutti,**_

 _ **Bell.-**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**_Hola hola mis queridxs lectorxs! Cómo están? Espero que súper bien :)_**

 ** _Yo aquí estoy una vez más compartiendo con uds un nuevo cap de mi locura. Hoy sabremos si habrá algún avance importante entre nuestros queridos protagonistas y si podremos prever algún tipo de definición o no… Todo pinta un poco complicado después de la aparición de Zafiro y el anuncio de la mudanza de Serena, pero a lo mejor los chicos después de estos nuevos giros se pongan las piletas… Esperemos que sí!_**

 ** _Bueno, antes de invitarlxs a leer les hago dos aclaraciones importantes sobre la banda sonora: 1. Hacia el final del cap pongo unos fragmentos traducidos de la letra de una canción de Depeche Mode, me refiero a "Enjoy de silence". Y 2. Una vez más recurro a parte de la letra de la canción que le da título a este fic, "Luna extraña" de Alejandro y María Laura._**

 ** _Ahora sí, sin más para agregar, lxs dejo leer el DOCE en paz y les pido que no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Me despido abajo,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Doce ::_

Algunos días después…

Un viernes por la tarde, luego de haberle pedido permiso a Kun para ausentarme al trabajo, estaba acompañada de mis padres, quienes se ofrecieron para ayudarme a terminar de preparar y ordenar todo para mi mudanza, cargando algunas cajas y paquetes en su auto frente a la entrada del edificio.

Antes de que se fueran se acercó a nosotros mi querido vecino que aparentemente recién llegaba de su trabajo. —Hola, vecina —me saludó cordial.

—Hola, Darien —yo también lo saludé amable.

Como prácticamente no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde aquella noche que tuvimos ese incomprensible encuentro e intercambio de ideas, ya que durante las últimas semanas yo había estado muy a las corridas con todos los trámites y preparativos de mi nuevo departamento, por nada en el mundo quería parecer molesta ni nerviosa ni nada de eso. Tenía que mostrarme como una buena y centrada vecina hasta el último minuto. Todo tenía que continuar siendo totalmente natural entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya empezaste con la mudanza? —preguntó curioso.

—Todavía no, éstas son cosas que no caben en el nuevo departamento pero tampoco quiero deshacerme de ellas, así que mis padres las guardarán en su casa por un tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, señor, señora —los saludó con una leve inclinación.

—Lo siento —me disculpé al darme cuenta de que no los había presentado—. Él es Darien, mi vecino.

—Encantada de conocerte, querido —lo saludó mi mamá.

—¿Así que eres el vecino de mi hija? —le preguntó mi papá con desconfianza—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Vives solo? ¿Tienes familia?

—Papá, por favor…

—Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, señor. Vivo solo en un departamento junto al de Serena, trabajo en…

—¿Chiba? ¿Eres algo de Mamoru Chiba?

—Sí, soy su hijo.

—¡¿Eres el hijo de Mamoru Chiba?! —exclamó mi papá con un repentino entusiasmo—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿Usted conoce a mi padre?

—¡Claro que lo conozco! Soy un gran admirador suyo y también de su esposa.

—¿De qué hablas, cariño? —preguntó mi mamá extrañada.

—Mamoru Chiba, Ikuko, el virtuosísimo músico de jazz que escuchaba cuando era estudiante, en la misma época que tú y yo nos conocimos, ¿no te acuerdas?

—¿El americano? —recordó ella—. ¿El que se casó con esa hermosa cantante que a ti tanto te gustaba?

—¡El mismo! Qué increíble, el mundo es tan pequeño… Así que tú eres su hijo, ¿y qué ha sido de ellos? ¿Siguen actuando? ¿Hacen presentaciones en algún lugar?

—En realidad ya no, ahora se dedican a producir a otros artistas y viven en Osaka —respondió Darien.

—Oh, qué lástima, me hubiera encantado volver a escucharlos. Ni siquiera tengo un disco de ellos, eran tan talentosos…

—Yo tengo algunas grabaciones remasterizadas, si quiere puedo hacerle una copia.

—¿En serio? ¿Me harías ese gran favor?

—Claro, no hay problema.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó mi papá más entusiasmado y le dio unas afectuosas palmadas en el hombro a Darien—. Será muy emocionante escucharlos de nuevo, cuántos recuerdos…

—Bueno, cariño —lo cortó mi mamá—, ya vámonos o se le hará tarde a Serena —se acercó a mí y me abrazó—. Adiós, hija. Mucha suerte con la mudanza, avísanos si necesitas algo más, ¿sí?

—Gracias, mamá, adiós —me despedí de ella dándole un largo beso en la mejilla.

—Y ten mucho cuidado con los del camión —me advirtió mi papá—. Anota su matrícula y no los pierdas de vista, porque con esa gente nunca se sabe.

—Sí, papá —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su exagerada recomendación.

—A veces cuando se topan con una jovencita sola y despistada como tú quieren aprovecharse de la situación y robarse los muebles, hay que tener mucho cuidado.

—No seas tan desconfiado —me quejé—, es una empresa seria, no va a pasar nada malo.

—Bueno, vamos, cariño —mi mamá lo tomó del brazo para apresurarlo—. Deja a la chica en paz que tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

—Adiós, mi conejita —él me abrazó con fuerza para despedirme—. Cuídate mucho, llámanos por cualquier cosa que te haga falta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Adiós, papá, gracias por todo.

—Adiós, Darien —se despidió mi mamá.

—Adiós, señora —se despidió él.

—No te olvides de hacerme esa copia, muchacho —volvió a hablar mi papá—. Estaré esperándola con ansias.

—No se preocupe, señor Tsukino, apenas esté lista se la daré a Serena para que se la entregue.

—Puedes llamarme Kenji, muchacho.

—¿Vámonos, Kenji? —insistió mi mamá con tono irónico.

—Está bien, está bien —él rió—. Adiós hijita, nos vemos.

Y después de subirse al auto, nos saludaron una vez más con las manos y finalmente partieron.

—¡Ay, por fin se fueron! —dije aliviada cuando el auto se alejó.

Darien rió. —Son muy agradables, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Los amo con todo mi corazón, pero a veces son tan sobreprotectores que me asfixian, ¡si hasta querían venir a la mudanza conmigo! Con lo obsesivo y paranoico que es mi papá, hubiera sido un verdadero fastidio —entramos juntos al edificio y comenzamos a subir las escaleras—. ¿Así que tus padres son famosos? —pregunté curiosa—. No lo sabía.

—No, no es que sean famosos. Pero muy de vez en cuando me encuentro con gente que los escuchó alguna vez y me preguntan por ellos. Es curioso que tantos años después de su mejor momento aún los recuerden.

—Yo también voy a querer una copia de su música, ahora me dio curiosidad conocerlos.

—De acuerdo, haré una para ti también.

.

.

.

Después de atravesar el pasillo, entramos a mi departamento y recién entonces me percaté de que estábamos los dos juntos y a solas conversando de lo más relajados, como buenos amigos, con total naturalidad y soltura. Y me di cuenta de que no me sentía incómoda ni nada por el estilo, quizás porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme también por cómo seguía todo entre nosotros.

Una vez que cerré la puerta, nos detuvimos en la entrada y Darien observó todo a su alrededor con cierta nostalgia, o al menos eso me pareció. Los pocos muebles que había estaban vacíos, las ventanas sin cortinas, las paredes peladas y en el suelo y sobre la mesita de la sala había desparramadas unas cuantas cajas llenas de cosas. —¿Y cómo vas con los preparativos? —me preguntó.

—Ya tengo casi todo listo, sólo me falta acomodar unas cajas más y… Ay, no, ¿ya es tan tarde? —dije preocupada al chequear la hora en mi teléfono—. Los chicos ya deben estar por llegar y yo todavía ni me bañé.

Esa noche había invitado a mis amigos, Lita, Mina, Kun y Nef, y para no ser descortés a Darien también, para que nos reuniéramos por última vez en mi viejo departamento antes de irme.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? —se ofreció mientras dejaba su maletín y su saco sobre una silla.

—A ver… —yo estaba en verdad retrasada, así que acepté su ayuda para poder terminar a tiempo—. Bueno, embala estas cajas, por favor. Yo me ocuparé de aquellas —y le entregué un rollo de cinta adhesiva.

Darien se sentó en el sofá y yo en el suelo frente a él, y entre los dos nos dispusimos a ordenar las cajas.

—Así que mañana ya te irás —dijo con voz apagada—. ¿A qué hora vienen los del camión de la mudanza?

—Temprano, a las 8.

—¿Y alguien va a acompañarte? ¿No necesitarás ayuda?

—No va a hacer falta, la empresa enviará a dos o tres empleados para encargarse de todo.

—¿Entonces Zafiro no te acompañará?

Inspiré profundo para armarme de paciencia y responder a su interrogatorio sin exasperarme. Si bien parecía estar preguntándome sin ninguna intención de provocarme, últimamente yo estaba tan a la defensiva con él y sus tan poco discretas indagaciones que vivía en permanente estado alerta.

—No —dije con calma pero sin mirarlo.

—¿Y los chicos?

—Tampoco —menos mal que no insistió en saber más de Zafiro, porque me habría incomodado mucho tener que hablarle de él—. Todos están muy ocupados con sus cosas, no quiero ser una molestia. Más bien prefiero invitarlos una vez que me haya instalado y tenga todo ordenado.

—Si quieres yo podría acompañarte y ayudarte.

—No, gracias, no será necesario.

¿Realmente estaba siendo amable conmigo? ¿Me estaba tratando como siempre, como cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros? ¿Me estaba demostrando que se interesaba en mí y en mis cosas? ¿Sería que podría volver a disfrutar de compartir un momento con él, de pasar tiempo juntos y sentirme cómoda y a gusto con su compañía como al principio?

—A mí no me molestaría hacerlo —me explicó—. Mañana es sábado, tengo el día libre, así que… Vaya —dijo asombrado con un repentino cambio de actitud—, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

—¿Qué pasa? —lo miré confundida.

—Esto es… —tenía un libro entre sus manos que aparentemente sacó de una de las cajas que estaba embalando—. ¿Es lo que yo creo que es? —me preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo no entendía a qué se refería. —¿Qué cosa? —me puse de pie y me acerqué a él para ver de qué se trataba. Y al reconocer la portada del libro que había encontrado casi me da un ataque—. ¡No! ¡Eso no es mío! —exclamé muerta de vergüenza y se lo quité de inmediato—. Este libro me lo prestó Mina —intenté excusarme—. No es mío, es de Mina.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada y dejar que se topara con estas cosas? ¿Nada más y nada menos que mis novelas románticas, ésas que leí en mis tiempos de depresión post-despido? Esta situación no podía ser más humillante.

—Pero si te ha prestado una colección completa —dijo riendo al revisar más la caja y sacó otro libro.

—¡No, Darien! ¡Deja eso! —quise quitárselo pero esta vez él no me dejó.

— _"Luna caliente"_ —leyó muerto de risa—, es un buen título —y siguió curioseando la caja.

—Basta, Darien —logré quitarle de nuevo el libro, lo guardé con el otro en la caja y enseguida la cerré envolviéndola con mil metros de cinta adhesiva a una velocidad impresionante.

—¿Así que te gusta esta clase de lectura? Jamás imaginé que fueras de mente tan… abierta, qué inesperado descubrimiento.

—No te burles, no es gracioso —sí lo era, claro que lo era, ¡y mucho! Pero también era bastante más bochornoso que gracioso y en vez de reírme de lo que pasaba quería que me tragara la tierra.

Pero lamentablemente, como era de esperarse Darien recurrió a su tan particular sentido del humor, a ese modo soberbio y pedante que tanto me fastidiaba. —No me estoy burlando, creo que la literatura erótica es un género muy atractivo y educativo —dijo altivo.

—Darien, por favor…

—Porque puede servir para canalizar fantasías, buscar inspiración…

—Detente, Darien…

—Y en verdad pienso que vale la pena indagar sobre este estilo de obras. Pueden ser un buen estímulo, darte ideas novedosas o simplemente pueden servir para pasar el rato, ¿no te parece?

—Ya basta, Darien, me cansaste —dije molesta mientras dejaba la caja a un lado y me dirigí hacia la puerta—. Vete —le pedí al abrir—. Vete de aquí antes de que me hagas enojar.

Él se puso de pie y volvió a reír. —Pero Serena, no seas tan susceptible, sólo estoy bromeando.

—¡Que te vayas de mi casa te digo! —grité furiosa, ya no tenía ni un mínimo resto de paciencia.

—Pero…

—¡Vete! ¡Ahora! —tomé su maletín y su saco de la silla y se los arrojé encima.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo ya sin reír y dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá—. ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

—¡Porque ya no te soporto! —había perdido completamente el control, mis bajísimos niveles de tolerancia habían alcanzado su límite, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¡Porque me tienes harta con tus bromas de mal gusto! ¡Eres insoportable, Darien! ¡Eres un odioso y un grosero! ¡Y no te aguanto más!

—Bueno, lo siento, no pensé que…

—¡¿No pensaste?! ¡¿No piensas lo que dices?! ¡¿Lo que haces?! —al ver la cara de susto que puso con mis gritos, traté de calmarme un poco y medir mis palabras, pero me costaba tanto…—. ¿Acaso todos esos comentarios tan… desagradables y espantosos se te escapan así porque sí? ¿Sin querer?

—Ya te expliqué muchas veces que sólo te digo estas cosas para hacerte enojar, para divertirme —intentaba explicarme, distender un poco los ánimos—. Pero tú te lo tomas demasiado en serio.

—¿Y cómo esperas que lo tome, si cada vez tus bromas son más ofensivas y horribles?

—No es cierto, yo no quiero ofenderte ni nada de eso. Jamás tuve intenciones de…

—¡Pero lo haces! —lo interrumpí más enojada—. Sí, Darien, me ofendes con lo que me dices, me haces hervir de rabia, ¡me sacas de quicio! —al notar que otra vez volvía a gritar, de nuevo traté de tranquilizarme, pero estaba desbordada—. Y yo ya no tengo más paciencia para aguantar tus ocurrentes y agudos comentarios. Así que, por favor te lo pido, vete de aquí —abrí más la puerta, señalando la salida con la mano.

—Pero Serena…

—¡Vete, Darien!

—No me iré a ninguna parte —ahora él elevaba el tono de su voz y se mostraba muy molesto—. No hasta que aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que aclarar.

—Sí, Serena, tenemos mucho que aclarar. Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que hablemos de lo que nos pasa.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablar de lo que nos pasa? ¿Y eso qué rayos significa?

—Que las cosas están muy confusas entre nosotros, muy tensas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de quién crees que sea la culpa?

—De los dos.

—¡¿De los dos?!

—Sí, porque hace rato que ninguno de los dos se está comportando como siempre, todo está siendo muy extraño entre tú y yo. Ya nada es como antes, ya no estamos actuando como dos buenos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —solté una carcajada—. ¿Amigos, dices? —por dios, ¿todavía quería insistir con eso?—. Nosotros jamás hemos sido amigos y nunca lo seremos —enfaticé—. Nosotros somos cualquier cosa menos buenos amigos, así que no me vengas con disparates.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad, Darien —respondí segura—. Bueno, al menos yo sí me atrevo a admitir que no soy tu amiga, que nunca lo fui, que jamás quise serlo. Porque tú sabes muy bien lo que yo siento, lo que a mí me pasa contigo, y no es precisamente lo que una amiga sentiría. Y no te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido para mí todo este tiempo hacer de cuenta que en realidad no me pasa nada, que esto que siento son puras ilusiones pasajeras, que puedo dejar todo atrás y convencerme de que sólo me ves como una amiga.

Ya estaba harta de todo esto, de no entender nada, de tener que guardarme lo que sentía, mi frustración, mi enojo, mi interminable confusión. Así que estaba dispuesta a decirle todo sin filtro, ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir así.

—¿Y crees que para mí es fácil? —preguntó enojado. Él también se mostraba cada vez más irritado y desbordado. Y a medida que discutíamos, se iba acercando a mí, pero manteniendo una prudente distancia ya que yo estaba totalmente descontrolada y quizás temía que volviera a arrojarle alguna cosa por la cabeza o algo parecido—. ¿Crees que me no me cuesta darme cuenta de lo que sientes y no poder darte lo que quieres?

—Yo jamás te pedí nada —refuté—. Jamás te presioné ni te exigí que me dieras nada. Todo lo contrario, las pocas veces que intenté acercarme a ti de otra manera fue porque tú me diste pie para hacerlo —tras decir esto, Darien me miró con ojos enormes, como si lo estuviera acusando de algo espantoso—. Es cierto, no pongas esa cara de inocente porque no lo eres ni un poco —lo regañé—. Me diste pie en muchas ocasiones, sí lo hiciste, ¿pero cuál fue tu reacción cada una de esas veces? Quedarte mirándome con cara de estúpido sin decir absolutamente nada. O peor aún, hiciste alguno de tus incomprensibles comentarios e inmediatamente después saliste huyendo despavorido.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no huyo despavorido, yo sólo trato de ser respetuoso contigo, de no actuar impulsivamente y hacer algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirme. Porque yo no quiero jugar contigo, no quiero tomarme las cosas a la ligera. Al contrario, yo te tomo muy en serio, Serena, y no quiero comportarme como un imbécil y pasar por inadvertido lo que a ti te pasa.

—¡Eso es pura basura! ¡Ya deja de hacerte el idiota condescendiente conmigo!

—Yo no me hago el idiota, no estoy siendo condescendiente.

—¡Sí lo haces, lo haces todo el tiempo! Y me confundes, Darien, me vuelves loca con tus actitudes. Un día te muestras tan atento conmigo, te interesas por mis cosas, me ayudas, me das ánimos, me haces reír, me haces sentir tan bien. Pero luego me cruzo contigo otro día y de repente eres el tipo más sarcástico y arrogante del mundo, te conviertes en alguien tan… —me contuve para no insultarlo—. Tan desagradable y engreído, y no puedo entender por qué lo haces.

—Cada vez que he sido amable contigo fue porque quise, porque en verdad me importas, porque realmente quiero ayudarte si está a mi alcance hacerlo.

—Pues muchas gracias por ser tan considerado —dije con sarcasmo.

—¿Pero sabes qué? Tú también me sacas de quicio muchas veces, Serena —dijo el muy descarado.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Yo te saco de quicio? —esto ya era el colmo de los colmos—. A ver, dime, ¿qué es lo que yo hago que tanto te molesta?

—Me molesta esa obsesión que tienes por conseguirte un novio, un futuro esposo y padre de tus hijos, y todas esas cosas tan absurdas que siempre repites sobre el hombre ideal que esperas conocer. Que quieras encontrar a esa persona especial con quien vivir un amor de cuento de hadas y no sé cuántas fantasías irrealizables más. Cuando en la vida real nada de eso sucede, porque no existe nadie así de perfecto, porque no puedes ser tan ingenua como para creer que conocerás a alguien con todas esas increíbles cualidades.

—¿Obsesión? ¿Fantasías? —dije ofendida—. Esos son mis sueños, no tienen nada de absurdo y estoy segura de que voy a cumplirlos algún día.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con cuál de todos los de tu larga lista de candidatos? —me preguntó desafiante—. ¿Cuál es el que encaja exactamente con tus pretensiones? No me digas nada, es ese abogado, ¿verdad? ¿Zafiro es tu hombre ideal? ¿Tu príncipe azul?

—Zafiro es una excelente persona, no te metas con él porque no tiene nada que ver con…

—Sí tiene que ver, tiene mucho que ver —me interrumpió más enojado—. Porque tú lo estás eligiendo a él, tú encontraste en él lo que nadie más puede darte, porque él es perfecto, ¿verdad? Él es el mejor, ¿cierto? Porque siempre habrá alguien mejor. Y yo… —se calló de repente, como si se hubiera arrepentido de decir lo que dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —insistí impaciente—. Vamos, dime lo que te pasa, Darien, ¿tú qué? ¿Estás celoso? ¿Es eso? —y apenas me oyó, bajó la mirada, lo cual me exasperó más —Porque eso es lo dijiste la otra noche —le recordé—, pero luego saliste corriendo como una niñita asustada y no me diste ninguna explicación.

Volvió a mirarme con una dura expresión. —¿Para qué te daría una explicación si esa noche te ibas a reunir con él?

—Bueno, entonces explícamelo ahora, te escucho —me crucé de brazos para esperar a que lo hiciera—. ¡Vamos, habla, maldita sea! —le exigí.

Obviamente él desvió su respuesta con más reproches. —¿Ahora me pides explicaciones? ¿Después de que estuve semanas enteras rogándote para que hablemos?

—¿Cuándo me estuviste rogando?

—Después de aquella noche, Serena, no te hagas la que no te acuerdas.

—¿Qué noche? —enseguida recordé—. Ah, esa noche —Darien se refería a la noche que nos besamos y yo le confesé mis sentimientos. Y tenía razón, jamás habíamos hablado al respecto.

—Te llamé, te busqué, te dejé cientos de chocolates en la puerta de tu casa y tú me ignoraste todas las veces, no me dirigiste la palabra por semanas enteras —aunque en apariencia estaba reprochándome mi indiferencia, tuve la impresión de que en realidad le dolía lo que había pasado, que yo no hubiera querido escucharlo.

—Bueno, pero tenía mis motivos —me excusé—. Estaba muy dolida y ofendida porque tú me rechazaste.

—Yo no te rechacé.

—Sí lo hiciste, me rechazaste y me rompiste el corazón —enfaticé.

—No, Serena, eso no es cierto, ésas son puras interpretaciones tuyas. Yo no te rechacé, es sólo que me sorprendiste con lo que dijiste y sé que no reaccioné como tú esperabas, pero no es que quisiera rechazarte —ahora sí sonaba dolido, era muy evidente que había sido una situación bastante difícil para él—. Y cuando traté de explicarte lo que me pasaba, no me dejaste hacerlo. Y luego me vengo a enterar de que ya estabas con alguien más y… —de nuevo se quedaba callado sin completar la frase.

Pero esta vez no me exasperé, sino que me conmoví muchísimo al notarlo tan movilizado. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó cuando te enteraste?

—Me sentí muy mal, Serena, me enojé mucho —dijo afligido—. Y desde entonces actúo como lo hago porque… Por eso, porque estoy enojado, porque… —hacía largas pausas mientras hablaba, como si le costara decirme todo esto, abrirse conmigo.

—¿Enojado? —le pregunté con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible, necesitaba que me lo dijera todo, que se sincerara de una buena vez—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No, no estoy enojado contigo sino con toda esta situación tan complicada y enredada. Porque todo se ha vuelto un caos para mí, ya no entiendo más nada de lo que está pasando. Y la cabeza me da vueltas y más vueltas tratando de comprender aunque sea un poco lo que está sucediendo y no lo consigo. Y me enojo, me frustro, me siento tan impotente…

—Yo también me siento así —dije con franqueza y di unos pasos al frente para acercarme más a él—. Todo el tiempo me siento así respecto a ti y a lo difícil que es para mí relacionarme contigo. Y te juro que en este momento no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando, no puedo comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo, no puedo…

—Estoy celoso, Serena, ya te lo dije —me interrumpió y yo me detuve—. Me muero de celos al saber que has encontrado a alguien tan perfecto y maravilloso como Zafiro y… —resopló molesto y bajó la mirada llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Maldición, esto es tan difícil —protestó.

—¿Pero por qué estás celoso? —volví a insistir—. Si siempre me has tratado como una amiga, me has dejado muy en claro que no te interesan las relaciones serias ni nada de eso.

—Pero contigo es diferente —dijo al mirarme—. Contigo yo… —y volvía a callarse.

—¿Ves lo que haces? —le reproché—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Es lo mismo de siempre. Me sueltas algo como esto, me confiesas que estás celoso y luego te quedas mudo —otra vez me impacientaba. Aunque me esforzara sobremanera, este chico me desesperaba con sus eternas pausas—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo interprete? ¿Cómo esperas que no me vuelva loca con semejante actitud tan… cobarde de tu parte? —trataba de medir mis palabras, pero ya no me quedaba ni un mínimo resto de paciencia, no soportaba que se quedara callado, que no se atreviera a ser honesto conmigo—. ¿No vas a decir más nada? ¿No era que querías que aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros?

—Sí, quiero que lo aclaremos, quiero que dejemos de pelear, que todo esté bien entre nosotros como siempre.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Que sigamos haciendo de cuenta que somos buenos amigos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—No, Serena, no quiero que aparentemos más que somos amigos. Yo… —se acercó más a mí y esta vez parecía estar en verdad dispuesto a decirme todo al fin—. Yo ya no sé si te veo como amigo, porque tú… Tú me gustas mucho y no precisamente como una amiga. Y no me refiero a que quiera tener algo pasajero o superficial contigo como acostumbro a hacerlo con las mujeres que me gustan, porque ahora no estoy seguro de que eso sea suficiente para mí. Pero tampoco puedo imaginarme algo tan formal y estructurado como tú quieres, no puedo ser el hombre perfecto que tanto deseas y… Además ya estás con Zafiro y yo no puedo interferir en eso y…

—No estoy saliendo con Zafiro —le aclaré antes de que volviera a echarse atrás—. Es un chico increíble, un verdadero príncipe y yo lo quiero mucho, pero no estoy interesada en él, no de una manera romántica por decirlo de alguna forma. Sólo somos amigos —aseguré.

—¿En serio? ¿Sólo son amigos? ¿No hay nada más entre ustedes?

—No, porque no puedo sentir por él lo que ya siento por ti —dije con total sinceridad y di un paso más al frente para acercarme a él.

Darien suspiró y negó con la cabeza sin sacarme los ojos de encima. —Por dios, Serena, me voy a volver loco —yo sonreí enternecida al escucharlo—. Estoy hecho un desastre, mi cabeza es un lío. Desde que te conocí todo se hizo un completo caos para mí y ya no sé… Todo cambió tan de repente, toda mi tranquilidad, mi estabilidad, mis convicciones, todo se está destartalando y viniendo a pique tan rápido que no sé… —ahora él también sonreía—. En serio, estoy hecho un idiota importante, tengo problemas para dormir, no estoy comiendo bien, no puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un minuto. Te tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo…

Yo no podía creer lo que oía. Estaba profundamente conmovida por todo lo que me estaba confesando, por cómo se había animado a abrirse conmigo y decirme lo que sentía. Aunque estuviera confundido, aunque no pudiera ser demasiado claro y elocuente con sus palabras, por fin me hablaba de frente. Y sentí el inmenso deseo de abrazarlo, de volver a sincerarme con él y decirle lo que sentía. Pero no quería arrebatarme, necesitaba estar segura. —¿Eso significa que tú… —pregunté temerosa—. ¿Que yo… ¿Y que nosotros…

—No tengo idea de lo que significa, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Sólo sé que no soporto imaginarme que estás con alguien más, que no quiero tenerte lejos, que desde que me dijiste que vas a mudarte estoy cada vez peor, de muy mal humor, insoportable, distraído, la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas y ya no sé… No comprendo qué es lo que me pasa, pero… —acercó una mano a mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarme con ternura. Y yo estaba tan emocionada que sentía que flotaba por los aires—. Lo que sí sé es que… —dijo con un suave y dulce tono de voz sin dejar de acariciarme—. Te quiero… cerca mío… todo el tiempo… —murmuró con un nuevo suspiro.

Y ya no aguanté más, tenía que decirle lo que sentía antes de que me estallara el corazón de tanto amor. —Darien, yo… —pero él me interrumpió apoyando su dedo índice sobre mi boca para hacerme callar. Y se alejó de mí para asomarse por la puerta que todavía estaba abierta. Pero al notar que su expresión cambiaba de repente, poniéndose pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, enseguida me asomé yo también para ver qué estaba pasando.

Al hacerlo reconocí en el medio del pasillo a nuestros amigos. Nef y Lita le estaban tapando la boca a Mina con las manos, probablemente ella fue quien hizo algún ruido y Darien la oyó. Entonces comprendí por qué él reaccionó así, debió haberse sentido muy incómodo al saber que los chicos seguramente escucharon nuestra discusión. A mí también me dio vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo me resultó graciosa la reacción de ellos al ser descubiertos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —nos saludó Mina riendo nerviosa cuando Lita y Nef la soltaron—. ¿Cómo están? —y entró apurada a mi departamento.

—Hola Chiba, Serena —Nef hizo lo mismo seguido de Lita que sólo nos sonrió.

—¿Cómo hicieron para entrar al edificio sin lla… —Darien quiso preguntarle a Kun y él sin decir nada le enseñó un juego de llaves que tenía en la mano.

—¿Ésas son las llaves que olvidé ayer en el consultorio? —pregunté yo y Kun asintió—. Muchas gracias por traérmelas.

Después de darme las llaves, Kunzite miró a Darien muy serio y con su eterno mutismo impoluto le entregó de mala gana unas bolsas que traía con él.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cervezas? —preguntó Darien confundido—. Ah, cierto. Serena, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos reunimos en mi departamento en vez del tuyo? Así no desordenamos tus cosas y…

—¡Qué buena idea! —apareció otra vez Mina saliendo de mi departamento junto con Lita y Nef. Los tres estaban muy inquietos y yo me mordía la boca para contener la risa, más por los nervios que por lo graciosos que se veían yendo y viniendo como tontos—. ¡Vamos a lo de Darien! —y cruzaron el pasillo.

—Podemos pedir unas pizzas por teléfono —dijo Lita.

—Sí, hay una tienda aquí cerca donde venden unas pizzas deliciosas y las envían a domicilio —agregó Mina.

—¿Qué dices, Serena? —se acopló Nef.

—Está bien —respondí algo aturdida—, pero todavía tengo que darme una ducha y…

—Bueno, ve a ducharte tranquila, nosotros te esperaremos en lo de Darien —dijo Nef al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

—De acuerdo, iré en un momento —alcancé a responderles antes de que todos entraran.

—Nos vemos en un rato —me dijo Darien con una divertida sonrisa.

Por suerte pareció haberse relajado un poco después de la interrupción de nuestros amigos, lo cual me ayudó a calmarme a mí también. —Nos vemos —dije riendo.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, después de bañarme y arreglarme un poco, fui a lo de Darien a reunirme con los chicos. Mientras él llamaba por teléfono a la pizzería junto con Lita, quien le indicaba qué pedir, Kun estaba concentrado frente al equipo de música eligiendo qué disco poner y yo, que acababa de llegar, me encontraba en el sofá de la sala sentada con Mina y Nef bebiendo unas cervezas.

—Amiga, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Mina apenada—. Sin querer escuchamos su conversación cuando llegamos y encima los interrumpimos.

—Eso no es tan cierto, mi querida cuñada. Fuiste tú quien los interrumpió —la corrigió Nef.

—Es que fue tan conmovedor lo que Darien te dijo —siguió ella—, que si no fuera por él y Lita habría pegado alaridos de la emoción.

—¿En serio? —pregunté avergonzada—. ¿Y cuánto llegaron a escuchar?

—No mucho, sólo la última parte.

—Escuchamos todo —volvió a corregirla Nef—. De principio a fin.

—¡Neflyte!

—¡Ay, no, qué vergüenza! —protesté.

—Pero amiga, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —me preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué empezaron a discutir? En un momento pensé que todo se iría al diablo, hasta que al final parecieron calmarse un poco los ánimos.

—Ya no sé qué es lo que pasa, estoy tan confundida… —dije afligida.

—Yo pensé que entre ustedes no pasaba nada, que sólo eran amigos, que cada uno estaba en sus cosas, tú con Zafiro y Darien con su " _amiga con beneficios_ ".

—En realidad ellos terminaron hace bastante.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué nunca nos contaste nada?

—Porque después… bueno, es que pasaron muchas cosas.

—Claro, conociste a Zafiro y empezaron a salir. Pero hace un momento le dijiste a Darien que no estás interesada en él, ¿eso significa que ustedes también rompieron?

—En realidad Zafiro y yo nunca salimos en términos románticos —expliqué—. Yo no quise porque…

—Quieres a Darien —adivinó Neflyte.

—Y yo creo que él también siente algo por ti, algo muy fuerte —agregó Mina.

—Y estuvo a punto de confesártelo —dijo él—, sólo que cierta personita lo arruinó todo con su estridente voz —le reprochó.

—¿Ustedes creen que es eso? —les pregunté preocupada—. ¿No será que es lo mismo de siempre? ¿Que él quiere que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros pero sólo como amigos?

—¿Y tú qué esperas que sea? ¿Qué sientes por él? —me preguntó Nef.

—Ya no estoy tan segura de lo que quiero —admití—. Yo sé que me gusta, en verdad me gusta mucho y también sé que por él he llegado a sentir cosas muy increíbles y hermosas como hacía mucho no me pasaba. Pero tengo miedo, temo salir lastimada si sigo ilusionándome y no quiero sufrir, no quiero que me rompa el corazón.

—Mira, Serena, entiendo que estés insegura y que te preocupe lo que pueda pasar si es que le das una oportunidad a _Monsieur_ Cabezota —Nef siempre se refería a Darien con ese apodo—. Pero antes de tomar una decisión hay algo que debes tener muy presente. No sobre él, sino sobre ti misma —me miró muy serio—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Darien? ¿Estás enamorada? —demoré un poco en responder, pero no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo, así que asentí con la mirada baja—. ¿Y quieres estar con él? ¿Compartir todo con él? ¿Amarlo, cuidarlo, acompañarlo, hacerlo feliz?

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

—A que si quieres hacer todo eso, si en verdad crees que una vida feliz es posible a su lado, debes luchar por eso y entregarte plenamente, sin titubear, sin esperar que pase lo peor. Debes confiar en tus sentimientos y arriesgarte por lo que quieres.

Sus palabras me recordaban bastante a los consejos de las chicas, que por supuesto me daban muchos ánimos a pesar de que aún tuviera algunas dudas y miedos dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—Es que no sé, ya intenté ser sincera y decirle lo que siento. Pero él siempre se ha mostrado tan escéptico y resistente sobre cuestiones amorosas, porque ha sufrido una mala experiencia en el pasado y me dejó bien en claro que no está dispuesto a tener algo serio con alguien.

—Con más razón entonces —insistió Nef—. Si es a él a quien eliges para compartir tu vida, si en verdad lo amas, tienes que aceptarlo tal cual es con todo lo que tiene. Sus virtudes, sus defectos, sus resistencias, sus traumas y su pésimo sentido del humor. Porque el amor… —mientras decía estas conmovedoras palabras, miró a Lita embobado—. El amor verdadero sana cualquier herida, el verdadero amor es… Es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

—¡Qué hermosas palabras, cuñado! —dijo Mina emocionada.

—Así que ya lo sabes, _ma cherie_ —volvió a dirigirse a mí—. Ve por él, no tienes nada que perder. Tienes que armarte de mucha paciencia y ser perseverante, y verás que con tus nobles sentimientos y esa personalidad tan bella y envolvente que tienes lograrás sacarlo de su estructurada y aburrida soledad.

— _Monsieur_ Cabezota no es un chico fácil —reconocí.

—Pero mi cuñado tiene razón, _my cherry._

—No es ' _my cherry'_ , es ' _ma cherie'._

—No te rindas, confía en ti —siguió Mina—. Tú eres una chica preciosa, Serena. Eres dulce, graciosa, sensible, un poco explosiva a veces, pero estoy convencida de que él te adora tal y como eres.

—Ahí vienen, disimulen —susurró Nef haciéndonos callar y se puso de pie cuando Lita y Darien se acercaron a nosotros—. ¿Ya ordenaron? —les preguntó.

—Sí, en 20 minutos traerán las pizzas.

—Bien, entonces tenemos tiempo suficiente para anunciarles la buena nueva a nuestros queridos amigos —abrazó a Lita por los hombros—, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Ahora? —ella no se mostraba muy convencida.

—Sí, ahora —Nef llamó a Kun—. Ven, hermano, acércate un momento. Tú también tienes que escuchar esto.

Él puso un disco a andar al fin, se ubicó en el sofá con nosotros e inmediatamente Mina se sentó sobre su regazo, abrazó su cuello y comenzó a darle un montón de ruidosos besos en las mejillas, que Kun recibía gustoso con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Yo no pude evitar echar a reír al verlos, me impresionaba mucho que siendo tan diferentes pudieran entenderse tan bien. Y se veían simplemente felices, enamorados, unos verdaderos tortolitos.

Por su parte Darien también se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, apenas lo hizo lo miré y él me regaló una dulce sonrisa, de ésas que hacía tanto tiempo no volvía a ver y que provocaban que me derritiera por dentro. Pero traté de no demostrárselo, ahora lo importante era el anuncio de los chicos, así que dirigí toda mi atención a ellos.

—Hermano, cuñada, amigos —empezó Neflyte sin soltar a Lita—, hay algo muy importante que tenemos para decirles. Hoy queremos celebrar con ustedes el inicio de una etapa muy valiosa en nuestras vidas, que representa el final de un camino recorrido para cada uno, pero a la vez nos enseña cuánto nos falta aún por recorrer. Porque un sueño es un punto de partida, es comenzar a imaginar algo que nos gustaría que alguna vez sucediera en nuestras vidas. Y si somos capaces de soñarlo también podemos ser capaces de conseguirlo, porque…

—Neflyte, por favor —ella lo interrumpió impaciente—. Dilo de una vez, me estás sacando de quicio.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo que quiero anunciarles es que _Mademoiselle_ Kino y yo hemos tomado la decisión… —Nef hacía largas pausas para generar suspenso en su público, era un chico tan excéntrico y adorable— de convertirnos en socios —soltó por fin.

—Neflyte me propuso hace poco que nos asociáramos para trabajar juntos en mi cafetería —explicó Lita mientras que con muy poca sutileza empujaba el brazo de Nef para que la soltara—, para ampliar el negocio incorporando sus ideas y productos. Y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí aceptar su propuesta, así que…

—¡Felicidades, chicos! —exclamó Mina pegando un salto y abalanzándose sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

—¡Qué excelente noticia! —los felicité yo también poniéndome de pie.

—Gracias —dijo Lita un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Lo ves, Lita? Te dije que se alegrarían —Nef volvió a abrazarla cuando Mina la soltó—. Todo va a estar bien, socia. Si estamos juntos todo saldrá estupendamente bien —y le regaló dos afectuosos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Ella rió y no se resistió. —Bueno, bueno. Ya cálmate.

—Felicidades, chicos —dijo Darien—. Han tomado una muy buena decisión. Y saben que cuentan con nuestro apoyo para lo que necesiten.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo Nef emocionado.

—Por las nuevas etapas —dijo Kun alzando una lata de cerveza para invitarnos a brindar—. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud! —exclamamos todos.

—Por las nuevas etapas, " _vecina_ " —repitió Darien al brindar conmigo.

—Salud, " _vecino_ "…

.

.

.

Durante las siguientes horas seguimos conversando, bromeando y riendo entre todos. Comimos las pizzas, bebimos unas cuantas cervezas más y se generó un ambiente sumamente distendido y entre amigos.

Era tan lindo y reconfortante estar rodeada de gente tan querida para mí, recordando anécdotas, divirtiéndonos, compartiendo este momento tan único y agradable, que no podía sentirme más feliz. Y al mismo tiempo un tanto nostálgica por estar a contadas horas de irme de este edificio, de iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida en otro lugar, pero también agradecida y emocionada por contar con el apoyo y el cariño de todos ellos.

Los observaba a cada uno y reía contenta al encontrarlos tan bien. Mina y Nef habían montado un improvisado escenario en un extremo de la sala e interpretaban, al estilo karaoke, unos clásicos europeos de los 80 y 90 que Kun había seleccionado en el equipo de música, y Lita con su celular les sacaba fotos y los filmaba muerta de risa. Yo de a ratos cruzaba miradas con Darien, que seguía sentado a mi lado, y me divertía al verlo cantar también muerto de risa la canción que en ese momento estaba sonando: _"All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my arms"_ -todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que siempre deseé, está aquí en mis brazos- _"Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm"_ -las palabras son muy innecesarias, sólo pueden causar daño-.

Apenas volvió a mirarme permanecí viéndolo fijo sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, estaba completamente absorta ante la sonrisa más tierna y hermosa del mundo entero, la suya. Me daba cuenta de que me estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que el día que lo conocí, porque podía identificar que en el precisísimo segundo que me encontré con sus ojos, una extraña y repentina presión inundó mi pecho, sólo que ahora ya tenía las palabras precisas para definir lo que sentía. Lo amaba… amaba a Darien con locura… Ya no tenía más dudas, él se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes y fundamentales de mi vida y estaba convencida de que lo necesitaba a mi lado, de que deseaba que pudiéramos estar juntos a como diera lugar. Y quería confiar en que todo eso era posible.

Continuamos disfrutando del espectáculo de Mina y Nef por un rato más, hasta que poco a poco el cansancio y el sueño que llevaba a cuestas después de los interminables preparativos de la mudanza, comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Y casi sin darme cuenta me colgué del brazo de Darien y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro soltando un pesado suspiro y bostezando largamente. Estaba en verdad exhausta, ya casi ni registraba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

A él no pareció molestarle mi confianzuda actitud, ya que tomó una de mis manos que rodeaban su brazo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el dorso con sus dedos. Yo cerré los ojos y muy lentamente me fui quedando dormida.

Y esa noche tuve un sueño tan maravilloso…

…Comencé a despertarme de nuevo al sentir que alguien acariciaba mi cabello con mucha suavidad. Y como todo estaba muy silencioso y bastante oscuro, sumado a que no tenía mucha noción de cuánto tiempo habría pasado, abrí los ojos para tratar de ubicarme dónde me encontraba o qué hora era.

Apenas lo hice reconocí a Darien frente a mí, era él quien estaba acariciando mi pelo delicadamente sin parar y me miraba con una tranquila sonrisa. —¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté desorientada.

—En mi habitación —respondió en voz baja.

Y recién entonces me percaté de que los dos estábamos acostados en la que supuestamente sería su cama, pero me costaba comprender del todo lo que sucedía. —¿Estamos en tu cama? —volví a preguntar. Darien asintió y continuó acariciándome—. ¿Acaso… estoy soñando? —llevé una mano a su rostro y pellizqué su mejilla para comprobar si estábamos dormidos o no.

Darien se quejó de dolor y rió. —No tienes que pellizcarme a mí para saber si estás soñando —me regañó al quitar mi mano de su rostro.

—¿Te dolió? —pregunté preocupada, él asintió sin dejar de reír—. Lo siento… —me disculpé y enseguida tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Entonces… esto es un sueño… un hermoso sueño… hecho realidad… —susurré otra vez somnolienta y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

Pero sin entender por qué comencé a sentirme triste, abrumada y hasta algo asustada al pensar que nada de esto era real, que era sólo una de mis recurrentes fantasías que muy probablemente habían provocado el trajín de las últimas horas y el agotamiento físico y mental que tenía encima.

Sentí de repente un intenso deseo de llorar, pero logré resistirme y sólo me puse a hacer mis típicos pucheros lastimosos. —Darien… —murmuré con voz temblorosa mientras apretaba los ojos para contener mis lágrimas—. Te amo, Darien…

—Lo sé —murmuró él suspirando e inmediatamente me abrazó con fuerza para contenerme.

—Te amo tanto, Darien… —repetí acurrucada contra su pecho—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te fijes en mí?

Darien me abrazó más fuerte. —Nada —respondió con un nuevo suspiro—. No tienes que hacer nada —y me regaló un tierno y cálido beso en la frente.

Y así nos quedamos por un buen rato, fundidos en ese profundo y tan perfecto abrazo. Por esos breves minutos que me resultaron interminables pude reconocer una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad y de alivio tan intensa que toda la angustia y el miedo que hasta hacía un instante me habían atormentado, desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Y supe que esto era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme bien, para ser feliz de verdad: simplemente estar entre sus brazos.

 _._

 _"_ _Desde entonces sales al atardecer…_

 _Y sueñas que un día de estos,_

 _el tiempo deje de correr…"_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Ayyy tan lindos… Será que fue sólo un sueño de Serena o en verdad habrán dormido abrazaditos? Como sea creo que estos dos están a nada de definir… A uds qué les parece?**_

 ** _Bueno, paso a responder sus reviews:_**

 _ **-Lorena: entiendo y respeto tu preferencia por Zafiro, es que en verdad el chico es muy adorable! pero para mi gusto es demasiado perfecto, en realidad yo me quedaría con el lunático, jaja! ah, y te aclaro que Darien sí le dijo "princesa" a Serena, en el cap 6.**_

 _ **-yssareyes48: por fin Darien se sinceró bastante con Serena sobre cómo se siente, esperemos que le dure el 'despabile' y puedan definir de una buena vez!**_

 _ **-Brujitadcc: lo de Zafiro fue triste, pero creo que fue mejor que Serena lo rechace a que se quedara con él por despecho… hoy también supimos algo más de Lita y Nef! ahora que emprenderán un proyecto juntos habrá que esperar a ver cómo sigue todo entre ellos…**_

 _ **-Salyluna: Darien esta vez dijo lo que siente sin huir, aunque en la parte crucial los interrumpieron…**_

 _ **-Marisol: después de la angustia tras el cortón que le hizo al pobre Zafiro, parece que Serena ahora tendrá algo de calma tras aclarar un poco las cosas con Darien.**_

 _ **-C-ELF: sí, pobre Zaf, fui cruel con él… espero que hoy te hayas aliviado un poco después de hacerte sufrir tanto, porque tu amado adonis se animó a sincerarse con Serena, esperemos que le dure!**_

 _ **-Maria Paolini: el 'cabezotas' se armó de valor y le dijo muchas cosas a Serena, ahora esperemos que no se vaya a echar atrás de nuevo… yo sospecho que no ;)**_

 _ **-Mary Barrientos: me alegra que disfrutaras del cap anterior! y espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado.**_

 _ **-Miriam Ortiz: jaja! Serena saca de quicio a muchos! y Darien también! pero creo que hoy hicieron un poco mejor las cosas, al menos empezaron a aclarar su panorama… esperemos que les dure el impulso!**_

 _ **-kaguya: lo de Zafiro fue triste, pero como decís Serena fue honesta con él y no lo 'usó' como premio consuelo. y por su parte Darien hoy se animó a demostrarle algo más a Serena sin huir…**_

 _ **-tysthya: qué bueno que disfrutes de la historia! y espero que el cap de hoy también haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **-romi: Darien parece haber reaccionado al fin! sólo esperemos que no se arrepienta…**_

 _ **-Leidy Flourite: lo sé, Zafiro es un dulce total! y fue bonita la escena de él con Serena, pero lamentablemente ella no le pudo corresponder… hoy hubo un poco más de estire y afloje con Darien, pero creo que esta vez fue más afloje, eso parece… y hoy también hubo más avances entre Lita y Nef! ahora que ella aceptó su propuesta puede que las cosas prosperen entre ellos… mientras tanto Mina y Kun son lo que mejor lo están pasando, jeje! unos melosos totales :3**_

 _ **-Bepevikn: jaja! hoy en lugar de contracturas creo que empezaron los tics en los ojos, o por lo menos la previa :P ahora que Darien parece haberse soltado bastante, quizás se venga alguna definición…**_

 _ **-Guest: la aparición de Zafiro lo hizo reaccionar a Darien y demostrarle a Serena lo que siente, esperemos que las cosas se empiecen a definir…**_

 _ **-Ana: hoy también estuvo bien intensa y emotiva la cosa, pero esta vez entre nuestros queridos protagonistas… esperemos que Darien no vuelva a huir y que Serena le tenga paciencia… y también hubo un avance importante entre Lita y Nef, esperemos todo marche bien entre ellos también!.**_

 _ **-Paty: Darien estuvo dispuesto a sincerarse con Serena, esperemos que le dure el impulso! y de Zafiro volveremos a saber algo más adelante.**_

 _ **Bueno gente bella, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les agradezco una vez más por**_ _ **su**_ _**eterno e incondicional apoyo y entusiasmo de siempre! Y por seguir pendientes de esta historia a pesar de que haya cosas que no les guste, valoro y aprecio mucho su interés!**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

 _ **Besotototes per tutti,**_

 _ **Bell.-**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Hola, mis estimadxs lectorxs! Cómo es que les va? Espero que súper bien :) Yo a_** ** _quí estoy de vuelta compartiendo con uds el nuevo cap de mi locurita._**

 ** _En esta ocasión lo que va a pasar entre nuestros queridos protagonistas puede que sea muy agradable para algunxs y no tanto para otrxs. Porque sé que hasta ahora esta historia ha provocado impresiones muy diferentes y opuestas en uds, lo cual me parece maravilloso, me encanta la diversidad de opiniones._**

 ** _Pero también soy consciente de que no a todxs les están gustando mucho ciertas cosas, ya sean de la trama o de los personajes. Y me parece bien que así sea, porque no tengo por qué -tampoco soy capaz- de darle con el gusto a todo el mundo. Yo simplemente quiero transmitir a través de lo que escribo, que en este caso es una muy común y corriente historia de amor, gustos y experiencias personales -bastante retocadas y adornadas-._**

 _ **Y particularmente con este fic lo que quiero plasmar no es una historia extraordinaria ni demasiado elaborada, sólo me interesa crear y lograr algo bien simple, lindo y entretenido de leer, nada más.**_

 _ **Así que si pueden disfrutar de toda esta locura que comparto con uds, yo estaré agradecidísima y sumamente complacida. Pero si no es de su agrado, no hay nada que pueda hacer.**_

 _ **Bueno, hechas las aclaraciones y desahogos pertinentes (?), lxs invito a leer el TRECE en paz!**_

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 _ **Abajito me despido,**_

 _ **Bell.-**_

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Trece ::_

Muy lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos y la claridad de la habitación por la fuerte luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana me encandiló por un momento. Ya había amanecido hacía rato, pero logré descansar y dormir tan profundamente que desperté algo desorientada y me costó ubicarme dónde estaba.

Bostecé y me desperecé largamente y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad observé todo a mi alrededor, y recién entonces me di cuenta dónde me encontraba. Estaba en el cuarto de Darien, más precisamente en su cama, acostada boca arriba y abrazada a su almohada. Me incorporé casi pegando un salto y volví a recorrer la habitación con la mirada. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí ni qué había pasado, pero sí era consciente de que me sentía renovada, contenta, aliviada, completamente relajada. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me despertaba de tan buen humor.

Abracé la almohada una vez más, inspiré profundo y al reconocer su perfume, al recordar el hermoso sueño que tuve, todo lo que nos dijimos la noche anterior, sentía como si el aleteo de cientos de mariposas me hicieran cosquillas en la boca del estómago al pensar en Darien, en su sonrisa, en sus azules y preciosos ojos, esos ojos tan bonitos que me hacían estremecer entera cada vez que me miraba. Y apretaba la almohada con fuerza contra mi pecho y mi cara y me reía de mí misma por sentirme como una adolescente enamorada.

Porque así era, me había enamorado perdidamente de él. Porque con una intensidad inconmensurable, el amor y la ilusión que en los últimos días me había empecinado en dejar de lado me inundaban por completo. Porque en cada rincón de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo y de mi mente sólo era capaz de albergar los inmensos y maravillosos sentimientos que Darien despertaba en mí. Porque lo amaba tanto, tanto, tanto que me sentía la mujer más plena del mundo, no me importaba nada más.

Después de suspirar contra su almohada un millón de veces como una empalagosa quinceañera, me desperecé una vez más y finalmente me levanté de la cama. Ordené un poco, me calcé las zapatillas y salí de la habitación.

A medida que atravesaba el pasillo escuché una suave música que provenía de la sala y percibí un delicioso aroma a café que venía de la cocina, y hacia allá fui. Cuando llegué me detuve en la puerta y vi a Darien concentrado en los preparativos del café tarareando bajito la canción que sonaba. Sonreí embelesada al verlo, vestía jeans y una camiseta de algodón, estaba descalzo y tenía el cabello mojado, probablemente se habría tomado un baño. Y cuando alzó la vista y me miró, di unos pasos al frente para acercarme a él. —Buenos días —lo saludé con timidez.

—Buenos días —me saludó con una tierna sonrisa—, ¿dormiste bien? —preguntó al entregarme una taza de café.

—Sí, dormí como un bebé —respondí al recibirla—, de esos bebés que duermen bien —bromeé y él rió sin dejar de mirarme atento—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Tu cabello —señaló y no dejaba de reír—, está un poco… alborotado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dije avergonzada y traté de ordenarlo con la mano—. Es que cuando me acuesto con el pelo mojado siempre amanezco así, es muy rebelde —comenté riendo.

—Pero tienes un cabello muy bonito y así luce mucho mejor que cuando te lo alisaste.

Yo me sentí algo inquieta por su intensa mirada que me tomó totalmente desprevenida y tuve que agarrar la taza con las dos manos para evitar arrojarla al suelo por los nervios. —Gracias… —dije enseguida al percibir que me hervía la cara de vergüenza y bebí apurada de mi café—. ¿Y los chicos? ¿Se quedaron hasta muy tarde anoche?

—No mucho, se fueron poco después de que te quedaras dormida.

—¿Qué pasó? Ni recuerdo en qué momento me dormí, es que estaba tan exhausta que ni podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Mina y Nef estaban dando un interesante concierto, interpretando canciones viejas, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, de eso sí me acuerdo, cómo me hicieron reír.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que te habías dormido, te llevé a mi habitación. Pero después, cuando los chicos se fueron y quise despertarte para avisarte, te vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que no me animé a hacerlo. Además pensé que tendrías tu propia habitación ya lista para la mudanza y no estarías tan cómoda allí, así que…

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde dormiste? —al escuchar todo esto comencé a sospechar si lo que recordaba de la noche anterior habría sido un simple sueño o sucedió en verdad—. ¿Acaso… ¿Acaso dormimos juntos?

—Bueno… —el sonido de un teléfono lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera responderme—. Es el tuyo —dijo al desenchufar el celular—, lo puse a cargar porque vi que estaba sin batería. Toma —y me lo entregó.

Yo no reconocí el número en la pantalla, pero de igual modo atendí. —¿Hola?

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino —dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea—. Disculpe la tardanza, es que tuvimos un inconveniente con el camión pero ya lo solucionamos. ¿Se encuentra usted en su departamento?

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy Sato, señorita, de la empresa de mudanzas. Acabamos de llegar y nadie nos atiende. Disculpe nuestro retraso, sé que habíamos acordado venir a las 8, pero nos surgió…

—¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las 9, señorita. Le pido disculpas por llegar tan tarde, lo que pasa es que…

—Está bien, está bien —dejé la taza sobre la mesa y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer—. Estoy aquí, no en mi departamento, pero sí en el edificio porque… Ahora mismo bajo a abrirles.

—Descuide, no se apresure, nosotros la esperamos.

—Bueno, ya bajo. Enseguida bajo —y corté la llamada—. ¿Ya van a ser las 9? —dije al mirar la hora en el teléfono—. Menos mal que se retrasaron en venir.

—Lo siento, Serena, fue mi culpa —se disculpó Darien—. No te desperté porque entendí que vendrían después de las 9.

—No, a las 8, acordamos en que vinieran a las 8. No importa, no hay problema, tengo… tengo que abrirles y tengo que indicarles qué deben cargar y…

—Tranquila, yo te acompañaré.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

.

.

.

Tal y como se ofreció a hacerlo, Darien me acompañó y colaboró en la mudanza a mi nuevo departamento. Sin bien los de la empresa habían enviado a unos asistentes, su compañía y apoyo fue de gran ayuda. Porque al ser un lugar mucho más pequeño y aunque ya había hecho una minuciosa selección de los muebles y objetos que llevaría a mi nuevo hogar, había muchísimas cosas para trasladar. Y yo era bastante quisquillosa y desconfiada con la forma en que trataban mis valiosas pertenencias, así que él medió todo el tiempo entre los ayudantes y yo cada vez que estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Después de algunas horas de trabajo, cuando los de la empresa de mudanzas finalmente se fueron y Darien y yo terminamos de ordenar la mayoría de las cosas, al menos los muebles y bultos más grandes, él salió un momento a comprar algo para comer y beber y yo me quedé acomodando más cajas y cosas.

Cuando regresó, yo me estaba tomando un merecido descanso desparramada en el sofá. —Es un vecindario muy lindo, recorrí varias calles —me comentó mientras dejaba las compras sobre la mesa—. Hay una zona comercial con muchas tiendas, también una plaza cerca de aquí. Es una zona bastante agradable —se sentó a mi lado y me dio una botella de agua—. Has elegido un buen lugar.

—Sí, me gusta mucho aquí —dije al recibirla—, aunque el departamento es demasiado pequeño —y observé con cierta nostalgia la sala donde nos encontrábamos—. Espero poder acostumbrarme.

—Y en el otro edificio no sólo tenías un departamento enorme —dijo Darien presumido—, sino también un vecino muy simpático y amable, ¿verdad? —y me guiñó un ojo con picardía—. No creo que tengas la suerte de conocer a otro como él.

Yo eché a reír. —Lo dudo mucho, ese vecino era único en su especie.

Él también rió. —Bueno, ya estás aquí, en tu nuevo hogar, así que… —alzó su botella para invitarme a brindar—. Felicidades, " _vecina_ ".

—Gracias, " _vecino_ ".

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes. Aunque todo estaba marchando perfectamente bien entre nosotros, como al principio, como buenos " _amigos_ ", había algo que me incomodaba. Porque desde que hablamos y nos dijimos tantas cosas tan importantes el día anterior, no habíamos vuelto a mencionar nada al respecto. Supuestamente todo había quedado bien claro entre nosotros, nos habíamos sincerado y propuesto volver a llevarnos bien. Pero a mí no me alcanzaba, necesitaba saber qué pasaba, entender lo que sentía, porque todavía esta complicada situación era algo demasiado incierto y confuso para mí.

Así que inspiré profundo para reunir todo el valor que pude y animarme a preguntárselo. Pero justo antes de poder hacerlo, él se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las cajas que había cerca para desembalarla. Igualmente yo no pensaba acobardarme, necesitaba volver a hablar con él lo antes posible. —Oye, Darien —lo llamé—, hay algo de lo que quisiera…

—¡Aquí está! —dijo entusiasmado al encontrar algo en la caja.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté confundida.

Él volteó y me miró con una maliciosa sonrisa. —Esto —dijo al enseñarme el libro que acababa de encontrar, uno de esos con los que me había estado molestando el día anterior.

—Ay, no, ¿otra vez? —me quejé.

—No voy a burlarme, no voy a decirte absolutamente nada —explicó mientras regresaba al sofá y se sentaba a mi lado—. Sólo quiero leer un poco —y comenzó a hojear el libro concentrado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, tengo mucha curiosidad, quiero saber qué tan… estimulante es este tipo de lectura.

—Ay, no, Darien, no lo hagas —intenté quitarle el libro pero él no me dejó.

—Mira, aquí hay una página marcada. Veamos…

—No lo puedo creer, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Tú sólo relájate y escucha.

—¡Eres muy cruel!

Darien carraspeó un poco para acomodar su garganta y empezó a leer con un exagerado tono seductor. _—"Él se apoyó en los codos y colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la nariz con la suya. -Eres preciosa -murmuró descendiendo lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron-. Quiero hacer esto desde el primer momento que te vi"._

—¡Ay, no! ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso! —manoteé un almohadón para taparme la cara muerta de vergüenza.

— _"Mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con una mano, le daba besos suaves por el cuello y las clavículas. A ella le encantaba sentir cómo sus pechos rozaban el torso de él y su suave vientre sus duros abdominales."_

—¡Ya basta, Darien!

—Vaya, es bastante descriptivo —dijo riendo y retomó la lectura exagerando aún más su tono de voz, era un verdadero fastidio—. _"Deslizando una mano bajo su trasero, él la atrajo hacia sus caderas. Le acarició la base del cuello con la nariz y luego con la lengua. Sin previo aviso, ella se arqueó contra él y gimió de placer. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos, descendiendo hasta alcanzar las caderas y se las apretó con fuerza, pegándolo a ella."_

—Detente, por favor, en serio, ¡es demasiado vergonzoso!

Él no me hacía ni el menor caso. —Pero es muy excitante —y continuó—. _"Ella se tensaba a medida que él la probaba con la lengua. Y la abrazó y la besó repetidamente, con besos suaves que trataban de comunicarle sin palabras… lo mucho que la amaba."_

Tras leer esa última frase, se quedó callado. Yo esperé a que siguiera leyendo pero no lo hizo. Lentamente me quité el almohadón de la cara y cuando lo vi lo noté muy serio, muy tenso, con la mirada fija en la portada del libro que ya había cerrado. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, se puso de pie y llevó de nuevo el libro a la caja. —Ya fue suficiente —dijo con voz apagada y luego se dirigió hasta la biblioteca para seguir ordenando unas revistas que había estado acomodando más temprano.

Yo no entendía nada. Y de alguna manera me puse un poco en alerta con su cambio de actitud, otra vez recurría a estos vuelcos incomprensibles en su estado de ánimo que me dejaban totalmente perdida. Me levanté y me acerqué a él. —¿Estás bien? —le pregunté temerosa, pero no respondió—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Discúlpame por lo de recién —dijo sin atreverse a mirarme, sólo se concentraba en las revistas—. No quiero que te enojes o te sientas ofendida, sólo estaba bromeando.

—Ya lo sé, sólo lo hiciste para fastidiarme como lo haces siempre, pero esta vez no me enojé.

—¿En serio? —me miró sorprendido.

—No, no estoy enojada, lo juro.

—Bueno, mejor así —pareció aliviarse con mi respuesta.

—Más bien estoy preocupada —dije con franqueza—, porque te noto raro, pareces nervioso, incómodo. Y la verdad es que yo también me siento un poco así, porque después de lo de ayer, de nuestra discusión, no hemos vuelto a hablar y creo que todo sigue muy confuso entre nosotros.

—¿Confuso?

—Sí, confuso, indefinido, poco claro. No entiendo cómo están las cosas entre tú y yo, si seguimos siendo amigos o si hay algo más.

—Puede ser, tal vez yo no fui lo suficientemente…

—Porque si te soy sincera a mí me gustaría que aclaremos nuestra situación, que tomemos una decisión concreta sobre cómo vamos a continuar relacionándonos a partir de ahora.

—Yo también quiero que lo aclaremos.

—Porque tú eres muy lindo conmigo, hoy me ayudaste mucho y yo te lo agradezco de corazón. Pero no sé cómo interpretarlo, no sé si lo haces porque sólo eres amable conmigo o porque tienes otro tipo de interés.

—Lo hago porque quiero, porque…

—No es que tenga intenciones de presionarte ni nada de eso, simplemente necesito saber qué está pasando. Porque me siento muy confundida y me cuesta mucho tenerte cerca y no saber cómo tratarte, cómo hablarte.

—Está bien, te diré lo que…

—Así que te pido que por favor me expliques lo que esta pasando, yo prometo no enojarme ni estallar de rabia ni nada parecido.

—Bueno, yo…

—Voy a escucharte con calma, sin reaccionar mal, aceptando lo que sea que tengas para decirme, aunque no esté de acuerdo, aunque no…

—Por favor, Serena, ¿te puedes callar? —me cortó impaciente—. Si no te callas, no podré decirte nada, ¿está bien?

Tenía razón, al estar conteniéndome y esforzándome en extremo por no perder el control ni volverme loca y mantenerme tranquila y centrada, estaba hablando sin parar y no lo dejaba decirme nada. Así que asentí y me dispuse a escucharlo atenta sin interrumpirlo.

Después de tomarse unos breves minutos para ordenar sus ideas, Darien comenzó su relato. —Cuando te conocí me pasó algo muy extraño. Tú te encontrabas en un estado terrible, vestías un espantoso y viejo conjunto deportivo, vivías encerrada días enteros en tu departamento, sólo te asomabas al mundo exterior cuando atendías al chico del delivery.

¿Cómo sabía todo eso? ¿Cómo fue que me vio así si en realidad nosotros recién nos conocimos cuando yo ya me había recuperado de tan patético estado?

—Yo acababa de mudarme y quise hablar contigo las pocas veces que nos cruzamos para presentarme y conocer a mi vecina, pero estabas tan ensimismada y en tu mundo que jamás me registraste. Así que un día le pregunté al conserje si sabía algo de ti y él me explicó que estabas deprimida porque te habían despedido.

Claro, al recordar lo mal que estuve durante esas semanas pude entender que era muy probable que en ese entonces ni me haya percatado de su existencia.

—Al comprender lo que te pasaba me identifiqué mucho contigo. Me imaginé que si a mí algún día me ocurría algo parecido caería en el mismo estado lamentable y deplorable. Pero cuando te encontré en la tienda, el día que hablamos por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que me acordaba de aquel día, si fue tan emocionante que me sentí como la protagonista de mis novelas conociendo de manera casual al futuro amor de mi vida.

—Aquella tarde te vi tan… tan radiante, espléndida, renovada, llena de energías y vitalidad, completamente lo opuesto a como estuviste días antes, y me dejaste impresionado. Me fascinó esa increíble capacidad que tuviste de recuperarte tan pronto, de salir adelante y volver a encarar tu vida con una actitud tan positiva y optimista. Y desde entonces siempre he admirado mucho eso de ti. Siempre tuve la impresión de que eres una chica fuerte, decidida, que sabe lo que quiere y lucha por ello. Aunque también eres bastante soñadora e idealista, ni qué decir de tu mal carácter.

Al decir esto ambos sonreímos. Aunque me sentía una tanto avergonzada con lo que decía, también estaba halagada por tan lindos cumplidos, me gustaba que fuera tan amable con sus palabras.

—Pero poco a poco, al acercarme más a ti y conocerte mejor, me di cuenta de que me sentía cada vez más… interesado en ti. Que me importabas, que necesitaba… que todo el tiempo quería verte, tenerte cerca, estar contigo y… Por eso decidí terminar con Reika, porque pensé que quizás podría hacer las cosas de otra forma, intentar algo diferente a lo de siempre, contigo.

Ahora que mencionaba este asunto, recordé que cuando me habló al respecto me dijo que Reika estaba interesada en alguien más y tenía intenciones de hacer las cosas bien con esa persona, que por eso habían terminado. ¿Pero había dicho la verdad? ¿No sería que en realidad se refería a él mismo cuando me contó todo esto?

—Pero después empezaste con esa locura de buscar al amor de tu vida, de examinar y evaluar a todo candidato habido y por haber. Y fue tan… tan frustrante para mí, porque yo jamás encajaría con tus estándares, porque soy alguien muy distinto a lo que tú deseas, yo… Yo soy un sujeto muy complicado, hace mucho tiempo que estoy solo, aún llevo a cuestas mucho remordimiento y enojo de mi relación anterior y no soy capaz de ofrecerte lo que necesitas, de darte lo que quieres. Porque soy muy odioso, desconfiado, hasta algo inseguro a veces, quizás también un tanto miedoso.

Vaya, por fin lo admitía, aunque me dio la impresión de que estaba siendo demasiado duro con él. Tenía razón sobre muchas cosas, pero me pareció que estaba exagerando un poco. Al menos yo no lo veía de la misma manera en ciertos aspectos.

—Lo único que me preocupa es mi trabajo y me cuesta mucho hacerme a la idea de salir de mi rutina, romper mis propias estructuras para iniciar una relación seria y formal. Y sé muy bien que tú quieres eso, pero yo no sé si puedo hacerlo. Tampoco es que quiera algo ocasional, eso te lo aclaré anoche, no sería suficiente para mí, porque yo te tomo muy en serio y me importas mucho. Pero no sé si soy capaz de… —soltó un pesado suspiro—. Por dios, Serena, dime algo —dijo desesperado.

—¿Ah? ¿Ya puedo hablar? —pregunté temerosa. De verdad me había quedado muda para no importunarlo ni interrumpirlo por nada en el mundo, para dejar que se explayara todo lo que necesitara, pero me había tomado muy al pie de la letra su pedido de guardar silencio.

—Sí, por favor, habla, dime qué piensas de todo esto —me pidió impaciente.

—Bueno, yo…

Demoré en hablar. Darien me miraba expectante, con mucha inseguridad en su mirada y su actitud, se mostraba en verdad preocupado y asustado con lo que podría llegar a decirle.

Y yo por mi parte aún estaba algo desconcertada, confundida. Se había generado una tensión muy fuerte entre los dos, mucho más intensa que en otras ocasiones. Y él no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, esperando a que me atreviera a hablar.

Pero yo también comencé a sentirme asustada, temía dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos y arriesgarme a salir lastimada. Porque durante bastante tiempo no estuve muy segura de lo que me pasaba, de lo que le pasaría a él. Todo había sido demasiado incierto y confuso para mí, todo se fue tornando cada vez más caótico y mis emociones llegaron a convertirse en algo mucho más profundo que una atracción, en un sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso que jamás había experimentado en mi vida entera.

Y no podía negarlo más, lo amaba… Lo amaba demasiado… Pero de nuevo empezaba a preocuparme, a temer llegar a salir lastimada si él no estaba dispuesto a corresponderme. Y repasaba en mi mente todo lo que me dijo ahora, lo que dijo ayer y volvía a dudar. Pero sabía que por más que me haya obstinado en sacármelo de la cabeza, de mi corazón, no hubo manera de conseguirlo.

Sin embargo tenía muy en claro que ya no quería seguir así, que en realidad ya no me importaba más nada, que no tenía ganas de detenerme a pensar ni reflexionar en absolutamente nada. Sólo quería ser franca otra vez con él, olvidarme de todos nuestros problemas, soltar todo el enojo, la frustración y las malas energías que llevé a cuestas durante tanto tiempo. Y no rendirme ni permitir que mis dudas y mis miedos interfirieran de forma alguna.

Volví a inspirar hondo y me atreví a hablar. —Entiendo y acepto todo lo que me dices, y agradezco tu sinceridad. Aunque no acuerdo demasiado con eso de que soy una persona digna de admiración, porque más que decidida y fuerte soy testaruda y caprichosa, y cuando se me pone algo en la cabeza me obstino tanto en conseguirlo que ni registro lo que en realidad pasa a mi alrededor. Y he cometido muchos errores en mi vida por ser así.

Después de comentar esto con un tono de voz algo burlón, los dos sonreímos. Por fortuna los ánimos estaban volviendo a ser más distendidos entre nosotros y a medida que le decía todo lo que pensaba Darien se fue acercando lentamente a mí.

Así que continué. —Pero bueno, al margen de eso creo que tu postura y tu perspectiva de las cosas es comprensible. Yo jamás he vivido una desilusión amorosa tan terrible como la tuya así que no puedo juzgarte ni opinar al respecto. Pero sí hay algo que he descubierto en este último tiempo y que por más que me esfuerce en dejarlo de lado o hacer de cuenta que sólo es algo pasajero, ya no puedo negarlo más —lo miré fijamente a los ojos y una vez más opté por abrirme con él y decirle sin rodeos lo que sentía—. Estoy enamorada de ti, Darien, y quiero estar contigo. Aunque no nos sintamos seguros, aunque tengamos diferentes maneras de pensar, creo que si lo intentamos podemos hacer que funcione.

—Serena… —susurró él y acercó su mano a mi rostro para acariciarme.

—Yo estoy dispuesta, quiero intentarlo, Darien —me sentía perdida en su mirada, desbordada por los sentimientos que me despertaba, ya no podía negarlo más, lo amaba con locura y necesitaba demostrárselo, decírselo con todas las letras—. Porque yo… Darien, yo… te a…

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, Darien llevó su mano a mi cuello, enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y apretó sus labios contra los míos para besarme con fuerza. Sin darme tiempo a nada, se apoderó de mi boca para besarme con desenfreno, saboreándome con profundidad, mordiendo mis labios, incitándome a entrelazar mi lengua con la suya y abrazando mi cintura para pegarme más a él.

Yo no pude evitar responder a sus besos con la misma intensidad y sentía que además de abrasadores, demandantes y apasionados, eran unos besos llenos de desesperación, de necesidad, de deseo.

Sin dejar de besarlo, con mis manos descendí hasta su pecho y apreté su camiseta entre mis puños, para atraerlo aún más a mí. Estaba tan emocionada, tan desbordada de intensos sentimientos y de inquietantes sensaciones que no podía pensar en nada más, sólo entregarme a esos besos tan increíbles y perfectos deseando que nunca se acabaran.

Permanecimos inmersos en el maravilloso e interminable beso hasta que lentamente Darien comenzó a disminuir su intensidad. Y ahora me besaba con mucha calma, sin prisa, sin dejar de abrazarme, y yo disfrutaba de las suaves caricias y el tibio sabor de sus labios, era tan dulce… Hasta que se separó un poco para volver a mirarme, pero sin interrumpir los cortos y tiernos besos que siguió regalándome por unos instantes más. —Serena… —me llamó con un dulce tono de voz.

Yo demoré en reaccionar y recién cuando Darien dejó de besarme pude abrir los ojos al fin. Volvimos a mirarnos fijamente, yo intentaba transmitirle sin palabras todo lo que sentía, que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba conmigo y que deseaba que pudiéramos estar juntos.

Él acarició mi rostro con suavidad y yo lentamente relajé mis puños soltando la tela de su ropa y acariciando sus hombros con calma. —Serena… —murmuró de nuevo con una tierna sonrisa—. Me gustas mucho, Serena, y quiero estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo. Para poder conocerte mejor, para que me conozcas más, para ver si es posible que entre nosotros… pueda surgir algo diferente, algo especial.

—Podemos hacerlo, podemos intentarlo —dije al tomar su rostro entre mis manos—. Yo no voy a apresurarte, lo prometo. Iremos despacio, sin apuro, te daré todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesites para que te sientas cómodo, para no atosigarte ni presionarte. Y seré paciente y no me enojaré por cualquier cosa y tampoco…

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —preguntó riendo—. ¿Vas a tenerme paciencia? ¿No te enojarás conmigo ni me gritarás nunca más?

Yo también reí. —Haré todo lo posible.

—Porque a mí no me molesta que te enojes y grites como loca.

—¿Perdón? ¿Me dijiste loca? —dije simulando estar molesta.

Darien volvió a reír. —Sí, te vuelves loca de repente y hasta a veces me asustas, pones una cara de furia que… —se calló y me miró fijo—. Esa cara, esa misma expresión —señaló—. Me encanta cuando haces eso.

—Ya cállate, ¿quieres? —dije ofendida y quise alejarme un poco.

Pero Darien no me dejó. —Tú me encantas —susurró con la voz entrecortada al acariciar de nuevo mi rostro—, me gustas tanto, Serena —dijo casi rozando sus labios con los míos—, tanto… —y acarició mi boca con un suave y tibio beso. Y aunque yo moría de ganas porque me besara con más pasión, esta vez lo hizo con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura que apenas alcanzaba a rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Sin embargo a través de este dulce beso pude sentir que al fin nos encontrábamos como siempre había querido y que estábamos unidos en un contacto tan sutilmente íntimo y abrasador que sentía que flotaba por los aires. Cerré los ojos para entregarme a las increíbles sensaciones que con ese delicado beso Darien me despertaba. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, todos mis sentidos estaban tan desbordados, que sólo era consciente del inmenso placer que con esos tibios besos me provocaba y del profundo amor que sentía por él.

Los dos comenzamos a acariciarnos alternada y lentamente con nuestros labios, pero aunque no llegamos a pasar a besos más apasionados, era un beso sencillamente perfecto y no queríamos interrumpirlo por nada en el mundo, así que lo sostuvimos lo más que pudimos.

Hasta que Darien de nuevo fue suavizando los besos muy despacio para volver a separarse de mí. —Serena —me llamó y abrí los ojos—, necesito… —susurró en un entrecortado suspiro y no dejaba de acariciar mi rostro con dulzura. Yo me sentía perdida en sus ojos, en su hermosa y seductora sonrisa—. Quiero que me dejes… necesito demostrarte…

—Hazlo —le pedí sin titubear—, demuéstramelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, hazlo —insistí—. Por favor, Darien, demuéstrame…

Otra vez sin dejarme terminar de hablar, Darien tomó mi rostro con las dos manos y me besó con intensidad. Y yo, totalmente extasiada por su reacción, no dudé en corresponderle el increíble y embriagador beso y enseguida rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, a lo que él respondió abrazando de nuevo mi cintura para estrecharme a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera.

Nos besábamos con calma y sin prisa, pero con mucho deseo contenido. No queríamos apresurarnos, sólo entregarnos a las suaves caricias y al tibio sabor de nuestras bocas. Pero yo necesitaba más, había deseado fundir mis labios con los de Darien en un apasionado beso desde hacía tanto, que lentamente entreabrí mi boca para acariciar sus labios con la punta de mi lengua e invitarlo a profundizar otra vez los besos. Él accedió de inmediato, saboreando mi boca con dulzura, abrazándome con más fuerza. Y ya no me importaba más nada, sólo cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto lo amaba. No quería dejar de demostrárselo.

Mientras los besos se tornaban cada vez más profundos e intensos y nuestras lenguas comenzaban a enredarse en una lucha ardiente, oí a Darien soltar un ronco gemido y sin dejar de besarlo comencé a caminar para guiarlo hacia el sofá. Él sonrió contra mi boca y yo profundicé aún más los besos y acariciaba con impaciencia su cuello y su cabello, tratando de provocarlo con mis caricias.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos y Darien se separó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos. —Serena —susurró algo agitado—, eres preciosa —dijo con una pícara sonrisa y con un tono de voz exageradamente sexy, de la misma forma en que leyó los fragmentos del libro momentos antes.

Los dos echamos a reír divertidos y cuando nos calmamos él volvió a acariciar mi rostro con dulzura. Poco a poco se fue poniendo serio y no dejó de mirarme profundamente a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Para mí el tiempo y el mundo simplemente se detuvieron a nuestro alrededor, sólo era consciente de lo que sentía, que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba con locura.

Intenté volver a hablar. —Dar… —pero él me interrumpió besándome tan apasionadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta ahora. Y yo me entregué por completo a sus besos y sus caricias. Recorría mi boca con su lengua, suspiraba a cada instante y muy lentamente comenzó a inclinarme contra el sofá sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme.

Se acomodó sobre mí y dejó por un momento mi labios para dirigirse a mi cuello. Besaba y lamía cada centímetro de mi estremecida piel y le dedicaba suaves caricias a la parte inferior de mi oreja, para luego besar y morder mi sensible lóbulo. Con sus labios recorrió todo mi cuello y yo comenzaba a desesperarme. —Darien… Darien… —repetí su nombre entre suaves gemidos.

Él cortó los besos y se alejó un poco para quitarse la camiseta. Y apenas vi su torso desnudo, casi me da un ataque. —¡Oh, por dios! —exclamé sobresaltada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado y quiso acercarse de nuevo a mí.

—Quédate ahí, ¡quédate ahí! —lo empujé para que volviera a alejarse y poder contemplarlo mejor—. Ay, dios mío, ¡eres tan hermoso! —dije al recorrerlo entero con la mirada y vaya que la vista era perfecta, se veía tan irresistible y apetecible que me lo quería comer con los ojos—. No puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo! Eres demasiado hermoso —dije tapándome la boca con las manos para evitar gritar como estúpida.

—Por favor, Serena, no exageres —Dijo muerto de risa.

Después de repasar su cuerpo una vez más, lo miré a los ojos con acecho, me incorporé y me colgué de su cuello para besarlo con impaciencia. —Eres hermoso… hermoso… hermoso… —repetía entre besos y él no dejaba de reír.

Cuando nos calmamos un poco, Darien volvió a tomar mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos. —Tú eres hermosa —susurró seductor y retomó los cortos y tiernos besos en mis labios mientras que con sus manos descendía por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura y empezar acariciar mi piel bajo la ropa. Y yo estaba cada vez más desesperada, el contacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me quemaba y necesitaba más. Así que me separé, lo miré con una lujuriosa sonrisa y me quité la camiseta con un rápido movimiento.

Darien sonrió complacido al verme y enseguida me besó de nuevo con tanta intensidad que provocó que yo también comenzara a acariciarlo, recorriendo lentamente su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos. Él soltó un suspiro de placer ante el contacto de mis manos sobre su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarme volvió a tumbarme contra el sofá. Muy despacio descendió otra vez por mi cuello y con su boca se acercó a mi pecho, lo que me hizo soltar nuevos gemidos.

También me acariciaba con impaciencia, repasaba con su mano mi costado, mi cintura, mi pierna, y cuando regresó a mi boca volvió a sonreír. — _"A ella le encantaba sentir cómo sus pechos rozaban el torso de él y su suave vientre sus duros abdominales" —_ dijo apretándose contra mí.

Yo estallé de risa al darme cuenta de que volvía a repetir un fragmento del libro. —¡Darien, basta! ¡Me desconcentras! —lo regañé y él también rió.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo muerto de risa y yo retomé otra vez los besos y las caricias recorriendo con mis manos cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón que empecé a desabrochar muy despacio.

Pero ahora era Darien quien comenzaba a desesperarse y sin poder resistir más se deshizo de los jeans que lo estorbaban con un rápido movimiento. Yo no pude evitar volver reír por su reacción. —Lo siento —susurró jadeante—, es que estoy muy impaciente —y me abrazó para pegarme a su cuerpo y volver a besarme con desesperación. Ambos nos sentíamos ansiosos, desbordados de deseo y ardientes sensaciones, y entre besos desenfrenados y caricias intranquilas Darien me quitó mis jeans y comenzó a moverse contra mi cuerpo sin dejar de acariciarme entera y besarme con profundidad, y las excitantes sensaciones que me provocaba me hacían temblar de placer.

Sin interrumpir los movimientos, Darien volvió a mi oído. —¿Te gusta? —susurró mientras sin llegar a besarme acariciaba la piel de mi cuello con la punta de su lengua y dirigía una de sus manos hacia mi pecho—. ¿Te gusta cómo te beso? —dijo sin dejar de besarme y muy despacio quitaba con los dedos el encaje que cubría mis pechos para dejarlos al descubierto y comenzar a acariciarlos lenta y alternadamente—. ¿Te gusta cómo te toco?

Sin poder articular palabra alguna sólo asentí con un entrecortado gemido y Darien me besó con voracidad. Casi sin esfuerzo desabrochó mi sujetador y me lo quitó con un ágil movimiento. Y al sentir nuestras pieles completamente en contacto ambos comenzamos a gemir juntos.

—Basta… Ya basta, Darien, por favor… —susurré agitada.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró él contra mis labios—. ¿No te gusta?

Y en respuesta intensifiqué los besos. —Por favor… —dije mientras llevaba mis manos hacia sus caderas y con mis dedos tiraba del elástico de sus boxers para tratar de desnudarlo. Lo necesitaba con desesperación, ya no podía esperar más—. Basta, Darien, ya deja de torturarme… —le supliqué entre gemidos.

Él sonrió seductor y terminó de quitarse la última prenda que vestía para quedar completamente desnudo. Yo hice lo mismo y cuando volvió acomodarse sobre mí, enseguida rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas y volví a acariciar con impaciencia su espalda y sus brazos. —Me vuelves loca, Darien… —susurré entre besos—. Te necesito…

—Yo también… —dijo jadeante mientras colocaba su sexo contra el mío y comenzó a ondularse otra vez, rozándome con movimientos frenéticos—. Quiero…

—Quiero hacer esto desde el primer momento que te vi —lo interrumpí mirándolo a los ojos con determinación.

Darien sonrió. —Ésa debería ser mi línea —y volvió a besarme, devorando mis labios con impaciencia, degustando cada rincón de mi boca con desenfreno. Y yo seguía gimiendo desesperada e incitándolo a moverse contra mí presionándolo con mis piernas. Lo besaba desaforada, ya no podía resistirme más, necesitaba que me hiciera suya al fin.

Él tomó mis manos para llevarlas sobre mi cabeza y entrelazarlas con las suyas contra el sillón. —¿Estás lista? —me preguntó al mirarme.

Yo sólo asentí sin decir una palabra, estaba totalmente entregada a él. Y sin poder esperar ni un segundo más, me miró a los ojos y finalmente entró en mi cuerpo con un rápido y fuerte empujón.

Solté un agudo grito cuando por fin estuvimos unidos y él enseguida me besó en la boca para evitar que hiciera demasiado ruido. Pero cuando intentó volver a embestirme y retomar los movimientos contra mi cuerpo, yo comencé a tensarme entera y apretaba sus manos con fuerza mientras volvía a gemir agitada contra sus labios.

Darien se detuvo al creer comprender lo que me pasaba y se separó un poco para poder mirarme. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó agitado—. ¿Ya… ya terminaste?

Yo asentí sin dejar de gemir y soltando sus manos tomé su rostro para volver a besarlo. —No te detengas… —dije al empujar mis caderas contra su cuerpo para incitarlo a moverse—. No te detengas por nada en el mundo —volví a rodear su cuerpo con mis piernas y su espalda con mis brazos—. Continua… continua… —le supliqué agitada y los movimientos ondulantes reiniciaron.

Nos besábamos y gemíamos desesperados. Él aceleró de tal forma el ritmo de sus embestidas y yo acariciaba y arañaba su espalda con tal desenfreno, que las sensaciones eran cada vez más excitantes y ardientes. —Continua, Darien —repetí intensificando los gemidos—. Así… no te detengas… por favor… no te detengas…

Estábamos a punto de culminar, mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse otra vez, y él incrementó aún más el ritmo y la profundidad de sus entradas.

—Darien… Darien… —repetí entre gemidos.

—Eso es —murmuró él—, yo también estoy cerca —intensificó aún más sus movimientos—. Espérame… —me suplicó.

Mordí su hombro para ahogar mis gritos. En reacción Darien también comenzó a gemir más en mi oído y a hacer mayor presión contra mi cuerpo. Cuando ya estábamos a punto de culminar refugió su rostro en mi cuello y entre repetitivos gemidos de placer juntos alcanzamos el orgasmo al fin.

.

.

.

Darien se desplomó sobre mí y yo comencé a acariciar su espalda para suavizar las marcas que segundos antes le había hecho con las uñas.

Acabábamos de hacer el amor por primera vez y no podía haber sido más perfecto. Sentí tocar el cielo con las manos y encontrarme con un millón de estrellas y destellos resplandecientes, todo había sido sencillamente increíble. Poder sentir el calor y el peso del cuerpo de Darien sobre el mío era la experiencia más maravillosa que podría haber siquiera soñado en toda mi vida.

Lo abrazaba con fuerza, besaba su cabello, no quería soltarlo por nada en el mundo. —Soy tan feliz… —dije emocionada—. Tan feliz… tan pero tan feliz…

Darien me miró. —¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con la respiración ya más pausada.

—No puedo sentirme mejor —respondí con un suspiro mientras besaba su rostro repetidas veces—. Fue hermoso, Darien. Todo fue tan hermoso y perfecto que me siento tan feliz… —corté los besos y lo miré con una enorme sonrisa—. Gracias… Gracias, Darien —dije con voz temblorosa—, fue increíble. Tú eres increíble, tú…

—Tranquila —dijo preocupado al acariciar mis mejillas—, no te pongas así. No vas a llorar, ¿o sí?

Yo negué con la cabeza agrandando mi sonrisa. —Es que estoy muy feliz, fue tan increíble, tan…

—Sí, lo fue… —susurró antes de volver a besarme.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse para separarse de mi cuerpo y luego recostarse a mi lado. Ahora los dos podíamos respirar mejor. Pero enseguida Darien me abrazó por la cintura y me acercó de nuevo a él, y yo me dediqué a observarlo por unos instantes.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Lo miraba embelesada, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Lo recorría entero con los ojos, su cuerpo, su desnudez, su pecho moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración, su rostro tranquilo, su cabello alborotado sobre el sofá. Era una imagen perfecta ante mis ojos.

Cuando llevé mi mano a su pelo para acariciarlo y ordenarlo un poco con mis dedos, Darien abrió los ojos y me miró. No pude resistirme ante su adorable sonrisa, así que me acerqué a su boca y lo besé largamente. —Hola, mi príncipe —susurré entre beso y beso.

Darien rió. —¿" _Mi príncipe_ "? —preguntó sorprendido.

Yo seguía dándole cortos besos. —Si, tú eres mi príncipe.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —asentí al interrumpir los besos para mirarlo a los ojos—. Eres mi príncipe azul, porque eres el único para mí, porque eres…

—Yo no soy un príncipe, Serena, soy un tipo común y corriente.

—Sí, puede que seas muy común y corriente, que seas muy irritante y me hagas enojar, que seas algo inestable emocionalmente, que tengas un horrible sentido del humor, que seas demasiado reservado —Darien asentía con cada cosa que decía y no paraba de reír—. Pero para mí eres perfecto, simplemente perfecto, tal y como eres.

—No seas tan amable, no es necesario que…

—Es que es la verdad, Darien, tú eres muy importante para mí, muy especial. Porque disfruto de estar contigo, de que riamos juntos, de que te extrañe cuando pasamos tiempo sin vernos, de que haya romance, mucho romance entre nosotros, de que me hagas sentir mariposas en el estómago o que floto por las nubes cuando pienso en ti, de que…

—¿Mucho romance dices? Si recién es la primera vez que estamos juntos, aún no hemos tenido muchos momentos románticos.

—Pero este momento, este preciso instante, es muy romántico para mí.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, estar así los dos, acostados en mi sofá, abrazados, desnudos, es muy romántico…

—Puede ser, pero para mí… algo mucho más romántico fue lo de anoche.

—¿Anoche?

—Sí, anoche cuando dormías en mi cama y quise despertarte, tú estabas… un poco sensible. Y yo te abracé para consolarte y tú volviste a dormirte enseguida y…

—¿Entonces fue real? ¿No fue un sueño? ¿Dormimos juntos?

—Sí, dormimos juntos, abrazados, vestidos…

—No puedo creerlo, pensé que sólo había sido un sueño.

—Fue real y muy romántico. Jamás imaginé que se sentiría tan bien dormir abrazado a ti, es tan relajante tenerte entre mis brazos…

—Darien…

Se puso muy serio, no me sacaba los ojos de encima y acariciaba mi cabello acomodando algunos mechones que caían sobre mi rostro. —Quiero hacerlo bien, Serena. Quiero que lo intentemos, quiero que estemos juntos y lograr que funcione.

—Sí, sí, Darien —me acerqué más y apoyé mi frente contra la de él mientras abrazaba y acariciaba su cuello—. Lo haremos juntos y todo estará bien. Claro que sí.

—Claro que sí —susurró en un suspiro rozando mis labios con los suyos—, mi princesa… —y me besó.

* * *

 ** _Sí, sí, sí! Por fin hubo algo de acción entre estos dos! Creo que les hacía mucha falta poder demostrarse por todos los medios lo que les pasa. A mí me resultó muy grato y satisfactorio llevar a esta hermosa parejita a estas instancias… A uds qué les pareció?_**

 ** _A continuación, paso a responder sus rws (de quienes no tienen cuenta, al resto les respondo por privado):_**

 _ **-C-ELF: los chicos han disfrutado -y con creces- el ambiente que se generó entre ellos… espero que te haya gustado este avance ;)**_

 _ **-brujtadcc: al final confirmamos que no fue un sueño de Serena, sino que en verdad durmieron juntos y abrazaditos… y si bien Darien aún se muestra un tanto reticente, ha cedido bastante y parece que tiene intenciones de ir en serio con ella.**_

 _ **-yssareyes48: no hubo despedida del viejo departamento, pero sí una calurosa bienvenida al nuevo ;) después del ojo de la tormenta, se dio la definición por fin, y los chicos no desperdiciaron su tiempo…**_

 _ **-Maria Paolini: yo también me sigo enamorando de Darien, cada vez más… y hoy le demostró sus sentimientos a Serena con todas las letras, esperemos que no se vuelva a echar atrás…**_

 _ **-Paty: perdón por cortarte la inspiración con el cap anterior! hoy tuvimos mucha miel y 'calor' para deleitarnos… así que espero haberte dejado contenta…**_

 _ **-Marisol: hoy Darien tampoco fue demasiado elocuente con sus palabras para expresarse, pero pudo demostrarle a Serena -sin palabras- cuán interesado está en ella…**_

 _ **-romi: Serena ha vuelto a expresar directamente lo que siente, y esta vez Darien también lo hizo a su manera. esperemos que no la haga sufrir…**_

 _ **-Miriam Ortiz: hoy me explayé sin reparos y los dejé expresar y manifestar sus sentimientos sin interrupciones… dejaré el suspenso para más adelante así respiramos tranquilas un rato ;)**_

 _ **-leidy flourite: en el cap de hoy nuestros queridos tortolitos casi no tuvieron interrupciones y pudieron expresar lo que sienten… sobre Nef y Lita sabremos algo más adelante, hoy sólo me centré en Serena y Darien, ameritaba hacerlo…**_

 _ **-Lorena: Darien hoy sí le dijo "princesa" en serio! jaja! y parece que los dos han conseguido aclarar un poco más su panorama. quizás la mudanza de Serena y su inminente separación les sirvió para tomar impulso.**_

 _ **-ferserenity: no fue un simple sueño! ocurrió de verdad! y esta vez hubo lemon real también, jajaja! sobre Zafiro sabremos algo más adelante.**_

 _ **-Ana: Darien y Serena se dijeron muchas más cosas, y todo parece apuntar a una definición entre ellos. todas podemos respirar un poco más tranquilas a partir de ahora :)**_

 _ **-salyluna: aunque Serena se haya ido, Darien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para seguir abriéndose con ella. esperemos que su relación prospere!**_

 _ **-kaguya: hoy tuvimos más romance y miel entre estos tortolitos… el sueño fue real, el impulso de Darien no fue sólo una cosa del momento, y por fin parece que han logrado definir…**_

 _ **-Bepevikn: Darien pudo decir algunas cosas más y demostrar lo que siente por Serena con algo más que un beso ;)**_

 ** _Bueno gente, ya todos sus mensajitos han sido leídos y respondidos. Muchísimas gracias por sus cumplidos, sus lindas palabras y sus ganas de seguir esta locurita mía :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap de hoy y me cuenten cómo les fue!_**

 ** _Así que estaré a la espera de sus reviews!_**

 ** _Besotototes para todxs! Y hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Hola gente querida del mio cuore! Aquí estoy de vuelta al fin! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

 ** _Mil perdones por mi ausencia… Sé que fue mucho más larga de lo que acostumbro, pero lo mismo creo que regresé relativamente pronto… :P_**

 ** _Por fortuna, y después de muchas interrupciones, he podido terminar un nuevo cap para continuar avanzando con esta locura. Aunque en esta ocasión no pasan demasiadas cosas, sino que más bien vendría a ser una especie de transición entre el nuevo acercamiento de nuestros amados tortolitos y lo que se viene después, habrá de todo un poquito, pero en términos generales será bastante liviano y tranquilo._**

 ** _Así que lxs invito a leer el CATORCE en paz y espero que lo disfruten mucho!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Me despido abajo,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:_ _: Capítulo Catorce ::_

Comencé a despertarme lentamente al sentir que alguien tocaba mi cabello con mucha suavidad. Eran unas caricias tan tiernas y delicadas que me provocaban mucha paz y tranquilidad, así que supuse que serían de Darien. Porque podía percibir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, la tibieza de su aliento sobre mis labios y cuando sentí que se acercaba más a mí para regalarme un dulce beso, creí que mi corazón estaría a punto de estallar de tanto amor.

Abrí los ojos muy despacio y apenas lo hice lo reconocí frente a mí acariciando mi pelo sin parar y mirándome a los ojos con una de sus más adorables sonrisas. —Lo siento, no quise despertarte —dijo en voz baja.

Yo también sonreí embobada al verlo. —¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dormí? —pregunté algo desorientada.

—No pasaron ni cinco minutos. Fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y cuando regresé ya estabas dormida.

—Es que estoy muy cansada.

—Lo estás, así que vuelve a dormirte, ¿sí? Yo iré a la cocina un momento y luego regresaré para dormir contigo, ¿quieres? —me dio otro beso y quiso alejarse de mí para levantarse.

Pero yo lo detuve tomándolo del brazo. —No te vayas —le supliqué—, quédate aquí conmigo… —y recurrí a mis lastimosos y efectivos pucheros para convencerlo.

—Está bien, está bien —accedió riendo—, me quedaré. Pero tú vuelve a dormirte, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que descansar —me regaló otro tierno beso que yo alargué lo más que pude y después se incorporó para sentarse a mi lado.

Estábamos los dos en mi cama, en mi nueva habitación de mi nuevo departamento. Ese día, después de la extenuante y ajetreada mudanza, Darien y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. Y estuvimos inseparables por largas horas encerrados en mi nuevo hogar. No quisimos desperdiciar ni un solo minuto para demostrarnos lo que sentíamos sin nada que nos interrumpiera, para simplemente poder estar juntos como habíamos decidido hacerlo a partir de ahora. Y todo estaba siendo tan perfecto y maravilloso entre nosotros que sentía que flotaba por los aires de tanta felicidad.

Yo estaba acostada de lado con mi cuerpo desnudo envuelto en las sábanas y Darien, que estaba sentado junto a mí apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama, sólo vestía sus boxers y tenía un plato sobre sus piernas.

Me desperecé y bostecé un par de veces y después de acomodar las sábanas para cubrirme mejor también me incorporé para sentarme a su lado. —¿Qué trajiste para comer? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Un poco de fruta, ¿quieres?

Asentí y le di un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. —Me encantan las peras —dije mientras apoyaba mi rostro sobre su hombro.

—Las compré esta mañana —comentó al terminar de cortar y pelar una de las frutas—. Espero que sepan bien —y me dio un trozo de pera en la boca para que la probara.

—Mmm, ¡está deliciosa! Y muy dulce.

—No creo que tan dulce y deliciosa como tú —dijo seductor y me regaló un intenso y largo beso en los labios que yo recibí encantada. Disfrutaba tanto de sus mimos y atenciones, Darien era tan romántico y atento conmigo que sentía que me enamoraba más y más de él a cada instante.

Después de besarme regresó su atención a las frutas y yo me dediqué a observarlo con detenimiento. Estar juntos así, compartiendo un momento tan íntimo y lindo como éste, era una experiencia tan increíble que la felicidad y el inmenso amor que sentía por él colmaban todo mi ser.

Examiné todo su cuerpo detalladamente y volvía a comprobar que era un hombre precioso y sexy en toda la extensión de esas palabras, no me cabía ninguna duda. Y cuando me detuve en su hombro izquierdo recordé que más temprano había notado un peculiar detalle en su piel. Entonces me acerqué más para poder mirarlo mejor y confirmar lo que me pareció haber visto. Y efectivamente se trataba de lo que creía, un tatuaje ubicado a la altura de su omóplato. —¿Qué es _"Hey"_? —pregunté al leer el tatuaje que sólo eran las letras de esa simple palabra.

—¿ _"Hey"_? —Darien rió—. Es un viejo recuerdo de mi adolescencia —respondió—. Es el título de una canción y el nombre de una banda de rock que tuve en mis épocas de preparatoria.

—¿Una banda de rock? ¿Tú estuviste en una banda de rock?

—Sí, aunque no lo creas este aburrido y sobrio empleado bancario fue un rebelde adolescente en su juventud. Bueno, aunque tampoco tan rebelde. En esos tiempos quise incursionar en la música y aprender a tocar algún instrumento. Así que reuní a unos amigos y formamos nuestra propia banda, Nef fue uno de ellos. Pero en realidad no era específicamente de rock, era más bien una ecléctica y rara mezcla de pop, rock, punk, no sabíamos muy bien lo que hacíamos.

—¿En serio? ¿Nef también estaba en esa banda?

—Así es, él era el vocalista, yo el bajista y dos chicos más se ocupaban de la guitarra y la batería. ¡Y éramos malísimos! Pero tocamos bastante tiempo, fue muy divertido. Hasta participamos en algunos festivales escolares, también hicimos presentaciones en fiestas, en cumpleaños. Éramos unos personajes, nos creíamos estrellas.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿eras el bajista de una banda de rock?

—Sí, el legendario bajista de _"Hey"_ —respondió muerto de risa—. Tenía el pelo largo, usaba botas de cuero, ¡y hasta me tatué la espalda!

—Ay, no, ¿usabas el cabello largo? —él asintió avergonzado—. ¿Y habrá fotos de esa época? Tengo que verte, Darien. Sin dudas te verías genial, ¡yo habría sido tu fan número uno!

—No lo sé, quizás Nef aún tenga algunas fotografías —respondió mientras me daba otro trozo de fruta—. Tal vez también tenga un video de alguna de nuestras presentaciones, le preguntaré.

—Ay, sí, ¡qué emocionante! ¡Muero por verte y escucharte!

—¡Y yo me moriría de vergüenza si lo hicieras! Pero creo que sería divertido recordar esas épocas. Fue una etapa algo breve pero lo pasamos muy bien mientras duró.

—¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué dejaron de tocar?

—Tal vez porque nos fuimos distanciando un poco entre nosotros o porque se nos fue pasando el entusiasmo. En ese tiempo conocí a mi novia y digamos que desde entonces cambié bastante, pasé a ser más serio, más responsable.

—¿Ella también era una compañera de la preparatoria?

Esta vez Darien demoró bastante en volver a hablar y su expresión se endureció. Yo era consciente de que me estaba metiendo en un asunto muy delicado al hacerle estas preguntas pero quería saber más de él, conocerlo mejor, entender un poco más su historia.

—No, iba a otro instituto —respondió serio—, uno de mucho mejor nivel académico que el mío y con orientación contable. Así que tuve que estudiar como loco para poder entrar a la misma universidad que ella. Era lo que quería, lo que elegía para mí en ese momento, por eso preferí tomar un rumbo diferente y optar por algo más seguro, más maduro y estable. Creí que junto a ella lo conseguiría, pero no fue así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

—Casi cuatro años.

—¿Y qué edad tenías cuando terminaron?

—20, los dos.

—Eran muy chicos…

Noté cómo sus ánimos daban un nuevo e imprevisible vuelco. Ahora su expresión no sólo era dura y muy seria sino que también denotaba enojo, remordimiento y hasta me atrevería a decir aflicción. Recordé todo lo que me contó en otras ocasiones sobre esa relación y su difícil ruptura, y me conmovió verlo tan dolido y molesto de repente al volver a hablar al respecto.

Pero pensé que lo correcto sería decir algo para tratar de animarlo, ya que una vez más se estaba atreviendo a abrirse conmigo y contarme cosas tan personales. Y no debía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrarle que lo comprendía, que podía confiar en mí y contar conmigo para lo que necesitara. —Darien, entiendo que todavía te sientas mal por lo que te pasó, pero creo que quizás deberías…

—No, Serena —me cortó enojado—. No podrías entenderlo nunca si jamás viviste algo parecido. Tú no tienes idea de cómo se siente el desprecio de la persona que más te importa, que te den la espalda, que te dejen de lado, que no valoren tu esfuerzo, tu compromiso, tu entrega.

—Bueno, pero…

—Las personas son muy hipócritas, Serena, son exigentes y pretenciosas. Jamás será suficiente para satisfacerlas y yo ya estoy cansado de no poder cubrir las expectativas de nadie.

—Pero tal vez…

—Por eso lo único que me preocupa son mis metas personales, mis propios objetivos —cada vez elevaba más el tono de su voz—. Y me propuse hace años enfocarme pura y exclusivamente en mi trabajo, conseguir ese bendito ascenso y demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz de superarme, de conseguir lo que quiero por mis propios medios, sin un título universitario, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a los demás, sólo lograrlo con mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación.

—Está bien, no te enojes conmigo, sólo trataba de animarte —dije un poco asustada por su reacción.

Darien se calmó enseguida. —Lo siento… Discúlpame, Serena, no quise hablarte así. Es sólo que… —soltó un pesado suspiro—. Cada vez que recuerdo todo esto sumado a que últimamente las cosas en mi trabajo están bastante difíciles, me pongo de mal humor, me vuelvo loco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?

—El nuevo gerente, ese imbécil que nombraron hace poco, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? —asentí—. Bueno, eso pasa, que es un imbécil, que tiene un terrible complejo de superioridad y nos hace la vida imposible a todos los inútiles que tenemos un cargo de menor jerarquía que el de él. Nos pide cosas absurdas, nos llena de tareas, todos los días me estoy quedando fuera de hora en el banco para no dejar trabajo acumulado. Y estoy exhausto, estoy harto de este tipo, ya no lo soporto más, ya no… —cuando me miró echó a reír al ver mi expresión de desconcierto—. Piensas que soy un resentido, ¿verdad?

—No —respondí seria—, no pienso eso de ti —dije con franqueza—. Lo que sí pienso es que has vivido experiencias personales tan complicadas en el pasado que aún hoy te afectan. Y la verdad es que me pone un poco triste verte así.

Darien también se puso serio y bajó la mirada. —Puede ser, quizás todo aquello me marcó de manera negativa. Pero es que fui tan ingenuo, tan ciego e iluso… Era muy chico y aprendí de una manera bastante dura que en realidad todo era muy diferente a lo que creía.

—Pero también pienso —continué— que eres una gran persona —él me miró sorprendido—. Que eres muy amable y atento, que te preocupas por los demás, que te gusta ayudarlos, mostrarte gentil y solidario. Que eres divertido, con un sentido del humor bastante irritante, pero eres capaz de hacerme reír —ambos sonreímos—. Tienes un corazón enorme y también eres muy sensible —Darien volvió a bajar la mirada—. Y creo que deberías soltar de una buena vez todas estas cosas tan pesadas y viejas que sigues llevando a cuestas, sólo así podrás sentirte mejor.

Nos quedamos callados por unos instantes. Darien tenía la vista fija en el plato de frutas y yo trataba de reflexionar sobre lo que acabábamos de hablar. Si bien siempre tuve la impresión de que su historia no era tan terrible como él la describía, sabía que yo no era quién para juzgarlo de forma alguna. Además, aunque me costara reconocerlo, yo también había estado muy resentida y frustrada, por otros motivos, cuando me despidieron. Sólo que ahora ya no me importaba más, ya había encontrado una manera de encarar mi vida desde otro lugar, empezar de nuevo, plantearme otras prioridades. Y una de ellas, tal vez la más importante en este momento, era emprender algo especial con él.

Sin embargo al verlo tan ensimismado comencé a sentirme impaciente y me preguntaba… ¿Qué más podía hacer para animarlo? ¿Para demostrarle que lo comprendía, que podía contar conmigo? Pero cuando estuve a punto de volver a decirle algo, optando por recurrir a algunas de mis clásicas frases motivacionales, me detuve al creer oír que estaba diciéndome algo pero no alcanzaba a escucharlo bien. —¿Qué dices? —le pregunté confundida—. ¿Estás hablándome? —y recién entonces me percaté de que en realidad estaba tarareando en voz baja—. Darien, ¿estás… cantando? —pregunté más confundida.

Él fue subiendo poco a poco el tono de su voz. Efectivamente estaba tarareando una canción y yo estaba descolocada por completo con su nuevo cambio de actitud.

Darien dejó el plato sobre la mesita de noche y volteó a mirarme con una alegre sonrisa. _—"¡But hey!" ("pero oye")_ —exclamó de repente tomándome totalmente por sorpresa—. _"Where have you been?" ("¿dónde has estado?")_ —se acercó más a mí y me abrazó por la cintura para inmediatamente después tumbarme sobre la cama—. _"If you go I will surely die…" ("si te vas seguramente moriré…")_

Yo no pude contenerme más y eché a reír divertida. —¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté muerta de risa—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

 _—"We're chained" ("estamos encadenados") —_ volvió a cantar entusiasmado—. _"We're chained" ("estamos encadenados") —_ y me besó.

Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pero me costaba responder a sus besos porque no podía parar de reír. —¿Qué fue eso?—pregunté más tranquila cuando nos separamos un poco. Y al verlo sonreír y notar que sus ánimos habían mejorado, me sentí tan feliz…

—Es la canción que le dio nombre a nuestra banda —me explicó orgulloso—, acabo de recordarla.

—Cantas muy mal —murmuré emocionada y él rió— y me encanta —lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo—. Darien —lo llamé después de un largo beso y volvimos a mirarnos—, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo —él suspiró y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello sin dejar de verme fijamente a los ojos—, que voy a acompañarte y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites.

Mientras le decía esto recordé y comprendí con más claridad las palabras que Nef me dijo el día anterior, que el amor verdadero es capaz de sanar cualquier herida, que es lo mejor que nos puede pasar. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería transmitirle, que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a superar su pasado, a entregarle todo mi amor, todas mis fuerzas, todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que pudiera salir adelante.

—Y siempre estaré a tu lado —continué—, porque quiero cuidarte, quiero hacerte feliz, porque eres muy importante para mí, porque… Porque te amo, Darien…

Sin darme tiempo a decir más nada, me besó tan intensa y apasionadamente que casi me deja sin aliento. Yo sentía que flotaba por los aires, sus besos eran tan perfectos y hermosos que no quería cortarlos por nada en el mundo. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo besaba con profundidad, lo quería todo para mí, no quería soltarlo ni dejar de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba.

Nos besamos y acariciamos por largo rato hasta que lentamente fuimos disminuyendo la intensidad de los besos. Pero yo estaba sumamente desbordada por el inmenso amor y la increíble felicidad que él despertaba en mí, tanto que no quería dejar de besarlo y transmitirle lo que sentía ni por un segundo.

Así que continué regalándole infinidad de besos y él los recibía sin dejar de reír. —Serena, eres…—intentó hablar—. Eres una jovencita… muy mimosa… Y una insaciable… besucona —dijo sonriendo contra mi boca.

—Es que tú eres… —susurré sin interrumpir los besos—. Eres muy besable…

—¿" _Besable_ "? —repitió riendo otra vez y se separó un poco—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Jamás había escuchado esa palabra antes.

—Creo que alguna vez se la escuché a Mina —respondí algo avergonzada.

—Ustedes dos tienen cada ocurrencias —dijo al retomar sus caricias en mi pelo.

—Darien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dije en tono coqueto mientras dibujaba corazoncitos imaginarios sobre la piel de su pecho con la punta de mi dedo.

—Dime.

—Nosotros… Ahora que tú y yo… Que estamos juntos desde hoy, ¿cómo… ¿Qué vendríamos a ser?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, como ya no somos más vecinos y tampoco somos amigos, ¿en qué términos crees que… —¡ay, por dios! ¡¿por qué me costaba tanto preguntárselo?! Definitivamente me había convertido en una tonta y empalagosa adolescente—. ¿Cómo definiríamos… esto? —dije señalando el corto espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos.

Darien se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar al respecto. —No lo sé —sus pausas se me hacían terriblemente eternas y me esforzaba sobremanera por ser paciente—. ¿Qué te parece… " _amigos con beneficios_ "?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé horrorizada.

—¡Es una broma, es una broma! —me aclaró enseguida antes de que me exasperara.

—Una broma de muy mal gusto —dije ofendida y quise alejarme de él.

—Lo siento, no te enojes —dijo muerto de risa y volvió a abrazarme para atraerme de nuevo hacia él—. Ven aquí, no te pongas así, sólo estaba bromeando.

—Bueno, entonces ya déjate de bromas y hablemos en serio.

—De acuerdo, hablemos —inspiró hondo para contener la risa y ponerse serio—. ¿Tú en qué pensaste?

—¿Yo?

—Claro, supongo que si me estás planteando esto es porque ya tienes algo en mente. ¿Qué se te ocurrió? ¿En qué términos quieres que definamos nuestra relación?

—Bueno… yo…

—¿" _Novios_ "? ¿Eso pensaste? —adivinó—. ¿Quieres que seamos " _novios_ "?

—Sí, creo que sí, ¿tú no quieres? —pregunté temerosa.

—Pues si tengo que serte franco creo que es demasiado pronto como para…

—¿Demasiado pronto dices? —ahora sí mi paciencia se había ido al diablo—. ¿Con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora entre nosotros te parece que es demasiado pronto para tomarnos esto en serio? ¿Como para llamar a las cosas por su nombre?

—Yo no niego que todo lo que pasó ha sido muy importante, pero creo que no deberíamos apresurarnos, recién estamos empezando y no me parece correcto que nos arrebatemos y definamos las cosas tan rápido. Además…

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —lo interrumpí molesta al separarme de él para sentarme en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda, sus excusas comenzaban a irritarme.

—Yo no soy un sujeto impulsivo, mucho menos en asuntos personales —Darien también se incorporó y tomó mi hombro para hacerme girar—. Necesito tomarme las cosas con calma, no como hace la mayoría de la gente que se llena la boca de bonitas palabras basándose en pasiones momentáneas y hablan de " _noviazgo_ ", de " _romance_ " y de " _amor_ " como si se tratara de algo tan sencillo. Son cuestiones muy delicadas, no es conveniente tomárselo a la ligera.

—¿Entonces qué me dices de Mina y Kunzite?

—Bueno, ellos son una excepción. En realidad lo que yo quiero decir es que…

—Porque ellos son novios y dicen que se aman abiertamente desde el primer minuto que están juntos —insistí mientras me ponía de pie sin soltar la sábana y empezaba a recoger mi ropa del suelo—. ¿Acaso eso los convierte en personas superficiales y arrebatadas? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—Por favor, Serena, no te alteres. Estoy tratando de explicarte lo que…

—¿Y yo? —pregunté enojada—. ¿Qué piensas de lo que yo hago entonces? ¿De lo que yo siento por ti? ¿Que es una pasión momentánea? ¿Que no estoy enamorada de verdad?

—No, no te estoy cuestionando ni a ti ni a lo que sientes —trataba de explicarme—. Aunque reconozco que por momentos se me hace algo difícil escucharte, corresponderte, pero no porque no te crea, sino porque contigo todo es demasiado intenso y yo no estoy acostumbrado a…

—Está bien, Darien —comencé a vestirme apurada—. No me expliques más nada, ya dijiste suficiente —y dando por terminada la discusión quise salir de la habitación.

Darien me alcanzó y tomándome del brazo intentó detenerme. —Pero Serena, no te lo tomes así, no te enojes.

—No estoy enojada —sí lo estaba, pero también trataba de calmarme.

—Por favor, entiéndeme, lo que quiero decirte es que…

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que me quieres decir —lo interrumpí mirándolo con una dura expresión y al mismo tiempo haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante por mostrarme centrada y tranquila—. Y lo acepto y lo respeto aunque no esté de acuerdo. Así que de ahora en adelante intentaré ser más cuidadosa con mis demostraciones de afecto para expresarte lo que siento de una forma menos avasallante y atropellada, para…

—No, no hagas eso, no dejes de comportarte como lo haces siempre, no cambies tu forma de ser, de expresarte. Tú eres una chica muy sincera y transparente, y yo admiro mucho eso de ti.

—Pero si me acabas de decir que te resulta difícil escucharme, corresponderme, que no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas. Entonces lo mejor es que yo…

—Escúchame bien, Serena —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Ya te lo dije anoche, esta mañana y ahora volveré a decírtelo una vez más para que te quede bien claro: Quiero estar contigo —dijo con firmeza—, quiero que estemos juntos y quiero hacerlo bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me crees?

—Lo siento… —dije repentinamente emocionada y lo abracé con fuerza—. Perdóname, Darien, yo te prometí que no iba a apresurarte, que te daría todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaras para que te sientas cómodo, que sería paciente y no me enojaría por cualquier cosa. Pero estoy haciendo justo todo lo contrario.

—No te preocupes, tu mal carácter y tu tozudez son lo que más me gusta de ti —dijo riendo. Luego se separó un poco y volvió a mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Ya estás más tranquila? —asentí haciendo pucheros—. ¿Ya no vamos a pelear más? —negué con la cabeza y Darien apoyó su frente en la mía—. No me gusta que peleemos —murmuró suspirando.

Yo también suspiré aliviada. —A mí tampoco me gusta, lo lamento —me disculpé avergonzada.

—Me importas mucho, Serena, estoy… loco por ti, estoy… —dijo acariciando mi rostro con dulzura—. Todo estará bien, ¿sí?

—Sí…

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró con un nuevo suspiro y me besó.

.

.

.

Más tarde, después de unos cuantos arrumacos más y de compartir un largo y romántico baño juntos, yo me arreglé con un ligero vestido veraniego y salimos a pasear un poco por el vecindario. Recorrimos varias calles, nos dirigimos hacia la zona comercial y una vez que hicimos algunas compras regresamos a mi departamento para preparar entre los dos algo para comer.

Por suerte las cosas siguieron marchando bien entre nosotros a pesar de la tirante conversación que tuvimos más temprano. No volvimos a mencionar ninguno de los temas de los que hablamos, creo que ambos preferimos dejar de lado todos esos asuntos para poder disfrutar de nuestra compañía sin dificultades ni tensiones innecesarias.

Sin embargo yo por mi parte no dejé de pensar al respecto. Y mientras más lo analizaba más me daba cuenta de que si bien nuestra 'relación' acababa de comenzar, en cierto punto me estaba costando bastante sobrellevarla. Porque teníamos perspectivas y puntos de vista muy diferentes, porque simplemente éramos muy distintos los dos y no lográbamos coincidir fácilmente en nuestras formas de pensar, de expresarnos, de encarar esta nueva situación.

Recordaba que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo atrás creía que era imposible que las cosas prosperaran como yo quería. Porque él mismo me lo había dejado muy en claro en varias ocasiones, que me veía más como amiga que como mujer, que ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a tener algo ocasional conmigo y que las posibilidades de que existiera algo serio y comprometido entre nosotros eran prácticamente nulas. Y por momentos todavía me sentía algo insegura y confundida, sobre todo con sus incomprensibles e inesperados cambios de humor, sus extraños rodeos para decirme las cosas y su modo tan reservado de ser.

Pero al mismo tiempo también era consciente de que en las últimas horas todo había cambiado muchísimo. Darien se había abierto y sincerado conmigo, me había demostrado y dicho abiertamente que estaba interesado en mí, en que hubiera algo especial entre nosotros, en que lo intentáramos de verdad.

Al tener en cuenta todos estos aspectos poco a poco podía aceptar y comprender que si realmente quería que las cosas funcionaran como deseaba, debía armarme de mucha paciencia y no forzar nada, dejar que todo fluyera a su ritmo natural, sin presiones, sin arrebatos, considerando y respetando sus modos y sus tiempos. Pero todavía no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cuán difícil iba a ser y cuánto me iba a costar lograrlo.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina de mi departamento preparándonos para cocinar una receta bastante práctica y sencilla que él me contó orgulloso que había aprendido de su madre y que era el único plato que sabía hacer.

Estábamos a punto de empezar. —Bien, dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? —le pregunté entusiasmada al observar las cosas que acabábamos de comprar distribuidas sobre la mesa.

—Veamos… —Darien pensó por un momento antes de responderme—. Tú ocúpate de la salsa y yo de la carne y las verduras, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo —asentí contenta y fui hasta una de las alacenas para buscar un recipiente donde mezclar los ingredientes.

Pero como el estante era bastante alto tuve que ponerme en puntas de pie y estirar mis brazos para tratar de alcanzarlo, sin embargo no lo conseguí. Entonces sin que me diera cuenta, Darien, que se había acercado a mí, tomó el bol sin mayores dificultades. Luego apoyó su mano en mi cintura y me regaló una seductora sonrisa al entregarme el recipiente. —Muchas gracias —le dije con timidez al recibirlo.

Cuando quise regresar a la mesa para disponerme a preparar la salsa, Darien volvió a acercarse a mí abrazándome por detrás. Pero esta vez no lo había oído venir y al tenerlo tan cerca sin esperarlo no me asusté ni me sobresalté pero sí percibí cómo una indescriptible y electrizante sensación me subía por la espalda cuando susurró en mi oído. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —y estrechándome entre sus brazos comenzó a besar mi cuello.

—No, gracias —dije riendo por las cosquillas que me provocaba y volteé a darle un corto beso en los labios para luego volver a retomar mis tareas—. Puedo hacerlo sola.

Darien profundizaba los besos y las caricias. —¿Estás segura?

Yo no dejaba de reír. —Sí, con las indicaciones que me diste es suficiente. Además tengo que seguir perfeccionando mis habilidades culinarias y si me ayudas no podré practicar —le expliqué e intenté soltarme.

Darien no me dejó separarme de él, sino que me apretó más contra su cuerpo. —Pero podríamos practicar juntos. Si tú me lo permites, podría darte una mano —dijo exagerando su tono seductor y reímos los dos.

Enseguida con su mano descendió por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi muslo y empezó a acariciarme bajo el vestido. Yo solté un cortado suspiro al sentirlo y él retomó los besos. —Este vestido es muy sexy —continuó susurrando contra mi piel—. Es muy tentador y peligroso cocinar junto a una chica tan sexy como tú.

Yo volví a reír y volteé para quedar frente a él. —¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo nada de sexy.

—Sí eres sexy —insistió y comenzó a besarme en los labios sin dejar de abrazarme—. Y este vestido resalta tus atributos, tus sensuales y llamativos encantos —dijo mientras acariciaba mi cintura y mis caderas sin cortar los besos, y yo no podía dejar de reír—. Sin dudas eres una cocinera muy sexy y preciosa —se separó un poco para mirarme y me guiñó un ojo con picardía haciéndome reír más.

Yo retomé los besos. —Tú también eres muy sexy —susurré contra sus labios mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos—. Y después de cenar voy a mimarte mucho… mucho… mucho…

Darien sonrió y me devolvía cada beso. —¿En serio vas a mimarme mucho? —preguntó con voz ronca, yo asentí con un nuevo suspiro—. Eso suena bien, aunque… tendrás que esmerarte porque estoy empezando a impacientarme y no sé si podré esperar hasta después de la cena —bromeó y volvimos a reír.

—Claro que lo haré —aseguré—. Me esmeraré todo lo que haga falta con tal de consentirte y mimarte como te mereces.

Darien interrumpió los besos para mirarme de nuevo. —Serena —susurró en un suspiro mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me veía fijamente a los ojos—, eres tan… bonita, tan… dulce —dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna y adorable que sentía que mi corazón se derretía de tanto amor—. ¿Sabes que estoy loco por ti? —dijo al besarme en los labios con suavidad—. Me vuelves loco, Serena —repitió y poco a poco los besos fueron tornándose más apasionados—. No puedo… —protestó mientras me besaba con más intensidad—. Ya no puedo esperar más —y sus besos se hicieron mucho más profundos y demandantes.

Yo estaba extasiada con la forma en que me trataba, ya que era tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual que sentía cómo cálidas y electrizantes cosquillas recorrían todo mi cuerpo. El amor y el deseo que sentía por él me estaban desbordando. Acariciaba su cuello y su cabello con mis manos, le devolvía los besos con impaciencia y cuando me tomó de la cintura y me levantó para hacerme sentar en la mesa frente a él, sin dudarlo rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas y también comencé a acariciar la piel de su espalda bajo su ropa.

Continuamos inmersos en los increíbles y perfectos besos hasta que el sonido de alguien que golpeaba a la puerta nos distrajo. Así que lentamente empezamos a disminuir la intensidad de los besos y nos miramos confundidos. —¿Eso fue aquí? —pregunté dudosa.

—Parece que sí —dijo Darien cuando escuchamos que golpeaban por segunda vez—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No.

—¿Serán las chicas?

—No lo creo, aún no les di la nueva dirección.

—¿Tus padres?

—Tampoco, jamás vendrían sin avisar.

—Entonces es alguien que se equivocó de departamento —volvió a tomarme de la cintura para dejarme en el suelo y acomodó mi ropa—. Iré a ver quién es —dijo al darme un rápido beso en los labios—. Tú ponte a cocinar y no me distraigas más, jovencita —bromeó al regalarme otro beso y se alejó de mí.

—¡Tú eres el atrevido que me distrae a mí! —lo regañé muerta de risa antes de que se fuera.

Cuando regresé mi atención a la comida volví a pensar en quién podría haber llamado a mi puerta si recién acababa de mudarme y todavía no le había dicho a los chicos cuál era mi nueva dirección. Y mis padres tenían prohibido visitarme sin avisarme antes. Así que tendría que tratarse de un error, de alguien que se confundió de departamento como dijo Darien, pero… Ahora recordaba, sí había una persona que sabía dónde vivía, alguien que me ayudó a buscar departamento, que me acompañó varias veces en mi infinidad de recorridos por cientos de edificios y condominios, que me recomendó un corredor inmobiliario de confianza, que me asesoró legalmente para hacer los trámites del nuevo contrato. Esa persona era… —¡Ay, no! ¿Zafiro? —dije casi sin voz al creer adivinar que se trataba de él.

Y un horrible y repentino pánico se apoderó de mí al caer en la cuenta de que Darien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y los dos se encontrarían frente a frente. Si eso sucedía, iba a ser fatal, terrible, ¡catastrófico! Tenía que impedirlo a como diera lugar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que todo se arruinara, antes de que toda la felicidad que viví en las últimas horas se esfumara y echara a perder irremediablemente.

Así que largué al diablo los ingredientes de la salsa y los utensilios, y con una velocidad sobrehumana corrí apurada hacia la entrada para tratar de detener a Darien antes de que abriera y evitar ese fatídico encuentro, pero no lo logré a tiempo.

Cuando llegué, la puerta ya estaba abierta y el corazón se me paralizó al reconocer la voz masculina de quien estaba del otro lado. —Hola, busco a Serena Tsukino. Tengo entendido que acaba de mudarse a este departamento, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, ella vive aquí, se mudó hoy —respondió Darien—. ¿Tú eres…

Muy despacio me fui acercando cada vez más a la puerta para confirmar quién era.

—Disculpa —dijo el inoportuno visitante—, qué descortés he sido, no me presenté. Mi nombre es…

—¿Diamante? —exclamé sorprendida al verlo.

—¡Reina!

—¡Diamante! —me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé efusiva—. ¡Gracias a dios eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte, mi reina, y a felicitarte por tu mudanza —dijo al entregarme un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores que recibí encantada.

—Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte. Pero, ¿por qué… ¿Cómo supiste que me mudé aquí?

—Le pedí la dirección a mi hermano y le dije que viniéramos juntos para darte una sorpresa, pero no quiso acompañarme —miró a Darien con altivez—. Ahora entiendo por qué.

—Él es Darien —se lo presenté riendo nerviosa. Otra vez mi ansiedad volvía a dispararse al percibir cómo Diamante lo examinaba de pies a cabeza con cara de pocos amigos y cómo Darien se mostraba algo tenso e incómodo con su presencia. Quizás se habría percatado de que se trataba del hermano de Zafiro y le cayó mal. O tal vez no pasaba nada de eso y yo simplemente me estaba creando una dramática telenovela en mi cabeza.

—Hola, gusto en conocerte —Darien lo saludó cordial.

—¿Es tu novio? —me preguntó Diamante.

Pero Darien se me adelantó y no me dejó responder. —No, soy su vecino. Bueno, en realidad ya no lo soy, vivo en el mismo edificio donde ella vivía antes y…

—Hoy me acompañó y me ayudó con la mudanza —expliqué más nerviosa.

—Ya veo —dijo Diamante poco convencido—. Bueno, cariño, ¿me vas a hacer pasar o no? Mira que tengo muy poco tiempo porque estoy de camino a un evento, así que llevo prisa.

—Lo siento, pasa —y entramos los tres.

Diamante se adentró en la sala y observó atento todo a su alrededor. —Vaya, es mucho más pequeño de lo que me imaginaba. ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a decorarlo?

—Aún no me decido —respondí mientras dejaba las flores en un jarrón—. Con estas dimensiones no tengo demasiadas opciones. Quizás use algunas láminas decoupage en las paredes y unas cortinas claras para el balcón.

—Es una buena idea, le daría un toque chic, muy tuyo —dijo al desprender los botones de su saco para sentarse en el sofá—. Bueno, reina, necesito hablar contigo de un par de asuntos muy importantes. Podría habértelos comentado por teléfono pero pensé que sería mejor hacerlo personalmente. ¿Puedo robártela unos minutos? —le preguntó a Darien.

—Claro, yo estaré en la cocina. ¿Quieren beber algo?

—No, no te preocupes, me iré enseguida.

—Gracias, Darien —dije al sentarme junto a Diamante y él se fue.

—En primer lugar, quería enseñarte esto —me entregó una carpeta— y pedirte por enésima vez que colabores conmigo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté curiosa y comencé a hojear la carpeta.

—Es un pedido de un nuevo cliente, el dueño de un importante y tradicional hotel del centro que quiere hacer unas remodelaciones en su restaurante.

—Diamante, ya te dije que yo…

—Ya lo sé, " _no tengo talento para estas cosas_ ", " _deja de insistir con esto_ " —dijo en tono burlón—. Pero esta vez no es algo demasiado complejo y quiero contar contigo, incorporar tus ideas. Porque creo que eres brillante, mi reina, eres muy creativa y original, y sé que el arte y el diseño te apasionan tanto como a mí. Por favor, no me hagas suplicarte, al menos dime que lo vas a considerar, ¿sí? Por favor, por favor, por favor…

—Está bien, lo pensaré.

—¡Sí! ¡Ésa es la respuesta que quería oír! Con que lo pienses ya me doy por satisfecho. Tómate el tiempo que necesites y cuando te decidas nos reuniremos en mi estudio para volver a discutirlo, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí riendo, poco a poco mis nervios iban disminuyendo—. ¡Perfecto!

—¿Y sobre qué más querías hablar? —le pregunté al dejar la carpeta sobre la mesita.

—Sobre un tema que me tiene bastante afligido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Zafiro.

—¿Zafiro? ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Le pasó algo malo?

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, Serenita, sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando: Le rompiste el corazón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo sé todo, Serena, él me lo contó hace poco y, pobrecito, lo vi tan destrozado, estoy tan preocupado…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Después de la última vez que se vieron, cuando fue a cenar a tu departamento y compartieron una velada tan romántica y te dijo lo que siente por ti y se besaron —mientras Diamante mencionaba todas estas cosas con muy poca discreción, oí un ruido que provenía de la cocina donde Darien se encontraba. Al tratarse de una cocina integrada lo único que la separaba de la sala era la barra del desayunador y era muy probable que estuviera escuchando todo porque prácticamente nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación—, él me contó que trató de… —Diamante quiso continuar pero yo intenté hacerlo callar.

—Diamante, por favor, detente —le pedí en voz baja. Otra vez estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y quería que me tragara la tierra. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando justamente en este momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que sucedió? ¿Insinúas que mi hermano me mintió?

—No, no te mintió, sí pasó todo eso en verdad, pero no deberíamos hablar de esto ahora.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que él escuche? —dijo en voz más alta dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cocina—. No le veo nada de malo, si sólo es tu vecino. Bueno, ex-vecino.

—Por favor, Diamante…

—Zafiro no se merecía que lo trataras así, él es un chico maravilloso —insistió en seguir hablando de tan delicado asunto—. Es profesional, bien parecido, respetuoso, maduro y sobre todo muy comprometido y decidido a luchar por lo que quiere sin preocuparse por las apariencias, sin necesidad de ocultar o disimular lo que realmente siente. Es un muchacho honesto, que va de frente, que no teme mostrarse tal cual es. Y no lo digo porque soy su hermano, pregúntale a cualquiera que lo conozca y todos te dirán lo mismo, que él es…

—Disculpen que los interrumpa —sin que nos diéramos cuenta Darien se había acercado a nosotros—. Serena, me acabo de dar cuenta de que olvidé comprar algo, así que saldré un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —no podía mirarlo a la cara, me sentía tan avergonzada…

—Enseguida regreso.

Apenas Darien salió del departamento miré a Diamante furiosa. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡¿Yo?! Yo no hice nada malo —el muy descarado se hacía el inocente.

—Dijiste todas esas cosas a propósito, ¿cierto?

—Sólo dije la verdad.

—No puedo creerlo —me puse de pie y empecé a caminar histérica de un lado a otro llevándome las manos a la cabeza. La situación se había salido de control, seguramente Darien se habría ofendido o molestado con lo que dijo Diamante y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar este desastre.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayas rechazado a mi querido hermano por este… sujeto. Porque estás saliendo con él, ¿verdad? —me preguntó sin moverse del sillón.

Yo no podía quedarme quieta. —Sí. Es algo muy reciente pero sí, empezamos a salir hace poco.

Diamante resopló molesto y también se puso de pie. —No voy a mentirte, reina —dijo mientras abrochaba de nuevo los botones de su saco—, este chico no me ha dado una buena impresión, para nada. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que menos me gustó? —dijo en tono desafiante y se acercó a mí—. Que negara que es tu novio.

Yo me detuve y recordé la discusión que Darien y yo tuvimos más temprano sobre ese mismo tema. —Te dije que lo nuestro es muy reciente, no hace ni un día que estamos juntos, recién esta mañana cuando me mudé…

—Mira, Serena —me interrumpió y me tomó de las manos—, a mí no me gusta entrometerme en la vida privada de la gente, pero en este caso no puedo hacerme el desentendido y quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo está sufriendo mi querido hermano —¿sería cierto lo que me decía? ¿yo habría actuado tan mal con Zafiro como para lastimarlo? ¿o sería que Diamante era tanto o más dramático que yo a la hora de analizar y opinar sobre estos temas? Como fuera, lo que me decía me preocupaba bastante—. Porque él te adora, mi reina —continuó—, y estoy convencido de que estaría dispuesto a todo por ti, no como ese… vecino que ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer que está saliendo contigo. Se mostrará muy gentil y caballero pero seguro que es un témpano de hielo, que no te trata como te mereces, que no tiene las agallas necesarias como para…

—Por favor, Diamante, ya deja de interpretar cosas que no son, ¿cómo puedes decir esto si ni siquiera lo conoces?

—No necesito conocerlo para darme cuenta de cómo es, yo tengo un sentido de la percepción muy agudo para esta clase de sujetos, te lo digo por experiencia. Cuando un hombre no es capaz de demostrar… —gracias al cielo y a todos los santos el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió y no le quedó más remedio que callarse para atender la llamada—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de mala gana—. Está bien, ya voy —y colgó—. Tengo que irme, reina. Le pedí a Wiseman que me avisara cuando pasaran 15 minutos para no llegar tarde a esa bendita cena.

—Entiendo —caminamos juntos hasta la puerta—. Bueno, gracias por tu visita —me esforzaba por mostrarme amable pero nada de lo que Diamante dijo me cayó muy bien que digamos. No sólo por lo duro que fue al hablar sobre Darien y la impresión que tuvo de él, sino también porque sus palabras provocaron que empezara a cuestionarme algunas cosas y volver a dudar. Ni qué decir de lo culpable que me sentí al enterarme de que Zafiro estaba tan mal después de haberlo rechazado.

—De nada, mi reina —dijo al darme un afectuoso abrazo—. Volveré a visitarte otro día con más tiempo, ¿sí? Y por favor, llámame cuando tengas una respuesta sobre lo del proyecto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, te llamaré.

—Adiós, preciosa —se despidió.

—Adiós —lo despedí yo.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde, una vez que puse la comida en el horno y terminé de preparar la salsa me serví una copa de vino y puse una suave música a andar. Necesitaba relajarme y distraerme tras tan incómoda visita de mi adorado Diamante. Y sobre todo para tratar de mantenerme tranquila y paciente mientras esperaba a que Darien volviera.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, supuestamente a comprar algo que olvidó, pero como había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación temía que se hubiera enojado u ofendido o algo por el estilo y que por eso no regresara. No quería ser pesimista ni desconfiada, pero me preocupaba que se hubiera tomado mal las cosas que Diamante dijo o que las interpretara como provocaciones. Es más, hasta yo misma me había quedado con una muy poco agradable sensación con la breve plática que tuvimos.

Sin embargo los minutos transcurrían, muuuuy lentamente para mi desgracia, y este chico no se dignaba a aparecer. Más de una vez estuve a punto de llamarlo a su celular, pero me propuse armarme de toda la paciencia que me fuera posible para contenerme. Porque no quería parecer desesperada ni arrebatarme, porque no debía presionarlo de forma alguna, porque tenía que tomarme las cosas con madurez y confianza. Pero me costaba tanto…

Después de chequear por vigésima vez mi teléfono en busca de mensajes o llamadas perdidas, ya habiendo bebido dos copas y media de vino casi de un solo sorbo, mi nivel de paciencia y serenidad estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Entonces decidí salir a buscarlo, ya no podía esperar más, si seguía sin hacer nada la incertidumbre me iba a volver loca.

Así que apagué la cocina, busqué mis llaves y fui hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar ésta se abrió delante de mí y cuando lo vi entrar sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo. —¡Darien! —me acerqué a él casi corriendo y lo abracé—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento —se disculpó y también me abrazó—, es que tuve que recorrer cientos de tiendas para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Nos separamos y me entregó la bolsa que traía con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Qué es?—pregunté confundida.

Y al revisarla encontré una buena cantidad de barras de chocolate en su interior. —Tenían que ser esos, no podían ser otros —me explicó—. Pero me costó muchísimo conseguirlos, parece que son de una marca rara —dijo riendo.

—¿Estos son… —eran los mismos chocolates que me compró en más de una ocasión. Era un detalle muy simple de su parte, pero me conmovió tanto que lo hiciera…

—Sí, son estos —respondió sin dejar de sonreír—. Son nuestros chocolates —dijo con énfasis.

—Gracias… —dije con voz temblorosa.

Estaba completamente desbordada de emociones y de nuevo reconocía lo increíbles e intensos sentimientos que él despertaba en mí. Lo amaba, definitivamente amaba a Darien con locura. Y no quería arriesgarme a perderlo por nada en el mundo con mis inseguridades ni mis dudas, mucho menos con mis comportamientos impulsivos y arrebatados.

Y moría de ganas por volver a abrazarlo, por comérmelo a besos y decirle una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba, pero debía ser cautelosa, le había prometido que lo respetaría y no lo presionaría, que mediría mis demostraciones de afecto, que sería paciente, que…

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Recién entonces me percaté de que sin querer había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas de mis ojos. Es que estaba tan revolucionada -en muchos sentidos- por todo lo que sucedió a lo largo de ese día que no podía contener mis emociones.

—Darien… —tomé su mano y la apoyé contra mi pecho para que pudiera percibir los acelerados latidos de mi corazón—. Esto que siento ahora —dije con firmeza—, esta inmensa emoción que palpita en mi pecho, es por ti, Darien. Porque yo…

—Ya lo sé —ahora él tomaba mi otra mano para apoyarla en su pecho. Y al percibir que los latidos de su corazón también se aceleraban al mismo ritmo y tiempo que el mío, pude sentir cómo ambos estábamos perfectamente sincronizados—. Yo también —susurró en un suspiro y se puso serio.

Durante esos breves instantes en que permanecimos prendidos de nuestras miradas sin decir nada más, pude confirmar cómo se consolidaba esa especial conexión que se había generado entre nosotros, tan intensa e increíble como jamás había experimentado con nadie antes. Y podía volver a confiar en que todo iba a estar bien, que no había nada que temer, que esto que estábamos empezando a construir entre los dos era algo bueno, genuino y que iba a funcionar. O al menos eso quería creer.

—Huele bien —dijo Darien con una nueva sonrisa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿vamos a comer?

Yo reí al ver su infantil expresión y asentí. Él acarició mis mejillas para limpiar mis lágrimas y después de darme un cálido y rápido beso en los labios, me tomó de la mano y fuimos juntos a la cocina.

* * *

 ** _Casi me olvido! La canción a la que Darien hace referencia, cuando le cuenta a Serena sobre sus épocas de juventud, es "Hey" de Pixies._**

 _ **Bueno, como habrán notado quienes leyeron el adelanto en fb, las he engañado, muajaja! Porque no fue Zafiro quien se apareció de metiche, sino su hermano. Qué opinan de su visita y de las cosas que dijo? Creen que a Darien le cayó mal o será que ni le importó? Porque convengamos que no demostró ni una cosa ni la otra, es más, la única que se hizo la película fue Serena… Cuenten, cuenten!**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí van mis respuestas a su rws:**_

 _ **-yssareyes48: los principitos siguen bien melosos, y parece que el tercero que se metió hoy no influyó demasiado.**_

 _ **-Marisol: los tortolitos están muy acaramelados y románticos, pero Darien se toma las cosas con más calma que Serena.**_

 _ **-C-ELF: si bien recién acaban de empezar, parece que todo sigue bien entre estos dos a pesar de los tironeos.**_

 _ **-Mary Barrientos:**_ _ **me alegra que disfrutaras del cap anterior! y espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado.**_

 _ **-Bepevikn: estoy averiguando lo de la cita doble con el oculista! te aviso cuando sepa algo, ja! todo está bien por ahora entre estos dos, sin lapsus existenciales ni celos enfermos, veremos cómo sigue…**_

 _ **-romi: las demostraciones y el romance continúan, con alguna que otra tensión de por medio, pero continúan.**_

 _ **-Brujitadcc: aunque por momentos le cueste, nuestro príncipe sigue aflojando y parece que continuará habiendo miel y romance entre él y su princesa.**_

 _ **-kaguya: es cierto, todavía hay heridas que sanar y recuerdos que superar, pero parece que Darien no tiene intenciones de rendirse. esperemos que Serena le tenga paciencia…**_

 _ **-salyluna: todo sigue viento en popa por ahora. si bien ha habido algún que otro roce, parece que están teniendo un buen inicio.**_

 _ **-Miriam Ortiz: hasta ahora ninguno de los dos la ha "embarrado", por suerte. sobre Lita sabremos algo más adelante.**_

 _ **-Maria Paolini: todavía ninguno se ha echado atrás y tampoco apareció una loca malvada, ja! aunque Diamante y sus comentarios sí fueron molestos, pero parece que no influyeron demasiado.**_

 _ **-Lorena: su relación recién empieza y hay que esperar a ver cómo repercute el rollo de Darien y el carácter de Serena, si pueden llegar a compatibilizar a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **-Leidy flourite: ay nena… morí con lo de la escena estilo "Matt Bomer", jajaja! no sabés cuánto extraño tus extensos rws, pero sé que sos una lectora y comentarista fiel, aunque sea por otros medios, y eso se agradece de corazón! :)**_

 _ **-Ana: todavía los problemas no llegan, pero sí podemos hacernos alguna idea de cuáles podrían ser los posibles obstáculos entre ellos. poco a poco iremos sabiendo más.**_

 _ **-FERSERENITY: por ahora las cosas parecen estar arrancando bien, pero aún hay que esperar a ver cómo se sigue desarrollando su relación.**_

 _ **-alguien: bienvenidx a mi locura! me alegra que te gustara y espero que sigas leyéndome. gracias por acercarte a mi fic y por tan lindos cumplidos :)**_

 _ **Bueno gente, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les agradezco una vez más por**_ _ **su**_ _**eterno e incondicional apoyo y entusiasmo! Principalmente a quienes a pesar de todo -y de mis demoras- siguen pendientes de esta historia y no me abandonan, valoro y aprecio mucho su interés!**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa sus reviews!**_

 _ **Besotototes per tutti,**_

 _ **Bell.-**_


	15. Capitulo 15

**_Hola gente querida del mio cuore! Estoy de vuelta al fin!_**

 ** _Mil perdones por mi retraso… Fueron dos meses muy agitados y llenos de contratiempos… Pero aquí estoy! Más vale tarde que nunca!_**

 ** _Por suerte he podido terminar este nuevo cap para continuar avanzando con mi adorada locura. También quedó bastante extenso, pero como siempre les digo -me excuso- creo que así compenso un poco mi larga ausencia :P_**

 ** _Ya mismo lo comparto con uds! Y lxs invito a leer el QUINCE en paz. Que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajito me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Quince ::_

Una tarde, mientras esperaba a que Kun terminara de trabajar y se dignara de una buena vez a salir del consultorio, yo me encontraba en mi escritorio hojeando unas revistas de diseño. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que leía que apenas sonó el teléfono fijo atendí de manera casi automática. —Consultorio odontológico, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Serena —dijo la seductora voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Milagrosamente lo reconocí enseguida. —¿Darien?

—Sí, soy yo —respondió riendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, todo bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien también. Veo que aún estás en el trabajo.

—Sí, hoy se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero… ¿por qué me llamas aquí?

—No atiendes tu celular, hace rato que estoy insistiendo.

—Lo siento, no lo escuché —dije avergonzada mientras lo buscaba en mi bolso para confirmar que efectivamente estaba en modo silencioso y tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas.

—Descuida, sólo quería preguntarte si irás a lo de Lita hoy.

—Sí, iré con Kun en un momento, lo estoy esperando para salir juntos.

—De acuerdo, porque yo también voy a ir.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! —exclamé contenta.

Estaba muy ansiosa por verlo, porque después del fin de semana que estuvimos inseparables en mi departamento no nos habíamos vuelto a reunir, sólo estuvimos comunicándonos por teléfono. Y lo extrañaba tanto…

—Pero quizás me demore un poco —me explicó—, todavía tengo un par de asuntos que atender.

Durante esos días Darien había estado muy ocupado con su trabajo, más de lo habitual, y aparentemente sus obligaciones le seguirían demandando mucho tiempo.

—No hay problema, te esperaré allí —dije entusiasmada.

—Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte.

—Yo también, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, han sido los días más largos y tristes de toda mi vida…

—Serena, no exageres, fueron pocos días.

—Para mí fue una eternidad.

—Señor Chiba —oí que alguien lo llamaba.

—Sí, ya voy —respondió él—. Bueno, tengo que colgar, nos vemos en un rato, ¿sí?

—Está bien, adiós.

—¿" _Adiós_ "? ¿Así te despides de mí? ¿Con tanta frialdad? —dijo sonando ofendido.

—Darien, estás en el trabajo, yo también —murmuré coqueta.

—Despídete como lo haces siempre o no colgaré.

—Bueno —y accedí a saludarlo como lo hacía cada vez que nos despedíamos desde que estábamos juntos—. Te mando muchos besitos de conejo —¡hasta hice el gesto con la boca! ¿acaso podía ser más infantil?

Él echó a reír de inmediato. —Por dios, Serena, eres tan dulce y cursi…

—¡No te burles! Tú me lo pediste.

—No me burlo, sabes que me encanta que seas así.

Suspiré como boba. —Oh, Darien, tú también me encantas…

—Bien, ya tengo que irme —dijo tras una pausa—. Nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

—Nos vemos.

Apenas colgó volví a suspirar como una empalagosa quinceañera mientras apretaba el teléfono contra mi pecho. Este chico me volvía loca, estaba enamorada hasta los huesos, no tenía ninguna duda.

Pero cuando menos me los esperaba se apareció Kun desde su puerta tomándome totalmente desprevenida. Apenas lo vi pegué un salto de mi asiento por el tremendo susto que me di y me apresuré en ordenar las cosas de mi escritorio intentado disimular mis nervios.

Él tenía un teléfono en su oreja, el inalámbrico de su consultorio, y me miraba fijamente muy serio. De seguro habría escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con Darien y yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

—No… no es lo que piensas, Kunzite. Nosotros… —no sé por qué, pero me daba mucha vergüenza que mi jefe descubriera de esta forma que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo y necesitaba con urgencia inventar alguna excusa—. Nosotros no… Sólo estábamos bromeando, sí, eso es todo, sólo era una broma —dije riendo como una completa estúpida, como si así fuera a creerme—, una broma de amigos. Siempre bromeamos así porque somos buenos amigos y…

—Me alegra haberlo confirmado al fin —me interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa.

Al escucharlo me quedé petrificada como estatua. —¿Eh?

—Sospechaba que esto debía estar pasando. Es bueno saberlo —dijo al dejar el teléfono sobre mi mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Saber qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —insistí en disimular.

—De que se hayan dado una oportunidad para estar juntos.

—Bueno… en realidad… nosotros… —titubeé como idiota—. Darien y yo… lo que pasa es que…

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. Él es muy reservado, mucho más que yo, y seguramente te pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto por ahora, ¿verdad?

¿En secreto? ¿A qué se refería con mantenerlo " _en secreto_ "? Yo creía tener bien en claro que Darien era un chico introvertido -demasiado- y reticente a hablar abiertamente de sus asuntos personales, pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que fuera más reservado que Kunzite. Eso sí me parecía bastante extremo, tanto que hasta empezaba a preocuparme, aunque más bien diría a molestarme.

—Algo así —dije pensativa, preferí no poner en cuestión lo que me estaba diciendo y tratar de no darle importancia.

—Descuida, no se le diré a nadie —concluyó Kun y volvió a ponerse serio, probablemente percibió mi repentina inquietud—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

.

.

.

Mientras caminábamos juntos hacia la cafetería de Lita, que quedaba a pocas calles del consultorio, yo le comentaba a Kun algunas cuestiones sobre las que estuve investigando a partir de la propuesta que Diamante me hizo días antes. Después de pensarlo mucho finalmente había decidido aceptar colaborar con él y su nuevo proyecto, el cual consistía en una serie de remodelaciones en el restaurante de un importante hotel del centro de la ciudad.

—Entonces leí en uno de los artículos que antes de emprender el proyecto lo mejor es conocer el negocio a la perfección —le explicaba con mucha seriedad—. Y que para eso son fundamentales las entrevistas previas con los clientes, también estudiar y analizar toda la información disponible al respecto, y sobre todo hacer una observación minuciosa de la competencia, ¿entiendes?

Para mi sorpresa, Kunzite sonrió al escucharme. —Te lo estás tomando muy a pecho, pareces entusiasmada.

—Sí, es cierto —reconocí—. Es que en verdad estoy muy entusiasmada, y asustada al mismo tiempo, porque jamás he participado en algo como esto antes. Pero estuve leyendo cientos de cosas y estudiando sobre hotelería, gastronomía, marketing. Porque como bien dice el artículo es muy importante entender de antemano para qué tipo de negocio se va a trabajar y cuáles son las necesidades del cliente.

Realmente estaba muy interesada en todo este complejo asunto, durante esos días había estado informándome y averiguando muchas cosas al respecto y casi hablé sin parar en todo el trayecto que hicimos hasta la cafetería.

Una vez que llegamos Kun abrió la puerta de entrada para que pasáramos juntos. Y yo, por supuesto, seguí muy compenetrada en mi verborragia. —Porque el diseño de interiores es un arma comercial muy fuerte y hay que tomárselo muy en serio. Y también otro punto sumamente importante es…

—¡Mi amor! —la estridente voz de Mina interrumpió mi discurso y al voltear los dos la vimos corriendo hacia nosotros desde la cocina—. ¡Por fin llegas, mi amor! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo efusiva y comenzó a besarlo repetidas veces sin darle tiempo a responder absolutamente nada—. Te he echado tanto de menos… —decía emocionada—. Me hiciste mucha falta, te extrañé tanto, mi amor… —Kunzite reía y le devolvía los besos. Cambiaba tanto cuando estaba con ella que parecía que se tratara de otra persona. Era increíble que siendo tan diferentes consiguieran entenderse y complementarse así de bien. Y se veían tan lindos juntos…

Cuando se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos él tomó el rostro de Mina entre sus manos y la acarició con ternura. —Yo también te extrañé —dijo con un dulce tono de voz y le regaló un suave beso en la frente.

Yo los observaba embelesada, me fascinaban estas escenas tan melosas y románticas entre ellos, y a cada rato suspiraba como una boba. Es que lucían tan felices y enamorados que al verlos juntos siempre me daba la impresión de que un montón de corazones y lucecitas de colores resplandecían a su alrededor. Sin dudas eran una pareja hermosa y perfecta.

Me encantaba todo de ellos, la manera en que se trataban, la forma en que expresaban lo que sentían y al verlos así me convencía cada vez más de que quería exactamente lo mismo para mí, que quería vivir algo semejante, un amor tan precioso como el suyo. Y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder lograrlo con Darien.

Mientras los tortolitos continuaban con sus arrumacos y en su propio mundo, escuché un lejano ruido que me hizo regresar a la realidad. Era mi teléfono que estaba sonando hacía rato, entonces lo busqué apresurada en mi bolso y atendí enseguida sin fijarme. —Hola…

—Hola, Serena, ¿ya llegaste?

—¿Darien?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Ya estás en lo de Lita?

Me alejé de los chicos y me dirigí hacia nuestra mesa de siempre para que no me escucharan. —Sí, acabo de entrar. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? —no estaba del todo segura, pero por su extraño tono de voz tuve la impresión de que estaría algo nervioso, tenso.

—Yo también acabo de llegar, pude desocuparme antes de tiempo y vine directo hasta aquí.

Dejé mis cosas en una de las sillas y volteé a mirar hacia la entrada de la cafetería por si lo veía aparecer. —¿Ya llegaste? ¿Dónde estás?

—Afuera, ¿puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

—Bueno —respondí preocupada. Su tono de voz empezó a asustarme, estaba demasiado serio y cortante, sin dudas algo debía estar pasando.

—No le digas nada a nadie, sal a la calle y yo te indicaré cómo encontrarme.

—Está bien —regresé a la puerta y me dirigí a Mina y Kun antes de salir—. Es mi papá —les dije la primera excusa que se me ocurrió—, iré a hablar afuera un momento, enseguida regreso —y una vez que llegué a la acera, retomé la conversación telefónica—. ¿Dónde estás? No te veo.

—Ve hasta la siguiente esquina y dobla a la derecha —me indicó Darien.

Yo comencé a caminar hacia donde me dijo mientras trataba de indagar qué era lo que estaba pasando. —¿Qué sucede, Darien? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Me estás asustando.

—Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte —respondió más serio, lo cual me asustó aún más—, en persona.

—Pero…

—Ya te vi —dijo cuando llegué a la esquina—. Cruza la calle —yo hacía todo lo que me indicaba—, acércate al auto azul que está delante de ti y… ¡Sorpresa!

Me detuve de repente al toparme con un elegante y resplandeciente automóvil color azul marino donde él se encontraba sentado del lado del conductor. —¿Qué… ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundida.

—Un auto nuevo —respondió Darien con una alegre sonrisa.

—¿Es tuyo? ¿Te compraste un auto?

Él asintió riendo. —Sí, acaban de entregármelo. Cuando te hablé más temprano estaba en el concesionario haciendo los últimos trámites —abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y me invitó a subir—. Ven, sube, vamos a dar un paseo.

Yo obedecí enseguida. —Vaya, Darien —dije entusiasmada apenas entré al auto y me senté junto a él—, es muy… ¡Es genial!

—¿Verdad que sí? Hacía tiempo que lo venía pensando, pero cuando me contaste que ibas a mudarte acabé por decidirme y finalmente lo compré. Ahora podré ir a visitarte más seguido —dijo con una risita pícara.

Yo no podía salir de mi asombro y observaba cada detalle a mi alrededor. —¡Es bellísimo! Y muy lujoso, debió haberte costado muy caro.

—No demasiado.

—Estoy impresionada, jamás había subido a un auto tan elegante, ¡me siento una celebridad! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Quería sorprenderte.

—¡Y sí que lo hiciste! Casi me matas del susto cuando me pediste que habláramos a solas —busqué el cinturón de seguridad para abrocharlo—. Estabas tan serio que pensé que…

Pero sin que me diera cuenta, Darien se acercó a mí y sin previo aviso tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme. Yo me entregué por completo al tan dulce y añorado beso que me estaba regalando, tanto que perdí toda noción del tiempo y el espacio reales.

Lentamente nos separamos y cuando abrí los ojos lo miré extasiada, como si saliera de un estado de trance. Él me sonrió con tanta ternura que sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar de tanto amor. —Hola… —susurró acariciando suavemente mis mejillas.

—Hola… —susurré en un suspiro sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Estas sorpresivas y espontáneas demostraciones me enternecían tanto que hacían que me enamorara cada vez más de él.

—Bueno, ¿damos un paseo? —dijo al volver a acomodarse en su asiento —Aunque sea un par de calles, así te enseño cómo…

No pude resistirme más y me abalancé sobre él para colgarme de su cuello y besarlo como realmente quería. En un principio Darien rió divertido ante mi impulsiva reacción, pero enseguida se dejó vencer por mis insistentes besos y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos para acercarme más a él y corresponderme.

Después de besarnos intensamente por unos instantes poco a poco volvimos a separarnos por la falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos. Pero yo quería más, así que continué regalándole cortos besos en todo el rostro sin soltarlo. —Te extrañé tanto… —murmuré entre besos—. Tanto… tanto… tanto…

—Yo también —murmuró él y lo miré emocionada—, te extrañé mucho… —dijo con una de sus sonrisas más adorables, de esas que hacían que me derritiera por dentro—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos —asentí contenta y después de besarlo una vez más, regresé a mi asiento y abroché mi cinturón.

Darien hizo lo mismo y luego comenzó a conducir. —¿En serio te parece muy lujoso?

—Bueno, en realidad no sé casi nada de autos. El solo hecho de que sea nuevo ya me parece un lujo —comenté riendo.

—Al principio pensaba comprar uno usado, pero tenía unos ahorros que no tocaba hacía mucho tiempo y me dije: " _qué diablos, trabajo como loco, ni vacaciones me tomo, ¿por qué no habría de darme con el gusto alguna vez?_ "

—¿Eso significa que no fue una decisión fríamente premeditada y calculada de antemano como es propio de ti?

—No te burles, me siento muy orgulloso de haber sido capaz de actuar por impulso, aunque sea un poco.

—Y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti —dije pellizcándole la mejilla para molestarlo.

Él volvió a reír. —Ahora podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos, no sólo nos veremos con más frecuencia, también saldremos más. Hasta podríamos hacer algunos viajes de fin de semana, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Me encantaría!

—Bueno, para empezar esta noche vamos a celebrar, ¿quieres?

—¡Sí, hay que celebrar! ¡Hay que celebrar!

—Así que podemos ir a tu departamento, comer una deliciosa cena preparada por ti y brindar con un buen vino, ¿qué dices?

—¡Sí, sí, es una magnífica idea! Justamente hoy tenía planeado preparar pasta.

—¿Pasta casera?

—Bueno, en realidad ya la compré hecha. Yo prepararé la salsa, ésa es mi especialidad.

—Suena bien.

—Porque invité a mis padres a cenar para que conozcan el departamento. Y como a ellos les gusta mucho la comida italiana, sobre todo a mi papá, porque él…

—Espera un minuto —me interrumpió repentinamente serio—. ¿Acabas de decir que tus padres irán a cenar a tu departamento esta noche?

—Sí, eso dije.

—Bueno, entonces si ya tienes planes deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —su cambio de actitud comenzó a irritarme—. ¿Por qué no podemos celebrar esta noche?

—Porque estarán tus padres.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo que estén?

—No, no tiene nada de malo, pero quizás no es un buen momento para…

—Además ellos suelen irse temprano, podemos celebrar después de que se hayan ido.

—No me refiero a eso, sino que…

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿A qué te refieres? —insistí en preguntarle mientras hacía un inmenso esfuerzo por controlarme y no mostrarme molesta, como si fuera posible…—. ¿Por qué de repente ya no quieres celebrar?

—No es que ya no quiera, es sólo que creo que si lo posponemos para otro día o si tal vez…

—¿Posponerlo? ¿Por qué habríamos de posponerlo? ¿Acaso no quieres cenar con mis padres? ¿Es eso?

—Bueno, yo…

—Explícame qué rayos estás pensando, Darien, deja de dar tantas vueltas —le exigí sin ya poder disimular ni un poco mi inevitable enojo.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que no me parece oportuno presentarme con tus padres tan pronto y…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es que lo nuestro es muy reciente, Serena, todavía no es algo tan formal como para…

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¿Presentarte con mis padres? ¿Algo formal? Yo en ningún momento dije ni sugerí nada de eso.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo pensé que…

—Además a mis padres ya los conoces —le recordé—, hasta me dijiste que te parecieron agradables, así que no será necesario presentarte.

—Es cierto, los conocí hace poco pero fue de pura casualidad —Darien tenía razón, los había conocido de una manera muy casual, el día antes de mi mudanza cuando estábamos cargando unas cosas en su auto y él llegaba del trabajo, cuando todavía no habíamos empezado a salir juntos—. En cambio ahora no sería lo mismo porque…

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué? —lo interrumpí con más preguntas—. ¿Por qué no sería lo mismo? ¿Acaso te sientes bajo presión? ¿Piensas que por el simple hecho de compartir una cena conmigo y mis padres estás obligado a, no sé, proponerme matrimonio o algo por el estilo?

—No te alteres, Serena. No lo interpretes de esa forma, no es eso lo que yo…

—¡¿Y cómo esperas que lo interprete, si siempre es lo mismo contigo?! —ya estaba desbordada por completo, sus planteos me sacaban de las casillas con mucha facilidad—. ¡Siempre me sales con tus fobias y tus rodeos inmediatamente después de haberte llenado la boca de bonitas palabras, de ideas de paseos, viajes, cenas románticas! ¡Pero quieres hacerlo todo a escondidas, sin que nadie se entere de nada, no vaya a ser cosa que crean que esto es algo serio y formal, que piensen que somos ' _novios_ ' o una especie de ' _pareja_ ', porque sería terrible que los demás creyeran eso de nosotros, ¿no?!

—¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás dije nada de eso —intentó excusarse. Él también comenzaba a sonar molesto.

—¡Pero lo piensas, tú no te tomas lo nuestro en serio! ¡Para ti sólo somos " _amigos con beneficios_ ", lo dijiste bien clarito el otro día!

—Eso no es verdad. Yo fui honesto contigo, te dije muchas veces que…

—¡Sí es verdad, porque lo dijiste, haciéndote el chistoso con tus bromas de mal gusto pero lo dijiste! ¡Porque eso piensas de nosotros, porque eres un… —me callé a tiempo para evitar insultarlo. Estaba totalmente descontrolada, las cosas que me estaba diciendo sumado a lo que me comentó Kunzite más temprano, sobre que Darien era muy reservado y quería mantener nuestra relación en secreto, todo eso me daba vueltas en la cabeza y me sentía cada vez más nerviosa y furiosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué soy? Vamos, dilo.

Por supuesto no pude mantener mi bocota cerrada por mucho tiempo. —¡Eres un cobarde, Darien! —solté sin reparo—. ¡Eres un témpano de hielo! ¡No tienes las agallas suficientes para demostrarme y expresarme abiertamente lo que sientes por mí, lo que yo significo para ti! ¡Y prefieres ocultar lo nuestro y mantenerlo en secreto por eso, porque eres un… un maldito cobarde!

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué me insultas así?

—¡Porque es la verdad, así eres en realidad! ¡No tienes valor para reconocer que estás saliendo conmigo, no lo tienes! ¡Porque así te comportaste el otro día frente a Diamante, cuando él te preguntó si eras mi novio y le respondiste que no sin titubear! ¡Y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo con mis padres, ¿verdad?! ¡No quieres que se enteren que estamos juntos, pero como no te da la cara para mentirles como a Diamante prefieres evitar verlos, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Por eso no quieres cenar con ellos!

—No, eso no es cierto. Yo no quiero mentirle a nadie, yo sólo creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco antes de…

—¡A Diamante sí le mentiste!

—Pero él es un completo extraño para mí, es amigo tuyo, no mío. Yo no tengo por qué compartir mis asuntos personales con él.

—Por favor, ésa es la excusa más estúpida que podrías inventar.

—No es una excusa, no estoy inventando nada. Yo soy así, Serena, y tú lo sabes. Soy un sujeto muy reservado, desconfiado, no puedo compartir con cualquiera lo que pasa con mi vida privada.

—Está bien, está bien —traté de calmarme y reflexionar un poco sobre lo que me estaba planteando—. Supongamos que tienes razón: Diamante no es amigo tuyo y no tienes la suficiente confianza con él como para contarle estas cosas. ¿Pero qué me dices de los chicos? ¿Con ellos tampoco quieres compartirlo? ¿Prefieres mantenerlo en secreto?

—Bueno, para decírselo a ellos creo que también deberíamos esperar un poco antes de…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé horrorizada—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Ni siquiera a nuestros amigos se lo podemos contar?

—No —respondió cortante—, al menos por ahora me parece que no tendríamos que…

—No puedo creerlo —volví a interrumpirlo—, esto es el colmo, Darien. Ni que lo nuestro fuera secreto de estado o estuviéramos cometiendo una locura.

—Yo no soy como tú, Serena —dijo con ese típico modo frío y altivo que tanto me fastidiaba—. No necesito gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy en una relación para sentirme seguro, mucho menos rendirle cuentas a los demás de lo que hago con mi vida amorosa.

—¡Pero no se trata de gritar nada ni de rendirle cuentas a cualquiera! ¡Se trata de mis padres, de nuestros amigos, ellos son las personas que más quiero, que más me importan! ¡¿Por qué no puedo compartir las cosas que me pasan con ellos?!

—¿Hace cuánto que estamos juntos? ¿Cuatro días? ¿Cinco? —preguntó desafiante y yo lo miré confundida, sin comprender a qué se refería—. ¿Te parece que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para definir lo nuestro como un noviazgo formal y seriamente afianzado? ¿Que de la noche a la mañana nos hemos convertido en una pareja estable y perfecta como tú quieres, como siempre soñaste? ¿Que ya tenemos una relación sólida y comprometida por el simple hecho de habernos sincerado y demostrado lo que nos pasa?

—¿Qué… —me esforzaba por entender lo que me decía, pero me costaba aceptarlo—. ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Digo que pienso que estás yendo demasiado rápido —respondió en un tono tan calmado y centrado que me sacaba de quicio—, que te estás apresurando. Lo nuestro acaba de empezar, Serena, aún tenemos mucho por delante, mucho por hacer, por compartir, por descubrir y aprender de cada uno. Y me parece que…

—Por favor —solté una carcajada—, no me vengas con esos disparates, ¿quieres? ¿O es que crees que soy tan ingenua como para tragarme ese absurdo discurso de don juan arrepentido que quiere sentar cabeza?

—¿Don juan arrepentido? —preguntó también riendo, era tan engreído que me hacía estallar de rabia.

—¡Claro, porque eres el típico don juan que después de una mala experiencia amorosa y de tener puras relaciones pasajeras y superficiales durante años, te das cuenta de lo vacía y aburrida que es tu vida y eliges a la primera idiota que se cruza por tu camino para ver si puedes redimirte de una maldita vez!

—¿Redimirme?

—¡Sí, y para eso estás conmigo, Darien! —seguí gritando como desquiciada, ya no tenía filtro—. ¡Sólo soy una experiencia más para ti, no me tomas en serio! ¡Porque si lo hicieras no te avergonzarías de mí, de decirle a nuestros amigos que estás conmigo, de demostrarme que…

—Por dios, Serena, eso no es verdad, ya deja de inventarte cosas que no son. Tú sabes muy bien que yo sí te tomo en serio, te lo dije cientos de veces. Y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, intentar algo real, algo especial entre nosotros. Pero debemos hacerlo juntos, entre los dos, sin involucrar a nadie más, al menos por ahora, ¿puedes entenderlo? Debemos ser cuidadosos, mantenerlo en la intimidad, no quiero que nos precipitemos, que…

—¡Claro, manteniéndolo en secreto!

—No necesariamente en secreto, pero sí manejarnos con discreción, con cierta reserva. Porque no me parece que aún sea momento de…

—Está bien —lo interrumpí una vez más antes de que sus ridículos argumentos me hicieran sentir peor—. Está bien, Darien, ya no me expliques más nada. Si así es como piensas, yo… No le diré nada a nadie, yo… —pero estaba fuera de control, no podía ni quería aceptar nada de lo que me decía—. ¡Maldición, Darien, ¿por qué todo es tan difícil contigo?! Si tan sólo… —y de nuevo me callé antes de continuar reprochándole cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Sin tan sólo qué?

—Nada, olvídalo —miré hacia la calle y me di cuenta de que estábamos regresando a la cafetería de Lita—. Detén el auto, quiero bajarme —le pedí de mala gana, no soportaba más tenerlo cerca.

—Espera un poco, ya casi llegamos.

—¡Que detengas el auto ahora! —grité nerviosa.

—No te alteres más, por favor, sólo déjame que lo estacione y podrás bajarte —pero sin poder esperar más abrí la puerta obligándolo a clavar los frenos, me bajé del auto y después de cerrar de un portazo empecé a caminar apurada—. Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo Darien mientras bajaba el cristal de su ventanilla—, ¿por qué te vas así?

Me detuve de inmediato y regresé. —Casi lo olvido —volví a hablarle—. Lamento informarte que Kunzite ya sabe que estamos juntos, esta tarde nos escuchó hablando por teléfono. Pero no te preocupes, me aseguró que no le dirá nada a los chicos. Así que debes estar tranquilo porque lo mantendrá en secreto, tal y como debe ser —concluí y le di vuelta la cara ofendida para volver a alejarme de ahí.

Pero como el auto estaba parado en medio de la calle, los demás conductores empezaron apresurarlo con bocinazos. —Maldición… —protestó Darien—. Serena… ¡Serena! —siguió llamándome pero yo lo ignoré y aceleré mis pasos.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería entré los más rápido que pude sin mirar atrás. Y mientras atravesaba el salón principal para dirigirme hacia el baño, me crucé con Nef que se acercó a mí apenas me vio. —Hola, _ma cherie_ , qué bueno que llegaste. Estaba esperándote para hablar contigo, Lita y yo queremos pedirte que…

—Ahora no puedo —lo corté enojada sin dejar de caminar y cuando llegué al baño me encerré trabando la puerta desde adentro, pensando que si Darien venía a buscarme no podía seguirme hasta ahí.

Estaba tan furiosa, tan desbordada y descontrolada que no podía quedarme quieta. Y deambulaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo en voz alta sin parar. —¡¿Quién rayos se cree que es para hacerme esos planteos tan ridículos?! —protestaba—. ¡Ay, me saca de quicio, ya no puedo soportarlo más! ¡¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que aguantar su actitud tan testaruda y… desagradable?! ¡Me va a volver loca, loca de remate! ¡Yo no tengo tanta paciencia para estas cosas, no la tengo, nunca la tuve y jamás la tendré! ¡Ay, lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

Seguí despotricando por un buen rato hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono que aún tenía en la mano me distrajo. No me quedó más remedio que callarme e interrumpir mis pasos para atender la bendita llamada sin fijarme quién era. —¡Ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres?! —grité al suponer que se trataba de Darien—. ¡¿O es que acaso no puedo venir al baño tranquila?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo?!

—Se… ¿Serena?

—¡Claro que soy yo! ¡¿Quién más se supone que sea?! ¡Este es mi teléfono!

—Lo siento, creo que llamé en un mal momento, no quise…

Recién entonces me di cuenta de que no era su voz. —¿Quién habla? —pregunté enseguida. Dicha persona demoraba en responder, lo cual me exasperó todavía más—. ¡¿Quién habla!? —insistí impaciente.

—Soy yo, Zafiro.

—¡Oh, por dios! —al caer en la cuenta de que era él a quien acababa de gritarle como una demente me sentí tan avergonzada que no supe cómo reaccionar—. Zafiro, perdóname, creí que eras… —no tenía idea de qué decirle, cómo disculparme. Hacía tanto que no hablábamos y justo cuando volvíamos a comunicarnos yo tenía que montar semejante papelón—. Pensé que era otra persona quien me había llamado y… —titubeaba como idiota, ¿acaso podía ser más arrebatada y despistada?—. Lo lamento, no quise gritarte, es que no me fijé y…

—Descuida, sólo ha sido un malentendido. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿sí?

—No, no es necesario, podemos hablar ahora —como siempre, su modo tan maduro y comprensivo me transmitía mucha calma y me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

—Pero no quiero importunarte —insistió—, seguramente estás ocupada con un asunto delicado, no debería interrumpirte ni molestarte.

—No me molestas, en serio. Todo está bien, puedo ocuparme de ese asunto después.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… —carraspeó un poco nervioso o eso me pareció. Quizás volver a hablar conmigo después de lo que pasó entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos lo incomodaría de alguna forma. Al menos yo reconocía que me sentía un tanto inquieta, aunque también me alegraba escucharlo—. Simplemente llamé para saludarte, porque hace bastante que no hablamos y quería saber cómo estás, cómo salió todo con la mudanza.

—Bien, todo salió estupendamente bien —respondí aliviada al percibir que podíamos tratarnos con la misma naturalidad de siempre—. Aunque todavía me estoy adaptando, ya sabes, es otro vecindario, es un departamento mucho más pequeño que el anterior y creo que me llevará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme. Pero estoy muy contenta con el cambio.

—Qué bueno que así sea —comentó tras una breve pausa.

—Sí, es bueno —y esperé a que siguiera hablando.

—También… —dijo después de una nueva pausa y carraspeó otra vez—. También quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día.

—¿Lo del otro día? —no comprendía a qué se refería—. ¿Qué pasó el otro día?

—El otro día mi hermano se apareció por tu departamento sin avisarte nada. Hoy estuve con él y me lo contó.

—Ah, cierto —dije al recordar la sorpresiva visita de Diamante aquella noche cuando recién acababa de mudarme—. Ahora me acuerdo, fue a saludarme y felicitarme por la mudanza, me llevó un ramo de flores y platicamos un poco. Pero no entiendo por qué te disculpas por eso.

—Es que fui yo quien le dio tu dirección sin consultarte antes —me explicó—. Lo que pasó fue que cuando él me la pidió dijo que quería enviarte las flores con un cadete y no mencionó nada de ir a verte en persona, como finalmente lo hizo. Por eso quería disculparme contigo y explicarte que en realidad…

—Diamante te engañó para que le dieras mi dirección —completé la frase y eché a reír al entender lo que había pasado.

Zafiro también rió. —Sí, algo así. Ya sabes cómo es de manipulador y entrometido.

—¡Es tremendo! Hasta me dijo que iba a ir contigo pero que no quisiste acompañarlo.

—¿Eso dijo? ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que iría! Si será descarado…

Ambos volvimos a reír. —No te preocupes, no me enojé contigo porque le dieras mi dirección. Tampoco me molestó su visita, fue algo breve pero pudimos conversar un poco, hacía mucho que no lo veía.

—Está bien, igualmente necesitaba aclarártelo y pedirte disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Gracias —hizo otra pausa y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono de voz más apagado—. Me dijo… —carraspeó de nuevo y continuó—. Diamante me dijo que Darien estaba contigo.

Apenas lo oí recordé de repente aquel incómodo encuentro que durante estos días había querido borrar de mi mente. También me acordé de lo que Diamante me contó sobre Zafiro, que después de haberlo rechazado había estado muy mal y deprimido. Y sin poder evitarlo comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa y culpable. —Ah, sí, estaba conmigo porque… —quise inventar alguna excusa para evitar decirle la verdad y no lastimarlo más—. Porque ese día me había ayudado con la mudanza y…

—Están juntos, ¿verdad?

Demoré en responder. Era obvio que él ya estaba al tanto de lo que en realidad pasaba y no tenía ningún sentido insistir en seguir ocultándolo. —Sí, estamos juntos —dije segura, pero me sentía cada vez más culpable y también convencida de que le estaba haciendo daño al confesárselo.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo más animado, lo cual me descolocó por completo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con desconfianza.

Zafiro rió de nuevo. —Sí, en serio —respondió con soltura, yo no podía creer que se lo estuviera tomando tan bien—. En verdad me alegro mucho por ti, Serena. Porque es lo que siempre deseaste, porque es la persona que quieres y me imagino que debes estar muy feliz de que te haya correspondido.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad nosotros… Todo es muy reciente todavía y estamos… Yo estoy… —al escuchar tan sinceras palabras y confirmar una vez más lo increíble, comprensivo y maravilloso que era este chico, volví a sentirme culpable. Y no sólo por él, por haberlo rechazado y confesarle que estaba saliendo con alguien más. Sino también porque al recordar la horrible discusión que acababa de tener con Darien me daba cuenta de que en lugar de sentirme feliz y disfrutar de esta nueva situación que hacía tanto soñaba con poder vivir, no hacía más que arruinarlo todo una y otra vez con mis recurrentes inseguridades, mis infantiles caprichos y mis incontrolables ataques de ira.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?

—Te quedaste callada de repente, quizás dije algo que te molestó o tal vez…

—No —me repuse enseguida—, no me molesta lo que me dices. Al contrario, te agradezco que sigas siendo tan honesto y lindo conmigo como siempre. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada, creí que las cosas entre nosotros se habrían arruinado irremediablemente después de todo lo que pasó y… —volví a callarme al recordar lo que sucedió entre nosotros: Su confesión, los besos, mi reacción al rechazarlo. Y ahora mi cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas y dudas, y mi pecho un revoltijo de remordimientos y confusiones.

—Comprendo, pero no debes preocuparte, todo está bien. Podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

—Yo también quiero.

—De acuerdo —volvió a reír—. Seremos amigos como siempre y todo estará bien, ¿sí?

—Sí —respondí más tranquila. Al escucharlo animado de nuevo podía sentirme un poco más aliviada—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Y no olvides que aún me debes una cena, me la prometiste para cuando te mudaras, ¿recuerdas?

—Es cierto, te lo había prometido —recordé riendo—. Y cumpliré con mi palabra, no te preocupes.

—Eso espero —reímos unos instantes más y volvimos a quedarnos callados—. Bueno, no te interrumpo más. Nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, en cualquier momento te llamaré para invitarte a cenar y enseñarte el departamento.

—Está bien, llámame cuando quieras. Adiós, Serena.

—Adiós.

Apenas colgamos me acerqué al lavatorio, dejé el teléfono sobre el mármol y enjuagué mi cara varias veces con abundante agua fría. Después de esta inesperada conversación que tuve con Zafiro y de la turbulenta pelea que acababa de tener con Darien minutos antes, estaba tan revolucionada que no podía pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo al sentirme tan culpable y avergonzada por mi comportamiento, en ambas situaciones, podía volver a darme cuenta de que no era nada más y nada menos que una niñita inmadura y caprichosa. Que no hacía más que empecinarme en ver las cosas de una única manera, de la forma en que a mí se me antojaba, sin tener en cuenta la perspectiva de los demás, sin medir mis palabras, mis acciones, sin considerar que podía llegar afectarlos o lastimarlos de algún modo.

Y al pensar en Darien y en todo lo acabábamos de decirnos, recordé lo que Zafiro me dijo una vez: Que no debía forzar la situación ni forzarme a mí misma a sentir o hacer cosas que en realidad no elegía. Que _"el amor no es algo que se pueda conseguir a la fuerza, sino que es una decisión, una construcción entre dos personas que se eligen, que están dispuestas a estar juntas y acompañarse y ayudarse en pos de esa construcción. Y eso es algo que no se logra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sino que en realidad lleva mucho tiempo y dedicación."_

Sólo un verdadero y desinteresado amigo podía ser capaz de decirme tan elocuentes y acertadas palabras, de aconsejarme tan bien y brindarme todo su apoyo y su comprensión para ayudarme a actuar de la manera más correcta. Y no podía desaprovecharlo, debía tener en cuenta todo esto si en verdad quería que las cosas funcionaran bien entre Darien y yo. Si estaba tan segura de cuánto lo amaba, de que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar con él y construir algo verdadero juntos, debía actuar en consecuencia y dejar mi inmadurez de lado. O por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

Así que inspiré y suspiré unas cuantas veces para tratar de relajarme y reunir algo de valor. Y decidí salir a buscarlo para disculparme con él e intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Eso era lo correcto, lo mejor para todos.

.

.

.

Repasé mi imagen en el espejo, acomodé mi ropa y mi cabello y cuando estuve lista finalmente salí del baño. Pero ni bien atravesé la puerta, con tanto ímpetu y determinación que sentía que era capaz de llevarme al mundo por delante, escuché que alguien me llamaba. —Serena, espera —dijo la voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Apenas volteé confirmé que se trataba de Darien, quien estaba junto a la puerta del baño y tenía su celular en la mano. Y sin poder contenerme corrí hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza. —¡Darien! ¡Darien! —repetí su nombre con voz temblorosa mientras refugiaba mi rostro en su cuello. Me sentía muy avergonzada y arrepentida después de haberlo tratado tan mal—. Perdóname, Darien. Perdóname, por favor…

Él también me abrazó y soltó un pesado suspiro. —Por dios, Serena, estaba desesperado. No podía abrir la puerta, te llamé cientos de veces, no sabía qué hacer.

—Lo siento, soy una tonta. No debí gritarte como lo hice, no debí reaccionar tan mal, no debí…

—Tranquila… —dijo al profundizar el abrazo—. Tranquila, Serena, ya pasó.

Poco a poco pude calmarme y me separé lentamente de él para atreverme a mirarlo a la cara aunque estuviera muerta de vergüenza. —Lo siento mucho. Volví a romper mi promesa y me impacienté y me enojé y te dije cosas horribles y… Lo lamento, por favor, perdóname. Yo en verdad me estoy esforzando por ser tolerante y respetarte, pero a veces me cuesta tanto y…

—¿Por qué tenemos que pelear así cada vez que no estamos de acuerdo con algo? ¿Por qué no podemos tomarnos las cosas de otra manera?

—Es mi culpa, por ser tan explosiva, tan impaciente. Yo…

—También es mi culpa, Serena, por no saber darme cuenta a tiempo de cómo piensas o cómo te sientes y… —volvió a suspirar—. No quiero que peleemos, que discutamos, que nos enojemos.

—Yo tampoco quiero que peleemos más. No me gusta que peleemos, no me gusta… Por favor, perdóname.

Darien volvió a abrazarme. —Tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no estoy molesto contigo. Es sólo que me pongo muy nervioso cuando reaccionas así y automáticamente me pongo a la defensiva. Y sé que no respondo de la forma que tú esperas y no porque no quiera hacerlo sino porque no me doy cuenta, porque no estoy acostumbrado a esto y me tomo todo de una manera que quizás no coincide con tu perspectiva de las cosas y…

—No te preocupes, yo te dije que no iba a apresurarte, que te daría todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaras para que te sientas cómodo. Así que no volveré a reclamarte ni exigirte nada, lo prometo.

—Es que ahí está el problema —dijo al mirarme de frente de nuevo—, en que tenemos ritmos y modos muy diferentes. Así es muy difícil ponernos de acuerdo.

—Es mi culpa —admití con pesar y bajé la mirada—, yo soy demasiado arrebatada, demasiado impulsiva, soy…

—No, no, no —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para captar mi atención—. No digas eso, ya dejemos de echarnos la culpa. Lo mejor es que aprendamos a ceder, a ser más flexibles. Yo estoy dispuesto a ceder, aunque me cueste o me lleve tiempo darme cuenta de que es preciso que lo haga. Así que si para ti es tan importante, voy a ir a cenar contigo y tus padres esta noche.

—¿En serio? —pregunté sorprendida. No esperaba que fuera capaz de cambiar de parecer, al menos no tan pronto.

—Sí, en serio. Pensé en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, no tengo por qué sentirme bajo presión si cenamos con ellos. Además ya los conozco y no creo que…

—¡Oh, Darien, me haces tan feliz! —lo abracé otra vez y él echó a reír—. ¿Cenaremos con mis padres esta noche?

—Sí.

—¿Y les diremos que somos novios? ¿Y no tendremos que ocultar más lo que pasa entre nosotros?

—Bueno —volvimos a separarnos y Darien tomó mis manos—, si lo manejamos con cierta discreción yo creo que sí, que podemos decir que…

—¿Que somos novios? —insistí.

—Bueno, si tú quieres plantearlo en esos términos entonces…

—¡Ay, somos novios! ¡Somos novios! —estaba tan feliz que pegaba saltitos de la emoción y él no dejaba de reír.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo otra vez con toda la intención de comérmelo a besos, Darien cambió de expresión de repente y soltó mis manos haciendo un paso hacia atrás para separarse de mí. —Disculpen —cuando volteé al escuchar a Lita, comprendí su reacción—, lamento interrumpirlos, pero vine a avisarles que los estamos esperando hace rato y… —nos observaba alternadamente a los dos, era muy probable que se hubiera dado cuenta de todo—. Neflyte y yo queremos hablar contigo, Serena.

—De acuerdo, enseguida voy.

—Con permiso —se disculpó y se fue.

Apenas se alejó de nosotros, volteé a ver a Darien con una mirada asesina, quería fulminarlo con los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, su reacción cuando Lita nos vio hizo que mis nervios y enojo volvieran a dispararse. —¿De nuevo? —pregunté molesta—. ¿De nuevo sales con lo mismo, Darien?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? —el muy descarado se hacía el desentendido.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡eres insufrible! —preferí no volver a montar una escena ni discutir. Así que le di vuelta la cara y quise comenzar a caminar.

Pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo. —No, Serena, espera, no te enojes.

—¡No me toques! —dije furiosa y me solté para retomar mis pasos.

Darien me siguió. —Por dios, Serena, no otra vez.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, donde todos se encontraban, inmediatamente Nef comenzó a atosigarme con preguntas y pedirme cientos de consejos. Hacía poco que él y Lita habían decidido asociarse y ampliar el negocio de la cafetería juntos, por lo tanto querían hacer algunas refacciones y cambios en el local para darle un nuevo aspecto. Y como yo manejaba algunos conocimientos sobre diseño, querían contar con mi opinión y sugerencias.

Mientras hablábamos los tres, Darien, que estaba sentado a mi lado, participaba de la plática de lo más desenvuelto y de a ratos intentaba acariciar mi rodilla bajo la mesa. Pero yo lo empujaba cada vez que me tocaba y no hice más que ignorarlo todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera lo miraba, sólo prestaba atención a lo que los chicos comentaban, o al menos eso le demostraba.

Conversamos e intercambiamos ideas por un buen rato hasta que en un momento Lita y Nef empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Y como todos estaban compenetrados en lo que decían, Darien se me acercó para hablarme al oído sin que se dieran cuenta. —¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir ignorándome?

De nuevo intentó acariciar mi pierna, pero yo quité su mano sin mirarlo. —Te dije que no quiero que me toques.

No quería ni verlo a la cara, pero sin mirarlo podía asegurar que él estaba sonriendo. ¿Acaso podía ser más arrogante? El muy odioso disfrutaba tanto de hacerme enojar que de seguro todo lo que diría o haría a partir de ahora sólo iba a ser para provocarme aún más. —No dejas de sorprenderme, Serena, tu mal carácter no tiene límites. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a maltratarme y torturarme con tu indiferencia? ¿No piensas volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca más? ¿O es que estás conteniéndote para volver a gritarme e insultarme cuando estemos solos?

—Cállate o voy a golpearte.

—Vaya, ¿ahora me amenazas con golpearme? Qué cruel eres… Y yo que creía que habíamos hecho las paces.

No pude sostener más mi postura de superada e indiferente, así que volteé a verlo para contestarle. —Hicimos las paces, pero tú volviste a arruinarlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —le reproché.

Efectivamente el muy atrevido tenía una estúpida sonrisa de placer en la cara, era tan irritante… —¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice nada malo.

—Disimulaste cuando apareció Lita y ahora sigues disimulando frente a todos, como si no quisieras que se enteraran de nada.

—Es que yo soy muy reservado y tímido.

—¿Tímido?

—Sí, y tú no me entiendes. Quieres someterme a tus caprichos y si no lo hago te enojas y me maltratas y… Por dios, eres tan sexy cuando te pones así… —murmuró con voz ronca entornando los ojos, y de nuevo intentaba tocarme bajo la mesa.

Y para mi sorpresa, en lugar de seguir enojándome la situación comenzó a resultarme graciosa. —¿Qué rayos estás…

—Es como en ese libro tan famoso, sólo que al revés —dijo al acercarse más a mi oído y sin que yo me resistiera comenzó a acariciar mi pierna.

—¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?

—Aquel libro del tipo adinerado que sale con una estudiante y le hace firmar un contrato o algo así —explicó—. ¿No me digas que no lo conoces? Si hasta hicieron una película.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —quise retomar mi actitud indiferente, pero ya había logrado persuadirme. Y ahora en vez de contener mi rabia, me esforzaba por aguantarme la risa.

—Vamos, seguro que tienes una copia en tu prolífica colección. Perdón, la colección que Mina te prestó.

—¿Te refieres a…

—No recuerdo cómo se llama, era algo parecido a _Dorian Gray_ y no sé qué del _lado oscuro_.

—¿ _"50 sombras de Grey"_? —adiviné.

—Ése mismo, ¿lo has leído?

—No, no me gusta ese género.

—A mí tampoco me atrae, mucho drama. Pero ahora que lo pienso en nuestro caso podría haber un poco de…

—¡Por dios, Darien! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! —no podía creer que fuera capaz de decir tantas tonterías, y sin poder disimular más eché a reír.

Él agrandó su sonrisa y siguió desvariando. —No te asustes, sólo se me ocurrió que si en la novela el sujeto es el _amo_ y la chica la _sumisa_ , en nuestro caso vendría a ser exactamente al revés, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quieres decir que yo soy tu _ama_ y tú mi _sumiso_?

—Claro, algo así. Porque tú me maltratas sin compasión y yo lo disfruto… —concluyó con un exagerado tono seductor.

Yo no podía parar de reír. —Ay, Darien, ya deja de decir disparates, ¡vas a matarme!

—Al menos logré hacerte reír y que dejaras de ignorarme —dijo al volver a hablar con normalidad y buscó mi mano bajo la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

—Eres tremendo —dije más tranquila y apreté su mano con fuerza.

Él sonrió con dulzura. —Y tú eres preciosa —susurró al acercarse lentamente a mí.

Otra vez estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero la voz de Nef nos interrumpió. —Oigan, ¿qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos?

Recién entonces aterricé de nuevo en la realidad y recordé que no estábamos solos. Y cuando volteé y vi que todos nos miraban fijamente y expectantes me puse nerviosísima al instante, tanto que sentí que la cara me ardía en llamas de la vergüenza. Estaba tan estresada y contrariada por todo lo que había pasado ese día que no tenía idea de qué pensar, qué decir, si debía disimular o no. Ya no entendía más nada.

—Hace rato que cuchichean —dijo Mina— y se comportan como si… ¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó al pegar un salto de su asiento.

—No, no es lo que parece —balbuceé como idiota—. Sólo estábamos hablando de… de…

—Serena —me interrumpió Lita—, tu cara está roja como un tomate, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? —dijo sarcástica.

Yo bajé la mirada más avergonzada. —Bueno… yo… nosotros… él… estamos… tan sólo estamos…

—Está bien, Serena —dijo Darien—. Ya deja de disimular, no seas tan testaruda.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Yo era la testaruda que quería disimular? ¡¿Yo?! —¿Perdón?

Me guiñó un ojo con picardía y se dirigió a los demás. —Quizás es algo pronto para anunciarlo pero ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos y no tiene mucho sentido ocultarles la verdad —apretó mi mano con más fuerza, no me soltó en ningún momento—. Serena y yo estamos juntos —dijo sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos Nef, Mina y yo al unísono.

—¿Se lo diremos? —seguí preguntando. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, después de tantos dolores de cabeza en vano…—. ¿Vamos a decírselo?

Darien rió con soltura. —Ya se los dije.

Mina se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó emocionada. —¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Serena, Darien! ¡Están juntos! ¡¿Entonces eso significa que… que son novios?!

Darien quiso responder. —Bueno…

Pero yo me le adelanté. —¡Sí, somos novios!

Ahora Mina me abrazaba a mí. —¡Amiga! ¡ _My cherry_! ¡Por fin! ¡Qué felicidad! —era tan exagerada, igualita a mí.

—Ya era hora de que sucediera —agregó Lita.

—¡Felicidades, chicos! —dijo Nef—. Hacen una grandiosa pareja, ¿verdad que sí? —le preguntó a Lita mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. Por supuesto ella se soltó enseguida y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —exclamó Mina entusiasmada y llamó a uno de sus compañeros para pedirle que nos trajera más bebidas.

* * *

 ** _Después de unos cuantos tironeos y altibajos, Serena se salió con la suya y logró que Darien se animara a "blanquear" su relación. La verdad es que me he divertido bastante escribiendo este cap. A uds cómo les fue?_**

 ** _Respondo a continuación sus rws:_**

 ** _-Miriam Ortiz: Otra vez los tortolitos tuvieron una agitada discusión, pero por suerte las cosas terminaron bien._**

 ** _-yssareyes48: Hoy volvimos a confirmar lo metiche que es Diamante, jaja, lo adoro! Y por su parte Darien ya empezó a ceder un poco, aunque a Serena le sigue costando tenerle paciencia…_**

 ** _-Leidy Flourite: Como dijo Serena, nuestro Darien se está "redimiendo" de a poquito y está cediendo. Y entiendo que ames a Zafiro, el chico es adorable! Pero por ahora sigue en plan amigos._**

 ** _-Marisol: Me alegra que disfrutaras del cap anterior y espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado._**

 ** _-Brujitadcc: Por más que quiso mantenerse reservado, a nuestro dulce no le quedó más remedio que ceder ante la insistencia de Serena. Hay que ver cómo le va con los "suegritos", jeje!_**

 ** _-Mary Barrientos: Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, espero que hayas disfrutado de este también._**

 ** _-Salyluna: A Darien le sigue costando ser demostrativo y desenvuelto como quiere Serena, pero de a poquito va cediendo._**

 ** _-kaguya: La paciencia de Serena sigue siendo muy escasa, pero Darien se está esforzando por consentirla a pesar de sus dificultades._**

 ** _-Cleo Yagami: Aunque le cueste, Darien está pudiendo aflojar de a poco. Habrá que ver cómo se siguen dando las cosas._**

 ** _-romi: A Serena se le agota muy fácilmente su paciencia, pero Darien la entiende y parece que ya no negará más que son novios._**

 ** _-Bepevink: Hoy las crisis las tuvo Serena, y de las histéricas, ja! Y con la llamada de Zafiro supimos que él está bien y que Diamante fue un poco exagerado y metiche._**

 ** _-Ana: De nuevo hubo bastantes tensiones entre este par, pero por fortuna parece que lograron superarlas y seguir adelante con su nueva relación._**

 ** _-Paty: Darien sigue siendo considerado y paciente, mucho más que Serena! Esperemos que les dure la calma después de la pelea de hoy._**

 ** _-Cathymoon: Bienvenida a mi locura! Te agradezco por acercarte a mi fic y dejarme tu comentario. Serena y Darien tienen sus encontronazos, pero intentan entenderse y llevarse bien. Sobre Zafiro y cómo terminarán las cosas con él lo sabremos más adelante._**

 ** _Bueno gente, esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a todxs por su_** ** _eterno e incondicional apoyo y entusiasmo! Pero sobre todo por tenerme paciencia y no abandonarme a pesar de mis "cuelgues", valoro y aprecio mucho el aguante que me brindan!_**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, y que me compartan su opinión en sus reviews!_**

 ** _Besotototes per tutti,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	16. Capitulo 16

**_Hola hola, mi gente querida! Cómo es que les va? Espero que súper bien!_**

 ** _Yo por suerte ando mejor de ánimos aunque todavía con unos cuantos asuntos complicados (eternos) sin resolver. Pero a pesar de todo he podido acomodarme y organizar mis tiempos y actividades para darme el espacio necesario y dedicarme a hacer algo que me gusta muchísimo: escribir._**

 ** _Así que aquí me tienen de regreso, después de casi 3 meses, con un nuevo cap de mi adorada locurita!_**

 ** _El único comentario previo que les haré va a ser en realidad una recomendación: Que busquen y escuchen para complementar a su lectura una muy bonita canción que se me ocurrió usar para este episodio. Me refiero a "Time after time" en versión de Chet Baker -es una antigüedad, pero creo que les va a gustar-._**

 ** _Sin más para agregar, lxs dejo leer el DIECISÉIS en paz. Que lo disfruten!_**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Abajo me despido,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Dieciséis ::_

Me encontraba en la cocina de mi departamento muy afanada en los preparativos de la cena que con mucho empeño y entusiasmo estaba cocinando para mi adorado novio y mis queridos padres. Estaba muy concentrada controlando la pasta - _panzottis_ de _ricotta_ \- y al mismo tiempo terminando de preparar la salsa - _rossa_ con _parmigiano_ , mi especialidad-.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto, no debía pasar por alto ni el más mínimo detalle. Así que probé la salsa por enésima vez con una cuchara de madera. —Mmm, ¡está deliciosa! —exclamé contenta al saborearla—. Sin dudas soy una experta en salsas, modestia aparte… —me halagué a mí misma y eché a reír.

Colé la pasta, la puse en una fuente y después de verter la salsa encima, la metí en el horno para que se siguiera cocinando. —Pasta: lista —dije satisfecha y seguí chequeando el resto de las cosas—. Queso: listo. Vino: listo —pero cuando volteé con la intención de encaminarme hacia la sala, me topé con Darien que estaba de pie junto a la barra del desayunador.

Aparentemente habría estado observándome en silencio sin que me diera cuenta, entonces pegué un salto del susto al verlo y me llevé las manos al pecho. —¡Por dios, Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Él sonrió y comenzó a caminar lentamente. —Te miro —respondió con un suave tono de voz.

Yo también caminaba hacia él. —¿Me miras? ¿Por qué me miras?

—Porque me gusta mirarte —dijo al detenerse frente a mí—. Tú me gustas…

No pude resistirme ante semejante declaración y como la buena arrebatada que era -y sigo siendo- me abalancé sobre él para comenzar a besarlo repetidas veces. —Tú también me gustas… —dije entre besos haciéndolo reír—. Me encantas, Darien, ¡me encantas!

Claro que me encantaba, me fascinaba, ¡me volvía loca de amor! Y quería comérmelo a besos todo el tiempo. Y si bien yo me esforzaba por controlar mi efusividad, parecía que él poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a mis tan poco delicadas demostraciones de afecto. —¿Y qué te gusta de mí? —me preguntó mientras intentaba separarse un poco.

—Todo tú me gustas —respondí al retomar los besos—. Me gusta tu mirada —besé sus párpados—, me gustan tus ojos —besé sus mejillas y sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar de tanto amor al verlo sonreír—, me gusta tu sonrisa… —dije suspirando como boba—. Adoro tu sonrisa… —y volví a besarlo en los labios con intensidad.

Después de un largo y apasionado beso, de esos que me dejaban sin aliento, volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos. Darien tomó mis manos, las besó en las palmas y me regaló otra dulce sonrisa. —Tú también me encantas… —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te gusta de mí? —pregunté coqueta.

—Muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo… me gusta verte cocinar —respondió agrandando su sonrisa—, porque lo disfrutas tanto que siempre que lo haces te ves relajada y de buen humor.

—¿Entonces insinúas que cuando no cocino estoy nerviosa y malhumorada?

—Sí, un poco —respondió sin titubear y yo puse los ojos como platos simulando estar ofendida—. Porque habitualmente tienes muy mal carácter, pero no me malinterpretes, eso también me gusta de ti.

—Está bien, lo tomaré como un cumplido —bromeé y los dos reímos.

—Y también me gusta… —dijo al ponerse serio y muy despacio acercó una mano a mi rostro para empezar a acariciarme, ¿acaso podía ser más tierno y adorable?—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo porque…

Mientras hablaba no dejaba de acariciarme y de mirarme fijamente a los ojos con una particular expresión, y tuve la impresión de que le estaba costando mucho decirme lo que pensaba. —¿Por qué te gusta estar conmigo? —le pregunté también seria.

—Porque sí, porque me gusta estar cerca de ti —hacía cortas pausas entre frase y frase, lo cual me impacientaba bastante y también me resultaba un poco extraño, por no decir sospechoso—. Porque me haces reír, porque disfruto de tu compañía, porque me haces sentir…

Se calló de repente y su rostro se tensionó. Lo notaba nervioso, preocupado, hasta un tanto asustado, como si algo lo interrumpiera. Sin embargo parecía tener todas las intenciones de sincerarse conmigo, de decirme abiertamente lo que le pasaba. O al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Darien? —insistí y tomé la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla.

—Quiero decirte que… —inspiró hondo y continuó—. Que desde que te conocí, desde la primera vez que te vi siento que… —mientras lo escuchaba percibía cómo los latidos de mi corazón se disparaban al verlo tan movilizado y creer confirmar mis sospechas: ¿Sería que en verdad iba a confesarme sus sentimientos? ¿Que por fin me diría lo que sentía por mí?—. No encuentro las palabras precisas para describir lo que siento, yo… —estaba perdida en sus ojos, cautivada por su voz y mi pobre corazón se derretía de amor. No podía creer que estaba a punto de oír lo que siempre esperé que me dijera—. Jamás me había pasado algo parecido —acercó su otra mano a mi rostro y volvió a acariciarme—. Serena, tú eres… —susurró—. Siento que contigo yo…

—Dímelo, Darien —le supliqué haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener la calma y no desesperarme con sus interminables pausas—. Por favor, dime lo que sientes…

—Yo… Yo siento que… Creo que tal vez estoy…

Hablaba cada vez más bajo, tanto que su voz era prácticamente inaudible. Y su rostro estaba tan tenso que hasta daba la impresión de que estaba sufriendo. ¿Tanto le costaba decir lo que sentía? ¿Tan difícil le resultaba expresar sus sentimientos? ¿No era capaz de confiar en mí? Éstas y cientos de preguntas más invadían mi mente y me provocaban mucha ansiedad.

Sin embargo a pesar de que mis nervios y mi impaciencia me tenían al borde del colapso, me mantuve lo más centrada posible para que él no lo notara ni se sintiera presionado. Estaba muda, inmóvil, hasta aguantaba la respiración con tal de no interrumpirlo por nada en el mundo. Necesitaba con urgencia y desesperación escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera para decirme.

Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para volver a hablar, Darien entornó los ojos y dirigió su atención hacia otro lado, más precisamente hacia la puerta de entrada de mi departamento. —¿Golpearon?

—¿Eh?

—¿Oí bien? ¿Golpearon a la puerta? ¿Serán tus padres?

—Yo no oí nada, te habrá parecido —tomé su rostro para que volviera a mirarme—. ¿Qué estabas por decirme?

—Pero Serena —de repente en su rostro apareció una evidente expresión de pánico—, deben ser ellos, tenemos que…

—¡No! —lo interrumpí impaciente. No quería que el momento se arruinara, que ya no se atreviera a decirme nada, ni me importaba en lo más mínimo si eran mis padres o el mismísimo primer ministro de Japón quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Lo único que quería era escucharlo a él—. No, Darien, oíste mal, nadie golpeó. No te distraigas y ya dime por favor lo que ibas a… —ahora sí escuché que efectivamente alguien estaba golpeando a mi puerta con insistencia y mi serenidad se fue al diablo—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¡¿Por qué?! —grité furiosa.

—¿Lo ves? No oí mal, hay alguien golpeando —señaló Darien—. Seguro que son tus padres, ve a abrirles.

—¡No quiero! ¿Por qué ahora? Estabas a punto de decirme algo importante, ¡no es justo! —protesté.

—No era algo tan importante, no te preocupes —intentó calmarme—. Hablaremos después, ¿sí? Ahora ve a recibir a tus padres.

—Pero Darien… —quise insistir haciendo pucheros. Me sentía tan frustrada…

—Vamos, ve de una vez, ve.

—Bueno —accedí de mala gana—. Pero antes dame otro beso —le ordené.

—Pero Serena, tienes que…

—¡Que me des un beso te digo! —y cerré los ojos para esperarlo, frunciendo mis labios al estilo ' _conejo_ '. Admito que me estaba comportando como una niñita caprichosa, pero opté por actuar así antes de que la frustración me hiciera estallar de rabia y le gritara de todo menos ' _bonito_ '.

—Está bien, está bien —accedió él y me dio un rápido beso en la frente—. Listo, ahora ve.

¿En la frente? ¡¿Acababa de besarme en la frente?! No, si este chico era el colmo de los colmos. —¡Ay, me sacas de quicio! —no me aguanté más y me colgué de su cuello para volver a besarlo como realmente quería. Darien rió y trató de resistirse, pero acabó dejándose vencer ante mi insistencia—. Me vuelves loca… —susurré entre besos—. Loca de remate… Y me sacas de quicio… —corté los besos cuando oí que volvían a golpear—. ¡Ya voy! —grité hacia la puerta para que nos dejaran en paz por unos segundos más.

Cuando miré a Darien de nuevo me tranquilicé al notarlo más relajado. Pero el momento había pasado, la magia se había esfumado, ya no iba a confesarme nada. Así que no me quedó más remedio que resignarme.

Solté un largo suspiro y comencé a acariciar su cabello. —Quiero… —dije con calma. De alguna forma debía demostrarle que me importaba lo que le pasaba, aunque no hubiera podido decírmelo, y que estaba dispuesta a esperarlo—. Darien, yo quiero que confíes en mí —él asintió serio—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Tienes que confiar en mí —le di un último beso y nos separamos.

Fui hasta la puerta y antes de abrir volteé a verlo. —Todo va a estar bien —repetí en voz baja y él asintió de nuevo, pero esta vez sonriendo.

—¡Hola, hijita! —gritó mi papá apenas entró y me abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Hiciste que me preocupara! —era tan exagerado…—. Qué bonita estás, hija, ¡te ves radiante! —dijo al observarme de arriba abajo y enseguida comenzó a darme cientos de ruidosos besos en las mejillas.

—Hola, Serena —me saludó mi mamá al pasar.

—Hola… —la saludé muerta de risa sin poder separarme de mi efusivo padre—. Bueno, bienvenidos a mi nuevo hogar —dije cuando finalmente logré soltarme y cerré la puerta.

—Está muy bonito, hija —comentó mi mamá mientras examinaba todo a su alrededor—. Muy colorido y alegre como tú.

—Gracias.

—¡¿Chiba?! —exclamó mi papá al dirigirse a Darien que aún permanecía inmóvil en medio de la sala—. Hola, muchacho, ¡qué alegría verte! —se acercó a él y lo saludó con un afectuoso abrazo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Buenas noches, señor —dijo Darien con timidez—. Señora —saludó a mi mamá con una leve inclinación.

—Hola, querido —lo saludó ella y con muy poco disimulo me clavó una intensa mirada con sus enormes ojos como exigiéndome una explicación. Era una mujer muy perspicaz y de seguro se había dado cuenta de todo al instante.

Yo me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la mano. —Papá, mamá, ¿recuerdan a Darien? ¿Mi vecino? Bueno, aunque en realidad ya no lo es más desde que me mudé —dije riendo como estúpida. Es que al notar cómo apretaba mi mano podía percibir lo nervioso que se encontraba y no pude evitar contagiarme su ansiedad.

—Claro que sí —respondió mi papá—, ¡el hijo del virtuosísimo Mamoru Chiba! Y ahora que lo recuerdo, me prometiste una copia de su música, jovencito. Espero que no lo hayas olvidado porque…

—Cariño, por favor… —mi mamá trató de frenarlo.

—No lo olvidé, señor —dijo Darien y soltó mi mano para dirigirse hacia el sofá—. De hecho se la traje —buscó algo en el bolsillo de su saco que estaba sobre el sillón y se acercó de nuevo a mi papá—. Aquí está —dijo al entregarle el estuche de un cd.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Muchas gracias, muchacho! —dijo mi papá emocionado al recibirlo.

Yo tampoco podía salir de mi asombro al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Y comprendí que probablemente cuando pasamos por su departamento antes de venir al mío para que dejara las cosas del trabajo y se cambiara de ropa, también buscó el cd que ya tenía listo. No me había comentado nada al respecto y yo jamás hubiera imaginado que recordaría que se lo prometió a mi papá aquella tarde que lo conoció.

—De nada, señor.

—¡Tenemos que escucharlo, no perdamos más tiempo! Serena, ¿dónde está el equipo de música? —mi papá estaba desbordado de felicidad y yo también. Darien había tenido un gesto tan lindo y gentil que creí haberme enamorado un poquito más de él.

—Espera, Kenji —volvió a detenerlo mi mamá—. Creo que nuestra hija quiere decirnos algo —dijo al mirarnos alternadamente a los dos.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —aterricé de golpe— Ah, sí. Bueno, sólo quería… Lo que quiero decirles es que… —otra vez mis nervios volvían a dispararse y miré a Darien como para pedirle su apoyo, pero él tenía la mirada baja y lo noté mucho más nervioso que antes. Así que reuní valor y decidí anunciarlo sola lo antes posible, no tenía demasiado sentido pasar por tanto estrés por algo tan sencillo—. Darien es mi novio —solté al fin y él me miró espantado, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, lo cual no me cayó para nada bien.

—¿En serio? ¡Felicidades, chicos! —dijo mi papá contento.

—Bienvenido a nuestra familia, querido —dijo mi mamá con una cálida sonrisa.

Darien estaba estupefacto ante su cordial reacción y no supo qué responder. Y la verdad es que yo me alegré al verlo sonreír otra vez, porque parecía que por fin sus temores se estaban desvaneciendo o al menos tuve esa impresión.

—Eres muy afortunado, muchacho —dijo mi papá mientras le daba unas fuertes palmadas en los hombros—. Serena es una chica maravillosa, como su madre. Aunque… —se acercó más a él— tiene un carácter del demonio —murmuró con una risita pícara—. En eso también es igualita a ella.

—¡Papá!

—¡Kenji!

Los dos rieron por nuestra reacción, sin dudas éramos idénticamente temperamentales. —Bueno, muchacho —siguió mi papá—, ya basta de charla. Vamos a escuchar este disco inmediatamente.

—Sí, señor —asintió Darien y fueron juntos hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba el equipo de música.

—Toma, hija —me dijo mi mamá al entregarme un paquete.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté curiosa mientras lo desenvolvía.

—Los libros de cocina de tu abuela.

—Mamá… —dije emocionada al verlos—. ¡Qué hermoso regalo! ¡Gracias!

—Como me contaste que sigues entusiasmada con perfeccionar tus habilidades culinarias —explicó— pensé que te gustaría tenerlos y experimentar con sus recetas. Más ahora que ya tienes a quien agasajar… —las dos miramos a Darien y suspiramos como bobas—. ¡Ese chico es un príncipe, hija! ¿Cómo lograste conquistarlo?

—¡Cállate, mamá! —dije avergonzada. Pero Darien y mi papá ni nos escucharon porque estaban muy compenetrados en su conversación y en la música que ya había comenzado a sonar.

—No puedo creerlo, Serena. ¡Tienes novio! ¡Y es precioso! —la muy ' _madura_ ' de mi madre apretaba mis manos entre las suyas mientras daba saltitos de la emoción como una adolescente. Era más que evidente de quién había heredado mi excentricidad…—. Cuéntame todo, Serena. ¡Todo!

Yo eché a reír y fuimos juntas a la cocina para poder cuchichear tranquilas.

.

.

.

La velada transcurrió de lo más distendida. Compartimos un momento sumamente cómodo y natural entre los cuatro, como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho. Mi papá se la pasó hablando hasta por los codos y mi mamá no dejó de atenderlo a Darien y estar pendiente de él ni por un segundo.

No podía sentirme mejor, todo salió estupendamente bien, la comida, la sobremesa, la plática, las risas. Todo había sido simplemente perfecto. Hasta que mis padres se marcharon… Porque recién entonces caí en la cuenta de lo agobiado y tenso que estuvo Darien todo el tiempo desde que llegaron hasta que se fueron. Y apenas nos quedamos a solas no volvió a dirigirme la palabra por un buen rato. Sólo me ayudó a ordenar y limpiar el comedor y después se puso a lavar los platos sin decirme absolutamente nada.

Cuando terminé de guardar las últimas cosas en la nevera, puse a calentar un poco de café y mientras esperaba me dediqué a observarlo por unos instantes. Estaba de espaldas a mí, mudo, ocupado en su tarea sin emitir sonido alguno, era como si hubiera levantado unas impenetrables murallas invisibles a su alrededor. Jamás lo había visto así antes.

—Darien… —lo llamé temerosa. Necesitaba saber qué rayos le pasaba, por qué había tenido este vuelvo tan abrupto en su estado de ánimo cuando hacía cuestión de unos pocos minutos parecía estar todo en orden—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté preocupada pero pareció no escucharme, ya que seguía concentrado en lo que hacía—. Darien —lo llamé de nuevo—, ¿te sientes bien?

Él volteó a mirarme. —Disculpa, ¿me hablaste?

—Te pregunté si estás bien.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —y volvió a darme la espalda regresando su atención a la vajilla que lavaba.

—Porque te noto… raro. Y pensé que quizás no lo pasaste bien esta noche o hubo algo que te molestó o…

—No, para nada. Al contrario, lo pasé muy bien. Tus padres son muy agradables, me sentí muy bien —me explicó con un cordial pero al mismo tiempo frío tono de voz.

Su respuesta no me convenció. Es más, lo noté algo forzado y creí comprender que así se había estado comportado todo el tiempo, esforzándose en mostrarse amable y desenvuelto, fingiendo que lo estaba pasando bien, que se sentía a gusto con nosotros cuando en realidad era justamente todo lo opuesto. Quizás me estaba precipitando al sacar estas conclusiones, pero a esta altura de las circunstancias y después de todo lo que había pasado ese día era lo único que se me ocurría.

No dije más nada y después de servirme una taza de café me fui a la sala. Subí el volumen de la música que estaba sonando, me senté en el sofá y comencé a hojear los libros de cocina que me regaló mi mamá. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, distraerme con lo que sea, dejar a un lado los pensamientos negativos y las desagradables sensaciones que empezaban a angustiarme.

Poco tiempo después apareció Darien sin que me diera cuenta y se sentó a mi lado. Tomó uno de los libros y también empezó a repasar sus páginas. —Se ve interesante, hay muchas recetas —comentó.

—Sí, a mi abuela le encantaba cocinar. Pero le gustaba más la repostería, era una especialista en pasteles —recordé con nostalgia.

Si bien me sorprendió este nuevo cambio de actitud, opté por tomármelo como un intento de acercamiento, de distender un poco los ánimos y volver a tratarnos como siempre. Pero de nuevo nos quedamos callados por unos instantes más. Y yo estaba bastante inquieta, no tenía idea de cómo interpretar su mutismo, no sabía si sentirme culpable o molesta o triste o incómoda o… —En serio lo pasé bien esta noche —dijo de repente y yo lo miré confundida—. En verdad creo que tus padres son unas personas muy agradables, me hicieron sentir cómodo, en familia. Pero…

Obviamente ya no me quedaba ni un mísero resto de paciencia y tuve que decirle lo que pensaba. —Ya sé lo que vas a decirme —y le reproché lo que me dijo cuando discutimos más temprano—, que fue demasiado pronto para presentarte con ellos, que lo nuestro todavía es muy reciente, que no estás listo para esto, que…

—No, no es eso. Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Todo parecía estar tan bien… —seguí protestando—. Fue una cena agradable, conversamos tanto, nos reímos, nadie puso en tela de juicio el hecho de que tú y yo estemos juntos, es más ni siquiera se habló del tema. Nadie presionó a nadie, ni mis padres ni yo hicimos nada para que te sintieras mal. No lo entiendo, Darien, ¿por qué te pones así? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto abrirte y compartir estas cosas con más soltura y naturalidad? ¿Por qué te sobreesfuerzas? ¿Por qué…

—Porque sí, Serena —dijo molesto—, porque me cuesta mucho, porque temo… Me preocupa que tengan una mala impresión de mí.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, es que ya no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, no puedo tomármelo con tanta naturalidad como lo haces tú, porque ni siquiera me siento capaz de hacerlo bien —ahora entendía lo que le pasaba, se sentía inseguro, asustado, y se estaba animando a decírmelo, lo que me conmovió profundamente—. Creí que no habría problemas —continuó—, que podría con esto, que no me costaría, pero no es nada fácil. Temo caerles mal o que piensen que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti o que…

—No, Darien, ¿de qué estás hablando? Ellos no piensan así, ellos no…

—Porque la primera y única vez que hice algo como esto, presentarme con los padres de… de mi novia, todo fue perfecto. Me abrieron las puertas de su casa, me recibieron como un hijo, como si fuera parte de su familia. Pero después todo se arruinó y yo los decepcioné y todo se fue al diablo y…

—No, Darien, no digas eso. Nada se va a arruinar, nadie se va a decepcionar de ti —intenté animarlo—. Tú eres un sol, eres una persona maravillosa, eres un príncipe…

—No, no lo soy.

—Para mí sí lo eres —enfaticé—. Eres mi príncipe, Darien. Eres perfecto para mí, ¿puedes creerme? Aunque me saques de quicio, aunque pongas a prueba mi escasa paciencia y me hagas estallar de rabia una y otra vez, yo… —tomé su rostro entre mis manos—. Yo quiero estar contigo, Darien. Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que…

—Serena… —murmuró suspirando y apoyó su frente contra la mía—. No tienes idea de cuánto te… —pero se detuvo antes de completar la frase.

Esperé lo más que pude por si se atrevía a continuar, pero no lo hizo. —¿Qué? ¿Qué estabas por decir? —le supliqué conteniéndome por no caer en la desesperación. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué no podía abrirse del todo y decirme lo que sentía? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto confiar en mí?

Se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos y volvió a suspirar. —Nada, tonterías mías, no me hagas caso. No quiero que los ánimos decaigan por mi culpa —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Pero Darien…

—Ya olvidémonos de todo —dijo al ponerse de pie—, tenemos que celebrar.

—¿Celebrar?

—Claro, dijimos que esta noche íbamos a celebrar, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Tenía razón, ese día él acababa de comprarse un auto nuevo y habíamos acordado celebrarlo juntos. —Es cierto, lo había olvidado —dije algo desanimada al confirmar que de nuevo me iba a quedar con las ganas de escuchar su ' _confesión_ '.

Darien seleccionó una nueva canción en el equipo de música y luego me tendió una mano. —Ven, concédeme el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo —dijo con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, de ésas que yo tanto adoraba y que provocó que toda mi preocupación y mi ansiedad desaparecieran al instante.

Así que acepté su invitación sin titubear y me acerqué a él. Cuando tomé su mano llevó la mía a su pecho sin soltarla y me abrazó por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Yo reposé mi rostro en su pecho, cerré los ojos y comenzamos a bailar muy despacio, siguiendo el ritmo de la delicada música que nos envolvía.

Permanecimos callados por unos instantes, sólo bailando abrazados, concentrados en la melodía que sonaba. Era un momento tan romántico y especial, yo disfrutaba tanto de su cercanía y de las increíbles sensaciones que colmaban todo mi ser al estar entre sus brazos… Y al encontrarnos así podía sentir que nada malo podía pasar, que estábamos juntos, unidos, tan íntimamente conectados…

—Es una canción muy bonita —murmuré en un suspiro. Justo en una parte donde la letra decía algo así como _"_ _Y una y otra vez me oirás decir que soy muy afortunado por amarte_ _"_.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es la favorita de mi madre. No te imaginas lo bien que la interpreta con su bella voz.

—¿No hay una versión suya en el cd que me grabaste?

—No, por eso grabé ésta, que es mi versión favorita después de la de mi madre, claro.

Además de la copia que le hizo a mi papá con las grabaciones remasterizadas de sus padres, también había hecho una para mí con algunas canciones más de otros intérpretes. Y una de ellas era la que estábamos escuchando ahora. Se trataba de una clásica balada de jazz muy hermosa y romántica que me encantaba y hacía mucho tiempo no oía.

Volví a suspirar emocionada y lo abracé con más fuerza sin dejar de bailar. Al estar juntos de esta forma podía escuchar cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más, al mismo ritmo y tiempo que el mío, de tal manera que podía sentir cómo ambos estábamos perfectamente sincronizados.

Darien empezó a acariciar delicadamente mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos y acomodó su rostro cerca de mi cuello. Yo me estremecí al sentirlo tan cerca y noté que unas suaves y electrizantes cosquillas comenzaron a recorrerme entera al sentir la tibieza de su aliento contra mi piel. Yo también me acerqué a su cuello, podía percibir su aroma, respirar su perfume, intenso, sensual, y de manera casi imperceptible comencé a rozar su piel con mis labios.

Nos acariciamos suavemente con nuestros rostros, él rozaba mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz y muy lentamente se fue acercando a mis labios. Al quedar enfrentados nos miramos a los ojos y noté cómo nuestra respiración se profundizaba y un intenso deseo empezaba a invadirme.

—Gracias… —susurré un tanto avergonzada—. Gracias por haber venido esta noche. Sé que no es fácil para ti, que te cuestan este tipo de ' _formalidades_ '. Sin embargo viniste, aguantaste a mis padres, me aguantaste a mí y… —ambos sonreímos—. Y quiero darte las gracias por eso.

—Yo también te agradezco que me hayas invitado y sobre todo que me tengas paciencia, aunque también te cueste —acarició mi rostro con dulzura y me miró serio—. Gracias, Serena —dijo en voz muy baja acercándose más a mí, casi rozando mis labios con los suyos—. Gracias… —susurró y me besó.

Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, que sentía que flotaba en el aire. Comencé a acariciar su rostro con las manos y a medida que los besos pasaban a ser más intensos rodeé su cuello con mis brazos enredando mis dedos en su cabello. En respuesta él me tomó del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para acercarme aún más a su cuerpo.

Y cuando entreabrió su boca lentamente y acarició mis labios con la punta de su lengua para invitarme a profundizar los besos, yo accedí enseguida, saboreando su boca con dulzura, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Poco a poco empezamos a intensificar los besos alternando suaves y lentas caricias con nuestros labios y lenguas. Nos besamos largamente, acariciándonos sin parar y respirando de forma cada vez más entrecortada e irregular.

Pero cuando nuestras manos empezaron a inquietarse y nos dimos cuenta de que ya no podíamos sostener más la calma con la que nos estábamos tratando, suavizamos los besos y nos separamos un poco para recuperar el aliento y vernos de nuevo a los ojos.

Yo lo miraba extasiada y sentía como si el aleteo de cientos de mariposas me hicieran cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, porque sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada, todo era tan perfecto y maravilloso que sentía que me enamoraba cada vez más y más, porque… —Eres una insaciable besucona —murmuró con una sonrisa triunfante interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Es que tú eres muy ' _besable_ ', ya te lo dije —refuté y él agrandó su sonrisa. Era tan engreído…—. Y particularmente hoy tengo muchas más ganas de besarte que nunca, porque me hiciste pasar por mucho estrés desde bien temprano y necesito una buena dosis de mimos… —y retomé los besos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó riendo contra mis labios—. ¿Yo te hice pasar estrés? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Corté los besos y lo miré seria. —No te hagas el santito, queridísimo novio mío, no olvides lo que pasó esta tarde —le recordé nuestra fuerte pelea por lo de la cena con mis padres y luego por lo de decirle a los chicos que estábamos juntos—. Me provocaste unos cuantos dolores de cabeza con tus planteos y tus excusas, así que ahora tendrás que compensarme.

Quise volver a besarlo, pero él no me dejó. —¿Eso significa que vas a castigarme y aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó en tono seductor—. ¿Que vas a someterme a tus caprichos y maltratarme sin compasión hasta quedar satisfecha?

—Eso quieres, ¿verdad? —le seguí el juego—. Quieres que me comporte como una novia dominante y lujuriosa, ¿cierto?

—Vaya, me leíste la mente… —dijo guiñándome un ojo con picardía.

—Entonces —murmuré al comenzar a caminar guiándolo hacia mi habitación—, no perdamos más tiempo y saldemos nuestras cuentas pendientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… —dijo con voz ronca y me besó.

.

.

.

Una tarde, mis mejores amigas y yo nos encontrábamos distribuidas alrededor de la mesita de mi sala conversando de todo un poco. Era la primera vez que nos reuníamos en mi nuevo departamento para merendar juntas y ponernos al corriente con lo que acontecía en nuestras vidas. Particularmente en la mía, porque desde que empecé a salir con Darien no habíamos podido coincidir las tres solas para que les contara todo.

Así que durante un buen rato me dediqué a relatarles con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó desde el primer minuto que estábamos juntos hasta ese día, que acababa de regresar de pasar el fin de semana en las montañas con él.

Mientras Mina se ocupaba de servir un poco más de té para todas y por su parte Lita servía unas porciones de pastel en unos platos, yo les hablaba entusiasmada sobre mi flamante novio, nuestra nueva y perfecta relación y el reciente viaje que hicimos juntos.

—Es tan atento y caballero… —comentaba emocionada—. Todo el tiempo me trató como a una verdadera princesa. Hicimos de todo, fuimos a cenar a un lugar súper romántico, salimos de compras, me hizo un montón de obsequios, paseamos en el lago y también…

—¿Y el hotel? ¿Cómo les fue en el hotel? —preguntó Mina impaciente.

—¡Divino! La habitación era inmensa, tenía una vista increíble, ¡hasta había un jacuzzi en el baño! Me sentía como una estrella de cine.

—No es eso lo que te pregunto, Serena —me regañó y yo la miré sin comprender lo que decía—. No te hagas la tonta, sabes a qué me refiero —y me hizo una seña con las manos bastante explícita para que entendiera.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a… ' _eso_ '? —pregunté y sentí que la cara me ardía de vergüenza. Pero estábamos en confianza y hablar de estas cosas con ella siempre era muy divertido.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡' _Eso_ '! —asintió más impaciente—. Vamos, cuéntanos todo, queremos detalles.

—Bueno —inspiré hondo para reunir valor y animarme a contarle algo—. Darien es…

—¡Por dios, Serena! ¡Habla, desembucha de una vez!

—¡Es una bomba sexual! —exclamé y las dos gritamos como histéricas.

—Son insufribles… —protestó Lita muerta de risa.

—Es tan apasionado, tan romántico, tan… —continué y enseguida me tapé la cara con las manos al recordarlo—. ¡Ay, es tan sexy!

—Y dime, Serena —dijo Mina al tomar mis manos para descubrir mi rostro—. El primer día que estuvieron juntos, ¿cuántas veces lo hicieron?

—¿El primer día? No estoy segura…

—Haz memoria, amiga. Es un número muy importante, porque determina cuán duradera y apasionada será su relación.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese disparate? —preguntó Lita.

Pero ella la ignoró por completo. —Vamos, dinos cuántas veces —me apresuró.

—Unas dos o tres veces creo, no me acuerdo bien.

—¿Nada más? —dijo decepcionada.

—Perdóname por no ser tan fogosa como tú, mi querida _Venus_ —dije en tono burlón.

—Bueno, no se peleen. Y ya dejen de decir tonterías —nos cortó Lita sin dejar de reír—. Lo importante es que ambas están muy enamoradas y sus adorados novios las tratan con respeto y cariño. Lo que vale es la calidad, no la cantidad.

—Tienes razón, mi adorado Darien es muy respetuoso y cariñoso —dije otra vez emocionada—. Soy tan feliz…

—¿Estás enamorada, Serena? —me preguntó Mina.

—¡Sí! Enamorada hasta los huesos…

— ¿Y Darien se preocupa por ti? ¿Te cuida? ¿Te consuela cuando estás triste? ¿Te hace reír cuando estás aburrida? ¿Aguanta tu mal carácter y le gusta lo que cocinas para él?

—¡Sí, sí ,sí! —asentí con convicción—. Es el amor de mi vida, es mi príncipe azul…

—¿Y quiere estar siempre contigo? ¿Compartir todo contigo? ¿Cuidarte, acompañarte, hacerte feliz? —yo seguía asintiendo segura—. ¿Y te dice cuánto te ama cientos de veces al día?

—Bueno… —todo mi entusiasmo se vino a pique por esa última pregunta—. En realidad no me lo dice directamente —quise excusarlo—, pero me lo demuestra con sus gestos, sus atenciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Mina horrorizada—. ¿No te dice que te ama? —yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Pero al menos una vez te lo ha dicho? —volví a negar con la mirada baja —¡Oh, por dios, eso es terrible!

—Es que Darien es un chico muy reservado —lo defendió Lita—. Pero aunque sea discreto en público y no te diga directamente que te ama, creo que si es tan atento y romántico como tú dices cuando están a solas es porque tiene fuertes sentimientos por ti.

—Viéndolo de esa forma, quizás tengas razón —reflexionó Mina.

—Y yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes —siguió Lita—. En verdad me alegra mucho que se hayan dado una oportunidad para estar juntos. Espero que todo marche bien y que no lo eches a perder —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—¡Gracias, Lita! —la abracé efusiva, sus palabras me levantaron el ánimo—. ¡Te quiero mucho!

—Bueno, bueno. Ya corten con los arrumacos o me pondré celosa —nos interrumpió Mina—. Hablando de parejas felices, tengo algo muy importante que contarles —las dos la miramos atentas y ella nos entregó unas tarjetas que sacó de su bolso—. Miren lo que recibí por correo esta mañana.

Cuando leí de qué se trataba me sorprendí bastante. Aunque ya sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, no dejaba de provocarme cierta nostalgia. —Vaya, así que finalmente se casará… —dije con voz apagada. Efectivamente lo que tenía en mis manos era la tarjeta de invitación para la boda de Seiya, mi ex-novio—. Y en un mes.

—Así es —dijo Mina—. Resulta ser que hace unos días, cuando pasé por esa productora donde hice una audición para una publicidad, ¿recuerdan? —ambas asentimos—. Bueno, allí me encontré con él y fuimos a tomar un café y platicamos muchísimo. Fue muy divertido porque hacía tanto que no nos veíamos y me habló de sus hermanos. ¿Sabían que Yaten es el presidente de una discográfica? Y pensar que en preparatoria yo estaba tan enamorada de él… Habríamos hecho una pareja increíble. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien mi Kun es mucho más guapo y es más alto, pero lo más importante es que a él sí lo amo de verdad. En cambio lo de Yaten fue algo platónico, yo era muy chica y fantasiosa y además…

—¡Ay, ya, Mina, no te vayas por las ramas! —la regañé molesta. ¿Cómo era capaz de hablar tanto? ¡Me desesperaba!

—Bueno, Seiya me contó que ya ha fijado la fecha para su boda y quiere invitarnos a todas. Entonces le pregunté si podemos ir acompañadas y me dijo que sí. Y me pidió que cuando recibiera las tarjetas se las reenvíe avisándole con quién vamos a ir así puede organizar el tema de las mesas y los lugares y…

—¿Acompañadas? —la interrumpió Lita—. ¿Acompañadas por quién?

—Por los chicos, claro.

—¿Qué chicos? ¿Kunzite y Darien?

—¡Y Neflyte! —gritamos Mina y yo al unísono.

—¡Es una idea fantástica! —dije entusiasmada.

—¿Verdad que sí? Si vamos todos juntos a la boda será una excelente oportunidad para que…

—No, no, no —Volvió a cortarla Lita enojada—. Me parece una idea pésima. Él no tiene nada que hacer en esa boda, ni siquiera conoce a los novios, no me parece correcto que…

—Pero Seiya me dijo que sí, que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos —explicó Mina.

—Vamos, Lita, no seas testaruda —intenté convencerla—. Iremos los seis juntos, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

—Claro, tienes que ceder un poco y relacionarte más con él fuera del ámbito laboral, al menos como amigos —insistió Mina—. Si no lo único que hacen es pasársela encerrados en ese negocio y hablando de trabajo.

—Pero yo no…

—Nef regresó y te propuso asociarte contigo por alguna razón en especial. Deberías darle una oportunidad para que lo demuestre e intentar relacionarte con él desde otro lugar, no sólo como su colega y socia.

—Mina tiene razón —me acoplé a sus argumentos—. Deberías salirte un poco de tus estructuras y probar algo diferente. Siempre eres muy fría y cortante con él, y Nef es muy dulce contigo, es obvio que te tiene un cariño muy especial.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún interés en él. Sí, es cierto que en el trabajo nos llevamos muy bien y que el negocio está funcionando mejor que nunca desde que somos socios, pero…

—No seas tan dura, Lita —dijo Mina—. Vayamos todos juntos a esta fiesta, lo vamos a pasar muy bien. Y así podrás comprobar que en él también puedes encontrar un buen amigo, alguien con quien contar más allá del trabajo.

—Pero…

—Vamos, ¡di que sí! —le suplicamos las dos.

—No lo sé, déjenme pensarlo —dijo ensimismada mirando fijamente la tarjeta.

.

.

.

Algunos días después, fui a visitar a Diamante a su trabajo para volver a discutir el asunto del proyecto para el que pidió mi colaboración, siendo que yo ya había aceptado su propuesta. Así que una tarde, cuando salí del consultorio de Kun, me dirigí hacia allá.

Su estudio estaba ubicado en el último piso de una lujosísima torre del centro de la ciudad. Una vez que llegué, a medida que atravesaba un largo pasillo que comunicaba a varias oficinas, observé todo con atención y me asombré por la magnitud del lugar y el trabajo que allí se hacía. Lo cual me llevó a reconfirmar que se trataba de un gran profesional con una prolífica y admirable trayectoria. Y estaba sencillamente feliz por tener la increíble posibilidad de trabajar con él, era como un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad para mí.

Cuando llegué a la recepción del que sería su despacho, me anuncié con la secretaria. —Buenas tardes. Tengo una cita con Diamante Black a las 5.

—Disculpe, señorita…

—Lo siento —estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que olvidé decirle mi nombre—. Soy Serena Tsukino —me presenté.

—Disculpe, señorita Tsukino, pero el señor Black no se encuentra en este momento.

—¿Cómo que no? Acordé directamente con él reunirnos aquí hoy a las 5.

—Lo lamento —la mujer revisó en su computadora—, pero lo único que tiene agendado para esta tarde es una reunión con uno de sus clientes en otro sitio. Se habrá confundido de día, señorita.

—No puede ser, si hablé por teléfono con él hace un par de horas y… —busqué mi celular en mi bolso y me alejé un poco—. Rayos, no es posible que sea tan despistada y me haya equivocado de día —protesté en voz baja y marqué su número. Pero inmediatamente me atendió el contestador automático—. Maldición, ¿dónde te has metido, Diamante? —volví a protestar al colgar. Y cuando volteé a mirar a la secretaria para hablar con ella me llevé una inesperada sorpresa—. ¡Zafiro! —exclamé contenta al verlo llegar.

—¿Serena? —dijo él algo sobresaltado cuando me reconoció—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunté riendo al acercarme a él. En verdad me alegraba mucho volver a verlo pero no entendía cómo nos estábamos encontrando en este lugar de manera tan casual.

Zafiro también echó a reír. —No puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Diamante no está en su oficina, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a la secretaria.

—No, salió temprano para ir a una reunión.

—Bueno, parece que nos dejó plantados a los dos —me dijo sin dejar de reír.

—¿A ti también te citó aquí a las 5? —pregunté confundida.

—Sí, algo así… ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo o a caminar un poco? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Pero…

—Diamante no va a venir y tampoco nos atenderá si lo llamamos —yo lo miré más confundida todavía—. Vamos, demos una vuelta, conversemos y de paso te explico lo que está pasando.

Yo dudé por unos segundos. Pero a decir verdad tenía muchas ganas de pasar un momento con él, para que pudiéramos volver a hablar, retomar nuestra amistad. Él era un chico encantador, me había demostrado muchas veces que era una muy buena persona y un gran amigo. Yo lo apreciaba mucho y quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para que volviéramos a acercarnos. Así que finalmente decidí aceptar su invitación. —Está bien, vamos.

* * *

 ** _Todo parece estar marchando muy bien para nuestros protagonistas, peeeeero parece que todavía hay algunos obstáculos que sortear... A uds qué les parece? Qué se imaginan que puede llegar a pasar con nuestra parejita adorada?_**

 ** _Bueno, paso a responder rws:_**

 ** _-romi: hoy hubo un poco menos de estrés y en términos generales parece que las cosas andan mejor entre Darien y Serena. veremos cómo sigue todo._**

 ** _-yssareyes48: Serena hoy estuvo más centradita y las peleas fueron más tranquilas, ja! de a poquito los dos van aflojando._**

 _ **-Gabriela Contreras: las cosas están mejor, Serena pudo controlar el tema de sus explosiones y Darien se pudo abrir un poquito más. veremos cómo les sigue yendo.**_

 _ **-Cathymoon: por suerte hoy hubo más amor que odio, ja! los chicos están más tranquilos. ahora quedó abierto el tema de Lita y Nef, si irán juntos a la boda o no. y Zafiro sigue rondando, aunque parece que en realidad es por obra de Diamante…**_

 _ **-Miriam Ortiz: coincido totalmente con vos en que estos dos son unos locos, jaja! pero de a ratos su neurosis disminuye y no es tan grave.**_

 _ **-Marisol: hoy Darien no la hizo renegar tanto a Serena, o por lo menos ella está acostumbrándose de a poco a cómo es él…**_

 _ **-kaguya: creo que hoy el estrés fue mucho menor, ja! Serena pudo ser un poco más paciente y Darien más demostrativo. esperemos que todo siga bien y les dure…**_

 _ **-brujitadcc: los chicos la siguen remando y aunque les cueste poquito a poco se están llevando mejor. esperemos que siga todo bien…**_

 _ **-Leidy Flourite: tu querido Zafiro volvió a aparecer! y sabremos más de él en el próximo capítulo (que vaya uno a saber cuándo lo escribiré…). por su parte Serena y Darien hoy tuvieron un poquito más de tranquilidad, pero no es garantía que les vaya a durar…**_

 _ **-Cotita83: bienvenida de vuelta, estimada! estás perdonada, por supuesto! en el cap de hoy Serena estuvo un poco menos "cacheteable", ja! y fue más paciente con Darien. pero a él todavía le cuesta aflojar del todo para ciertas cosas.**_

 ** _-Bepevink: hoy los chicos no estuvieron taaaan bipolares, aunque la idea de la terapia podría ser útil, ja!_**

 ** _-Ana: en el cap de hoy ha estado todo mucho más tranquilo, sobre todo Serena. así que espero que hayas tenido una mejor impresión de ella. veremos cómo sigue esta pareja dispareja, ja!_**

 ** _-emilce: bienvenida a mi locura! puede que tengas razón, Serena es bastante inmadura para su edad. pero a mi me gusta que no sea perfecta, y que evolucione a medida que avanza la trama. sobre Zafiro sabremos más en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _-Guest: para saber quién es el de la propuesta todavía falta mucho, así que paciencia! igualmente ahora que está apareciendo Zafiro, es probable que surjan algunos celos… veremos qué pasa._**

 ** _-Cleo Yagami: las cosas entre Serena y Darien se van afianzando de a poquito y hoy no hubo tantas tormentas. y sí, Zafiro es un sol! pero no lo amo tanto como a mi dulce de leche :3_**

 ** _Bueno mis queridísimx lectorxs, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y que me dejen unos bellísimos reviews!_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima! Ojalá pueda regresar pronto…_**

 ** _Besitos per tutti,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


	17. Capitulo 17

**_Hola hola, mis bellxs lectorxs! Cómo es que les va? Milenios sin leernos!_**

 ** _Lo primero que me sale decirles es ¡PERDÓN!… Sí, sí. Les pido perdón por haberme ausentado y abandonar mi fic durante tanto tiempo_** ** _. La verdad es que he tenido muchos contratiempos y problemas -de todo tipo- que me impidieron contar con la concentración y dedicación necesarias para darle continuidad a esta historia._**

 ** _Pero, como siempre les he dicho, AMO escribir y plasmar en mis locuras las cosas que pienso y siento. Así que aunque me haya costado muchísimo avanzar en la producción de este capítulo, he decidido publicar una parte del mismo, ya que me está quedando bastante extenso y considero que amerita publicarlo así antes de que pase más tiempo. Además mi impaciencia y desesperación son mucho más fuertes que yo, y prefiero publicar lo que tengo hecho antes que seguir esperando a tenerlo completo._**

 ** _En fin, lxs invito a leer en paz esta parte del DIECISIETE y espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

 ** _Me despido abajo!_**

 ** _Bell.-_**

* * *

 _:: Capítulo Diecisiete ::_

Zafiro y yo, una vez que salimos del edificio donde estaba el estudio de diseño de mi querido Diamante, fuimos caminando hasta un parque que había cerca de allí. Más precisamente al mismo que tiempo atrás habíamos visitado juntos después de encontrarnos -también 'de pura casualidad'- en una muestra fotográfica y que él muy gentilmente me invitara a tomar un helado.

Mientras andábamos yo le contaba con mucho entusiasmo sobre la propuesta de trabajo que me había hecho su hermano. —El cliente es el dueño de un importante y tradicional hotel del centro que quiere hacer unas remodelaciones en su restaurante —explicaba—. Según Diamante no sería algo demasiado complejo, por lo cual creo que me animaría a intentarlo siempre y cuando cuente con su apoyo y supervisión, claro.

—Sí, algo al respecto me comentó —dijo Zafiro—. Está convencido de que contigo conseguirá hacer un gran trabajo, porque cree que eres muy brillante, creativa y original, que el arte y el diseño te apasionan tanto como a él y que tienes mucho talento.

—Eso es lo que siempre me dice, ¡y hace que me muera de la vergüenza con sus cumplidos! —ambos reímos—. Pero no sé de dónde sacó todo eso si jamás ha visto un diseño mío. Sí hablamos bastante en algunas ocasiones sobre nuestros gustos, hemos intercambiado muchas ideas y todo eso, pero mis conocimientos no son para nada extraordinarios, ¡si ni siquiera sé dibujar, ya se lo expliqué cientos de veces!

—Es que él es muy intuitivo y perceptivo, en muchos sentidos. Debió haber captado algo especial en ti.

—No lo sé. Igualmente me siento muy halagada y sumamente entusiasmada con su propuesta, aunque al principio me haya resistido un poco. Y no veo las horas de que empecemos a trabajar juntos. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Es como un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad para mí.

—Me alegra mucho que así sea.

Después de llegar al parque y recorrerlo bastante sin dejar de conversar y reír, compramos unos helados en la misma tienda de la vez anterior y nos sentamos en una banca bajo la sombra de unos frondosos árboles.

Yo estaba tan contenta al poder compartir de nuevo un momento como éste con él, porque me sentía muy cómoda con su compañía, porque su modo de ser tan amable y tranquilo me transmitía mucha calma, me relajaba tanto…

De verdad me alegraba mucho que pudiéramos volver a hablar con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Sin dudas él era un chico encantador y adorable, muchas veces me demostró que era una excelente persona y un buen amigo. Yo lo apreciaba muchísimo y creía que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para que volviéramos a acercarnos, para que retomáramos nuestra amistad. Por eso acepté su invitación.

—Estoy muy ansiosa y al mismo tiempo asustada —continué con mi parloteo—, porque nunca he participado en algo como esto antes. Pero he investigado y estudiado muchísimo sobre hotelería, gastronomía, marketing. Porque leí en un artículo muy interesante que es fundamental tener en claro con anticipación para qué tipo de negocio se va a trabajar y cuáles son las verdaderas necesidades del cliente.

—Parece que estás muy interesada —comentó él asombrado.

—¡Totalmente! Y muero de impaciencia por poder sentarme a hablar con Diamante sobre todo esto, tengo miles de preguntas para hacerle, muchísimas dudas que aclarar, ¡quiero empezar ya! —los dos volvimos a reír—. Pero no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió hoy, por qué me confundí de día y creí que nos reuniríamos esta tarde. Es que soy tan despistada…

—No te confundiste, él se ausentó a propósito —dijo Zafiro repentinamente serio.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué habría de ausentarse? —y recordé que a él supuestamente también lo había dejado plantado esa tarde—. ¿Será porque se percató de que a ti te citó a la misma hora y le dio vergüenza recibirnos a los dos juntos? ¿Será que es igual de despistado que yo?

—No, Serena, esto no fue un inocente descuido de su parte. Mi hermano no es ningún despistado, al contrario, es muy perspicaz.

—¿Perspicaz? ¿A qué te refieres? —yo entendía cada vez menos.

Zafiro carraspeó algo nervioso y me respondió. —A que tuvo la total intención de citarnos a los dos a la misma hora y lugar, y luego se ausentó a propósito.

—¿Y por qué lo haría?

—Porque quiere que tú y yo podamos estar a solas —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Al ver tanta seguridad y determinación en su mirada creí adivinar lo que estaba pasando. Y como en un video clip los recuerdos de la última vez que nos vimos y que ya creía superados se me vinieron de golpe a la mente: Su confesión, sus besos, mi reacción al rechazarlo.

Y otra vez mi cabeza se convertía en un torbellino de preguntas y dudas, y en mi pecho se imponía un insoportable revoltijo de remordimientos y confusiones. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder dejar de lado todo este embrollo y no sentirme así, quería que él no se atreviera a mencionar nada al respecto, que todo quedara atrás.

Pero lamentablemente dijo lo que más temía. —Porque tú me gustas, Serena.

¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? ¿Por qué me miró así, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan convencido de cada palabra que salió de su boca? ¿Por qué escucharlo me impactó de esta manera, por qué sentí que un insoportable sentimiento de culpa oprimía mi pecho casi hasta doler? ¿Por qué, Zafiro? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Y él lo sabe. Yo le comenté en varias oportunidades que… Que estoy interesado en ti desde que te conocí en aquel café —recordó con nostalgia—, que cuando volví a verte en el cumpleaños de Rubeus fue… Me sentí muy feliz, fue algo totalmente inesperado para mí pero me alegró tanto haberte encontrado de nuevo… Y bueno, Diamante sabe todo esto y por eso actúa así, inventándose artilugios y estrategias infantiles como las de hoy para lograr que tú y yo nos acerquemos.

Yo estaba estupefacta, congelada, muda, hasta respirar se me hacía difícil por el shock que me provocaba lo que oía. No podía hacer ningún movimiento, ni parpadeaba, a duras penas podía prestarle atención mientras él hablaba y me costaba muchísimo aceptar y comprender lo que decía.

—Y no es la primera vez que lo hace —continuó—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en aquella galería? ¿Que él te invitó a la muestra de una fotógrafa amiga suya y no se presentó? —sólo pude asentir con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno—. Bueno, ésa fue idea suya, después me lo dijo, se inventó una excusa para pedirme que fuera en su lugar y me disculpara contigo. En un principio no le di demasiada importancia, siempre se ha comportado de esta forma y…

—Pero… —pude articular al fin y Zafiro se calló al instante esperando a que hablara—. Pero yo… —de a poco y con mucha dificultad las ideas se me empezaron a ordenar en la cabeza y supe que antes de que las cosas tomaran un rumbo confuso debía dejarle en claro algo muy importante, aunque me arriesgara a ser dura o lastimarlo de alguna manera—. Pero yo ahora estoy con Darien, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo sé —se apresuró en responder—. Y ya se lo expliqué cientos de veces, pero él insiste en querer hacer algo para que tú y yo … —ahora se mostraba nervioso, incluso hasta avergonzado y yo me sentía cada vez más culpable—. Está empecinado en encontrar una manera de acercarnos, es muy obstinado y entrometido. Ni siquiera quiso entrar en razón tras haber confirmado en persona que estás con Darien, cuando se apareció por tu departamento sin avisarte y los vio juntos. Y yo estoy muy apenado con todo esto, no quiero que te sientas incómoda o molesta con él, tampoco conmigo, porque yo…

—No estoy molesta —dije un poco más tranquila—, sólo estoy… sorprendida por lo que me dices. Yo creí que todo se había aclarado entre nosotros, que podíamos volver a ser amigos sin confundir las cosas y que…

—Yo también lo creí —me interrumpió impaciente— y de hecho lo sigo pensando. Porque yo no quiero confundir las cosas, yo quiero que podamos ser buenos amigos como al principio.

—Pero me acabas de decir que…

—Que me gustas —ahora sonreía con dulzura—, claro que me gustas, Serena. Pero yo sé muy bien que has elegido a otra persona, que acabas de empezar una relación con quien realmente quieres y sinceramente no tengo intenciones de interferir de forma alguna. No quiero ni considero que me corresponda hacer nada en contra de eso, no tengo ganas, porque no sería justo para nadie, porque así son las cosas y yo lo acepto. Y lo único que quiero, lo más importante para mí es que podamos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos?

—Sí, amigos —al escuchar tan sinceras palabras y confirmar de nuevo lo increíble, comprensivo y maravilloso que era este chico, esta vez no volví a sentirme culpable. Sino todo lo contrario, me sentía profundamente agradecida y aliviada de que fuera tan honesto y lindo conmigo como siempre. Y toda mi preocupación, mis dudas y mis temores de que las cosas entre nosotros se hubieran mezclado y arruinado irremediablemente después de todo lo que pasó y de volver a hablar al respecto, todo eso simplemente desapareció—. Quiero que todo esté bien —insistió—, que podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos, yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

—Yo también quiero —dije sonriendo contenta.

—¿En serio? —él también volvió a sonreír.

—Sí, Zafiro —eché a reír—. Quiero que seamos amigos como siempre y que todo esté bien. Porque tú eres… —el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió y me hizo pegar un salto por el tremendo susto que me di—. Lo siento —me disculpé mientras lo buscaba en mi bolso y al ver quién llamaba no pude evitar volver a ponerme nerviosa. Miré el teléfono y a Zafiro y de nuevo a mi teléfono y así sucesivamente hasta que me armé de valor y me animé a atender—. Hola, Darien —dije con la voz entrecortada y muy lentamente y con la mayor delicadeza que me fuera posible me alejé un poco de Zafiro dándole la espalda.

—Hola, Serena. ¿Dónde estás?

Darien sonaba nervioso, como urgido, apresurado y se oía un fuerte bullicio de fondo. —Estoy… —no tenía idea de qué responder, me estaba tomando totalmente desprevenida y no sabía si debía decirle la verdad, si era conveniente hacerlo ahora o si tendría que esperar a verlo en persona para contarle que me había encontrado con Zafiro—. Estoy en…

—¿Estás con Diamante? ¿Pudiste reunirte con él? ¿Estás ocupada ahora? —preguntó aún más apurado.

—No —respondí de inmediato—. No, no. No pudimos reunirnos porque… porque… Porque a Diamante le surgió un imprevisto de último momento y tuvo que irse, así que lo pospusimos para más adelante.

—Comprendo. ¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo?

—¿Ahora? Nada, no estoy haciendo nada. Pensaba… tengo que ir de compras. Sí, eso, iré a comprar algo para cocinar porque recordé que en casa no tengo nada para esta noche así que…

—Yo recién termino de trabajar pero me acaban de avisar que habrá una reunión dentro de media hora con algunos de los directivos del banco y me pidieron que vaya. Por eso te llamo, para decirte que hoy tampoco podremos vernos. Parece que será una reunión importante, creo que iremos a cenar fuera y no sé cuánto tiempo llevará.

—Ya veo —dije un tanto desilusionada.

—Lo siento, Serena. En verdad lamento tener que volver a cancelarte. Te prometo que el fin de semana lo compensaré, ¿de acuerdo? Ya pensaremos en algo.

—No te preocupes, Darien. Nos vemos otro día, descuida.

—Lo siento —repitió con voz apagada—. Bien, ya tengo que irme. Te llamaré más tarde.

—De acuerdo.

—Adiós, Serena.

—Adiós.

Apenas corté la llamada me quedé un rato pensando en la breve conversación que acabábamos de tener y en cuánto me entristecía no poder volver a verlo. Habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y justamente hoy, después de que se cancelara mi reunión con Diamante, moría de ganas por estar con él, porque lo extrañaba, porque de cierta forma me sentía sola y frustrada, porque simplemente lo necesitaba conmigo…

—¿Todo está bien? —la voz de Zafiro me hizo regresar a la realidad y cuando volteé a verlo y vi su tierna sonrisa sentí un alivio inmenso, como si todo mi malestar de desvaneciera de repente, como si una agradable sensación de calma y serenidad me colmara. Es que, como siempre, su modo tan dulce y comprensivo me transmitía mucha paz y me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

Y tras haber aclarado las cosas entre nosotros y confirmar que podíamos ser buenos amigos sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes o malentendidos entre nosotros, me sentí profundamente feliz. Suspiré para soltar los pocos restos de tensión que me quedaban y también sonreí. —Sí, todo bien —respondí mientras volvía a guardar el celular en mi bolso—. Sólo me llamó para avisarme que tiene que ir a una reunión de trabajo.

—Ah, claro —ahora percibía una extraña y particular expresión en el rostro de Zafiro, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo—. ¿Y cómo… —carraspeó un tanto nervioso, o eso me pareció—. ¿Cómo marchan las cosas entre ustedes?

—Bien —respondí enseguida—. Todo marcha perfectamente bien. Él es muy lindo, muy atento y la verdad es que yo estoy enamorada hasta los huesos, me siento muy feliz de que por fin me haya correspondido —estaba hablando de más, definitivamente me estaba explayando demasiado en hablarle tan airosa de mi nueva y flamante relación a quien acababa de rechazar por segunda vez—. Es sólo que… bueno, aún es muy reciente y a veces surgen algunas tensiones. Ya sabes, yo tengo un carácter horrible y soy muy impaciente, en cambio él suele ser más bien reservado e introvertido. Y como que tenemos ritmos y modos muy diferentes de ser y eso genera ciertas complicaciones. Pero en general lo vamos manejando bien.

—Me alegra que así sea. Y me parece que en cierto sentido es algo bueno que seas consciente de que no todo es color de rosa, que reconozcas que sus diferencias pueden hacer que las cosas no sean tan fáciles. Porque de eso se trata, de tomar una postura realista y construir la relación desde ahí, sólo así es posible lograr algo sólido y duradero.

—Tú me engañaste, ¿verdad? —dije riendo y Zafiro me miró extrañado—. Dime la verdad, tú no eres abogado, sino que eres una especie de terapeuta de parejas o algo por el estilo —ahora él también echaba a reír—. ¡Siempre dices estas cosas tan maravillosas y conmovedoras! Me impresionas, y me sirven mucho tus consejos.

—No es nada del otro mundo lo que te digo, sólo es lo que pienso.

—¡Pero tienes mucha razón! Y aunque me cuesta muchísimo, yo estoy tratando de poner en práctica todo esto que acabas de decir. Verás, justamente ahora Darien está en un momento de mucho trabajo y siempre está muy ocupado, todos los días sale tarde del banco y casi no tenemos tiempo para vernos. ¡Y a mí me pone de los nervios que así sea! Porque últimamente sólo nos vemos los fines de semana y lo extraño mucho. Pero lo estoy soportando bastante bien, ¿sabes? Porque sé y comprendo lo importante que es para él su trabajo y las posibilidades de su añorado ascenso y no quiero interferir en eso. Porque creo que lo fundamental en una buena relación es la tolerancia y la paciencia. Cosas que en mí escasean bastante, pero de a poco voy aprendiendo a desarrollarlas.

Zafiro reflexionó por unos instantes y volvió a hablar. —Para mí lo más importante es la confianza. Es algo de base que no tiene que faltar. El poder tener la certeza de que contamos con la otra persona a pesar de las diferencias y los problemas, aunque jamás lleguemos a conocerla completamente, saber y hacerle saber que el afecto y el apoyo son mutuos, es muy necesario.

—Sí, sí, eso también es fundamental. Y yo confío en él y hago todo lo posible por demostrarle que también puede confiar en mí. Porque yo lo amo, Zafiro, lo amo tanto… —dije sonriendo como boba al recordarlo— y quiero estar con él para siempre, compartir todo con él, cuidarlo, acompañarlo, hacerlo feliz… —me callé al darme cuenta que de nuevo estaba desvariando como una quinceañera y que podría incomodarlo con mis cursilerías—. Lo siento —me disculpé avergonzada—, por favor no quiero que pienses que te estoy refregando mi felicidad en la cara sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos.

Zafiro echó a reír otra vez. —No te disculpes, Serena. Me gusta escucharte y verte así, feliz, enamorada. Y me alegra que lo compartas conmigo, nunca dejes de hacerlo. Dijimos que somos amigos y los buenos amigos comparten todo, ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso puedes ser más lindo y adorable? ¡Eres un encanto, Zafiro! Gracias…

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por ser tan lindo conmigo, por ser tan buen amigo y decirme siempre lo que piensas. Eres un gran chico y te aprecio mucho.

Él bajó la mirada y demoró un poco en volver a hablar. —Eres demasiado amable, pero gracias —dijo con timidez y yo me enternecí sobremanera al verlo así, y le habría dicho muchas más cosas pero preferí guardar silencio. Ya habíamos hablado demasiado.

Permanecimos en silencio por un buen rato. Yo me dediqué a observar con atención el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Y recordé con nostalgia la primera vez que estuvimos aquí. Como en aquella ocasión, hacía una preciosa y cálida noche, aún era algo temprano y todavía había mucha gente en el parque. Había unos niños jugando a lo lejos, un grupo de jovencitos conversando alegremente, algunas personas solitarias paseando sus mascotas y también alguna que otra pareja de enamorados caminando de la mano.

Y cuando volteé de nuevo a ver a Zafiro que estaba sentado a mi lado, me di cuenta de que quería seguir pasando tiempo con él, que tenía ganas de que continuáramos conversando y compartiendo un lindo momento juntos como lo hicimos otras veces. Porque estar con él era sumamente agradable y relajante para mí, porque con Zafiro podía sentirme tan cómoda y a gusto como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Él siempre era muy respetuoso y atento conmigo. Además porque aunque me hubiera dicho de nuevo que yo le gustaba no se insinuaba ni me coqueteaba, sino que me trataba como a una amiga y eso me ayudaba a sentirme muy tranquila y despreocupada.

Y estaba segura de que en nuestras bromas, nuestras risas, nuestros comentarios, ninguno de los dos se estaría forzando o fingiendo ser agradable con el otro, que no nos costaba tratarnos así y sentirnos bien estando juntos de esta forma. Pero claro, sólo como amigos.

Así que no quise titubear y le dije directamente lo que se me acababa de ocurrir. —¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —dije riendo—. Te estoy invitando a cenar conmigo esta noche, ¿qué dices?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. Acabo de recordar que te prometí invitarte después de mudarme, así que hagámoslo ahora, ¿quieres?

—Es cierto, prometiste invitarme y enseñarme el nuevo departamento una vez te instalaras.

—Exacto, y quiero cumplir con mi palabra como corresponde —me puse de pie y le tendí una mano—. ¿Aceptas mi formal invitación?

Zafiro sonrió y tomando mi mano también se puso de pie. —Acepto.

—¡Genial! —exclamé contenta y me colgué de su brazo—. ¿Vamos?

Él asintió riendo. —Vamos.

.

.

.

Después de hacer unas cuantas compras, Zafiro y yo fuimos hasta mi departamento. Los dos llevábamos a cuestas un montón de bolsas así que apenas llegamos fuimos directamente a la cocina para ponernos a ordenar un poco las cosas.

Mientras hacíamos un importante despliegue de verduras, carnes, aderezos, frutas, frascos, latas y cientos de cosas más, tantas que casi ni cabían sobre la mesa, Zafiro se detuvo un momento a observar impresionado todo lo que acabábamos de comprar. —Oye, Serena, perdona si soy reiterativo pero… ¿Por qué compramos tanta comida? ¿Qué tienes pensado preparar?

—Bueno, aún no me decido —respondí mientras vaciaba una de las últimas bolsas—. Lo que pasa es que hay muchas recetas que quiero probar y no sé cuál elegir. Verás, hace poco mi mamá me regaló…

—Los libros de cocina de tu abuela, ya me lo explicaste. Pero insisto en que no era necesario comprar tantas cosas.

—Es que quiero prepararte algo especial, te debo esta cena hace tiempo.

—No es necesario que sea especial —ahora él también ordenaba unos paquetes que sacaba de la bolsa que tenía en sus manos—. Tú eres una magnífica cocinera, estoy seguro de que cualquier plato que hagas sabrá exquisito, además… ¿Y esto? —preguntó extrañado al encontrarse con algo que le llamó la atención—. ¿Chocolates? ¿Para qué compraste chocolates?

—Los vi mientras hacíamos la fila para pagar y me tenté, son mis favoritos.

Zafiro echó a reír divertido. —Explícame, por favor, ¿en la elaboración de qué comida puedes usar chocolates rellenos con crema de avellanas como un ingrediente?

—Ya deja de fastidiarme, ¿quieres? Tengo mucha hambre y estos chocolates son mi debilidad. Imagínate que desde los estantes me pidieron a gritos que los comprara, ¡no pude resistirme!

—¿No te bastó con el helado extra grande que tomaste en el parque?

—Bueno, es que me gustan mucho los dulces…

—Se nota —enfatizó aún risueño mientras tomaba un frasco de salsa de fresas y otro de caramelo.

Yo enseguida se los quité muerta de vergüenza. —¡Basta, Zafiro, no te burles!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó y terminó de vaciar la bolsa—. Bueno, ¿entonces qué vas a cocinar? ¿Ya tienes algo en mente o todavía no?

—No estoy segura… Mejor iré a buscar los libros, enseguida regreso.

—De acuerdo.

Inmediatamente fui hasta la sala, tomé uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesita y antes de regresar a la cocina encendí el equipo de música. Cuando encontré la estación que buscaba y comencé a atravesar la sala tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio oí que golpeaban a la puerta, así que hacia allá fui sin dejar de cantar. —¡¿Darien?! —exclamé sobresaltada apenas abrí y lo vi.

—Hola, Serena —dijo al entrar y se fue directo hasta el sofá para arrojar su maletín y su saco con prisa, parecía alterado, inquieto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté confundida—. ¿No estabas en una cena de trabajo? —y lo seguía con la mirada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa. No entendía por qué se encontraba en ese estado ni cómo se había aparecido por mi departamento sin haberme avisado antes, me resultaba muy extraño que se comportara de esta forma.

—Estaba —respondió de mala gana—, ya terminó.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, recién vengo de ahí. Y te llamé varias veces para avisarte que venía para acá, ¿de nuevo dejaste el celular en silencio? ¿Por qué tienes esa mala costumbre, Serena?

Yo estaba descolocada por completo ante su inesperada visita y sobre todo por la forma en que me hablaba, era evidente que estaba muy alterado y no podía disimularlo ni un poco. —Lo siento, debí dejarlo en mi bolso o tal vez se descargó la batería y no me di cuenta.

—Perdóname —dijo afligido al percatarse de que había elevado considerablemente su tono de voz y se acercó a mí soltando un pesado suspiro—. Lo siento, Serena, no quise gritarte. Lo que pasa es que estoy muy nervioso, la reunión no fue precisamente lo que esperaba y tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Aún no termino de entenderlo del todo, fue muy extraño. Desde hace unos días en el banco se rumoreaba que hoy habría una cena con los directivos y los gerentes y jefes de cada sucursal, pero al final no fue así.

—¿Se suspendió la reunión?

—No, no. Fue la cena lo que se suspendió, la reunión sí se hizo. Pero sólo asistieron el presidente del banco, el gerente de mi sucursal y unos auditores que jamás había visto antes. Querían hablar conmigo.

—¿Contigo? ¿Por qué contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Es insólito lo que pasó, fue tan repentino e inesperado que todavía no puedo creerlo. Me citaron en un restaurante lleno de gente para decirme que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijeron? —pregunté impaciente. Y cuando me di cuenta de que se calló de repente al dirigir su atención hacia la cocina, recordé de golpe quién se encontraba allí.

Me invadió un horrible pánico y sentí que un escalofrío me subía por la espalda al ver la dura expresión en el rostro de Darien que miraba al otro lado de la sala.

—Hola… —reconocí la voz de Zafiro a mis espaldas y mi pánico se intensificó.

—¿Qué significa esto? —me preguntó Darien directamente.

—¿Eh?

—¿Acabo de interrumpir algo importante?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —reaccioné por fin—. No, no, no. Él es Zafiro —dije riendo como estúpida luego de que él se acercara a nosotros—. ¿Recuerdas a Zafiro?

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

—Zafiro, él es Darien —los presenté con una ridícula y forzada sonrisa en la cara, simulando que era una situación de lo más natural y distendida.

—Hola, Darien. Gusto en conocerte —Zafiro le tendió una mano para saludarlo y Darien le respondió el gesto con una gentil sonrisa, lo cual me sorprendió y me aterrorizó todavía más—. Así que tú eres el novio de Serena.

Darien rió. —Sí, técnicamente lo soy. O al menos a ella le encanta decírselo orgullosa a todo el que me conoce. Aunque acabo de darme cuenta de que justo ahora no lo ha mencionado. Qué curioso, ¿no? ¿Qué sucede, Serena? ¿De repente empezó a darte vergüenza presentarme como tu novio?

—Bueno… eh… yo… —no sabía qué decir, no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué hacer para arreglar este bochornoso papelón. Quería que me tragara la tierra, que me partiera un rayo, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que soportar más tanta incomodidad y vergüenza. Y peor me sentí al percibir el desagradable tono sarcástico y arrogante de Darien, ése que yo tanto detestaba y al que él siempre recurría en los momentos menos oportunos.

—Yo soy el hermano de Diamante —dijo Zafiro, probablemente con intenciones de distender un poco los ánimos—, me encontré con ella en su estudio más temprano y como hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…

—Vaya —lo interrumpió Darien—, ¿así que te encontraste con él en lo de Diamante? No me dijiste nada cuando hablamos por teléfono —aunque me estaba haciendo un reproche más que justificado, hablaba sonriendo con total soltura, como si nada de esto le importara en realidad. Pero era obvio que estaba más que molesto.

—Es que… es que fue de pura casualidad —intenté excusarme—. Y como Diamante no estaba y hacía mucho que no lo veía lo invité a cenar aquí para que viera cómo quedó el departamento después de mudarme y agradecerle por su ayuda y…

—Ah, claro, planeaban cenar juntos. Entonces sí los interrumpí —dijo Darien agrandando su sonrisa—. Y dime, Serena, seguramente pensabas cocinar para él, ¿verdad? —yo bajé la mirada más avergonzada—. Pero qué bonito detalle de tu parte, me impresionas.

—Sí —dije sin atreverme a volver a mirarlo—, lo invité porque él es un buen amigo que…

—Sí, sí, sí. Un buen amigo, por supuesto —me cortó riendo—. Y a los amigos hay que prepararles cenas de agradecimiento para compartirlas a solas sin que nadie se entere.

—Oye, Darien —Zafiro quiso intervenir—, me parece que estás malinterpretando…

—Pero no, Zafiro, ¿de qué hablas? No estoy malinterpretando nada, simplemente digo lo que es más que obvio que está sucediendo aquí, lo que está pasando en este preciso momento, que ustedes dos estaban a punto de cenar juntos. ¿No es así, Serena?

Traté de reunir valor y alcé la vista, pero cuando me encontré con su mirada acusadora volví a entrar en pánico. —Eh… Bueno… en realidad…

—Yo creo que… —Zafiro quiso hablar de nuevo pero apenas Darien lo miró como acababa de mirarme a mí cambió de parecer—. Disculpen, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Me parece una fantástica idea —dijo Darien con una nueva sonrisa.

Zafiro le sostuvo la mirada por unos breves y tensos segundos. —Con permiso —dijo al encaminarse hacia la salida.

—Adiós, Zafiro. Fue un enorme placer haberte conocido al fin.

Zafiro volteó a verlo. —Igualmente —dijo serio—. Adiós, Darien.

—Pero… pero… —titubeé al verlo abrir la puerta.

—Acompáñalo, Serena —me dijo Darien—. No seas descortés con tu amigo.

Así lo hice, acompañé a Zafiro hasta afuera y cerré la puerta tras de mí para poder disculparme con él. —Zafiro, lo siento —dije apenada—. Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que Darien vendría y mucho menos que reaccionaría así.

—Descuida, Serena, no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo. Sólo espero no haberte ocasionado problemas con él.

—Es que ni siquiera sabía que estabas conmigo y al verte debió haber malinterpretado todo. En verdad lo siento, te expuse a una situación realmente incómoda y ahora te vas de esta forma y no quiero que te sientas mal…

—No te preocupes por mí, no me siento mal, en serio.

—Pero es que…

—Tranquilízate y ve a hablar con él, ¿sí? —dijo con calma, se mostraba tan sereno y centrado como siempre y verlo así me ayudaba a sentirme un poquito mejor—. Ya verás que todo se va a aclarar, Darien comprenderá que sólo se trató de una confusión y todo estará bien entre ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré largamente y sonreí un poco más aliviada, queriendo creer lo que me decía. —De acuerdo, hablaré con él y todo estará bien.

Él también sonrió. —Claro que sí.

—Gracias, Zafiro. En verdad lamento tanto que…

—Ya deja de disculparte. Y ve a hablar con tu novio, ve —dijo al volver abrir la puerta y me daba empujoncitos para que entrara—. Adiós, Serena —se despidió en voz baja.

—Adiós.

* * *

 _ **B** **ueno buenooo, la cosa pinta complicada… Pero recién sabremos cómo sigue todo en la continuación de este cap, que estimo tener listo en breve.**_

 _ **Todos los reviews del cap anterior serán respondidos de a poco en el transcurso de las próximas horas. Por ahora les quiero decir brevemente a quienes comentaron, tanto lxs que tienen cuenta como lxs que no (Yssareyes48, princessqueen, Dayanna, Brujitadcc, Leidy Flourite, Bepevink, Zaritha, Ana, Marisol, Miriam Ortiz, Cindy 04, Romi, Usagi13chiba, Kaguya, alejasmin kou, lady susi, Mary Barrientos, liamoon tsukino, Guest) que les agradezco profundamente por seguirme y apoyarme a través de sus rws. En verdad sus palabras y opiniones me entusiasman y motivan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de las dificultades…**_

 _ **Así que les doy las gracias de corazón y les pido que no dejen de hacerlo! Todo lo que me dicen es más que bienvenido!**_

 ** _Nos leemos prontito! Espero sus reviews!_**

 ** _Se les quiere,_**

 ** _Bell.-_**


End file.
